Battle Island
by SpectreVI
Summary: Five years after Battle City the Kaiba Corporation is holding a new Duel Monsters Tournament. Can yugi and his friends stave off the newest threat?
1. Battle Island Chapter 1

Battle Island.  
  
A Phantom6, Yugioh fanfic.  
  
It'd been nearly five years since the first Battle city. Nearly five years since the Holographic projectors around Domino city went haywire and unleashed thousands of Duel Monsters to wreak havoc on the former site of Battle City.  
  
Now, The kaiba Corporation wanted to host another Duel Monsters Tournament. The Announcement was made to coincide with the five year anniversary of the battle city finals. The major difference this time around however was something borrowed from the Duelist Kingdom Tournament.  
  
The Battle City Tourney was to be held on an Island a few miles off the coast of Domino city. It was once the home to Alcatraz tower a weapons testing site. However once the tower exploded Kaiba Corp sank time and money into rebuilding it as the ultimate Duelist haven.  
  
No expense was spared, the Island itself was nearly quadrupled in size. Housing accommodations were set up at strategic points to allow the duelists places to rest and reflect between matches, a state of the art medical facility was built over the ruins of the old Alcatraz tower the island now boasted a wide range of environments, ranging from a downtown store front to a greenhouse complex three football fields long housing a tropical rainforest.  
  
Robert Marcus had moved to Domino City only four months prior to the announcement of the new tournament. His friends thought he was crazy, moving to the site of one of the worst catastrophes in Duel Monsters history. At the same time however, they knew he wouldn't be talked out of it. He was one of the top twenty ranked Duelists in the world, it only made sense that he'd want to be close to where most of the interesting Duel monsters incidents take place, the fact that his job also needed someone for their Domino office didn't hurt either.  
  
While he wasn't a slouch at the game he didn't think he was all that good either. Confidence was his problem. Sure, in a business meeting he could stare down just about anyone... He just never applied that to Dueling.  
  
"Robert! Come here we both got packages from the Kaiba Corporation!" Sammantha Dawson, Roberts Fiancé called from the bottom level of their split level home.  
  
While Robert was working at the Domino branch of Industrial Illusions Sammantha was an English teacher at Domino High, not a bad job for an American English major with a minor in Eastern languages. She was also one of the top twenty Duelists in the world.  
  
In fact, Robert playing ring of Destruction and wiping both their life points out at the last World Tournament is what got them together.  
  
After she'd finished beating the crap out of him for getting them both knocked out to the top ten spots.  
  
Robert rolled over in bed, Sammantha had insisted they use the traditional mats but after three weeks of Robert griping about a sore back and neck she relented and they purchased a bed.  
  
"Can it wait? It's my first day off in weeks!" Robert called back drawing the covers over his head.  
  
"Robert, You really want to see this... You're not going to believe it." Sammantha was sounding giddy. A giddy Sammantha usually meant trouble for Robert, Trouble that usually ended up with him either in pain, the hospital, Jail, embarrassed or some random combination of the four.  
  
"I'm coming, let me put on some pants huh?" Robert threw the covers off and lifted himself out of bed looking over at the dresser he caught his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Damn, bed head." he said as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair, he stood and stretched pulling his muscles into place, while not a hulking behemoth of a man Robert wasn't a bean pole either, he had a rather nice Swimmers build, tightly coiled muscles kept him strong but thin enough to be deceptive.  
  
"Don't make come up there!" Sammantha soused from the bottom level of the house.  
  
"Get off my back woman! I'm coming." Robert called jokingly as he headed over to the closet and rummaged around in it for a minute. "SAM! Where are my Light brown Cargos?" he asked as he adjusted his boxers and continued shifting through the closet.  
  
"In the laundry. You wore them yesterday" Sammanthas voice startled Robert it came from right behind him.  
  
He spun around to see her standing there, looking good as ever. Long black hair, crystal blue eyes and a waif-ish figure. Wearing her favorite red shirt and a pair of blue jeans, But something was different.  
  
She was Wearing one of the new Kaiba Corp Duel disks and smiling wider than he'd ever seen. On the bed behind her was a box marked with the KC of Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Guess what bed head?" She she held her left arm forward and locked the silver Duel Disk into it's ready position.  
  
"Umm... You got a hair cut?" Robert smirked as he eyed Sammantha.  
  
"Yeah, ya like it? Smart ass, open yours I want to try these things out." Sammantha was almost like a kid at Christmas.  
  
Robert walked over to the bed and jumped into the air as Sammantha planted a swat on his rear end. "Mine!" He chirped and smiled.  
  
Robert shot her a warning glance then sat down and opened the box.  
  
Inside was the Duel Disk unit, the same Prismatic silver color as Sammanthas, also included was a letter, a charger cable, a USB cable, CD, and Paper back instruction guide. Other than a slight slim down of the unit and an added alpha numeric keypad behind the life point counter it was the same as his old Duel Disc hanging on the wall by the dresser.  
  
"What's the letter say?" Sammantha was kneeling on the bed behind Robert with her head on his right shoulder.  
  
"Didn't you read yours?" Robert asked her, already knowing the answer.  
  
"What are you kidding, I saw it was a new Duel Disk and wanted to try it out as soon as possible.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll read it in a second." Robert took the Duel Disk out of the box and set it on the bed he then took the bag of accessories and set it next to them.  
  
"READ IT!" Sammantha had that tone in her voice again, the dangerous one she'd used as she pummeled him for the elimination at the World Tournament. "Or the tickling begins, and if the tickling fails... Zee Comfy Chair!"  
  
"Calm down I'm getting to it, I'm not buying you anymore Monty Python DVD's either." Robert joked.  
  
"Dear Mr. Marcus,  
  
We at the Kaiba Corporation are well aware of your Duelist status and the recent enhancements made to your Dueling deck. We would be honored if you would join the new Battle Island Duelist competition. Please be so kind as to bring your Duel Disk and your Dueling deck to Domino Square on October 12th. More will be explained in the formal address at that time, until then, feel free to use the new Duel Disk unit and become familiar with the new features, Of particular interest should be the security settings and the casing's ability to be personalized.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kaiba Mokuba  
  
VP, Kaiba Corp."  
  
"Mokuba's the VP of Kaiba Corp?" Sammantha seemed a little shocked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, he's Seto's younger brother and holds a controlling interest in the Company. Why?" Robert was a little confused.  
  
"He's in my advanced English class at Domino High, I had no Idea he was a CEO." Sammantha said as she got up off the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Wait, The 12th?! CRAP!!!" Robert jumped up from the bed and ran downstairs as he hit the bottom step the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Marcus Residence Robert speaking how may I help you?" Robert spoke into the mouthpiece and was quickly stunned.  
  
"Who was that?" Sammantha asked as she walk downstairs, Her Duel Disk absent from her arm.  
  
"It was Industrial Illusions, My boss just called to congratulate me on making it into the KC Tournament, and that any time off I might need for it is cleared, apparently having an Industrial Illusions employee in the tourney is not only a good way to get in with the KC people but it's good PR, the two companies haven't always had the cleanest history." Robert answered her question, still a little stunned. After all, it had been his intention to call work and ask for the time off as he was Scheduled for the 12th's budget meeting.  
  
Just then the phone rang again.  
  
"Marcus Residence, Robert speaking." Robert answered. "One moment, she's right here." covering the mouthpiece, "It's the school Ms. Dawson, sounds like someone's going to the Principals office." Robert snickered as he handed her the phone and went up stairs to take a shower.  
  
"Hello Mr. Tanaka, Yes sir I've not only heard about it I was invited. Really? That's very nice of the School Board. Yes sir, I guess I'll see you then." Sammantha hung up the phone, it was her turn to be shell shocked, Special exemptions were being made for Duelists invited to the Tournament, Any teachers or Students that were officially invited would be granted the time off from school needed to participate. The Students, and in her case the Teachers, would then make up the time Summer Semesters.  
  
Time passed and the 12th rolled around...  
  
The Train ride to Domino Square was relatively uneventful, Small children kept pawing at Robert and Sammantha's Duel Disks, Asking to see their decks. Asking to trade weak cards for the rare cards each Duelist possessed. Robert looked to Sammantha like a drowning man as he was swarmed by young kids when they found out his deck contained two copies of one of the rarest monster cards on Earth.  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon, Industrial Illusions had recently lowered the rarity somewhat by releasing six special edition promo versions of the card, counting the first four there were now ten Blue Eyes cards in the world, Unfortunately Kaiba, Upon hearing about the release, instantly purchased all but three of the new art versions, Rumors abounded as to what he was doing with them, with the three card limit his deck already had enough Blue Eyes cards in it.  
  
Robert lucked out, He got his first Blue eyes from an Employee raffle at Industrial Illusions main office, and he won his second off of a co-worker in a duel. Kaiba's people had approached him about buying the cards, Robert politley told them to direct their lips to his derriere.  
  
Sammantha dragged him out of the swarming mass of kids and they quickly got off the train one stop early.  
  
"How do you deal with kids like that EVERY DAY?" Robert was checking his deck and then began checking his clothes for rips.  
  
"I work in a HIGH School, I don't deal with seven year olds, You know we're going to have to deal with them again once we get to the square." Sammantha pointed out, "I'm pretty sure they were going to see the festivities."  
  
"Hey, do we have time to get something to eat? I'm starving." Robert complained, clutching his stomach and putting on his best "Puppy Dog" face.  
  
"I guess nearly getting mauled by second graders can do that to a guy." Sammantha commented. Then added, "Sure, The Announcement isn't for another three hours. We'll get lunch then catch a cab to the event."  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
"Robert, it never ceases to amaze me how much you can eat in a single sitting, I mean Burger Worlds Burgers are HUGE and you at four of them and two large fries. And you never gain an ounce... That's it, I hate you." Sammantha said in mock anger.  
  
Robert simple gave her an odd look and replied, "Yeah, sure thing miss, 'I'll have an ultra sized gut buster with extra everything." Robert reached over and wiped something off of the corner of her mouth. "You missed some horse radish there ma'am."  
  
To their immediate right a long black car pulled up and honked it's horn. "Excuse me, are you Robert Marcus and Sammantha Dawson?" the driver, A tall muscular man in a Black suit and matching Black Sunglasses asked as he approached the two.  
  
"Yes we are, how can we help you sir?" Sammantha politely responded.  
  
"I'm with the Kaiba Corporation, I was sent to pick you up, you're going to be late for the grand announcement." The tall man replied, pushing his dark sunglasses up with his index finger. "Now please come with me." He added as he grabbed Sammanthas arm and pulled, not hard but with enough force to let her know he wasn't taking no for an answer.  
  
"HEY! Let her go, NOW!" Robert stepped foreward and placed his right hand on the mans wrist and began to apply pressure. The man looked at Robert and launched his left fist at the younger mans face, which crossed his arms over the front of his body. Sammantha took this moment to grab his left arm hook her leg behind his right ankle and shove, just as Robert dodged right and gave a sharp pull on the mans wrist, there was an audible cracking sound as the mans wrist fractured from the combination of his momentum down and Robert pulling forward.  
  
The man hit the ground and the two Duelists took off running.  
  
Cradling his right hand the man returned to his car and placed a call on the car phone inside.  
  
"Mr. Spring, They got away... and I think I need to see a doctor." He drove away leaving a somewhat befuddled crowd of spectators behind.  
  
Two Blocks away...  
  
"Are you alright Sam?" Robert asked as he looked her over, concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"Robert, he grabbed my arm he didn't Hit me. I'm fine, But what the hell was that about?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, But I don't think That guy was a KC employee. I've seen him before, a while ago after I'd just started at Industrial Illusions, he was one of Pegasus, top men. When Pegasus left the company after the Duelist Kingdom incident that guy left the company too. Last I heard he was working for Mages of the West as a Security advisor, We had to have every door and security feature in the I.I. buildings re done." Robert looked over his shoulder repeatedly as he told the story. He and Sammantha kept moving towards Domino Square, Unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from across the street. 


	2. Battle Island Chapter 2

Domino City Square... one hour later.  
  
"Whoa, there's a LOT of Duelists here." Robert said, stunned. His Nerves already beginning to set him ill at ease.  
  
Robert began looking around the expansive city square, spotted with trees and filled with people, wearing Duel Disks and not. A large fountain in the center of the square sending a light mist into the air, the giant Television screen counting down the last thirty minutes until the "Grand Announcement".  
  
"Relax, remember you're one of the top twenty, you were invited here by the VP of Kaiba Corp." Sammantha re-assured Robert, as she rubbed his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Robert steadied himself and walked into the throng of Duelists, he saw trading and one or two friendly matches, mostly though, the others were sizing each other up through conversations and in some cases just through carefully studying one another.  
  
"HEY! Ms. Dawson!" A voice called out behind them  
  
Sammantha turned around to see a tall young man running toward her waving.  
  
"Oh, Hi Tristan. What are you doing here?" Sammantha asked as the young man stopped in front of the two duelists.  
  
"Just here supporting my friends, Yugi and Joey. I didn't know you were a Duelist." Tristan said, motioning towards a small group of people then turning his attention back to Sammanhta's Duel Disk.  
  
"Yeah, I'm one of the top twenty ranked Duelists in the World." Sammantha and Tristan began to get into a conversation when Robert cleared his throat in a less than subtle way.  
  
"OH! Where are my manners, Tristan this is Robert, my Fiancé." Sammantha reached out and put here hand on Roberts shoulder as she introduced him. "Robert, this is Tristan, he's the Gym coach at Domino High." She said, gesturing politely to Tristan.  
  
"Here to support the Girlfriend eh? Good for you." Tristan said and offered his right hand to Robert to shake.  
  
Robert moved his left arm from behind Sammantha, un-obscuring the view of his Duel Disk, and took Tristans hand, shaking it politely while applying sufficient force to make Tristan wince slightly.  
  
"And while I may be here to support Sammantha, I'm also one of the top twenty Duelists in the world. I'm here to duel as well." Robert's face was totally impassive, if he was annoyed with Tristan it didn't show.  
  
The rest of Tristans group approached, A tall blond man with a goatee, An average sized man who looked much younger than Both Tristan and the blond man, His hair was spiked and a deep Purple color, almost verging on black, with small blonde spikes jutting out in the front. He wore a large gold colored item around his neck fastened by a thick chain, the item looked quite heavy judging only by it's size but the young man carried it as though it weren't even there.  
  
"This is Joey,"Tristan motioned towards the blond man with the Goatee. "And Yugi, the World Champion at Duel Monsters." Tristan motioned towards the shorter of the two.  
  
"Nice to meetcha." Joey said with a terrible fake Brooklyn accent, offering his left hand to Robert then to Sammantha.  
  
"You're Robert Marcus and Sammtha Dawson right?" Yugi asked as he put out his hand to shake theirs.  
  
"Um, yeah that's us." Robert answered slightly bewildered.  
  
"You've heard of us?" Sammantha asked as she shook Yugi's hand.  
  
"Well, sort of, the big screen there," Yugi motioned to the screen counting down, "was running through the images and names of the Duelists that were invited personally by the Kaiba Corporation. You two must be good if you were personally invited." Yugi finished and the screen behind them shifted over to an image of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Welcome Duelists, you're all here for one reason. because I want you here. You're the best of the best, and now it's time to find out who's the BEST of the best of the best." Kaiba began looking around at each of the duelists. At first Robert thought it was just for effect, then he noticed the cameras positioned under the screen moving in unison with him, he really was looking at them!  
  
"Ah, Yugi. My old friend." Kaiba said the word but his voice was filled with venom.  
  
"And Wheeler, Still pretending to be a Duelist eh?" Kaiba had a camera focused on Joey at this point, Joey in response began to fume.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce that the battle Island tournament will be hald in two days, new rules will be in effect and they will be explained by the announcer on the Island. Be at Domino Harbor in two days at six thirty A.M. If you don't show up, you don't participate. That is all." With that Kaiba's image disappeared from the screen and the cameras retraced.  
  
"He certainly is a friendly one isn't he?" Tristan said, wryly.  
  
"He's a loser and a jerk!" Joey was still angry that he'd been humiliated in front of the other duelists in attendance.  
  
"Six thirty in the morning! How does he expect a girl to get any beauty sleep?" The group of Duelists turned around to see a very attractive older woman approaching, Her blond hair blowing in the slight breeze.  
  
"How are you doing Yugi? Joey?" She asked nodding to the two respectively.  
  
"Good to see you again Sammy." She spat as she looked at Sammantha.  
  
"Mai Mizaki, well there goes the upscale reputation of KC tournaments." Sammatha snidely commented as she stared down the woman.  
  
"Umm, am I missing something?" Tristan asked as he leaned in towards Robert, who was gently rubbing the bridge of his nose as though he were developing a head ache.  
  
"They battled each other at an Exhibition match a while back, Apparently it wasn't just a duel it was an insult contest. Sammantha said they used to go to school together but she doesn't really go into details." Robert stepped forward interposing himself between Sammantha and Mai hoping to stem any further confrontation.  
  
"And who's this cutie?" Mai asked as she eyed Robert up and down.  
  
"My name is Robert, I'm Sammantha's Fiancé, It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Mizaki." Robert offered his hand.  
  
Mai stepped forward and took Robert's hand shaking it very demurely.  
  
"No, the pleasure's all mine. How exactly did Sammy land a guy like you?" She said with a smirk and a wink.  
  
"Back of you dirty..." Sammantha's voice raised and she took a step forward.  
  
"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Sammantha calm down, there are after all kids present." Robert turned to his Fiancé and looked into her eyes, conveying all she needed to know and allaying any concern she may have had.  
  
"All right Mai, Let's see how far you've come. Let's Duel!" Sammantha raised her left arm and locked her Duel Disk into position.  
  
"Fine with me, but this will be a repeat of all our other contests, I'll win. I always win. In everything." Mai said and winked at Robert, giving him a fair idea as to why Sammantha lost her cool.  
  
All of the others cleared back as the Holographic Projectors locked into their places forming a square roughly fourteen feet by fourteen feet. Small rotating holographic screens showing each Duelists life points appeared in each corner of the field.  
  
Mai: 4000  
  
Sammantha: 4000  
  
"Loser first Sammy." Mai said as she drew her opening hand.  
  
"Your first mistake Mai." Sammantha replied. "I'll set one Monster in Defense mode and four Magic or Trap cards. My turn is over."  
  
"It's about time, I was getting bored, even with Eye candy around any contest with you is a boring one." Mai said as she looked at Robert again, eliciting a slight growl from Sammantha.  
  
"First I'll play Harpies feather Duster to get rid of your Magic and trap cards." Mai set the card and a vortex formed over Sammantha's M/T cards but froze instantly as Sammantha activated a trap card.  
  
"Not so fast Blondie Magic Drain, If you can't discard a magic card from your hand my magic and trap cards stay." Sammantha was pleased with her blockage of Mai's magic card and let it be known with a broad smile.  
  
"Oh that's no problem Sammy, I'll discard my Elegant Egotist card." Mai pushed the magic card into the graveyard slot and the vortex resumed it's assault on Sammantha's magic and Trap cards.  
  
"Now that those are gone I'll summon my Harpies Brother in attack mode and attack your face down card." A man with large brown wings appeared on the field, on his left arm a three bladed sword, the monster launched at Sammantha's face down card and sliced it neatly into four pieces the returned to Mai's side of the field hovering a few feet off the ground.  
  
The floating remnants of Sammantha's card reformed into a large purple orb which released a blast of purple gas at mai, whos life points dropped by five hundred points.  
  
"Thanks Mai, You destroyed my Giant Germ which instantly deals five hundred points of direct damage to your Life points and allows me to set up to two more Giant Germs in Face down Defense mode." Sammantha pulled her deck out of the holder and set two more monsters in defense mode.  
  
Mai: 3500  
  
Sammantha: 4000  
  
"You should know as well as anyone that 500lp means very little in this game Sammy girl." Mai shot back. "Besides, I've still got my Harpies brother and I'm sure I can find a way around your Germs. For now though, my turn is over." Mai gave a casual wave towards Sammantha.  
  
Sammantha drew her card.  
  
"I'll activate the pot of Greed." Sammantha drew two more cards.  
  
"Then I'll set two Magic or Trap cards and one Monster in Defense mode, my turn's done." Sammantha finished and looked at mai with an odd smirk on her face.  
  
"What's up with her?" Tristan asked Robert as they and the others watched the duel.  
  
"I have no idea. I've never seen her like this before." Robert had a look of slight concern on his face.  
  
Yugi and Joey walked closer to Robert and Tristans position.  
  
"Your Finacé's good Duelist, She didn't even react when she lost those two magic or trap cards." yugi smiled and motioned his head towards the duel, the blond "Bangs" shaking as he did so.  
  
"Yeah, she's got some good tricks up her sleeve, but I've never seen those cards in her deck before." Robert replied referencing Giant Germ and Magic Drain.  
  
"Yeah well, no offense but she's in for a hell of a match against Mai." Joey said looking at Mai with a little more than just respect in his eyes.  
  
"Oh goody, my turn again." Mai said enthusiastically. "I'll summon my Harpies Lady, Set one magic or trap card and activate the magic card Dian Keto the Cure Master." Mai happily said, her Life Points going up by 1000.  
  
Mai: 4500  
  
Sammantha: 4000  
  
"Now I'll attack your face down monster to the left with my Harpies Brother." She motioned towards Sammantha' newest defense monster. 


	3. Battle Island Chapter 3

The flying man attacked the card which promptly turned into a flying squirrel and exploded.  
  
"Thanks again Mai, that was my Nimble Momonga, by destroying it I gain 1000 Life points and I get to summon up to two more of the cute little rodents to the field in Face Down Defense mode." Sammantha again removed her deck and set two face down Monster cards.  
  
Mai was visibly shaken, Sammantha hadn't even attacked and Mai was STILL five hundred Life points lower than she was.  
  
"Looks like you've improved Sammy. So have I though." Mai set another magic or trap card and ended her turn with one card in her hand.  
  
"We'll see if it's enough. I'll draw and the set one card." Sammantha set a magic or trap card. "Then I'll activate the two cards I set before, The Eye of Truth and Ominous Fortune telling. Let's see just how good you've gotten Mai, because I'm a whole new league than the last time."  
  
Mai: 4500  
  
Sammantha: 5000  
  
"My turn is over Mai, get ready to feel the burn." Sammantha finished, staring daggers at Mai.  
  
"Fine then, I'll draw and..." Mai was interrupted by Sammantha.  
  
"Not so fast there pal o' mine. In response to you drawing I'll activate this trap card, Bad Reaction to Simochi, and thanks to my other two cards I get to see your hand." Sammantha had a very smug look on her face now.  
  
"WHAT?! Okay, fine." Mai walked over and showed Sammantha her two cards, a Harpie lady and Elegant Egotist.  
  
Upon returning to her side of the field Mai spoke up, "Can I go now?" She was looking slightly perturbed.  
  
"Not quite yet, you've got a magic card in your hand, thanks to Eye of truth normally you'd gain 1000 life points, but with Bad Reaction out you lose 1000 instead. Also, with ominous fortune telling I get to guess a card type in your hand, and I'll guess the card on the right in your hand is a magic card, you lose another 700 life points." Sammantha was very happy and it showed. Staying up all night working on her deck had really boosted the speed and power of it.  
  
Mai: 2800  
  
Sammantha: 5000  
  
"You're doing well Sammy, but You won't win. I won't let my streak of beating you in EVERYTHING end." Mai called as she summoned her Harpy lady and set her magic card.  
  
"Now, my Harpies will attack your two face down Rats. Which will sadly net you another 2000 life points. Now my Turn is over." Mai waved at Sammantha and stared at her.  
  
Mai: 2800  
  
Sammantha: 7000  
  
"No Problem Mai, I draw." it was Mai's turn to interrupt.  
  
"Not so fast, I hope that card wasn't useful because thanks to this Drop off trap card I set in my second turn, you wont' be keeping it."  
  
"Damn! My rain of Mercy." Sammantha discarded her drawn card with a sour look on her face.  
  
"Guess I'm done then." Sammantha finished.  
  
Mai drew her card.  
  
"Yes, you are." Mai said smiling.  
  
"Not before I inflict another bit of direct damage to you, I get to see you hand again." Sammantha called and Mai held up the card, The card was to far away to see exactly what it was but she could at least tell it was a type of effect monster.  
  
"I'll guess it's a monster, dealing you another 700 points of damage." Sammantha smiled as Mai's Life point count dropped again.  
  
Mai: 2100  
  
Sammantha: 7000  
  
"Now that that's over, I summon, Harpies Pet Dragon by sacrificing one Harpie Lady and my Harpie's Brother." Mai set the card into her Duel Disk and the massive Maroon creature appeared on the field with a roar.  
  
"But I'm not done, Now I activate my magic card Elegant Egotist which allows me to special summon one Harpie Lady Sisters card from my deck to the field." Mai set yet another card after a brief search through her deck and a group of three Harpie Ladies appeared in one of Mai's Monster zones.  
  
Mai now had three monsters on the field to Sammantha's two face down Giant Germs.  
  
"Just so you know, Harpies Pet Dragon get's a power boost of 300 for every Harpie Lady on the field, bringing my beautiful pet to 2300 attack. Just so you can appreciate the power I'll take a little damage to give you a lot more." Mai was getting her momentum back.  
  
"Harpie Lady and Harpie lady Sisters, Attack her face down Monsters!" Mai had barely finished issuing the command when the group of winged women launched at the two face down creatures, only to activate the same effect that mai's Harpies Brother had activated earlier.  
  
Mai: 1100  
  
Sammantha: 7000  
  
"Now My Hapies Pet dragon will put the bite on you for hurting it's masters!" Mai pointed at Sammantha and the huge beast launched a sphere of flames at her dropping her Life points by 2300 in an instant.  
  
Mai: 1100  
  
Sammantha: 4700  
  
"And it looks like my turn is over Sammy." Mai began casually examining her nails.  
  
Sammantha drew her card and smirked.  
  
"Nice move Mai, But this card will give me all the time I need to re-group. I activate, The Swords of Revealing Light!" Sammantha set the magic card into it's slot and a multitude of luminous swords appeared in front of all of Mai's monsters, blocking them off from the rest of the field.  
  
Wryly, Mai commented, "Does everyone but me have that card?".  
  
Meanwhile, on the Side lines...  
  
"Whoa! I can't believe this no name is doing so much damage and she' hasn't even launched an attack." Joey commented, stunned.  
  
Robert's gaze instantly shot over to Joey.  
  
"What do you mean, 'No Name'?" Robert had stepped up to Joey now and was only a few inches away from him.  
  
"Well, I've never heard of her and I'm second in the world." Joey shot back at Robert then added, "And Mai is also in the top ten, meanwhile your little girlfriend is only in the top twenty." Joey had a smug look on his face.  
  
"The only reason you're still in the top ten is because they counted draws as loses in the World Tournament." Robert replied crossing his arms over his chest, which was a little difficult with his Duel Disk on his left arm.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey was beginning to lose patience.  
  
"Rather than lose alone I eliminated both myself and Sammantha from the World Tournament with this." Robert pulled a few cards off the top of his deck and found the one he wanted.  
  
"The Ring of Destruction used on one one of my pumped up monsters wiped us both out of the Tournament and put us both in the Top Twenty." Robert held the card up for Joey to examine.  
  
"It's also how Sammantha and I met." Robert finished, shuffling the cards back into his dueling deck and replacing it in his Duel Disk.  
  
"That don't mean nothing." Joey shot back and turned to the duel, "Mai's gonna toast your sweetie." He finished.  
  
"We'll see Joey, We'll see." Robert smirked and turned his attention back to the Duel as well.  
  
"Your swords may protect you for now, but they're gone as soon as I draw the right card." Mai drew for her turn. She paused and remembered Sammantha's trap cards she held the card up to show it was a monster.  
  
"I'll guess you've got a monster card there Mai, that's 700 Life points." Sammantha announced.  
  
Mai: 400  
  
Sammantha: 4700  
  
"I'll pass this turn, now take your turn and make it snappy." Mai said as she ended her turn, the count down timer floating above the Life point screens dropping to 2.  
  
Sammantha drew her card and smiled. "No problem Mai, I'll set this magic or trap card and end my Turn." Sammantha slide the card into the M/T slot on her Disk and ended her turn.  
  
"Fine, I'll draw my card for this turn and..." Mai trailed off it had just occurred to her no matter what card she drew Sammantha would win. It was as good as over.  
  
"Judging by the look on your face you've come to the realization that You can't win. Once you draw, no matter the card, you'll lose what's left of your Life Points." Sammantha's eyes were almost glowing as she stared down Mai.  
  
"You're right, But this wasn't an official match so luckily I'm not eliminated. I hope you enjoy your victory while you can. It will NOT happen again." Mai shut down her Duel Disk and returned her discarded cards to her deck.  
  
"You've gotten a lot better Sammantha, congratulations little sister, I'll see you on the Island." Mai turned and walked away.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Yugi and, Robert all stared at Sammantha, mouths agape and eyes wide, shocked by Mai's departing words.  
  
"What?" Sammantha asked and stared back at them. 


	4. Battle Island Chapter 4

"Mai's your sister?" Joey jumped forward and cried out.  
  
"Yeah, Sorority Sister we went to College together, we pledged the same house and were roommates." Sammantha had a slightly exasperated look on her face as she explained.  
  
Then she shot a look at Robert, "You should know all about this I told you all about it a few weeks ago!" She was starting to get that edge in her voice again.  
  
"Umm, oh yeah, her name must've slipped my mind... heh heh." Robert was slowly backing up rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"That was a REALLY good duel Sammantha, I've never seen a deck built like that before." Yugi stepped forward diverting Sammanthas furious gaze away from Robert.  
  
'Yugi, you're my new hero.' Robert thought as he sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you Yugi, I appreciate the compliment." Sammantha smiled at the young man.  
  
"That really was a great duel honey, You did a fantastic job modifying your deck." Robert said as he stepped up and put his right hand on her left shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Joey was hanging back, with a somewhat sour look on his face.  
  
"What's the matter Joey? That crow not tasting very good?" Tristan teased.  
  
"What?" Sammantha was confused by Joey's reaction to the outcome of the Duel.  
  
"Joey was kinda pushing for Mai." Robert politely explained, leaving out the more colorful parts of the debate.  
  
"So Yugi, you're the number on ranked Duelist in the world huh?" Sammantha turned her crystal blue eyes back to the spikey haired young man.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but you know what they say, there's always some one better." He replied smiling meekly.  
  
"C'mon Yug, no one's better than you." Joey called as he walked up.  
  
"Isn't that just about the same boast you made about Mai?" Robert sarcastically said.  
  
"Hey, Yugi's number one in the world for a reason, He beat all three of the God cards, he beat Kaiba, Pegasus, Malik even Me!" Joey boasted for his friend. Yugi was beginning to look some what uncomfortable.  
  
"Alright Joey, you're sucha hot shot Duelist. Let's go. I could use some warm up matches before the Tournament." Robert stepped forward and locked his Duel Disk in place.  
  
"I'd love to!" Joey locked his Duel Disk into position aswell, then his cell phone Rang.  
  
"Uh, hold on a sec okay?" Joey didn't wait for a response as he answered his phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh hey sis, what's up? They what!? Why? Don't sweat it, your big bro is on his way." Joey ended the call and turned back to Robert who had a some what bored look on his face.  
  
"Listen, as much as I'd like to wipe the pavement with you my little sister needs me, so I'll need a rain check." Joey deactivated his Duel Disk and slowly started towards the road.  
  
"I'll look forward to our match on the Island Joey, No interruptions there." Robert smiled and called after the blond man.  
  
"No Problem, I'll toast you there." Joey smirked as he picked up his pace and made his way to a parked car, a few moments later he was gone.  
  
"So Yugi," Robert turned towards the young man as he deactivated his Duel Disk. "You've actually beaten the God Cards? I thought that was impossible." Roberts interest was piqued.  
  
"Yeah, it was tough too, each card has a weakness but it was so hard to find them." Yugi's face darkened as he remembered each of the duels.  
  
"And while beating them was hard, controlling them was even harder, it was like I was being swept away in a strong river each time I played them, their power was amazing." Yugi's demeanor seemed to change slightly as he recalled the experiences, his voice changed slightly and his presence seemed, somehow more imposing.  
  
"Both Obelisk and Osiris were certainly a handful, and Ra..." Yugi trailed off, as though the memory of the usage of that card in particular were to much to bear.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to attend to something, and Unfortunately the duel after the announcement has put me behind schedule, I'll see you both on the Island, I look forward to facing you both, good bye." With that he turned and walked away.  
  
"Strange guy." Robert said quietly to himself. Then quickly ran after Yugi, "HEY YUGI! What ever happened to the God Cards?"  
  
Yugi stopped and stood perfectly still, his spine went stiff as if he'd felt a shiver run up it. "The were locked away after the first battle city, but unfortunately a few days before the announcement of this Tournament all three of them were stolen. Now Excuse me, I have to go." He finished as he walked away.  
  
Kaiba Corp. Tower, across town...  
  
"So, now the Tournaments been finalized. Good, The Tomb Keepers thank you Seto Kaiba." A tall attractive woman spoke through a white veil.  
  
"Don't thank me, just remember my price for this, I want MY card back." Kaiba turned the chair behind his desk away from the window it had been facing and looked intently at the woman standing on the other side of his desk. His blue eyes shinning in the office lights, his gaze never wavering.  
  
"Don't worry, It's destiny has returned to your family again, as it will in the future, as it has in the past. The Immense Divine Soldier of Obelisk will be yours again, but the other two cards..." She trailed off.  
  
"They must find their users on their own." With that she turned and left the office.  
  
"Oh, they'll find their user alright. Me." Kaiba said to no one in particular. Never having noticed the small camera placed in a darkened corner of his office.  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
In a darkened room a computer monitor turned off and the person who had been watching the events in Seto Kaiba's office turned, a twisted smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Excellent, he's doing just as I'd hoped. Five years ago that fool Malik squandered the greatest opportunity in history by letting his ambition become tainted by his thirst for revenge, that however will not be the case with me... Oh no, I learned my lesson the last time." The man said in a low, ominous voice.  
  
"Now, Chemo." He turned his attention to a tall man in a black suit, still wearing dark black sunglasses, his right wrist contained in a fresh cast.  
  
"You've failed me. I do not tolerate failure!" The man behind the desk rose abruptly, his face catching briefly in the small amount of light that filtered into the office from a window to his right. To brief for a full image of his face, but enough to know his face was scarred, his eyes a cold golden yellow color.  
  
"However, unlike Malik I am willing to forgive minor failures, provided you're able to survive a trial by fire." The figure's voice became even more sinister, a distinct chill came over the small office.  
  
"Wh...What do you mean sir?" Chemo stammered as he began backing towards the door, moving his injured right arm behind him in a vain attempt to protect the damaged limb.  
  
"Oh, Just this." the figure reached over and pressed a button on his desk, two men came into the office and began dragging the confused Chemo towards the northern wall of the office, their faces cold and impassive they locked his legs and arms into the brackets on the wall, having a small amount of difficulty with his right wrist.  
  
"Now Chemo," the dark figure started. "What's going to happen is this, you're going to be branded with a scar, when the pain from the infliction of this scar can be completely blocked out, so you show no sign of pain, you'll be forgiven." The figure motioned to the two guards who promptly tore open Chemos neatly pressed business suit and opened two cabinets on each side of him.  
  
"Shall we begin?" The figure asked politely, though a cold edge had entered his voice. He reached over and pressed another button on his desk. From the cabinets on each side of the restrained Chemo came a large drill attached to a robotic arm, and some type of nozzle with a hose leading into it, a small glowing pin which promptly ignited into a small flame attached to yet another arm.  
  
Chemo began to scream, a scream that one would not expect from such a large man. A scream of absolute terror.  
  
After several hours the dark figure approached the prone body of Chemo.  
  
"Oh, you've finally passed the test, what a shame... I really thought you'd last longer than your predecessor." The figure walked to his desk and picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes, I'll require a clean up crew here, it seems our dear friend Mr. Chemo has decided to end his employment with our organization." The figure hung up the phone and turned back to the prone form of Chemo,"I guess I forgive you Chemo, you stopped showing signs of pain." He began to laugh. A bone chilling laugh that only a truly mad individual could produce.  
  
The Marcus Residence, 7:45pm  
  
"You did very well in that Duel Sam." Robert said as he set down a plate of food before Sammantha and then took his place on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Thanks honey, It felt good. It's the first time I've EVER beaten Mai." Sammantha paused and took a spoon full of rice." Why did you go all out on dinner tonight?" Sammantha asked as she sprinkled a little salt onto her meal.  
  
"Well, I figure while the Tourney's going on good home cooked meals won't really be an option, so why not get what we can while we can? Robert said, then stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth.  
  
As the meal wrapped up they both took care of the dishes, Robert washing Sammantha drying, trading ideas on what the Tournament might be like, this was the first time the Island was being opened to the public, several months before it's announced opening date.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but I might just sleep up until we have to leave for the harbor." Robert said as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a little 'tired' too." Sammantha nudged Robert in the ribs and gave him a kiss when he looked at her.  
  
The both headed upstairs, turning lights off as they went, the last light out was the one in their bedroom...  
  
Muto Residence, 10:45pm  
  
"Hmm... so If I take out the feral imp and add in La Jinn My deck should have a little more power to it, and with the magic and trap cards that were swapped in we should be pretty hard to beat." Yugi said, seemingly to thin air. In truth he was talking to the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
'Yes Yugi, but remember even the most powerful cards are useless if you don't use them properly.' The spirit "Said" though only Yugi could hear it at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Yugi yawned and rubbed his eyes looking over at his desk clock he realized why he was so tired.  
  
"I think it's time for bed, I'll be useless in a duel if I'm exhausted." Yugi climbed into bed and reached over turning off the lamp at his bedside.  
  
Downtown Domino, Tanoshii Taizai Suru* 11:45pm  
  
"It's not going to happen again, I won't let her beat me again." Mai mumbled to herself in her hotel room as she looked through her deck and spare cards.  
  
"And while Joey was watching too..." Mai's face took on a sad look...  
  
"Never again." She sternly repeated as she went through her deck yet again.  
  
Wheeler Residence, 1:00am  
  
"Joey?" Serenity entered her big brothers room, having seen the light on and the door ajar.  
  
"Joey, are you..." She trailed off, Joey was face down on his desk snoring. Duel Monsters cards scattered about the desk, some piled neatly others simply sitting in a heap.  
  
"Oh Joey..." She sighed as she hoisted him to his bed and pulled the covers over him.  
  
As she left she turned off the lamp on his desk...  
  
Kaiba Residence, 2:30am  
  
"There, all done. Now no one can touch me." Kaiba announced to himself smiling as he shuffled his deck a few ties, drawing a hand and reshuffling each time.  
  
"Soon, I'll have my God Card back, then... the other two will be mine as well." Kaiba shut off the lights in his office and retired to bed. 


	5. Battle Island Chapter 5

The Next day was spent in different ways by each of the duelists, Kaiba was locked in meetings for most of the day.  
  
Joey and Yugi spent the day hanging out at Yugi's family game shop. Boosting their decks as best as possible and dueling occasionally to test them.  
  
Mai spent the day hustling Businessmen who thought that a good deck was only about the money they put into it.  
  
By noon she'd won half a deck of rare cards, a Rolex, the keys to a new Motorcycle and enough money to take care of her bill at lunch and a nice little trip to a day spa, because damn it, She deserved it.  
  
Robert and Sammantha spent the day in their home. Tweaking their decks and playing with the newer features of the Duel Disk system.  
  
"Hey Sam, check this out!" Robert called from the Back Yard. well, it wasn't so much a back yard as a small strip of grass between the road and their house.  
  
"What?" Sammantha had emerged from the house, her Duel Disc on her left arm in its standby mode.  
  
"Check out my Duel Disk!" Robert called proudly as he held the arm his Duel Disk was attached to in the air. She saw exactly why he was so proud of it.  
  
After hours of practicing with the device he'd finally gotten the case customization system to work the way he wanted it to.  
  
The Duel Disk was no longer it's prismatic sliver color, now it was an emerald green color, almost the same color as Roberts eyes.  
  
"Wow, I knew it could alter it's casing color but I didn't know it could work to that level." Sammantha was impressed.  
  
"Think you could do that with my system? Only, you know, Red?" She asked as she got closer.  
  
"Sure, just let me take a look at it a little later and I'll set the color levels for you. Though, it's got Duel Monster patterns on the CD you could use one of those instead." Robert said as he nodded his head toward the house.  
  
As they started in sammantha looked to Robert, He stood a head taller than her, the Smirk of happiness still on his face. She Smiled and looped her right arm into his left and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Robert looked at her when her head settled on his shoulder and smiled. Nothing needed to be said...  
  
6:00am Domino Harbor October 14th...  
  
"Man, the sun isn't even up." Robert griped and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, His long black coat catching the breeze coming off of the water and flapping to his right. The green Duffle bag he had slung over his should bulged in odd places showing his lack of skill at packing bags.  
  
"I haven't been up this early since my dad made me go to morning exercises with him back on the base." He finished taking off the sunglasses he'd thought he'd need once he realized it was still nearly an hour until the sun rose.  
  
"Quit your belly aching, We finally get to take that cruise together." Sammantha said looking to her left at Robert, her black hair up in a pony tail catching the same breeze as Robert's coat.  
  
"We're about to take part in one of the Biggest Duel Monsters Tournaments in the history of the game. I can't wait." She was positively beaming with excitement.  
  
Sammantha adjusted her backpack as she and Robert neared the area marked with KC signs, stating "Duelists ONLY", a picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon in the background.  
  
"Good thing we got here early and avoided the crowd." Robert spoke sarcastically.  
  
Ahead of them were nearly a hundred Duelists all milling about, some trading others Dueling using the new Duel Disks. Further down were three huge ships all bearing the KC logo.  
  
Time passed and Robert and Sammantha wandered about, watching duels helping out a few of the less experienced duelists set up fair trades and even upgraded a few decks. They'd decided to split up but kept in touch with the little walkie talkie units Robert had insisted on getting last year, "They've got a three mile range and two HUNDRED channels." he'd said as Sammantha had given him an un-impressed look. "Besides, I'm a guy and Guys buy keen gadgets." He finished and chose the set with the interchangeable face plates.  
  
"Sam, you've got to get over here FAST, this is hilarious." Roberts voiced crackled out of the speaker on her walkie.  
  
"Where are you?" She replied back and started to scan the crowd.  
  
"I'm over by the first boat, hurry up this Duel's hilarious." Roberts voice came again his enjoyment obvious by the suppressed laughter.  
  
"I'm coming hold on." She replied and closed the channel handing the young man she'd been helping with his Light based deck back his cards.  
  
Moments later she was standing next to Robert, who was hysterical with laughter as the duel in front of them went on. And the reason was obvious, both Duelists were using Yata-Garasu, Summoning, attacking and then it returned to their hands. They had no other monsters on the field and neither one had any other cards in their hands. It truly was a funny Duel.  
  
Before they'd gotten each other down to 1000LP each their Duel Disks shut down and they got confused looks on their faces.  
  
Sammantha looked around and it seemed as though ALL of the Duel Disks being used in active Duels were now offline, a few moments later a loud beeping sound pierced the crowd, it came from all directions at once sammantha looked at her left wrist and noticed her Duel Disk life point screen was flashing 6:30am.  
  
"Attention Duelists, Please line up at the Docks NOW" a loud speaker had announced as the beeping had stopped.  
  
All of the Duelists did as they had been instructed and lined up, Sammanth and Robert stood side by side in line and waited.  
  
Off of the Main ship Seto Kaiba himself began walking down the loading staircase, his long white coat blowing in the breeze, piercing blue eyes shinning in the dim light of the rising sun. His Duel Disk locked in its standby mode.  
  
"Welcome Duelists, I see all of you have made it. Good, I hate being kept waiting. We will be leaving in less than twenty minutes. you have that long to get on the ship assigned to you." Kaiba paused as murmurs arose from the crowd.  
  
"How are we supposed to know what ship we're on?" A voice called from the back.  
  
"It's quite simple, look at your Duel Disk. The ship I'm standing in front of is ship number one the others are two and three in order of left to right. As I speak a radio signal is being sent to ALL of the Duel Disks here and a random number from one to three is going to show up on your Life Point screen, that's your ship. however only ten duelists will get to be on Ship number one, not counting myself." Kaiba finished and more murmurs came from the crowd.  
  
"Aw, I got three. What about you Robert? I hope we're on the same ship together." Sammantha looked at Robert and saw the sour look on his face.  
  
"I got one." He said with slight distaste and looked at Kaiba who was staring back, smirking knowingly.  
  
"What's wrong, you get to be on a nice ship without a crowd, you hate crowds." Sammantha was concerned by Roberts slightly angry look.  
  
"Kaiba rigged it. He's after my Blue Eyes White Dragons." Robert wasn't guessing his voice carried certainty.  
  
"Well, just don't Duel him until we get to the Island, the Tournament doesn't start until we get there anyway so there's not penalty for refusing a Duel beforehand. IO have to go and get on my ship, I'll call you on the walkies once we're underway." Sammantha gave him a quick kiss and took off towards the furthest of the ships.  
  
Robert sighed and began forward, not watching where he was going and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! Jeez, I'm so sorry." Robert began apologizing before he even saw who it was he'd bumped into.  
  
"Oh, it's alright Robert. It's good to see you again Cutey." Mai said as she looked Robert in the eye.  
  
"Did you get ship number one also?" She asked and looked at Roberts Duel Disk to confirm for herself. "Oh Goody! We can get to know each other better on our way to the Island." She said as she took Roberts arm and dragged him towards the ship.  
  
'Oh Sam's not gonna like this.' Robert thought to himself.  
  
The Ships pulled out from the Harbor and a into the open sea. The cool breeze blew over the deck of the ship and Sammantha got a slight misting as the ship caught a wave to the Starboard side of the Bow.  
  
Looking to her left she could see ship number two and further out ship number one, she reached to her hip to grab the Walkie Talkie and call Robert but decided to wait a while and just enjoy the sensation of being at sea.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" A mans voice came from behind her. Sammantha turned to see a rather tall handsome man with spiked black hair and a deep tan wearing an open shirt showing off a muscled physique and a pair of shorts that showed developed calf muscles.  
  
"The Ocean, It's Beautiful isn't it?" He said, clarifying what he meant earlier.  
  
"Oh, umm, yes it is." Sammantha stammered.  
  
"My name's Mako." The man said as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Umm, I'm Sammantha." She said, her eyes still wide at how forward the man, Mako was.  
  
"It is my absolute pleasure to meet you Sammantha. Might I say that your eyes are as beautifully blue as the Caribbean sea." He said again, flashing a smile at her.  
  
'Oh, Robert's not going to like this.' She thought to herself  
  
Ship number one  
  
"So that's how I got the Motorcycle and all of these great cards." Mai had finally finished. Since they'd gotten onto the ship she'd been talking about the events since Sammantha had "Lucked out" and beaten her. She spoke in detail and to great end about her victories since then.  
  
"That's very interesting Mai." Robert said politely as he looked beyond her to the two ships cruising to the right of the ship he was on. Ship number two seemed to be falling behind slightly and he got a clear view of ship number three. For a moment he considered totally brushing Mai off and calling Sammantha. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance as someone had approached Mai and himself.  
  
"Hello Mr. Marcus." The voice snapped Robert out of his daze, turning to face the newcomer he saw it was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Kaiba. To what do I owe the honor?" Robert asked slipping into Business mode and extending his hand to shake Kaiba's.  
  
Kaiba however did not return the gesture and Roberts hand hung in the air for a moment until he retracted it.  
  
"I'd like those cards you have in your deck please. I'm willing to make you a VERY generous offer for them." Kaiba said, getting straight down to business.  
  
"Listen Kaiba, I've already turned down your goons and beaten that pathetic deck destruction Duelist you sent after me. You're NOT getting these two cards." Robert stared Kaiba down, his vivid green eyes showing the same intensity as Kaiba's blue eyes were.  
  
"Fine then, I'll take them from you myself once the Tournament starts. You'd best not lose them to anyone else. I hate wasting my time." Kaiba said and turned around to leave.  
  
"What makes you think you won't be handing over your cards Kaiba? I've seen the data on you, you've been beaten a few times." Robert called after him.  
  
Kaiba stopped but did not turn around. "I was beaten yes. But by Duelists in FAR higher classes than you and you feeble little Girlfriend." Kaiba walked away before Robert could make a rude remark about his questionable lineage. 


	6. Battle Island Chapter 6

Robert spent the rest of the trip to the island searching the ship but found no trace of the cloaked figure. Tossing it off to a trick of the light combined with a distracted mind Robert let it drop and headed to the upper decks for the complimentary lunch and a presentation on the Islands more advanced features.  
  
"Robert, hey how are you?" Yugi Muto asked as he and Joey approached, each carrying a plate of food.  
  
"Good, you?" Robert replied after he swallowed the mouthful of pasta he'd been working on.  
  
"Pretty good, we've been watching a lot of the duels on the aft deck." Yugi said as he nodded his head towards one of the unoccupied chairs at Roberts table as a way of asking to sit. Robert motioned to the open seats and Yugi and Joey sat down.  
  
"Yeah there are some really good Duelists on board." Joey said before he bit into a giant Hero sandwich.  
  
Yugi looked around and turned his attention back to Robert. "Where's Sammantha? I wanted to talk to her about that direct damage deck of hers." Yugi asked as he poured some soda from the can in front of him into a glass.  
  
"She got sent to ship three. Kaiba rigged the ship assignments." Robert said sourly as he took a swig of his soda.  
  
"Are you sure? Why would he do that?" Yugi asked between bites of his hamburger.  
  
"Yeah, Kaiba's a first class creep but why would he want to rig it so you were on the same ship as him?" Joey said as he started in on his second sandwich.  
  
Robert held his Duel Disk up and removed his deck, he began sorting through the cards until he came to the two cards he was looking for.  
  
"These are why Kaiba wanted me on this ship." He said as he held up two Blue Eyes White Dragon cards.  
  
"WHOA! those are the new variants!" Yugi exclaimed dropping the french fry he was about to eat.  
  
"Hey, Where'd a low level like you get two cards THAT rare?" Joey questioned, staring at Robert.  
  
"I work for Industrial Illusions, I got my first Blue Eyes in a company raffle. The second one I got as the spoils in a duel from a co-worker." Robert said as he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into the Duel Disks deck slot.  
  
"Well, I know what cards I'll be taking from you when I toast you on the Island." Joey smirked.  
  
"I look forward to the match Joey. I also look forward to adding your Red Eyes to my collection, along with the other five I own." Robert smiled back at Joey. Finished his drink and excused himself.  
  
"Joey, I don't think you know what you're up against." Yugi said as Robert rounded the corner of the dinning hall.  
  
"Nah, he'll be a push over Yug." Joey said confidently as he started in on his third hero sandwich.  
  
"Joey, you didn't see some of the cards he has in his deck. From the few I saw he has enough power in it to go head to head with the best duelists in the world." Yugi replied watching his friend finish off the sandwich, take a drink of tea and start on the fourth sandwich and last of his lunch.  
  
"Good, then the win will be all the better." Joey said in between bites.  
  
Lower holds, Ship one.  
  
"Yes sir, I've made it safely to the first ship. The others are in place on board the other two ships. Yes sir, as you instructed there is one of us for every Duelist. yes sir, I've added the card to my deck, I'll challenge him as soon as the Tournament begins. Thank you master." A mans voice spoke in the darkened sections of the ship.  
  
"Heh, soon Seto Kaiba you'll face the wrath of The Ghouls!" The voice said as it's owner stepped into a lit corridor, a long black cloak hiding the figures form. a black Duel Disk locked onto the figures left arm.  
  
He drew a card from the top of his deck and looked at it, an ominous blue form stared back from the image on the card. It's image never changed but the monster portrayed seems to pulse with strength and an ancient rage.  
  
"Yes, Soon you'll see your former master again... And I'll feed you his eternal soul." The figure slid the card back onto the top of the deck and slowly made his way towards the crew hatch to wait for the ships to dock. Unfortunately for a crewman however the figure was spotted.  
  
"HEY! You're not supposed to be down here! this section is off limits." The large crewman said in a gravely voice as he started towards the cloaked figure. he stopped halfway as the figure raised his hood slightly and revealed two sinister red eyes.  
  
The Crewman was found several hours later after the ships had docked, crammed in a locker unconscious but otherwise fine.  
  
Main Square, Duelist Haven Island  
  
"Welcome to all of our Honored Guests, I'm Antony, Master of Ceremonies for The Battle Island Tournament, On behalf of the Generous Seto Kaiba and the Kaiba Corporation I will now go over the rules that will be in effect for this Tournament." Antony paused as a large screen arose behind him.  
  
Robert and Sammantha, who had found each other quickly after the ships had docked stood amidst the crowd, Yugi and Joey stood with them watching in anticipation. The new rules were supposed to make the game much more interesting.  
  
"The first rule of this Tournament When Dueling you will be using eight thousand life points instead of the standard four thousand." Antony said and no sooner had he finished than the screen displayed, 'Rule 1. 8000LP'.  
  
"Next, when you boarded the ships you received a black card with a star on it." He paused and an image of the card was shown on the screen behind him. "Please activate your Duel Disks and place the card in the left most Magic or Trap slot." Antony stood and watched as the Duelists did so.  
  
"This will help determine the win to loss ratio. In every Duel you participate in you will receive a Star point. You need twenty of these Star Points to proceed to the finals, any excess will be stored and can be redeemed for either a rare card or one of the thousands of other prizes available on the island." Antony stopped for a moment to take drink from a bottle of water.  
  
"Don't bother trying to use the star card again. They've all been used and the code they have is now inactive. Rule number two, Special Summon monsters, such as Ritual, Fusion and those returned from the Grave Yard are no longer bound by the one turn waiting period unless otherwise stated in the card's effect text." Antony motioned towards the screen as, 'Rule 2. No waiting on Special Summons' appeared.  
  
"And Rule number three, The winner of the duel gets ONE rare card in the losers possession, unless higher limits are agreed upon by BOTH Duelists." Antony looked at the screen again his white smile glinting in the mid-day sun as, 'Rule 3. Wagering is in effect' appeared.  
  
"Now that the rules are out of the way." He paused and drew a classic Roman Short Sword, turning he pointed it in towards the Islands interior.  
  
"Cry Havoc, And let slip the Dogs of WAR!" Antony shouted and fireworks were launched.  
  
Battle Island had begun. 


	7. Battle Island Chapter 7

Sammantha and Robert had been wandering the business section of the island for almost an hour, duels taking place all around them all heated and visually stunning. Yet the two had yet to duel anyone out of a hundred Duelists it seemed as if Robert and Sammantha were the only two not Dueling.  
  
"This sucks." Robert soused as the couple passed yet another active Duel, one of the players had just attacked a face down Fiber jar, effectively resetting the game.  
  
"I know hon, but you can't Duel people that are already in a match." Sammantha put her left arm around Robert's shoulders and gave him a hug.  
  
"But, we could Duel each other if you really want." Sammantha added looking into Roberts eyes, a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"No, I want to face off in the finals with you. the last thing either of us need is to get washed out in the fist five hours of the Tournament, that'd just be embarrassing." Robert stopped and watched a Duel being shown on one of the monitors in a shop window. The Duel was Yugi and some freak in a black cloak, it looked like they were giving one another a pretty tough run.  
  
The man in black had a Wing Weaver in attack mode and Yugi had what looked like three black top hats on the field. "Humph, must be the magical hats trap card." Robert said to himself and continued on.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Weevil Underwood up there?" Sammantha inquired of Robert pointing ahead to a short blue haired man having what looked like a heated argument with a relatively young Duelist.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is. Let's go check it out." Robert replied and broke into a light jog towards the Insect Duelist.  
  
"Hand them over!" Weevil shouted, holding the young boys shirt by the collar and shaking slightly.  
  
"But, I never agreed to give up more than one rare card if I lost, the rules say that if both Duelists don't agree the standard wager of on rare card holds." The kid was on the verge of tears as Robert and Sammantha ran up.  
  
"Help! He's insane!!" The kid cried looking over at Sammantha, the tears now freely running down his cheeks.  
  
"Let him go Underwood!" Robert stepped forward and placed a firm hand on Weevils shoulder and squeezed making Weevil cringe in pain under Roberts grip.  
  
Weevil released the kid, who promptly fell to the ground and wept. Sammantha was at his side in less than a second comforting him and wiping the tears from his eyes with a handkercheif from her bag.  
  
"This is none of your business!" Weevil cried out, rubbing his shoulder and staring at Robert angrily.  
  
"I've just made it my business. I heard what was going on here, you were trying to rip off this kids rare cards." Robert's jaw was clenched and his eyes looked as though they were about to fire lasers at Weevil.  
  
"If there's one thing I will NOT tolerate it's a bully, I could beat the crap out of you right now... But that wouldn't be fair. So instead we'll settle this in a Duel, my first Battle Island Opponent is you Weevil Underwood!" Robert locked his Duel Disk in place and launched the holographic projection gliders.  
  
"Fine, and to make it interesting I'll put up both of my star points... But you have to put up three of your rare cards." Weevil said as he too locked his Duel Disk in place and launched the gliders.  
  
"Deal. Let's rock bug boy." Both Duel Disks began to glow the words 'Terms Accepted' appeared in the middle of the newly established field. Rotating Life Point screens appeared on the corners of the field.  
  
"Just to show you what a nice guy I am Weevil, you can go first." Robert said and then drew his opening hand.  
  
"Fine, I'll draw and then set one Face down Monster. Followed by two magic or trap cards. My turn is done." Weevil smiled and let his hand rest near the activation switch on his first magic or trap card.  
  
'Heh, once he attacks my man-eater bug I'll activate my Time Seal trap. He doesn't know who he's up against.' Weevil thought.  
  
"Fine Weevil, I'll draw my card for this turn, then activate the Pot of Greed magic card." Robert slid the card into an open magic slot on his Duel Disk, the massive blue and green container appeared on the field and Robert drew his two cards.  
  
"Next I'll play Raigeki, destroying all of your monsters without activating any flip effects they might have." Robert activated the card and massive bolts of lightning began to rain down upon Weevils side of the field.  
  
"NO! My Man-Eater! You'll pay for that." Weevil cried out as the hologram of the face down card ignited and burned away from the lightning strike.  
  
"I'm not done yet Weevil, maybe you should start running a tab for me." Robert smirked, his deck was being quite good to him today.  
  
"Now I activate harpies Feather Duster, destroying your set cards." Robert set the card and pressed the activation switch. A massive vortex assaulted Weevils magic and trap cards.  
  
"WHAT!? NO! Where did you get these cards?" Weevil was beginning to break down. Robert on the other hand continued to simply stare at the Bug Duelist with an angry look in his eyes.  
  
"I really wish you'd stop interrupting Weevil, because I'm about to cut your life points down by more than half." Robert said as he pulled a card from his hand.  
  
"I summon the Lord of D. in attack mode, then I'll play the Flute of Summoning Dragon, which specials summons my two Spear Dragons to the field. Then I'll set one magic or trap card and attack you directly with my three monsters." Robert said, and heeding his words the three monsters launched themselves across the field straight at Weevil.  
  
"AH! No, How... how can you be this strong?" Weevil cried out as his life mints dropped.  
  
Weevil: 3000  
  
Robert: 8000  
  
"It's called Karma Weevil, What goes around Comes around, You're going to get everything you've given back ten fold in this Duel." Robert said as he ended his turn. His two Spear dragons automatically shifting into defense mode per their effect.  
  
"You may have taken an early lead in this Duel, But remember who you're up against!" Weevil called out as he drew his card for this turn.  
  
"I know who I'm up against Weevil. A bully and a cheat." Robert shot back, his gaze still hadn't wavered. His black coat coat a stray breeze and whipped to his left, his short brown hair however was relatively unchanged.  
  
"You'll regret those words! Lady Luck doesn't always stick around. I summon, Insect Soldiers of the Sky in attack mode!" Weevil said proudly as he set the monster card into his Duel Disk.  
  
The Green and Brown flying bug materialized on the field hovering in front of Weevil.  
  
"Then I'll equip it with the Laser Cannon Armor and attack your Lord of D." Weevil set the Magic card and the flying bugs body began to change, armor plated the thorax and head of the creature and a Laser appeared mounted to the its underside.  
  
Roberts expression didn't waver, even as his Lord of D. caught a blast to the chest and disappeared from the field.  
  
Weevil: 3000  
  
Robert: 7900  
  
"Good for you Weevil, looks like you can actually Duel." Robert was smiling.  
  
"I'm not done yet. I'll set these magic or trap cards and end my turn." Weevil said as he slid the cards into their respective slots.  
  
"Fine, I'll draw my card..." Robert paused as he saw Weevil press the activation switch on his first set card.  
  
"Gravity Bind! You're mighty Dragons can't attack while it's in play!" Weevil began to cackle with glee.  
  
Sammantha and the young boy who had introduced himself to her as Ryu once he'd stopped crying watched from the sidelines.  
  
"Oh no, with that Gravity Bind out and his Harpies Feather Duster already used he's in trouble." Ryu said sadly.  
  
"Don't count Robert out yet, he's pulled his butt out of much tougher spots than a little Gravity Bind lock." Sammantha reassured the boy and then looked at Robert, smiling happily as she tried to guess which one of the possibly dozens of combos his deck was capable of he was going to use.  
  
"But, all the monsters he has out are level four or higher... and Dragon decks aren't known for having really low level monsters in them." Ryu said as he looked at Sammantha quizzically.  
  
"Trust me Ryu, he'll be fine it's only a Gravity Bind. I run a few of those in my own deck, I know there are plenty of ways around them." Sammantha said, never taking her eyes off of Robert.  
  
"Hiding behind a wall of Gravity Weevil? That's really sad." Robert said as he drew his card.  
  
"I activate, the Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Gravity Bind." Robert activated the card and his two Dragons roared and stretched their wings as they were no longer being held down.  
  
"Now, I'll attack your Insect Soldier of the Sky with one of my Spear Dragons." The Dragon launched itself at the much smaller bug but was stopped in mid flight.  
  
"I activate my face down card, Negate Attack!" Weevil declared as he pressed the button corresponding to the card he wanted.  
  
"Fine then, My turn is over." Robert said and waited for Weevil to take his turn.  
  
"I'll activate the magic card I just drew, Pot of Greed!" Weevil announced merrily as he played the card and drew two cards from his deck.  
  
"Perfect, I'll play Monster Reborn on my Man-Eater Bug and sacrifice both of my Monsters for my new Insect Queen!" Weevil slid the cards into the Graveyard slot and set the Insect Queen card, the hideous bug appeared on the field with a shriek.  
  
"Unfortunately she can't attack this turn due to her effect but your monsters are to weak to be any threat to my beautiful queen so I'll end my turn." Weevil was beaming with pride at having summoned his Insect Queen.  
  
Robert was a little concerned now, Weevil was right his Spear Dragons, while powerful, didn't stand a chance against the Insect Queen in a head to head battle. 'No, I'll take this insect loving psycho down.' Robert thought to himself as he drew his card. As he looked at it a vicious smile crept over his face.  
  
This Duel was his. 


	8. Battle Island Chapter 8

"Are you ready to lose Weevil?" Robert asked, a fiendish glint in his eye.  
  
On the sidelines Sammantha was already well aware of the card he'd drawn, the look in his eyes was enough to tell her.  
  
"He's going to use it! Finally." Sammantha said in shocked anticipation.  
  
"Use what? He has a card that can take out that behemoth?" Ryu was confused, until he'd drawn Robert was looking like he was about to lose.  
  
"Robert's got one of the most powerful monster cards in the entire Duel Monsters game in his deck. This, however will be the very first time he's ever had the chance or inclination to use it." Sammantha answered without even looking at the boy by her side, she didn't want to miss the summoning.  
  
"I sacrifice my two Spear Dragons to summon a monster that you have no chance of beating!" Robert declared as he slid the two spear dragons into the Graveyard slot on his Duel Disk.  
  
"I summon, The Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" Robert set the card and a bright orb of the purest white light appeared in front of him, the light was almost blinding in its brilliance. Energy began to crackle and arc off of the orb of beautiful white light, then in flash there it stood in all it's glory, The Blue Eyes White Dragon, the great dragon outstretched it's massive wings and let loose a mighty roar, as if announcing it's presence to those who were foolish enough to ignore it's arrival into this world.  
  
"W...wh... ho... How!?! HOW!!!!!????" Weevil was slipping into hysteria, his mighty Insect Queen looked like nothing more than a bloated tick compared to the Blue Eyes. Kaiba Corp had done a great job on the monster reaction programs with the newest version of the Duel Disk system, Weevils Insect queen actually looked as though it were scared to death.  
  
Back on the sidelines Sammantha stood in awe of the magnificent dragon as it stared at the puny Insect Queen before it, the dragons claws opening and closing slowly as though it were impatient to attack the quivering insect.  
  
"He... He has the..." Ryu was shocked, like most Duelists he'd heard bout the set of six new Blue Eyes promo cards being released but only a scant few had ever seen the cards.  
  
"It's..." Sammantha was at a loss for words while taking in the striking form of the great beast.  
  
"I'm not done yet Weevil, now I'll activate the trap card I've had waiting, Call of the Haunted, bringing back one of my Spear Dragons!" Robert activated the card and the smaller dragon appeared on the to the right of it's much larger cousin.  
  
"Now my Blue Eyes will decimate your Insect queen and burn away a chunk of you Life Points by attacking with Burst Stream!" Robert called out the attack and the Blue Eyes obeyed, rearing back it's head and lunging forward launching a blast of brilliant energy at the poor Insect, vaporizing it in an instant and dropping Weevils Life Points by six hundred.  
  
Weevil: 2400  
  
Robert: 7900  
  
"But wait, there's more. Spear dragon can now attack your Life Points directly." Robert no sooner finished speaking than the blue dragon sped towards Weevil like a missile.  
  
Weevil: 500  
  
Robert: 7900  
  
"And now, my turn is over." Robert was fighting hard to keep his face neutral, the awe he felt as he watched the Blue Eyes appear on his side of the field and then obey his commands was indescribable.  
  
"I...umm... I'll..." Weevil was stammering as he drew his card. "I'll set one card in defense mode and... umm... one Magic or trap card and my turn is done." Weevil was sweating profusely. Since the Duel had begun a crowd had begun to form to watch. Since the Blue Eyes made it's appearance on the scene however, everyone else had dropped what they were doing and gathered around to watch the legendary engine of destruction in action.  
  
"Guess it's my turn eh Weevil?" Robert drew his card and smiled.  
  
"I'll activate the magic card, United We Stand on my Blue Eyes White Dragon, increasing it's attack and defense by eight hundred for every monster on the field.  
  
4600/4100  
  
"Now my Spear Dragon will attack your face down card, and per it's effect you take any spill over damage." he dragon launched itself at the face down monster card and a Worm Drake appeared.  
  
Weevil: 100  
  
Robert: 7900  
  
"Time for the last move of the game Weevil. Blue Eyes White Dragon, Burst Stream attack!" Robert called out triumphantly the dragon launched a wave of pure energy at Weevil who was quickly lost in the sheer intensity of the light the attack produced.  
  
Weevil: 0000  
  
Robert: 7900  
  
The Blue Eyes roared again as if demanding another challenger before Robert shut down the Duel Disk and returned his cards to his deck.  
  
"You know the rules Weevil, your star points are now mine, stored safely on my Duel Disk and now the matter of the Rare card. Return the boys card and we'll call it even." Robert stood before Weevil, who was kneeling on the ground whimpering softly, cards scattered all around him.  
  
"Fine..." Weevil said and handed Robert a card then mumbled something about it always being the first round, why always the first round? Robert didn't understand what he was talking about but decided to ignore it and headed over to Sammantha and the boy.  
  
"Here's your card." Robert said handing it over then added. "Maha Vailo huh? Powerful effect on that monster, hold on a second." He took out a black deck box and began to sift through the cards inside.  
  
"Here, this should help out a lot in you next tournament." He said and handed the boy a magic card.  
  
"WHOA! Mage Power, but don't you need it?" The boy asked as he looked at Robert.  
  
"Restrictions say you can't have more than one of those in a deck." Robert answered holding up is left arm and patting his deck.  
  
"Wow, thanks I really appreciate it Robert." The boy said as he slid both of the cards into his deck.  
  
"Well, it seems you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I have yet to hear yours." Robert smiled as he spoke to the boy.  
  
"Oh, sorry. My name's Ryu, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Ryu said as he offered his hand to shake, Robert accepted his hand and shook it firmly.  
  
"And don't worry about me, I've still got two star points." Ryu said as he checked his Duel Disks readout screen to verify.  
  
"You must be a pretty good Duelist to already have two points." Sammantha said, impressed.  
  
"I'm okay but Robert's AWESOME, he tore through Weevil like he was nothing! I hope I don't have to face you any time soon." Ryu said excitedly.  
  
"It's always good to face strong opponents Ryu, it helps show you what needs improving." Robert replied as he picked up his bag. The three Duelists began walking towards the inner island. There would be no more Duels in this section as nearly everyone had cleared out after the Duel with Weevil.  
  
"So, where are you guys headed?" Ryu asked as they reached a cross roads just out side of the small harbor town.  
  
"Well I want to see that rainforest Kaiba had built on the Island, plus I have to try to catch up with Robert in Star Points." Sammantha answered as Robert was reading the directions posted on a sign by the road.  
  
"Really, oh well I guess we won't be traveling together then I'm headed towards the castle near the middle of the island I heard a rumor about a bonus game there." Ryu said as he took a few steps towards the left fork.  
  
"I guess I'll see you guys later, make sure you watch out for the Eliminators!" Ryu warned as he jogged off, hopping to catch one of the trams.  
  
"Eliminators?" Robert and Sammantha asked in unison. 


	9. Battle Island Chapter 9

Meanwhile on the north western edge of the town, Yugi's duel was finishing.  
  
"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi's voice cried out and the creature before him, the Dark Magician who was holding a green book with glowing runes written on its pages in its right hand, trust it's left hand out and a wave of energy launched at the black clad figure opposite him.  
  
Yugi: 1550  
  
Ajora: 0000  
  
"You've lost Ajora. Just like the Ghouls did five years ago. Now hand over your rare card." Yugi said as he stepped up to the defeated Ghoul.  
  
"Fine, Here it is, no doubt you're familiar with it. I hope you're happy Yugi, Malik was cruel but the new leader of the Ghouls is worse... You haven't heard the last of us." Ajora dropped the card and took off into the town vanishing quickly into an alley.  
  
Yugi knelt down and picked up the card the Ghoul had dropped, indeed he was familiar with it.  
  
The terrifying visage of The Saint Dragon Osiris stared back at him from the cards face.  
  
"If he had Osiris in his deck, why didn't he use it?" Yugi asked himself aloud. Sliding the card into his shirt pocket he turned and headed towards the center of the Island where Joey had agreed to meet him.  
  
"This is turning out to be a very strange Tournament." Yugi mumbled as he walked.  
  
Mythos Castle, Islands interior.  
  
"Yeah thanks for the ride sir!" Ryu called as he leapt off of the tram and began to run to the castle.  
  
"No problem boy, be careful though rumor has it that a vicious Eliminator keeps this area." The tram operator replied and drove off, anxious to make his next stop and get away from the ominous castle.  
  
Ryu approached the foreboding castle, a bank of black clouds hung over it with the occasional lighting bolt flashing within them.  
  
'Funny, I didn't see any of these clouds roll in.' Ryu thought as he walked through the small patch of forest leading up to the castles entrance. To his right out of the corner of his eye Ryu caught a glimpse of something in the trees, as he approached it he understood what it was.  
  
The tall flat gray object stood nearly forty feet tall and had active holographic panels on the top, aimed at the sky over the castle. Finally he understood the storm was a hologram, adding to the ambience of the "Spooky Castle".  
  
"That is so cool!" Ryu exclaimed and resumed his course to the castle, oblivious to the figure shadowing him in the trees.  
  
Rest zone three eastern coast of Duelist haven.  
  
"Well, we're halfway there." Sammantha said happily, the setting sun playing on her face accentuating her looks and making her crystal blue eyes sparkle in the soft golden light.  
  
"Let's stop and have something to eat, you buy mister 'I've got a Blue Eyes'." Sammantha said playfully as she and Robert approached the small food stand. The smell of cooking meat and spices was in the air. The sound of a radio was heard along with the sizzle of a grill.  
  
Robert had to admit he was hungry and the smell of the cooking food was making his stomach growl ferociously.  
  
"No problem honey." Robert walked up to the window and began placing an order for two bacon double cheese burgers an extra sized order of fries and two large Pepsi's.  
  
Sammantha meanwhile was sitting at a table looking out over the ocean smiling happily as she listened to the waves crashing below, the smell of the sea mixing with the smell of the cooking food reminded her of the Bar-B- Q's at the beach she used to go on with her family when she was a little girl.  
  
She was so lost in though that she didn't notice the tall man standing next to her until her spoke.  
  
"You're Sammantha Dawson are you not?" He said, his voice a deep rumble sounding almost like a cement truck.  
  
She turned to look the new arrival in the face but the setting sun was still high enough to cause problems, all she could make out was a massive imposing figure wearing a Duel Disk.  
  
"Yes I am, Can I help you sir?" She asked, attempting to shield her eyes enough to make out the mans face.  
  
"You eliminated my brother in the World Tournament. He snapped after that, he's NEVER been beaten. And losing to a female made it even worse." The man said, his voice rising in anger.  
  
"Now I'll show you a Woman's place is NOT in a Duel! You're mine Sammantha Dawson, I'll be the one to take you out of this Tournament and reclaim my brothers honor!" The imposing figure was shouting now he whipped his left arm around in a wide ark.  
  
Robert had come running over as soon as the mans voice had hit a fever pitch, he saw the man swing his left arm towards Sammantha and launched himself at the huge figure tackling him to the ground.  
  
Robert and the stranger tumbled about on the ground and quickly got to their feet and traded punches, sadly even though Robert was a trained fighter and stronger than he looked, the large man had the upper hand in reach, weight, strength and, fighting skill. All it took was one hard hit to the side of Roberts head and he was out cold. A bruise was already beginning to form on his cheek, a small trickle of blood coming from the split lip he'd gotten from one of the larger mans punches.  
  
Sammantha had seen the entire tussle and as soon as Robert had been hit her anger flared. The wind coming in off of the ocean swirled around her as if responding do her rage. Her long black hair whipped around behind her like a living thing.  
  
"Now where were we?" The man turned and looked at Sammantha, he quickly took a step back in shock, gone were the soft gentle features she'd had moments before now her face was stern and twisted in anger her eyes showed a hatred the likes of which he'd never encountered before.  
  
"I'm going to make you regret what you've done to him. He was trying to protect me." Sammantha's voice was cold as ice. Every word she spoke sent a shiver down the mans spine.  
  
"I'm no match for you in a fight. But I'd be more than happy to take you apart in a Duel. Winner take all. Your deck and star points against my deck and star points. The loser never so much as touches a Duel Monsters card again." Sammantha spoke each word slowly, filling them with as much venom as she could. The wind still hadn't stopped swirling about her but it didn't seem to be affecting her hair which was now standing up slightly. Her face had taken on a dark look. A dangerous look.  
  
"I accept your terms little Girl. My name is Brad Balken. And it's the last name you'll ever hear." Brad said, mustering as much false bravado as he could.  
  
'She's not the same. Everything about her is different. It's almost like she's possessed.' He thought to himself as both Duelists locked their Duel Disks into the ready position and launched the projector gliders.  
  
The sky turning into a swirling mass of darkness, Brad chalked it up to the Sun setting, but it was so dark. He couldn't even see the food stand he couldn't... everything was gone except Sammantha and Robert prone form laying on the right side of the Dueling area.  
  
Brads eyes widened, he couldn't hear or even smell the ocean. Even if he couldn't see the ocean in this god forsaken darkness he should be able to smell it or even hear it's waves beating against the cliffs below them. But even the lack of the smell... the scent had filled his nostrils since he got to the island, he felt as though he were being isolated from the world.  
  
Like he was being encapsulated in living darkness.  
  
"What's the matter Brad? don't like the change of venue?" Sammantha spoke, her voice was even different now, it had a sinister edge to it that hadn't been there only moments before, back when there was light.  
  
"I thought it best to have our match here, where the darkness out side matches what's in your soul." She was smiling, but it wasn't the kind smile she'd had on her face so many times before. It was a smile that would make even the most evil of person cower in fear.  
  
"Welcome to Hell Brad. Population, YOU!" She drew her opening hand and set all of the cards she'd had. Five magic or trap cards and one defense mode Monster. 


	10. Battle Island Chapter 10

Darkness, It was the first thing Robert noticed as he opened his eyes. The second thing was the massive pain coming from the left side of his face and his lip. 'Feels like I got hit in the face with a train.' Robert thought as his vision began to clear.  
  
'How long was I out?' He thought, noticing the total darkness surrounding him. Turning his head slightly he saw a Duel taking place. It was between Sammantha and that mountain of a man he'd gone up against.  
  
Climbing unsteadily to his feet he watched as Sammantha pounded away at her opponent with her direct damage cards. Her opponent getting more pale and weak looking with each successful combo that she pulled off. He looked like his very life were being drained away.  
  
"You've only got three hundred Life Points left. after that last combo. It's your turn now Brad." Sammantha spat. Her wicked gaze leveled on Brads eyes which were starting to glass over.  
  
Brad: 300  
  
Sammantha: 3000  
  
"It's not over until I show you just how weak you really are!" Came Brads retort. He drew his card and smiled weakly, his hands were shaking and his vision was blurred. 'What did she do to me? Why do I feel so weak?' he thought as he prepared to play his card.  
  
"I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and attack your life points directly." He called out and the axe wielding creature slashed down at Sammantha. She grunted slightly as the attack hit her but over all her demeanor did not change. She still had that evil grin on her face and the cold hatred in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
Brad: 300  
  
Sammantha: 1100  
  
"And my turn is over you're not so tough after all. Maybe my brother was just pathetically weak when he lost to you." Brad commented as his turn ended.  
  
Robert had been asleep through most of the match but what he had seen had shaken him to his core. His sweet innocent Sammantha was going after this man, Brad like a rabid wolf. She looked nothing like herself her soft beautiful face was twisted with cruelty and that smile...  
  
'No! Something has to be effecting her, Sammantha has never been like this before not even on her worst day did she ever instill this level of dread in me.' Robert shook off the thought that something deep with Sammantha had awoken.  
  
"I'll set one card and end my turn." Sammantha said as she slid a card into a magic or trap slot.  
  
"That's the problem with your deck, no real power." Brad said groggily as he drew his card for the turn. "I'll set one card and then attack you with my Vorse Raider. Say goodbye to Duel Monsters you little fool." He was smiling weakly, he was positive he'd won. And then Sammantha activated her trap card.  
  
"Nightmare Wheel! Your Vorse Raider can't attack and you'll take five hundred points of damage each turn. Say goodbye to Duel Monsters you pathetic waste." Sammantha spat as the Nightmare Wheel absorbed the Vorse Raider and sent it spinning.  
  
Brad was stuck, the card he'd set was a Mirror Force and he had nothing in his hand. At the start of Sammanthas turn he was going to lose.  
  
He placed his hand over his deck. The sign of forfeit in the game of Duel Monsters and conceded the match to Sammantha.  
  
"Hmph, Pathetic. You'd rather give up than lose. Feeble child." She said as the Duel Disks shut down and the darkness began to withdraw. The last few rays of Sunlight began to wash over them and as soon as Sammantha was bathed in the remaining Sun light her features lightened, the hard look in her eyes vanished and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Robert was holding her in less than an instant, comforting her and speaking softly to her.  
  
"When I saw you laying there...I, I just... I wanted him to hurt Robert, I... I wanted to make him suffer... " She was crying openly now, no longer trying to keep the tears back she buried her face in Robert chest and wept.  
  
"It's alright Sam, it's okay. It's over now." Robert held onto her comfortingly, unsure of what else to do.  
  
Brad meanwhile passed out from fatigue.  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
"Well, that was interesting to say the least." A tired voice said as it's owner removed his hands from the large stone object in front of him. It's form was that of an ancient sarcophagus with seven distinctive indentations on its surface. A faint glow could be seen in the eyes of the face carved into the massive object.  
  
"Are you alright Mr. Spring?" A woman's voice inquired as she approached the man, his breath heavy with his recent exertion.  
  
"A little tired Claire, projecting a dark form isn't exactly the easiest task in the world." Mr. Spring said as he made his way to the chair behind a desk opposite the large stone object.  
  
"But it was worth it wasn't it sir? You managed to force a transformation in that Marcus person?" Claire asked, her dark eyes catching the light of the flame Mr. Spring had just used to light a sandalwood incense.  
  
"No, unfortunately there's something blocking Roberts mind from the intrusion of the Sarcophagus' magics. I had to make due with his Fiancé, Ms. Dawson. Unfortunately it nearly broke her mental faculties under the strain." Mr. Spring answered, breathing in the scent of the incense allowing the smooth rich odor to soothe his nerves.  
  
"There's something I don't understand about this sir, all of the other transformations took place because the person was in possession of a Millennium Item." Claire started and promptly stopped talking as Mr. Spring waved his hand in her direction.  
  
"I know where you're going with this Claire. Allow me to explain." He said as he reached for a small bone china tea set on the left edge of his desk, pouring himself a cup he raised an inquisitive eye to Claire and nodded towards the tea.  
  
"Yes please sir." She accepted the offer and took the cup and saucer and sat patiently waiting for him to answer her question.  
  
"You see Claire. The Millennium Items were stored in that container for nearly three thousand years. The ancient magic they possessed surrounding them much in the same way a magnetic field is maintained around one of those Hello Kitty post it magnets you're so fond of." He paused to take a sip of his tea.  
  
"Now, what happens to the object a magnet rests on if the magnet sits for long enough, say... three thousand years or so?" He raised his left eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Of course, the object absorbs the magnetic field and becomes a slightly weaker version of the magnet." Realization dawned on Claires face as she spoke. Looking towards the massive object across the room.  
  
"Correct Claire." Mr. Spring said, taking yet another sip of his tea. He set his cup down on its saucer and dabbed the corners of his mouth with a cloth napkin.  
  
"But Willem..." Claire immediately regretted using the name and lowered her eyes. Expecting to be shouted down.  
  
"Claire there's no need to fear. You know I allow only you to call me by my given name." He said smiling. His smile was fearsome but not sinister in any way.  
  
"Yes sir. What I meant to ask was, How can you project a dark form into some one else? The Millennium Items all work through close proximity to their selected bearers." She asked and quickly took her first sip of tea.  
  
'Green Tea, very nice blend.' She commented in her mind.  
  
"Thank you, I know Green tea is your favorite." Willem said, looking directly at her. A glowing form could be seen on his forehead, looking very much like a golden eye.  
  
"Each of the items had their own distinct powers. One of which was the ability to project one own intentions into another persons mind. All I did was re channel all other magical energy the Sarcophagus was providing me into Ms. Dawson. And while it was taxing I must say it was well worth the effort to test the capability." Willem said, taking another sip of his tea. 


	11. Battle Island Chapter 11

"Unfortunately it seems I can't take my own dark form." He added as a puzzled look came over Claires face, it quickly vanished as she realized what he had meant. The Sarcophagus had to weigh in at around two tons. It was all but impossible to carry it around everywhere. Even the resources of the Ghouls weren't limitless.  
  
The silence they shared was broken by the phone ringing on Willems desk.  
  
"Yes? Very well, send him in." Willem hung up the phone and looked at Claire. "It would seem, my dear, that Ajora has returned." He added as the door to his office opened and in stepped a figure wearing a black cloak.  
  
"Mr. Spring, Yugi Muto now possesses the Saint Dragon God Osiris." Ajora said, his eyes down cast.  
  
"And what of Obelisk?" Willem asked, his voice neutral.  
  
"Velius hasn't reported in yet sir. There's been no word on Obelisks status." Ajora answered.  
  
"Very well. Go back to the Island and find him. Tell him that if he doesn't complete phase one he'll answer to me." Willems gold colored eyes seemed to flash with light.  
  
"Yes master." Ajora turned quickly, anxious to get out of the office.  
  
"You wanted Yugi to have one of the most powerful cards in the Duel Monsters game?" Claire asked, slightly shocked that Willem would give up such a rare card willingly.  
  
"Of course. If he didn't have the Osiris card I wouldn't be able to enact my plan. The same goes for the other two God Cards." Willem finished his tea and set the cup and saucer back on the service tray.  
  
Mythos Castle  
  
"Wow Yug, this place is creepy." Joey said as he and Yugi entered the castle. The sound of thunder outside.  
  
"All smoke and mirrors Joey, Remember this is a park for Duelists and this castle is just another field." Yugi said in Response to his friends jittery comment.  
  
"Yeah, but it's giving me major flash backs to that castle Pegasus had back at Duelist Kingdom." Joey said, looking around.  
  
They continued along for what seemed like hours until they reached the central courtyard, what they found was the last thing they'd expected. A Duel was taking place the figure on the right, a young man with black hair wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of tan shorts. He had a maha vailo on the field and according to his Life Point screen he had 5500 Life Points remaining.  
  
On the left was a figure that was all to familiar to Yugi and Joey. Panik, the Eliminator from Duelist Kingdom was gloating about his defense again.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against my Impenetrable defense." He boasted as his Giant Soldier of Stone sat in front of him.  
  
Panik: 6250  
  
Ryu: 5500  
  
"Hiding behind your defenses. Hmph, Pathetic." Ryu said as he drew for the turn.  
  
Yugi chuckled slightly as he recalled his Duel with Panik at Duelist Kingdom. His words to Panik had been almost exactly the same as the boy playing against the massive Eliminator now.  
  
"I activate, Mage Power on my Maha Vailo. Increasing it's attack by one thousand and its defense by five hundred. I'm not done yet though, Now I play the card I just drew, Fairy Meteor Crush!" He set the card into its Magic slot and a red glow came over Maha Vailo.  
  
"Thanks to the combination of Maha Vailo's effect and the effect of Mage Power its attack increases another thousand points and its defense is jacked up another five hundred as well." Ryu added.  
  
3550/2400  
  
"Now Maha Vailo will destroy your Soldier." Ryu called out and the blue monster fired a blast of red energy at the Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
"HAHAHA! Because of my monster being in defense mode I take no Damage." Panik proclaimed just before his life points dropped by 1550.  
  
Panik: 4700  
  
Ryu: 5500  
  
"WHAT!? HOW?" Panik was stumped, his monster had been in defense mode. How had his life points dropped?  
  
"What's the matter Panik? Oh, I guess you don't know what Fairy Meteor Crush does. Well, it's a magic card that allows my monsters attack to spill over your defenses. You take any difference between the defense of your monster and the attack of my monster." Ryu explained calmly.  
  
"You think that matters? I'll still destroy you and eliminate you from this Tournament." Panik replied, drawing his card.  
  
'Ah, just what I needed. This little punk is toast.' Panik thought to himself as he set his card.  
  
Rest Zone Three  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? We can just call off the Tournament right now if you want." Robert called from the kitchenette. Robert and Sammatha had decided it would be best just to crash out for the night and had been lucky enough to get one of the deluxe "rooms" which included a fully stocked fridge, kitchen bathroom and a T-1 internet line... but no computer.  
  
"I'm fine Rob, I just need a good nights rest." Sammantha called back from the bathroom, drying her face she stepped out to see Robert standing there with a plate of sandwiches and two cups of tea, from the smell Jasmine tea.  
  
"Thanks honey." She smiled picking up a sandwich and the mug of tea.  
  
"I know Jasmine's your favorite, and it's supposed to be very calming." Robert said as he took a bite out of a sandwich that looked like roast turkey and swiss, then took a swig of the tea.  
  
After their dinner they both settled in for a nights sleep, Roberts right arm draped over Sammantha protectively.  
  
She was asleep in seconds.  
  
Mythos Castle  
  
Panik had just drawn a card and was smiling evilly when he set it.  
  
"Now that I've set my card I'll set this card in defense mode!" The massive eliminator called as he laid down the last card in his hand.  
  
"And I'll end my turn now." Panik smirked and waved his hand towards Ryu as though he didn't matter, like he was dismissing him.  
  
"I don't know what you're up to Panik, But I won't loose to your tricks. I'll set one card and equip my Maha Vailo with the Axe of Despair, increasing its attack to five thousand and fifty!" Ryu announced as a sinister looking axe appeared in his monsters hands.  
  
"And now to take care of your defense. Maha Vailo, ATTACK!" The blue clad monster swung the evil looking axe at Paniks set monster and a wave of crackling red energy was launched from the blade.  
  
"Not so fast, I activate Magic Cylinders!" Panik shouted and began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Location Unknown  
  
Sammantha was running for her life, something was chasing her and for the life of her she couldn't turn around to face it.  
  
It had been perfect up until a few moments ago, she and Robert had been having a picnic at the beach Smiling and laughing happily, like she used to have with her family when she was younger. But the sky had suddenly darkened as soon as they'd kissed and Robert had been swallowed by the sand.  
  
She'd tried for what seemed like an eternity to get him out, pulling and clawing at the beach in vain hopes of finding him safe under the now black sands.  
  
Just when she'd think she had him he'd vanish again, then it came. The dark thing that was chasing her now. It had batted her away as though she were little more than a piece of refuse. That hadn't bothered her though, not as much as what the thing had said.  
  
"He'll never accept you! You're worthless and don't deserve him! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING!" It's hideous rasping voce, like a thousand nails on a chalk board, had screeched. Then it launched at her and she took off running.  
  
She ran as fast and as far as her legs would carry her, encountering no one the whole time. Looking around as she fled she realized, she had become horribly lost, she stood inside of an ancient looking chamber, its ceiling shrouded in darkness, seemingly going on forever.  
  
The dank smell of stale air assaulted her nose and her skin felt cold but dry. Sammantha could faintly make out pictures etched into the wall, a bird, a man with a Jackals head. Another man with what looked like a birds head stood in front of the Jackal man, much larger and radiating a sense of nobility. Above both of them though was something that looked like a dragon coiled inside of the sun, twin rubies fitted into the eyes glittered and shone even in the dim light.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE HERE?! YOU THINK HE CAN PROTECT YOU!?" The dark creature was back, it's amorphous shape writhing like a giant octopus.  
  
"YOU'RE WRONG YOU PATHETIC WASTE!" It lunged at her. 


	12. Battle Island Chapter 12

The creature was frozen in mid air, it's arms stretched out above its head ending in razor sharp spikes. A golden eye shape was now on the area that could pass for the creatures forehead.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" A deep familiar voice called from behind her.  
  
Turning she saw Yugi, only it wasn't Yugi. This person was wearing a regal looking cloak and ornate golden trinkets adorned his form, the same golden 'eye' was glowing on his forehead, pulsing slightly as though emitting an unseen energy.  
  
"Y... yes, But Robert he!" Sammantha started and turned back to look in the direction she had come from only to see a wall where the entrance had been.  
  
"He's fine, as will you be once the darkness is purged from you. I'm sorry that you had to be involved in this particular game, but I shall do my very best to help you, please look at the creature again and focus your will on what you most want the creature to do." 'Yugi' said forcefully, yet kindly.  
  
Looking at the creature she began to think of the only thing she wanted it to do, vanish forever. She closed her eyes and poured every ounce of her will power into that one thought, so focused was she that she never noticed 'Yugi' placing his hand upon her back. Nor did she hear him utter ancient sounding words.  
  
Her eyes snapped open once the screaming had started the dark creature began to writhe in pain, its form shifting shapes rapidly, lashing out violently it struck the image of the Dragon in the Sun, only to be blasted with a brilliant golden energy, the light was so bright Sammantha shielded her eyes from it.  
  
When she looked again the creature was gone, not a trace of it remained.  
  
"What? Where'd it?" She was looking around quickly, expecting the dark beast to leap out of the shadows at her, when her eyes rested upon the image of the Dragon in the Sun however she understood, the image had changed. No longer was the great Dragon coiled tightly inside of the sun, it was forming a bridge between the sun and the land below, it's red ruby eyes now glowing fiercely.  
  
"The beast has awoken the great one." 'Yugi' said, awe in his voice.  
  
Turning towards Sammantha he smiled slightly, weakness showing in his face, as though he'd done far more than he should have.  
  
"The darkness is purged, but what's left of my power will soon fade. Return to your world child, but beware. Amun Ra has returned to the world and seeks a master." 'Yugi' faded away leaving Sammantha alone in the dark chamber, a faint roar could be heard all around her shaking the room slightly.  
  
A bright golden light shone in her eyes, bright as the sun, a warm golden light.  
  
Rest Zone Three  
  
The bright light shone in Sammanthas eyes as she opened them. As her eyes focused she found the source of the light, the curtains were open slightly and the sun was shinning right on her face. Her black hair was matted to her brow with sweat she recalled the dream, it had been so vivid. So real.  
  
'ROBERT!!!' She quickly turned to his side of the bed. He was gone.  
  
"ROBERT!? ROBERT!?" She started to scream as she leapt out of bed, hysteria gripping her mind.  
  
'What if it wasn't a dream? Where is he?' She began searching the bedroom in a flurry.  
  
"Whoa, Sam what's wrong?" Robert rushed into the room, his flour covered face showing concern.  
  
"ROBERT?" She ran over to him and leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly, as though she were afraid he might slip away.  
  
"Sam, it's okay I'm here, I'm not going anywhere without you." His bright green eyes looked into her crystal blue eyes, he reached up and gently wiped away the tear under her left eye and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I had the most awful dream." Sammantha started. "We were having a Picnic." She paused to wipe her nose with a tissue from the bedside table.  
  
"Oh come on, I know I'm not the best cook in the world but I'm not nightmare material." Robert said, smiling at her.  
  
She laughed slightly, her nose still red and her eyes still puffy from crying. "Come on, Breakfast is almost done. I was going to bring it to you in bed but I guess we can just eat in the breakfast nook in the Sun light." Robert took her hand and lead her out of the room.  
  
Mythos Castle  
  
"Magic Cylinders! your attack is turned back on your own life points!" Panik declared as he laughed maniacally.  
  
"Not quite Panik, remember the card I placed before I attacked?"  
  
Paniks laughter abated and a sobering look came over his features.  
  
"Since the cylinders effect turned my attack back on me, I'll return the favor with this card, Barrel Behind The Door!" A golden revolver appeared on the field absorbing the returning blast of energy and aiming itself directly at Panik.  
  
The hammer drew back and slammed forward.  
  
Panik: 0000  
  
Ryu: 5500  
  
"You lose Panik. And as my prize I claim your Magic Cylinder!" Ryu called as his Duel Disc shut down, the readout showing eight Star Points had been added, bringing his total to ten.  
  
Ryu slipped his new card into his deck and noticed a bright light shinning into the castles courtyard.  
  
"Wow, Sunrise. Finished just in time." Ryu smiled and the courtyard was filled with the beautiful golden light.  
  
"That was a very impressive Duel." Yugi said as Ryu walked towards them, Stepping out of the Sun light.  
  
"Yeah, you smoked that freak." Joey said enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks guys, Hey aren't you Yugi Muto, the world Champion?" Ryu was eyeing Yugi questioningly.  
  
"Yes, I am. But with players like you in this tournament I feel my work is really going to be cut out for me to keep that title." Yugi replied smiling.  
  
"Do you recognize me?" Joey asked puffing out his chest and sticking out his hand forming a 'V' with his index and middle finger.  
  
"No, sorry not really." Ryu replied and Joey facefaulted.  
  
"I'm Joey Wheeler! Second best Duelist in the world!" Joey was fuming slightly.  
  
"Calm down Joey, just because he doesn't know what you look like doesn't mean he hasn't heard your name." Yugi quickly said, trying to calm down his friend.  
  
He turned slightly towards Ryu and winked.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, Of course I've heard of you Joey! I just didn't know what you looked like. Sorry." Ryu said, playing along with Yugi.  
  
"Oh, well in that case okay then. It's a pleasure to meetcha!" Joey offered his hand to shake and Ryu happily accepted.  
  
"So, where are you headed to now?" Yugi asked Ryu as the three of them headed out of the castle.  
  
"I was going to head over to the Rainforest and meet up with my friend Robert. I wanted to pay him back for helping me out after the Tourney started yesterday." Ryu answered.  
  
"You know Robert huh?" Joey asked, rubbing his goatee as though he were in deep thought.  
  
"Mind if we come with you? I want to challenge that guy, those dragons are gonna be sweet in my deck!" Joey said, a dreamy look on his face as he pictured his Red Eyes Black Dragon flanked by two Blue Eyes White Dragons in a Duel.  
  
"I don't mind at all, but if you think you can beat Robert you should think again. He took Weevil underwood apart in his first Duel on the island." Ryu said as the three of them waited for the tram to the eastern coastal trail.  
  
"I whupped Weevil in Battle City, Robert didn't do nothin' I haven't." Joey boasted.  
  
"He only lost one hundred Life Points the entire match." Ryu said, remembering the Duel.  
  
"Only one hundred?" Yugi exclaimed as he took his seat on the tram.  
  
"Joey, maybe you should rethink this. You've already got ten Star Points you're halfway to the finals." Yugi cautioned his friend.  
  
But Joey was already planning what he'd do with the two Blue Eyes cards. 


	13. Battle Island Chapter 13

Duelist Haven Control Center  
  
"Is he still there?" Seto Kaiba was beginning to get angry. Since early in the Tournament yesterday a black clad figure had been standing in front of the islands medical center. He'd been challenged several times and destroyed all of his opponents with no visible effort. Normally this wouldn't have rated the attention of the head of the Kaiba Corporation, but in his last Duel a very special monster card was played.  
  
"Yes sir, he's still there. According to the systems his current star point rating is twelve. He's eliminated three Duelists and the card was played less than six hours ago." The technician replied, working the computers keyboard bringing up the duel on the main monitor.  
  
The monster was unmistakable, Obelisk was delivering his primary attack, the God Hand Crusher.  
  
"Obelisk..." Kaiba smiled and left the office. Moments later he was on a helicopter headed towards the medical center.  
  
Duelist Haven Medical Center  
  
There he stood, Seto could see the cloaked figure from the helicopter as it approached the ground level helipad and settled. The figures cloak whipping about in the violent winds the vehicles spinning blades produced.  
  
"Kaiba, at last you bless me with your presence. It's good to see you again, though you didn't see me at the time." The cloaked figure said as Kaiba stepped down from the helicopter ducking slightly. His white coat whipping around in the wind, His bright blue eyes locked on the figure.  
  
As soon as Kaiba was clear the helicopter lifted and headed south east, back to the main control center for Duelist Haven Island.  
  
"I'll be taking that God card now. You can hand it over and avoid the humiliation of loosing it to me in a duel." Kaiba said sternly.  
  
"Come now Kaiba, you don't really expect it to be that easy do you?" The figure spat, laughing slightly. His gravely voice rasping slightly.  
  
"Fine. If you want to do it the hard way we will. Let's Duel!" Kaiba responded whipping his left arm forward and locking his Duel Disk in place.  
  
"Very well Kaiba. Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Velius of the Ghouls." Velius said, locking his black Duel Disk into place and lowering his hood revealing a drawn pale face and blood red eyes.  
  
"And I'll go first." The Ghoul added setting two magic and trap cards as well as one monster in defense mode.  
  
"Fine, I'll summon Vorse Raider and set three magic or trap cards." Kaiba hadn't finished setting his cards when Velius interrupted.  
  
"Not so fast Kaiba, I'll activate the trap card Torrential Tribute which destroys all monsters on the field." Velius finished his explanation and giant geysers of water smashed down on both sides of the field.  
  
"Thanks to my monster, the Witch of the Black Forest's effect though I get to take a card from my deck and add it to my hand, and I choose Gemini Elf." Velius added and began searching his deck.  
  
Kaiba meanwhile, growled slightly in frustration.  
  
"I'll just end my turn then." Kaiba replied, the frustration showing on his face.  
  
"Get use to being defenseless Kaiba, My deck and my skills far surpass your own." Velius commented as he drew his card.  
  
"Perfect! I activate the magic card, Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three additional cards and then discard two." Velius explained as he drew three new cards.  
  
"Oh and look at this. A powerful monster from your past has decided to grace our Duel with its presence." Velius said as he held up the card he'd decided to keep, The blue skinned monster in the image seemed to pulse with life as it was bathed in the light of the sun.  
  
"You're getting awfully confident. What makes you think I'm going to let you use that card?" Kaiba smirked. His blue eyes narrowed as he stared down Velius.  
  
"How to propose to stop me, You've got no monsters on the field to attack me and Magic cards can only affect God cards for one turn, and trap cards don't have any effect on them at all!" Velius was sure Kaiba had no way to stop him from summoning Obelisk.  
  
'That's right you fool. Keep thinking you're invincible as long as you hold that card. Let your confidence blind you.' Kaiba thought to himself as he eyed the cards in his hand. Though he was loathe to admit it he'd learned a few tricks from his rival Yugi Muto. Every card had a weakness, and they could always be exploited by a strong Duelist.  
  
"Now Kaiba, I'll summon my Gemini Elf and attack you directly!" Velius shouted, a wild look in his eyes as the two female elves chanted briefly and launched a wave of mystical energy at Kaiba.  
  
"Not so fast Velius! Activate NEGATE ATTACK!" Kaiba declared, just as the attack was about to slam into him it was absorbed into what looked like a ripple in space.  
  
"You're not the only one with trap cards." Kaiba smiled at Velius, a sinister glint in his eyes.  
  
"But I am the only one in this duel with a God on his side, because of that I'll be the winner!" Velius shot back as he ended his turn.  
  
Kaiba drew his card, his heart beat was increasing a small bit of sweat formed on his brow. 'This isn't such a bad Duel. a good warm up for when I take those Blue Eyes cards from that low level then beat Yugi.' Kaiba thought as he looked over the cards in his hand.  
  
"I'll set one monster in defense mode then activate the magic card, Card Destruction. Our current hands are discarded and we draw the same number of cards." Kaiba announced as he slid the remaining two cards in his hand into the graveyard slot and drew two more cards.  
  
Velius was livid, his ace in the hole was gone. He could revive it if he got a Monster reborn but it would only be on the field for one turn before it was destroyed again. 'What's he so smug about? He lost his hand too. He had to have given up some good cards in that move.' He thought to himself as he drew his cards.  
  
'DAMN!' he shouted mentally, in the four cards he'd drawn there wasn't anything of considerable use to him.  
  
"Well, I'll just set this magic or trap card and end my turn then." Kaibas smile never faded. He knew the duel was his. All thanks to the little beast in his hand.  
  
Velius drew his card and cursed under his breath, still no Monster Reborn.  
  
"I'll equip my Gemini Elf with this card, The Axe of Despair. Bring their attack rating to twenty-nine hundred, Then I'll have my beauties attack your set monster!" Velius had just done exactly what Kaiba had wanted him to do. The amplified attack of the Gemini Elf slammed into the face down card which flipped to reveal, a Cyber Jar.  
  
In an instant both the Cyber Jar and the Gemini Elf were gone and the words "Draw Five" appeared on the Life Point screens of both Kaiba and Velius.  
  
Kaiba drew his cards and showed them to Velius before moving on to the second part of the Cyber Jars effect.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon, Lord of D. , Vorse Raider, Pot of Greed and Monster Reborn.  
  
He set both the Lord of D. and the Vorse Raider into attack mode on the field and waited to see Velius' cards.  
  
Sangan, Terra the Terrible, Flame Champion, Island Turtle and Chorus of Sanctuary.  
  
Velius set Sangan, Terra adn Island Turtle in defense mode and activated the Chorus of Sanctuary card.  
  
"My turn is over Kaiba. But your gone on the next turn." He threatened.  
  
"Keep believing that you bafoon. This Duel is MINE!" Kaiba was grinning maniacally.  
  
"I'll summon, Cyber Stein and activate its effect to special summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba declared as his life points dropped to four thousand and the sky darkened. Lightning crashed around both of the Duelists. A massive dark shape could be seen faintly through the clouds.  
  
The huge form descended and settled in front of Kaiba with a mighty roar from all three of its jaws.  
  
With only the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Kaiba couldn't finish the Duel, But Kaiba wasn't finished yet.  
  
Velius knew he'd lost after what Kaiba had said next.  
  
"Now I play the magic card, Monster Reborn! And I choose The Immense Divine Soldier of Obelisk!" Kaiba activated the card and the earth it self seemed to tremble in fear, the sky which was already dark turned black as pitch. The entire area was black, Velius could barely see Kaiba and his massive Dragon. But behind Kaiba Velius could see something.  
  
Two sinister glowing red eyes. Realization dawned on Velius' face. 'Obelisk was never really obeying me. It was using me to get back to Kaiba. IT USED ME!' Velius stared in awe as the great blue beast finished forming and stepped free of the darkness.  
  
It dwarfed even the massive Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, which for its part seemed a little nervous that such a powerful beast was so close.  
  
The last thing Velius saw was Kaibas vivid blue eyes and his wicked smile. 


	14. Battle Island Chapter 14

Jungle Sector  
  
The air hung thick with moisture, birds and a myriad of other animals chittered and squawked throughout the lush green jungle. Sammantha and Robert slowly made their way down the path that was marked, stopping occasionally to look at the animals in the sunken enclosures. Or to smell the beautiful flowers that lined the path.  
  
Robert was cautious as he observed Sammantha, she seemed to be fine, all traces of the stress she'd suffered from her Duel with Brad was gone, almost magically.  
  
"It's so beautiful here." Sammantha said as a butterfly flitted by her, its huge colorful wings making an audible 'whud-whud' sound as it passed.  
  
"Yeah, it really is." Robert said as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Come on, there's supposed to be a high stakes eliminator around here somewhere." Sammantha said as she took Roberts hand and led him deeper into the lush humid jungle.  
  
They continued deeper into the lush vegetation, the sun filtering down through the canopy above them forming intricate patterns on the ground.  
  
Robert took off his unbuttoned denim shirt and tied it around his waste, leaving his upper body clad only in a sleeveless green t-shirt, the same green as his Duel Disk, a stark Contrast to Sammanthas Ruby Red Duel Disk.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't take the heat?" Sammantha joked as she nudged Robert lightly in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Hey, I didn't grow up in a jungle. I spent my formative years on an air force base." Robert replied before he took a drink of water from the bottle he was carrying.  
  
"Well, there's a rest spot by the monkey pit. We can stop and get a snack there. Then we can see the monkeys." Sammantha looped her arm through Roberts and they continued on.  
  
"Monkeys? Rock!" Robert replied as they moved along.  
  
Several yards behind the couple however there was a figure in a dark cloak, smaller than the rest of the figures seen on the island but no less imposing if only for the mystery that dwell below the fabric of the cloak.  
  
"Be careful in a jungle Love Birds." The figure whispered quietly. Then added "Amazons tend to make them their homes." in a decidedly louder, female voice.  
  
Rest Zone Three  
  
"So Ryu, Robert was really that good?" Yugi asked as they sat down to have lunch, Cheese burgers all around.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen a more commanding performance from a Duelist. He really tore into Weevil." Ryu said happily as he dipped a french fry in ketchup and devoured it.  
  
"Yeah, well he may be good but He's not in the top ten like Yug and Me." Joey boasted between bites of his lunch.  
  
"Joey, you have every right to be confident but, remember what happened when you went up against Kaiba. You got your spirit crushed." Yugi cautioned before taking a drink of his soda.  
  
"Yeah, But Kaiba's in a whole other league than that guy." Joey replied.  
  
"Still Joey, You should be more cautious when dueling someone new. Remember what happened to Mai when she went up against Sammantha. None of us had faced a deck built like that before." Yugi reminded Joey as he picked the tomatoes off of his Cheese burger grimacing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right Yug, I'm going to get another Burger. you guys want anything else? My treat." Joey offered as he stood up.  
  
"Umm, I could use a refill and some A-1 for the Burger." Ryu said as he looked under the top bun and saw only Ketchup and Mustard.  
  
"Maybe some Ranch dressing for these fries." Yugi said as he pushed a few of them around.  
  
"A-1? Ranch dressing for fries? You guys are sick! But I'll get them. And a Tuna and Peanut butter sub for me." Joey announced as he walked off.  
  
Yugi and Ryu just stared blankly at him.  
  
Jungle Rest Zone/Monkey Pit  
  
"Man that's good!" Robert said as he shoveled some Baked Ziti into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, who knew you could get Italian cuisine in a Jungle?" Sammantha added, taking a bite of her Chicken Parmesan.  
  
"Yeah, next to a bunch of DAMNED DIRTY APES!" Robert joked, slipping his voice into a bad Charelton Heston impression.  
  
Sammantha Giggled as Robert shook his fist at the Monkeys who were watching the two curiously. One of which shook his fist back, which tore a new peal of laughter from Sammantha.  
  
"Ohhh how cute!" She said as the monkey continued to imitate Robert using a stick like a fork, acting like it was shoving food into it's mouth, then Shaking it's little monkey fist at Robert again.  
  
"You makin' fun of me Monkey?" Robert said, humor showing in his voice as he pointed his finger at the Simian.  
  
The Monkey just pointed back and grunted a few times.  
  
"What'd you say about my Momma?" Robert shot back at the monkey.  
  
It just shook it's head rapidly back and forth and jumped up in the air squealing.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Robert said as he made a show of dusting off his hands and walked back to the table.  
  
The monkey did the same thing as it made its way back to the tree it had been sitting in.  
  
Sammanthas eyes had teared up she was laughing so hard.  
  
"What's so funny? That Monkey tried to start something. But I got the better of him, what with my fully opposable digits and all." Robert joked as he sat down and smiled at Sammatha.  
  
"Oh, clearly the monkey was at fault honey." Sammantha commented between giggles.  
  
She calmed down slightly and looked around, the rest area was built upon a vista looking out over a large portion of the North Eastern section of the island. Most prominent in her field of view though was the huge water fall in to the north of the Monkey pit. Every so often a stray gust of wind would blow just right and a light mist would spray onto the rest zone.  
  
"Wow, Kaiba really did a great job on this place, it's so beautiful and vibrant." Sammantha was in awe. She'd always loved forests of any kind. Back in the States she and Robert used to spend their free time hiking or camping.  
  
"Yeah, he really did. Kaiba can be a massive jerk at times, but he's really passionate about things. I guess that's where the attitude comes from." Robert said, watching the Sun light play in the mist blowing off of the waterfall, making rainbows.  
  
"Admiring Noa's falls eh?" A voice broke Robert out of his revelry and he turned to look at the newcomer.  
  
He was an elderly gentleman, wearing a Duelist Haven uniform with food service written above his name tag which read, Earl.  
  
"Noa's falls?" Sammantha was intrigued.  
  
"Oh yeah, Rumor has it Mr. Kaiba had them built to remember a lost Kaiba Brother. Something about never knowing him but never wanting to forget him either. The day the falls were activated was a very somber day." Earl explained as he stared out at the massive rush of water.  
  
"I didn't know Kaiba had any family other than his Brother Mokuba, it wasn't in any of the files we had on him back at Industrial Illusions." Robert said Absent mindedly.  
  
Earl was already headed towards another table where a group of Duelists sat. They were Dueling the old fashioned way, on the table, their Duel Disks in standby mode on their arms. 


	15. Battle Island Chapter 15

After about an hour had passed Robert and Sammantha had decided to continue on their way. The Sun was still shinning brightly in the sky and the sound of the falls could be faintly heard ahead of them.  
  
"I'm still amazed at this place, it's like an ecological preserve." Sammantha said as she watched a beautifully colored tropical bird fly by.  
  
"Yeah, they really did get every detail down." Robert said, then added "If the Jungle had rest stops and walk ways that is." With a laugh.  
  
The two continued on their way, stopping on occasion so Sammantha could take a picture of an animal, or a certain flower that caught her eye. After an hour of walking they'd cleared the Jungle and found themselves to be on an out cropping in front of the falls.  
  
The huge wall of water crashing down to their left and a view of the lake in the middle of the jungle to their right, The Sun which until now had been obscured by the thick canopy of the trees was bright in their eyes and the two were forced to squint slightly.  
  
They were standing on a fairly wide stone bridge over on of the landing points in the falls. Ahead of them was a figure in a black cloak.  
  
The fabric of the cloak was whipping about in the winds generated by the falls and the thick spray formed a slight fog effect, lending a sense of mysterious foreboding to the figure which blocked their path.  
  
Not a word was said, the figure just stood there as if waiting for something, occasionally a flash of purple could be seen on the figures left.  
  
Robert and Sammantha exchanged questioning looks and then turned back towards the figure, eyeing it carefully.  
  
Robert was the first to speak up.  
  
"Who are you and why do you block our path?" He asked of the figure before him.  
  
"Always anxious to move ahead eh Robert?" The figure replied, a distinctly female voice coming from deep within the robes it was a little difficult for Robert to clearly make out the words over the roar of the falls though.  
  
Even with the sound of the falls obscuring it the voice struck a chord in Robert, sparking half forgotten memories. He knew that voice, He knew it was the voice of someone he should recognize, Someone he knew, but there was enough difference in the voice to confuse his memories.  
  
"You were always like that. You never knew when to back down. But I guess that's the way it is when fortune smiles upon you." The cloaked figure continued.  
  
"You may call me Athena, Goddess of the Amazons. I will move only when one of us has fallen in this battle. Robert Marcus, I challenge you to an official Duel" Athena shouted over the roar of the water fall, bringing her left arm up and locking her dark purple Duel Disk into place.  
  
"You're on Athena, Let's Rock." Robert accepted and locked his emerald green Duel Disk into place.  
  
The Duel was on.  
  
"Ladies first." Robert commented and bowed slightly towards the cloaked woman.  
  
"My, my, how very polite and gentlemanly." Athena spat and drew her cards.  
  
"First, I'll set three magic or trap cards, Then I'll summon The Amazoness Paladin. She gains one hundred attack points for every monster with Amazoness or Amazon archer in its name." Athena explained as the female monster formed and swung its sword a few times.  
  
"Then I'll end my turn." She said, a faint smile could almost be seen in the shadows of the hood she wore.  
  
"Okay, Your Amazoness seems like a toughy. But after all the time I've put into this deck, I think I can take her down." Robert replied, drawing his card for the turn.  
  
Robert eyed Athenas side of the field, no doubt she had a trap card in wait in case he attacked. But if he didn't get rid of that Paladin it would just keep getting stronger.  
  
"I play the magic card, Pot of Greed." Robert activated the card and drew his two cards.  
  
'Damn, these won't help me much, but a little help's better than none at all.' Robert thought to himself.  
  
"Now I'll set one card in defense mode and three magic or trap cards. My turns done Athena, You're up." Robert had to speak more loudly than he was used to due to the roar of the water in the background.  
  
"Hmph, I've never seen a dragon duelist play defensively before. Though I've only been out for a short while." Athena commented as she drew her card for the turn.  
  
"Oh well, It'll just take a little longer to beat you this way. Now I summon, Amazoness Swords Woman. And my newest monster will now destroy your set monster." Athena gloated as the sword wielding warrior woman lunged at the defense position card.  
  
The sword slammed into the card and the hologram dispersed only to be replaced a moment later with two small dragons wearing armor plate.  
  
"Thanks Athena, My troop dragons are self replicating when they're destroyed." Robert commented as another defense mode Troop Dragons card appeared on the field face up this time.  
  
"No matter, I've still got my Amazoness Paladin ready to attack." Athena growled as her Paladin sprinted across the field and sliced into the small dragons.  
  
A moment later another defense mode Troop Dragons card appeared on the field.  
  
"Three per deck rule remember." Robert smiled confidently.  
  
"That's your last one though Robert. Next turn you're mine." Athena spoke as she ended her turn.  
  
Robert took his deck out of the holder and removed the Troop Dragons that had been destroyed. Shuffled then returned it to the Duel Disks deck slot.  
  
Robert drew his card and shook his head, it was good but not god enough to drop that Paladin.  
  
'Why is my deck sucking so much right now?' He thought to himself as he weighed his options.  
  
He needed one more monster on the field to summon his higher level monsters.  
  
'That's it!' He thought to himself and smiled.  
  
"I summon, Spear Dragon in attack mode." Robert said as the blue and white dragon appeared on the field and let loose a mighty roar.  
  
"Now my Spear Dragon will attack your Amazoness Paladin." Robert commanded as the dragon launched itself skyward and slammed down on the Paladin, both monsters exploded in a dazzling flash of light.  
  
"Then I'll set a magic or trap card and end my turn." Robert was still smiling.  
  
"Why are you so happy? Now all you have on the field is that pathetic Troop Dragon card." Athena shouted.  
  
"It's called sacrifice, Sometime it's a necessity. Sometimes there's no other choice but to let something you care about go, especially if it's for the greater good." Robert yelled back, his face stern and somber at the same time, He wasn't just talking about the game anymore.  
  
When Athena had yelled, it had finally dawned on him who she was.  
  
Roberts eyes had widened in shock and his mouth hung agape.  
  
He knew exactly who she was.  
  
And it chilled him to the core. 


	16. Battle Island Chapter 16

Sammantha was taken aback, the look on Roberts face was one of absolute terror. It was as if Athena had just pulled back her hood to reveal a skull wearing clown make-up.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. You need to go back, You need help." Robert said as the turn shifted back to Athena.  
  
"You don't know anything! You were always the favorite, Why was I the one that got locked away? Why did they give up on me?" Athena shouted as she drew her card, the sun was beginning to set and her face was slowly coming into view, a slender face with high cheek bones, purple lipstick was applied to her mouth which was currently in an angry snarl.  
  
"It doesn't matter, once I beat you I'll have what I need. I summon Amazoness Fighter and play Monster Reborn on the Amazoness Paladin!" Athena cried out as the two monsters appeared on the field.  
  
Her face was still partially obscured in the shadows of her hood but Sammantha could have sworn she saw tears freely flowing down her face. Athenas hands were shaking and her lower lip was trembling.  
  
"Destroy him!" Athena commanded of her collected monsters  
  
The fighter hit the defending Troop Dragons with a quick one two combo and the remaining Amazoness monsters slammed into Robert ripping a significant chunk of his life points away.  
  
Athena: 8000  
  
Robert: 4500  
  
Robert was down on one knee, his right hand clutching his chest where the Amazoness Paladin had impacted, While the Holographic systems were non- lethal they still dealt a portion of pain to the Duelist who received a direct attack.  
  
"Not feeling so blessed now are you Robby?" Athena snidely commented while Robert fought to get to his feet she ended her turn once he was standing.  
  
"You've got to stop this. I know you don't really want this." Robert spoke to Athena, not the way an opponent would, but more like someone who cared. Someone who was connected in some deep way to the other person.  
  
"I know you were hurt. Maybe we could have tried harder back then..." Robert trailed off, his gaze downcast as he recalled the events that had spawned this encounter.  
  
America, 1993.  
  
"Dad, why do we have to do this? I mean, I know she did some bad things but..." Robert asked of the older man sitting in the drivers seat, guiding the car towards a long driveway. The sign by the road read, "River View Psychological Institute".  
  
"Robert, I know this is hard. But we can't help her any more. We've done everything in our power. She's..." Roberts father trailed off, setting his right hand on the fifteen year olds shoulder.  
  
"She's too much to handle. Her violent out bursts are beyond me, and since your mother passed away." He stopped, his jaw set sternly.  
  
Robert glanced behind him into the back seat, the form of his ten year old sister laying there covered by a purple blanket sleeping peacefully, Her blonde hair slightly obscuring her slim face.  
  
She looked so peaceful.  
  
It's a shame she wasn't always so peaceful, The outbursts had only started recently, when she'd turned nine, Roberts father had just assumed she was maturing more rapidly than normal, that the outbursts would fade after a little while. But after what happened last week, Robert gently rubbed the large bandage on upper portion of his left arm where she'd scored a hit on him with one of their fathers large daggers when he hadn't given in to one of her tantrums.  
  
Present Day  
  
"Athe... No, Kelly. That's enough! Stop this. We all made mistakes back then. We need to try to move past them. I don't know how you got here. I don't know how you got out of River View either. The last call I got from your doctor said that you'd shown improvement, now I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure they'd have called me if they were letting you out!" Robert was no longer showing his fear, in fact he wasn't showing any emotion at all.  
  
His face was cold and impassive, the minor scar on his left bicep was a dark red, a stark contrast to the relatively pale upper arm surrounding it.  
  
"You've got no right to use that name! You gave up any right to that when you let father lock me up!" She screamed at Robert shaking her head back and forth knocking her hood loose letting her long blonde hair fling about behind her.  
  
"You're in this for the game? To wipe out your Big Brother?" Robert shouted, his eye's looked almost as though they were glowing.  
  
"Fine, how about this then Little Sister, If I win this, you come with me. We'll work through this We'll find a way to get past it. If I loose... Well, you can name your prize." Robert pulled a card from his hand a set it into the magic and trap slot bringing his total count of magic and trap cards to four and ended his turn.  
  
"You actually think you can beat me?! I've been trained to take you apart! To tear you down piece by piece!" Kelly screamed, her voice cracking and the tears flowing freely down her face, her entire body was trembling.  
  
The falls beside the two Duelists seemed to get louder, crashing down more violently than before, as if they'd been enraged by something.  
  
Above dark clouds began to roll in, the occasional flash of light could be seen within, A storm was rolling in.  
  
Kelly drew her card and, hands shaking, summoned a monster.  
  
"Behold! The Amazoness Tiger! It gains four hundred attack points for every Amazoness card I have on the field!" She exclaimed her voice wavering as she looked at her brother standing across from her, his vivid green eyes staring right back at her.  
  
"Now, I'll lay waste to you!" Kelly pointed at Robert, her hand was shaking wildly as the four monsters shot across the field to finish off the remaining amount of Roberts life points.  
  
"Activate Trap! MIRROR FORCE!" Robert called out as a brilliant blue field of energy formed in front of him, all of Kelly's monsters vanished as their attacks reflected back at them.  
  
Kelly's Jaw dropped. That was one of the cards he'd set in his first turn.  
  
"Kel, You can't keep this hatred going. It'll destroy you." Robert said, his eyes softening as he looked at his Little Sister.  
  
Above them the sky was almost totally black with storm clouds, beside them Noa's Falls roared and slammed into the rocks below, the spray of water they created hid the fact that it had started raining.  
  
Roberts clothes were soaked, his short brown hair was matted to his scalp.  
  
Kelly was in no better condition, her cloak hung heavy upon her small frame as it absorbed the water falling upon it, her long blonde hair was plastered to her head and neck, her eye shadow running down her face as the rain and the spray from the falls increased their intensity.  
  
'At least he can't see me crying now.' Kelly thought to herself as she tried to put on a tough face while she stared her older Brother down.  
  
Her turn was over, she had nothing useful in her hand to set and all of her monsters were gone.  
  
"I'll take my turn now Little Sister." Robert said as he drew his card.  
  
'Perfect!' He shouted in his mind, it was about time his deck started working with him again.  
  
"I summon the Lord of Dragons, and activate my face down card, The Flute of Summoning Dragons to Special Summon." Robert paused as he set the two monster cards into his Duel Disk.  
  
"The Blue Eyes White Dragon and Tyrant Dragon!" Robert announced and the two mighty beasts appeared on the field.  
  
The Blue Eyes standing Regal and proud, It's power evident in it's cold stare.  
  
The Tyrant Dragons ferocious might was made clear as it roared and clawed at the ground, small gouts of flame issued forth from it's nostrils, the green gem on its head glowing intensely, It's reptilian eyes narrowed as they focused on Kelly, standing opposite the massive beast. 


	17. Battle Island Chapter 17

"Now, Attack her Life points Directly!" Robert commanded, the two dragons let loose twin roars, drowning out the sound of the water fall and even the sound of the thunder crashing over head. The Lord of Dragons began chanting building up an orb of greenish black energy and all three of the monsters launched their combined attacks at Kelly.  
  
Athena/Kelly: 900  
  
Robert: 4500  
  
"Stop this now Kelly. You can't beat me. Join me, we can work through it." Roberts voice was cracking as he tried to shout over the sounds of the storm and the roar of the falls.  
  
"I... I can't. If I lose, he'll punish me." Kelly was on her knees, her face down her long blonde hair hanging down around her head, almost touching the ground.  
  
She was shaking uncontrollably now.  
  
"Kel... I wasn't able to protect you in the past. But I'm here now. I know We can get through this. I Swear, I won't ever let anyone or anything hurt you again." Robert voice was low, but still carried enough force to get through to the young woman. She looked up at her brother through the gap between the two massive Dragons.  
  
Sammantha was standing at the tree line watching the whole exchange. She too was soaked to the bone, her hair matted to her back. Yugi, Joey and Ryu stood beside her, they'd arrived just as Kelly had torn into Robert with her Amazoness monsters.  
  
The small group stood in silence as the two Siblings fought. Kelly was good, but the emotions involved combined with the brute strength of Roberts dragons were working against her.  
  
Joey wiped his forearm across his eyes and sniffled.  
  
"Darn Rain." He complained, trying to cover.  
  
"Wow..." was all Ryu could muster  
  
"I haven't seen a Duel this intense in a long long time." Yugi said, standing next to Sammantha who was weeping openly, feeling the torment and pain that Robert must have been going through as he launched such a devastating attack at his little sister.  
  
"I can't just give up. If I give up... He'll..." Kelly trailed off. and drew her card.  
  
" I play, Raigeki!" Kelly called out as blasts of lightning shot down and destroyed the three monsters on Roberts side of the field.  
  
Robert pressed a button on his Duel Disk.  
  
"Activate Trap! Call of the Haunted, Welcome Back Blue Eyes." He said as the mighty dragon re-appeared on the field.  
  
"I summon, The Amazoness Swords woman in attack mode! Attack the Blue eyes White Dragon!" Kelly cried out  
  
The Sword Wielding Amazoness launched herself at the massive dragon and slammed into it at full speed, destroying itself and leaving the Blue Eyes untouched.  
  
Robert however grabbed his left arm and let out a painful growl as his Life Points dropped by 1500.  
  
Athena/Kelly: 900  
  
Robert: 3000  
  
Sammantha looked closely at Roberts left arm and noticed a thin trail of blood flowing from the old scar on his Bicep.  
  
Kelly was biting her lower lip, She was now defenseless, all of her face down cards were useless and she'd just lost her last monster. The look in her eyes was pleading, she wanted the Duel to end, Robert knew it.  
  
"Brace yourself sis. This is the last time I'll ever hurt you intentionally." Robert gave her a reassuring smile through the massive downpour.  
  
Kelly smiled as well, she could barely see Robert through the torrential downpour but she knew he was smiling.  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon, BURST STREAM!!" Robert commanded the huge beast, and obey it did.  
  
Rearing back it's huge head and opened it's jaws. A fantastic glow lit up the surrounding area, the light carried by the falling rain until it formed a perfect glowing white circle penetrated by a glowing tower of light.  
  
The attack had caused the water in Noa's Falls to illuminate.  
  
Though beautiful the image lasted for only a moment before it was done and the blackness of the stormy night collapsed back in on the Duelists.  
  
Kelly: 0000  
  
Robert: 3000  
  
It was over, Robert had won, it was a grueling Duel. The rain was slowly subsiding and Robert and Kelly locked eyes.  
  
Roberts vivid green eyes matched the intensity of Kelly's Hazel eyes.  
  
The two siblings began to walk towards each other, Separated for so long by familial mistakes and fear.  
  
Kelly's long black cloak was dragging behind her, heavy with the water it had absorbed.  
  
"Kel..." Robert spoke, his face pale and hands trembling with the cold that had soaked into him from the rain.  
  
She started to pick up speed, nearly running she had almost reached Robert when she lost her footing and tumbled towards the edge of the outcropping.  
  
"KELLY!" Robert dove for her and caught her right arm. Landing on his chest knocking the air out of his lungs Robert held on with everything he had even though every nerve ending in his chest was screaming out in pain.  
  
Even though his body was all but screaming for oxygen he refused to let go.  
  
Then he noticed it. He was sliding towards the edge himself, the constant exposure to moisture had caused the "bridge" to develop a fine layer of slime along the edges, and sadly his momentum combined with Kelly's weight was carrying them both over the edge.  
  
'I can't let her go. Not again!' Roberts mind was screaming, ideas were flowing through his mind almost faster than he could register them.  
  
Then he felt it.  
  
Hands locked on his legs, a quick glance over his shoulder afforded him a view of Yugi, Sammantha, Joey and Ryu pulling on his legs trying to pull both himself and Kelly back up to safety.  
  
"Don't worry man. We got ya. No way I'm letting you squeak out from our Duel!" Joey grunted as he pulled on Roberts legs.  
  
"Trying to make me a widow before We're even Married?" Sammantha joked as they pulled Robert and Kelly to safety.  
  
"Heh, Yeah Silly me, thinking I could get away with those things." Robert tossed off as his eyes fluttered shut and he passed out, Kelly gasping for breath beside him, holding her right shoulder with her left hand. 


	18. Battle Island Chapter 18

Location Unknown  
  
Willem Spring watched the monitor intently, the four people on the screen struggling to pull up the black clad young woman hanging below.  
  
He tapped a few buttons on the keypad in front of the monitor, froze the image and brought up a magnifying glass Icon. Placing it over the left arm of the man actually holding onto the girl in peril he began to zoom.  
  
"Very interesting, Artistic touch too," He said to himself, as he looked at the screen. On it there was an image of Robert desperately trying to pull his little sister up to safety. However the thing that piqued Willems interest wasn't the young man himself but the scar on his left bicep.  
  
Instead of the simple two and a half inch vertical scar that had been there in the past now there was a line of red across it.  
  
Forming, interestingly enough, a Cross.  
  
Willem turned away from the screen and gazed intently at the Sarcophagus across the room from him, focusing his mind and closing his eyes.  
  
No one was in the room to see the golden eye form on his forehead.  
  
Jungle Rest Zone  
  
"He's been out like a light for hours. They both have." Sammantha said looking into the bedroom at the two sleeping forms, each in it's own bed.  
  
"Yeah, they have been, but it's to be expected. I mean they both went through a lot in that Duel, only half of which we were able to see." Yugi replied, taking a drink of the soda he held in his hand.  
  
The group of Duelists had decided to just share the deluxe accommodations the Jungle Rest Zone offered.  
  
Two bedrooms with two beds each and a pull out bed in the Sofa which Ryu and Joey were both sitting on discussing different combos that had served them well.  
  
"Joey, I'm telling you Time Wizard isn't that great of a card. Its effect may be useful at times but the cost involved if it goes wrong is WAY too high." Ryu said taking a bit out of the sandwich on the plate before him.  
  
"I know it's risky, but sometimes the risk is well worth the pay off." Joey shot back after downing a swig of his soda.  
  
Sammantha looked over at the counter in the Kitchenette, the Duel Disks of all six of them rested on it, each reading a different Star Point count.  
  
Roberts read in at twelve.  
  
Sammanthas at nine.  
  
Both Yugi and Joey had fifteen, and Ryu had ten.  
  
The shocking one though was Kelly's Duel Disk which reported twenty-two Star Points, meaning she'd had thirty-one before she'd faced off against Robert.  
  
Each of them were only a handful from qualifying for the finals. It had only been two days and the finals were just around the corner.  
  
Sammantha shuddered, it had seemed like so much longer. The Duel with Brad. Roberts Match against his Sister whom she didn't even know about.  
  
The match with Weevil Underwood in which Robert had dueled like never before, Weevil had been all but powerless in Roberts onslaught.  
  
And now it was close to being over. A few more duels and the finals would begin.  
  
'I don't even know if I'll make it into the finals. Yugi and Joey are two of the best in the world, Kelly has a vicious deck. Ryu was one of the upper class duelists, and there are still at most, twenty seven more Duelists on the island.' She thought to herself as she watched Joey and Ryu trade cards.  
  
Yugi was looking out the window at the view of Noa's Falls it provided. A wistful look on his face as if he were in another time.  
  
In the other room Robert tossed and turned, his dreams interrupted with flashes of things he didn't want to see.  
  
It was dark, a swirling dark void much like the one he'd encountered when Sammantha had Dueled Brad.  
  
Even the ground beneath him was a swirling mass.  
  
Sammantha on her knees weeping and sobbing, her hair matted and clothes tattered.  
  
Yugi and Joey laying unconscious behind her, their cards scattered about them some smoldering and others torn or completely shredded.  
  
Ryu standing before her in a defensive stance, as if trying to protect her, his breathing was labored and his brow was covered in sweat.  
  
Kelly lay with her head resting on Sammanthas lap, her face terribly pale, her eyes were squeezed shut, the muscles on her brow twitching. A large dark stain was spreading over her Purple shirt. Her Duel Disk lay shattered to her left.  
  
Robert fought to turn his focus to the thing Ryu was trying to stand against when he noticed Ryu's left arm was up nd his Duel Disk was locked.  
  
Ryu was in fact defending himself but he was dueling to do so.  
  
Then Robert saw it. A tall dark humanoid shape, from what he could see the being wore a black suit but what was clearest was the glowing golden eye design on the figures forehead.  
  
"He's the last of your mental defenses Mr. Marcus, soon he too will fall before my power." The figure held up his arm and set a card into a Duel Disk black as the darkest depths of space.  
  
A great horned skeletal figure arose before him, clad in a blood red cloak, it's horns spearing through the decrepit fabric. The sinister glowing eyes and eternal death smile showing clearly.  
  
"My Nosferatu Lich will burn away what's left of your walls. Then your mind will be mine. Just like your dear little sisters was." The figure spoke the eye glowing on his forehead more intensely as the wicked beast standing before him launched an attack directly on Ryu.  
  
The black energy washed over the boy burning away parts of his clothing, His scream was one of terrible pain.  
  
His life points dropped down to only a meager 100.  
  
"Remember this well Mr. Marcus, you'll be seeing it again soon enough." The figure intoned while activating a magic card.  
  
Fire Balls showered down from above, slamming into Ryu, his remaining Life Points as well as his physical form burning away.  
  
All that was left when the attack was over was a pile of smoking ash and bits of blackened bone.  
  
The figure turned and smiled.  
  
Robert couldn't see the smile but he knew it was there, oily and sickeningly sliding into place on the figures face.  
  
The form began laughing and abruptly stopped tilting its head like a dog listening to a sharp sound it said "Your turn Mr. Marcus." 


	19. Battle Island Chapter 19

Yugi was lost in thought, his mind drifting like a leaf caught in a gust of wind. His memories churned.  
  
Back to the original Battle City Tournament, back to the machinations of the Big five and Noa.  
  
Back to his inevitable duel with Malik.  
  
As with Battle City there was a more sinister force working behind the scenes in this Tournament. Since he'd set foot on th island his partner, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, had felt ill at ease.  
  
Yugi's expression shifted to one of utter shock as he felt it, a wave of energy much like the Millennium Items produced when they were used to their fullest. He'd encountered a force much like it in Pegasus. And once again in Malik.  
  
Both had been formidable foes, their minds clouded with anger and loss. The power had corrupted them. Pegasus, who wanted nothing more than to be once again with his lost wife, had been tainted by the sheer power the Millennium Eye he used contained.  
  
Malik, while his intentions were far less noble than the return of a loved one. No, he wanted little more than revenge and the Millennium Rod had fed upon the darkness that had produced in his soul to create Maliks Dark form.  
  
This was the same type of energy and it was coming from the bedroom.  
  
'YUGI! It's Robert, we must help him.' the spirit cried out in Yugis mind almost to the point of causing pain.  
  
Robert had his Duel Disk locked and his cards set. Behind him Sammantha wept as Kelly lay before her frighteningly still.  
  
Sammantha ran her hand over the prone girls face and closed the Hazel eyes. Looking up at Robert she shook her head, tears pouring down her face.  
  
Roberts mind was reeling, anger began to swell within him, his eyes seemed to take on a chartreuse light, his face turning a dark angry red.  
  
All around him his friends lay injured, 'some far worse than that' he thought as he looked at the pile of blackened ash. A gust of wind catching a remnant of a monster card, the blue clad monster in the image barely visible.  
  
The muscles at the back of Roberts neck began to twitch. The veins in his arms bulged as the blood flow they provided increased at the same rate his anger grew.  
  
"You! I'll tear you limb from limb with my bare hands!" As Robert shouted his promise to his foe a faint roar could be heard from all around them.  
  
The very ground they stood upon shook. As if trembling with the same rage Robert was showing.  
  
"Come now Mr. Marcus, if you were capable of carrying through on such a threat I wouldn't be here now. I'd be little more than a bloody mass at your feet wouldn't I?" The dark form spat contemptuously.  
  
"You have no Idea what I'm capable of coward. You hide in the shadows, sending others to do your work for you. I face all challengers I come across in the light." Roberts tone had evened slightly though the rage within him continued to grow.  
  
A faint golden light could be seen far behind him on the horizon of whatever dark world he was in.  
  
As though the Sun were rising.  
  
Yugi rushed past Sammantha into the bedroom Robert and Kelly were currently resting in, a sour look on his face.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong?" Sammantha asked following him into the room.  
  
She gasped upon entering the room, Robert lay there every muscle in his body tensed, sweat pouring off of him in small rivers. A glowing gold eye faintly showing on his forehead.  
  
Roberts expression was set in stone. His heart was pounding in his ears, the golden light behind him was becoming even more bright. The face of his adversary was almost visible.  
  
"You're not going to be able to hide in the shadows forever. Once the light is upon you your weakness and true cowardice will be exposed." Robert said as he set a monster in defense mode and ended his turn Behind him Sammantha was talking to Yugi, trying to wake him up.  
  
"You really think you can stop my destiny boy?" The figure spat also setting a monster in defense mode.  
  
"You'll find you're quite mistaken. Destiny cannot be changed. You're but a stepping stone in my path." He finished, setting a magic or trap card.  
  
"You're wrong. Destiny, Fate, they're only guide posts along the way. We are the masters of our future." Robert replied, setting another monster in defense mode.  
  
He wasn't even really sure why he did it. His hand was full of monsters that would allow him to attack with no problem. But something was nagging at his mind, telling him he needed as many monsters on the field as possible to win.  
  
In his mind he heard a voice, 'From their combined strength will come the great one.' Robert sensed no malice in the voice.  
  
He was wary of it yes, a strange voice talking to him in his mind, of course he was wary of it.  
  
Behind him Sammantha was busy gathering Yugis cards up. The poor young man was awake but a rather nasty wound to the side of his head had weakened him severely.  
  
"I see what you're doing. It won't work that card isn't for you, I won't allow you to have it." The figure spoke, setting another monster in defense mode and yet another magic or trap card and ending his turn.  
  
Sammantha let out a sharp cry as she turned over Joey, his white and blue shirt was stained a deep crimson, his Duel Disk still strapped to his arm was shattered, a large chunk of the sophisticated device was lodged in his chest. A death stare was on his face.  
  
Sammantha bowed her head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hmph, she's becoming an annoyance, perhaps I should do something about her." The figure said as he leveled his gaze at Sammantha.  
  
"She's of no concern to you. I'm the one you want." Robert said, his voice ice cold at the implied threat to Sammantha.  
  
Robert drew his card, the Lord of Dragons. 'Perfect, I can use this and my Flute of Summoning Dragons to bring out these two Blue Eyes White Dragons!' Roberts inner voice shouted in elation.  
  
'No, not yet. The light of the Sun is not yet upon you. You must wait.' The mysterious voice spoke again, forcefully this time  
  
Robert was confused, what did the light of the Sun have to do with anything. His friends had been torn apart by this freak, He had just heard his enemy threaten Sammantha.  
  
The light grew brighter, Roberts raged climbed higher still, his vision was becoming blurred with angry tears.  
  
The light grew brighter still.  
  
Samamntha watched in shocked silence as a faint glow overtook yugi and he changed slightly, his hair becoming slightly more spiked, his expression intensifying. He even seemed to grow taller.  
  
Yugi reached out towards Robert only to have his hand shocked back by a dark energy.  
  
"This is very bad." Yugi spoke. His expression grim.  
  
Roberts anger was growing with every passing second. Kelly, his sister whom he hadn't seen since he was fifteen years old. She'd been nine at the time. Now he'd never see her again.  
  
Yugi was little more than a vegetable, with a head injury that severe he'd be lucky to live with the amount of blood he was losing, though judging by the dull look in his eyes Robert had to guess that the form of life he'd have after this would be restricted to a soft padded room and lots of crayons.  
  
Joey was gone, destroyed by one of the very things that had helped define him, his Duel Disk, his skills had been sharp, he'd actually managed to rip a pretty good chunk out of their mysterious nemesis' Life Points before the dark figure had batted him away like an annoying bug.  
  
Sammantha's injuries were more mental than anything, she'd reverted back to an almost child like state. With every person that they lost she only got worse.  
  
Anger wasn't the only emotion ripping through him now, fear, compassion, love and even a small bit of happiness that Sammantha was at least alive al swelled within him.  
  
The light grew brighter.  
  
"What's wrong? What's happening to him?" Sammantha asked quickly, flashes of her dream coming back to her, flashes of losing Robert to darkness.  
  
"Whu... What's going on?" Kelly inquired, apparently Sammantha had spoken just a touch too loudly and had woken the sleeping girl who was now clad in one of Robert T-Shirts which hung quite loosely on the girls small frame and a spare pair of pajama bottoms Sammantha had leant her.  
  
Looking over to Roberts bed she noticed the glowing eye on his forehead.  
  
"Oh god... no!" Was all she could say.  
  
Robert could see the face of his enemy now, the vicious scar running along the left side of the figures face, his wicked yellow eyes and that evil grin.  
  
"What's the matter Robert? Don't like what you see?" The figure asked, feigning concern at the expression on Roberts face.  
  
Roberts temper flared sharply, his blood was almost boiling now.  
  
"You." Was all he could manage to say.  
  
And the Light flared. 


	20. Battle Island Chapter 20

A massive roar was more felt than heard from all around them. Roberts mysterious enemy drew his card and activated it.  
  
Hinotama, the direct damage magic card rained balls of fire down upon Robert, Burning away his Life Points and searing his skin.  
  
Roberts right arm had gone blissfully numb after taking two of the magic fireballs directly, He examined it and saw the skin blackened and blistered, already the dead tissue was beginning to sheet off.  
  
"What's the matter Mr. Marcus?" The ominous man asked. "Can't stand the heat?" HE added and began to cackle at his own joke.  
  
Robert forced his right arm into action, it was tough going with the numbness robbing him of the fine touch needed to play the game effectively but he managed to draw his card for the turn.  
  
"I activate, Pot of Greed!" Robert declared and again forced his right arm into action to draw again.  
  
'Alright, Spear Dragon and... what the hell is this?' Robert thought while he examined the magic card he'd drawn. He'd never seen it before, It sure as hell hadn't been in his deck when he came to the Island and he'd never seen it in the Industrial Illusions card database.  
  
'What the hell's Power of Amun? there's no text other than the name.' Roberts confusion pushed him even harder. 'He screwed with my deck, he TAMPERED WITH MY DECK!' Roberts anger flared again the notion that this fiend had been able to alter his deck simply pushed him on all the more.  
  
The light was almost blinding behind him.  
  
"It's Mr. Spring, He's doing this. I don't know how though, he'd always said Roberts mind was being shielded by something." Kelly explained to Sammantha and Yugi as they stood by Roberts bed.  
  
"Who's Mr.Spring? Why would he want to do this?" Sammantha asked. Her voice full of confusion and fear.  
  
"He never told any of us the full plan, only that Robert, Yugi and, Kaiba needed to be eliminated. Five of us were sent to the island. Velius was sent for Kaiba. Ajora was sent for Yugi and I was sent against Robert, Mr.Spring thought that the emotional baggage would weaken him." Kelly answered as best she could as she kneeled next to Roberts bed.  
  
"Yugi, did you already run into Ajora?" Sammantha inquired of the silent man.  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Our Duel was a strange one he fought well but I sensed he was holding back. And then there's the card he gave up when he lost." Yugi paused to remove the card from his shirt pocket and handed it to Sammantha.  
  
"Osiris? I thought this and the other two were stolen from lock up, why would they be here?" Sammantha handed the card back to Yugi who slid the card not into his pocket but into his deck.  
  
"I don't know. Kelly, what did Mr.Spring say to you before you were sent to the island?" Yugi asked. His deep violet eyes seemingly peering into the blonde woman.  
  
"He didn't say anything to me, but he did call Velius and Ajora into his office before we were dispatched to the ships. When they came out they seemed far more nervous than I'd ever seen them." She replied, her hazel eyes returning to Roberts form.  
  
The ground was shaking and the light was everywhere, the brilliant golden radiance washing over everything in the area. Roberts foe didn't seem to like the glow and shielded his eyes from the sheer intensity of it.  
  
'Now. sacrifice two of your face down monsters.' The voice spoke inside of Roberts mind again.  
  
He did as he was guided.  
  
"I sacrifice two of my face down monsters to summon, The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Robert set the card and the huge beast flashed into existence.  
  
It fixed its glowing blue eyes on Roberts opponent and roared menacingly.  
  
"While your beast does impress I'm afraid you're out of luck, I activate Gravity Bind!" The sinister man called as the Blue Eyes hunched over as if tethered by a chain that was too short for it to stand properly.  
  
The Great dragon snarled and cawed furrows into the ground beneath it. Robert could feel it's rage, the sheer indignation of being restrained.  
  
Robert made the massive dragons anger his own and fixed his now glowing green eyes on his enemy.  
  
"My turn is over then... I don't even know what to call you, though a few choice words do come to mind." Robert sniped.  
  
"OH! Do forgive me where ARE my manners." The man spat sarcastically as he took a slight bow.  
  
"You may call me Spring." He finished and reached to activate another card.  
  
"At the cost of one hundred life points per turn I can keep you from attacking with any monsters with power greater than fifteen hundred thanks to this, my Messenger of Peace magic card." Spring explained as the Blue Eyes hunched over a little more, snarling menacingly the whole time.  
  
Spring motioned for Robert to take his turn, a dark smile on his face the whole time.  
  
'Okay Robert, you can do this. Sam's got the same cards in her deck and you've beaten them before. You just need to draw the right card.' Robert thought to himself as his fingertips rested upon his deck.  
  
He drew back his hand.  
  
'This is impossible, I talk big but I've let them all down. Sammantha, Kelly, Ryu, Yugi and Joey... I've failed them all.' Roberts heart sank and his mood darkened, with it the luminous glow surrounding him dimmed.  
  
Robert felt a hand on his right shoulder he did his best to ignore the pain, turning his head he looked at the figure standing there.  
  
Sammantha smiled back at him. Nothing but adoration and love in her eyes. He could even feel the emotion coming off of her, the confidence she had in him was obvious even to the most inept observer.  
  
Then he heard the voice in his head again, much more clearly this time he realized it wasn't one single voice, it was many all flowing together forming into what seemed to be one voice.  
  
They weren't gone... They were with him always.  
  
Robert turned back to Spring, a defiant and cocky smile on his face and drew his card.  
  
"He's... smiling?" Kelly was confused up until now Roberts expression had been grim but now a smile much like the one he had on his face when he knew he was going to win a duel was on his face, but there was more to it something that the people in the room couldn't place.  
  
"I sense a shift in the energies surrounding him, I've felt power like this before. Once." Yugi's voice seemed far away.  
  
The glowing eye on Roberts forehead dimmed.  
  
"It's time honey. Use it." Sammantha whispered into Roberts ear and kissed him on the cheek, doing her best to avoid touching his wounded arm.  
  
"Right, I flip my remaining two face down monsters to reveal, Spear Dragon and Sapphire Dragon!" Robert had no sooner spoken the names than the two dragons appeared beside the Blue Eyes, both feeling the effects of Springs restricting cards.  
  
"Shame they can't attack eh, Mr. Marcus?" Spring teased.  
  
"You're right. They can't. But I haven't summoned yet." Robert smirked. 


	21. Battle Island Chapter 21

"And you won't, I activate Mask of Restrict!" Spring activated the card and the hideous smiling visage of the trap card materialized on the field.  
  
"Face it Mr. Marcus, you're out of your league. Sure you've played a good game but you can't win. I control this world." Spring locked his eyes onto Sammantha and in a puff of smoke she was gone.  
  
Robert looked around hoping that she'd simply been moved, to his dismay she was gone and with her went the voice that was guiding him. His friends were gone... they'd all vanished.  
  
All of the sentimental drivel that had gone through his head earlier was wrong. He was alone and he was facing one of his toughest challenges.  
  
Spring drew his card and smiled, "You know Robert..." It was the first time Spring had used Roberts name and it was filled with so much venom and spite that Robert visibly winced.  
  
Spring continued, "...While Sacrifices are prohibited under the influence of the Mask of Restrict, the effect of union monsters don't fall under those restrictions. So watch this I activate the Union of X-head Cannon, Y- Dragon head and, Z-Metal tank to summon, the XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Springs eyes were alight with sinister glee his wicked grin shinning in the now dimming light.  
  
"It can't attack Spring! You own cards keep that from happening." Robert was getting desperate, Springs earlier actions, hinting at fear, were all an act. he knew the whole time what was happening.  
  
Location Unknown  
  
Willem Spring was hunched over the massive stone sarcophagus sweat pouring down his deeply reddened face. Veins bulged upon his forehead and neck as he struggled to keep his focus.  
  
A wicked smile was plastered to his face.  
  
His eyes were wrenched shut and his jaw clenched but the smile remained, he was unaware of the trail of blood coming from his nose.  
  
Nor did he notice the pulse of light when said blood dripped down onto the sarcophagus.  
  
Jungle Zone Rest Area  
  
"What's happening to him?" Ryu asked as he watched Robert twitch as if in pain.  
  
"I'm not sure, I can only guess that he's facing something immensely powerful." Yugi answered also watching the young man laying upon the bed, the golden eye on his forehead brightening.  
  
"There's got to be something we can do, I mean, this seems awfully familiar Yug." Joey added as he tossed a look to his best friend.  
  
"You're right Joey, this does hearken back to Battle City. Unfortunately we're all out here. Roberts battle is being fought within himself. I fear there's very little we can do to aide him." Yugi replied, his eyes darkening.  
  
Roberts field had been decimated by the effect of the Dragon Cannon on Springs side of the field, the only plus Robert could find was that in destroying Roberts field he'd discarded his entire hand.  
  
Robert drew his card, Call of the Haunted. Under normal circumstances a very useful card but with Springs monster and magic and trap set the odds of it working were slim and even worse were the odds of keeping the monster he brought back on the field.  
  
The only consolation Robert could find was that while Spring had his Magic and Traps active he couldn't attack Roberts life points directly.  
  
Spring drew his card after Robert had conceded his turn without setting a card for fear of it being destroyed.  
  
"Oh looky!" Spring said in a sing song voice that in no way matched his appearance.  
  
Spring played the card straight from his hand, all of the colors on Springs side of the field inverted, it looked almost like a photo negative.  
  
"This little magic card causes an interesting effect in cards that hold sway over the entire field. You see for three turns my Null Zone magic card nullifies their effects. But only for me." Spring was beginning to chuckle, that same chuckle that was sending shivers down Roberts spine the entire Duel.  
  
"NOW! Attack him Directly!" Spring commanded of the massive metal union monster the blast of electrical energy poured over Robert, burning away potions of his clothing and searing his body.  
  
When the stream of energy had subsided Robert was down on his hands and knees gasping for breath, his eyes tearing up quickly. His clothing smoldering slightly.  
  
"Well, My turn's over. Mr. Marcus. looks like you've only got two left." Spring smiled that rapacious smile at Robert again.  
  
Spring: 7500  
  
Robert: 4700  
  
'Bastard, two turns is all he has left with that magic card.' Robert fought to stand, his legs felt as though they were made of Jell-O his breathing was labored and his eyes were beginning to have trouble focusing.  
  
Robert drew his card for the turn, 'Dragon's Rage not useful alone... but.' He thought as he eyed the cards in his hand. 'I can set the two trap cards and the Power of Amun magic card. He's got nothing in his hand now so he'll only be able to get rid of one card.' He continued to plan his strategy in his mind.  
  
"I set three magic or trap cards and end my turn." Robert declared in as a resilient tone as possible, though his throat felt as though it were on fire with every syllable he spoke.  
  
Springs smile didn't even twitch. His eyes continued to shine madly as he watched the three cards appear on the field.  
  
"Clever, since my hand is empty you're trying to trick me. That's not a very nice thing to do Mr. Marcus." Spring said as he drew his card.  
  
"I'll discard Sinister Serpent to destroy your left most set Mr. Marcus." Spring said as he motioned towards the card on Roberts left.  
  
"You destroyed my Call of the Haunted." Robert said dejectedly as he slid the card into his graveyard slot.  
  
"Now my Dragon cannon, attack him directly again!" Spring commanded and the huge machine complied.  
  
Spring: 7400  
  
Robert: 1900  
  
Robert cried out in pain as the energy blast tore into him, ripping open already bleeding wounds even more, charring his skin and clothing even further. 


	22. Battle Island Chapter 22

'Yugi, you know what we have to do.' The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle "said" in the young mans mind.  
  
'Yes, I guess it is the only way.' Yugi agreed mentally, nodding his head slightly.  
  
"Everyone, I have to ask you to leave. Everyone except Sammantha that is." Yugi spoke forcefully, it wasn't really a request.  
  
Slowly the others shuffled out of the room, Joey placing a comforting hand around Kelly's shoulders, offering the young woman a reassuring smile.  
  
"What's going on Yugi?" Sammantha asked curiously as Yugi removed the massive golden puzzle from around his neck and placed it upon Roberts chest, directly over his heart.  
  
"Sammantha, please kneel on Roberts right side and place both of your hands upon the Puzzle." Yugi instructed as he did the same thing from Roberts left side.  
  
Sammantha did as she was instructed, something about Yugi's tone of voice told her that it was all for the better that she comply.  
  
"Now, Close your eyes and call to Robert with your mind. No matter what your minds eye shows you do NOT remove your hands from the Puzzle." Yugi's voice was deeper now, his eyes almost glowing as he gave Sammantha the instructions.  
  
Both Duelists sat for only a few moments, but in Sammanthas worried mind it seemed as though hours were passing.  
  
Still, she followed Yugi's instructions, her eyes closed and her mind calling out for Robert.  
  
With her eyes closed Sammantha did not see the glowing golden eye form upon Yugi's forehead. Nor did she see the same form on the Puzzles surface begin to shin a bright prismatic light.  
  
The light Behind Robert began to pulse and flared blinding both Duelists, Spring more so due to the fact he'd been facing the source of the light.  
  
As the light began to subside Robert felt a presence behind him, slowly turning as his entire body cried out in agonizing pain he saw them.  
  
Yugi and Sammantha were standing there, in far better health than he'd last seen them. Something was different about Yugi though. His body language and demeanor were both that of someone far older than the young man.  
  
There was almost something regal about the younger Duelist.  
  
"I don't know how you did it Mr. Marcus, but I'll get rid of these feeble thought forms once and for all." Spring shouted as he raised his hand palm out towards the two new arrivals.  
  
Yugi stepped forward and did the same, the glowing eye on his forehead flared brightly as the two fought an unseen fight.  
  
Spring seemed to be on the losing side though as Yugi began to smirk. It was the same Smirk he'd end up flashing to all those he faced in Duels.  
  
Yugi had his game face on.  
  
"The genuine article huh? Risky game you play here boy!" Spring spat as he and Yugi continued to stand opposite one another, arms extended. A strange rippling was beginning to form between the two.  
  
"Perhaps, but it would seem you're quite worn from maintaining this Shadow Game, mean while I'm fresh as the proverbial daisy." Yugi spoke, his voice deepening further.  
  
Sammantha took this time to help Robert to his feet, trying her best to avoid hurting him. His burned flesh was still quite hot beneath her finger tips. His emerald green Duel Disk charred and blackened but still the lights on the device were glowing brightly.  
  
"S... Sam?" Roberts voice was weak and sounded as though it were miles away.  
  
She looked into Roberts eyes. His vivid green eyes still shinning and bright. A single tear rolled down her cheek, her crystal blue eyes shinning in the growing light.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as the two stared into each others eyes.  
  
In a flash Sammantha felt it. An electric jolt up and down her spine. The the images began to flood into her mind.  
  
A small child in the kitchen with a tall auburn haired woman. The smell of cooking food was in the air, as was the woman's perfume, it smelled heavily of lilacs and jasmine.  
  
"Robby, are you going to help me with dinner honey?" the woman asked as she stooped slightly to pick the child up, her smile big and bright, Hazel eyes twinkling prettily in the light of the late day sun.  
  
Sammantha could feel the complete and total love in this room, it was coming from every where.  
  
The child and woman began to clean potatoes, the child more playing in the water than actually cleaning the tubers.  
  
The scene shifted rapidly, so quickly in fact Sammantha felt as though she were about to tumble to the ground.  
  
The day was dark and storm clouds were threatening to release their torrent upon the gathered people.  
  
Sammantha stood at the front of the crowd of people, opposite the young boy with the vivid green eyes, the two separated by a red oak casket suspended above a deep hole.  
  
Sammanthas heart felt as though it had been weighted, tears flowed freely from her eyes as she felt the complete sorrow and loss. The little boy with the green eyes walked to the casket holding his fathers hand and laid a single red rose upon it. His eyes were watering madly but he was fighting to hold back the tears.  
  
His father however tried no such thing, tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at the picture placed upon the casket. In his right arm a small purple blanket, inside a baby cooed softly and played with the medals on the mans dress uniform.  
  
The scene shifted again, this time more slowly.  
  
Sammantha felt panic and fear, her heart was racing.  
  
"NO! Kelly, put it down! Kelly! AHHH!" Sammantha's hand shot up to her left arm, grasping the bicep she cried out slightly at the unexpected pain.  
  
The scene changed again, very slowly this time.  
  
Sammantha stood inside of a very large plush waiting room, A teenaged boy with green eyes and a medical bandage wrapped around his left arm sat in a chair by one of the doors. His face expressionless.  
  
Sammantha noticed that for the first time she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was as though her mind had sealed off her emotions.  
  
The boy looked at her and wryly said, "They only hurt you ya know? Emotions, best to be rid of them completely. I would have too, Until that day..." The boy stopped suddenly as the scene shifted again.  
  
It was the second round of the World Tournament.  
  
The young man with the vivid green eyes, Robert, walked to his designated Dueling field.  
  
Sammantha felt her heart skip a beat, this was....  
  
Robert stopped, his jaw wide open as he watched his opponent standing on the opposite side of the field.  
  
The young woman was half standing half leaning against the platform they would be using as their Dueling area. Her short black hair framing her slightly pale face, her crystal blue eyes a stark contrast to her red shirt and black pants.  
  
"You Marcus?" She asked, walking towards the young man.  
  
"No... yeah... I mean, My names Robert, Marcus is my last name." Robert stammered.  
  
"Nice to meet you Robby." She smiled taking the mans hand and shaking it firmly.  
  
All around them the sounds of the Tournament raged.  
  
Sammantha felt her heart swell, happiness. It was so warm and felt so good she didn't want it to end, after feeling absolutely nothing this was almost like a glass of water to a woman trapped in the desert.  
  
"It's all your fault you know. If we hadn't met you that day odds are we wouldn't have become the weak fool we are today." The teenaged Robert was standing behind Sammantha.  
  
"I've felt so much pain in my life. I didn't want to feel anything more, NOTHING!" He shouted as the scene shifted again.  
  
Sammantha stood on the roof of the Industrial Illusions building. The stars twinkling overhead in a cloudless sky, the moon bright and full seemed as though it were just within reach.  
  
"Sammantha Catherine Dawson, Will you marry me?" Robert was on one knee before her holding her right hand in his. A small black box opened with a shinning stone set on a circle of gold resting within it in his left hand.  
  
"Ohmygod! Robert! Yes!!" She screamed as he swept her into his arms. and spun her about. Knocking over a half full glass of wine in the process.  
  
Sammantha felt it again. The love, the complete and total love, pouring out from the two as they stood together on the roof and kissed under the moonlight.  
  
It was the same as the first scenes and yet there was a very distinct difference to it.  
  
The scene shifted again violently.  
  
"Which brings us to now. Well, a few minutes ago really." The teenaged form of Robert Marcus spoke.  
  
Sammantha watched as every one was wiped out one by one by the maniacal man in the black business suit.  
  
She felt it again, the total sorrow and emptiness was creeping back up again.  
  
Then point were Spring had "disposed" of her arrived.  
  
Everything shattered and crumbled away.  
  
"You're his world." The teenager was standing behind her again. He continued, "Without you he has no strength, no will to go on. He's become weak."  
  
"But you're him. If I'm his world then aren't I yours?" Sammantha asked of the teen.  
  
"Damn, conceded much? I'm the past you nit. I only helped to give the future a rough shape. Without me he would've been a blithering fool his entire life. You're nothing to me, but to that pile of meat..." He motioned to the sobbing form encased in a blue crystal in the center of the room.  
  
'When did we get here? I don't remember coming here!' Sammantha thought as she surveyed the room. No windows, no doors. Slate gray walls and floors and a ceiling the ascended into blackness.  
  
"... You're the sun and moon. The very fabric of the universe." The teen said as he walked over to the crystal and gave it a kick.  
  
"Innit that right you pansy!?" He spat. kicking the crystal again.  
  
"Stop that! Stop torturing him!" Sammantha cried out and walked to the crystal. placing her hands upon it's cold surface she noticed a faint change in the color and shape of the crystal.  
  
"I'm part of him. I'll always be here to make sure he knows where he came from." The teen said and placed his hands upon the crystal, it's shape changing again.  
  
Out of the darkness stepped the woman with the Auburn hair, her warm smile bringing warmth and light to the room and her very presence filling it with the sweet smell of Lilac and Jasmine.  
  
"I'm part of his past too." She said and placed her hands upon the crystal.  
  
"So am I." A voice called out from the shadowed part of the room. A young blond girl in blue jeans and a purple t-shirt stepped out of the shadows and approached the crystal. Placing her hands upon the now spherical crystal the color shifted again to a vibrant white light. Energy began to crackle off of it. Arcing between all four people touching it.  
  
The light was blinding.  
  
Spring brought his left arm up to block the intense white light coming from the glowing ball floating several feet in the air.  
  
Contained within were Sammantha Dawson and Robert Marcus, Sammantha was cradling Roberts head to her chest, smiling down upon him.  
  
He smiled up at her.  
  
The light pulsed and Robert stood behind Yugi, Sammantha at his side. His wounds were gone.  
  
But his smile was back. 


	23. Battle Island Chapter 23

"Let's finish this Spring. Thank Yugi." Robert nodded to the spikey haired young man as he drew his card.  
  
"I play, The Swords of Revealing light!" Robert slapped the card into the magic slot on his Duel Disk and luminous swords appeared in front of the XYZ Dragon Cannon.  
  
"Well played, but you've only delayed the inevitable Mr. Marcus." Spring smiled as he said.  
  
Behind the two Duelists Yugi and Sammantha watched intently.  
  
"What happened Yugi? Where are we and what did I see when I was holding Robert?" Sammantha's eyes were still teary from the emotions she'd experienced.  
  
"Spring has been doing more than Dueling Robert. Remember, the very thing that makes us who we are is our memories and experiences. Spring was locking all of those away from Robert which would have left him an empty shell." Yugi replied as Spring set a monster face down and ended his turn.  
  
Robert drew his card and weighed his options. He could use it now but would it be worth it?  
  
"I set one magic or trap and end my turn." Robert announced and the photo- negative look left Springs side of the field.  
  
"Now even if you eliminate my Swords you can't attack." Robert smirked.  
  
"True, but I can still use My monsters effect. I discard one card from my hand and destroy your new set." Spring declared confidently.  
  
"No problem but I'm going to chain, activating Mystical Space Typhoon on your Mask of Restrict!" The magic card appeared on the field and destroyed the hideous visage of the Mask.  
  
'Two cards in hand and a draw... If I draw right I have a chance at winning.' Robert thought as he rested the tips of his middle and index finger upon his deck and steadied himself with a breath, and drew.  
  
"I play, Change of Heart on your Dragon Cannon!" Robert said as he slipped the card into the magic slot on his Duel Disk.  
  
The massive machine monster rolled towards Robert slipping through the glowing swords and turned to face its former master.  
  
"Now I play, White Dragon Ritual sacrificing your monster to summon, The Paladin of White Dragons!" Robert finished his sentence and a knight clad in glowing silverish white armor pointing a sword towards the cloudy heavens which opened as if on a mental command from the silent figure.  
  
A massive white dragon dropped down through the opening in the clouds which sealed shut behind it.  
  
Falling in a suicide drop the dragon let loose a roar which shook everyone to their core.  
  
The knight stood perfectly still as the dragon plummeted towards him and in an instant he leapt towards the dragon, both became form made entirely of light, the knight blue the dragon white.  
  
When they finally impacted the two lights merged and swirled, in a brief pulse the light was gone and a Blue Eyes White Dragon being ridden by a knight in shinning silver armor stood before Robert.  
  
"Whole new game old man. Let's rock." Robert said smirking slyly, Yugi and Sammantha standing on his left and right respectively also smiling and staring down Spring.  
  
Joey and Ryu sat on opposite sides of Kelly in the main room of the rest house the group had settled into for the night.  
  
It had been half an hour since Yugi had all but ordered them out of the room and since then it had been deathly quiet.  
  
Kelly sat on the couch between the two men, her knees drawn up under her chin her arms locked around her shins tightly. Her blond hair hanging down over her face, the occasional sniffle coming from her.  
  
Joey looked at Ryu questioningly and Ryu returned the look, as if to say "I don't know what to do."  
  
Ryu closed his eyes for a moment as if remembering something, took a steadying breath and placed his left arm around the crying girls shoulders, giving her a reassuring half hug.  
  
"It's going to be alright Kelly. I haven't known Yugi for very long but from the impression he's made I think he knows what he's doing." The youngest of the three said, scratching the back of his head through his white hair. Ryu looked to Joey and nodded towards the young woman.  
  
"Yeah! Yug's gotten people out of tougher spots than this. Heck he even helped me get out of some freaks mind control back in Battle City." Joey said as he reached out and brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Th....Thanks guys." she said between sniffles. "But you don't know Mr. Spring. He's the one behind this and I know he's not going to give up this fight. When he got me out of the hospital he said that I'd be the one to beat my Brother." She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of Roberts too big shirt.  
  
"It's like he was obsessed with him, and Yugi. I don't know what his full plan is but I doubt it's just this attack." She finished as she leaned to her right and rested her head on Ryu's shoulder, the younger man for his part simply sat there, his face turning red and his eyes darted about the room, looking for a pillow or maybe a cushion he could replace himself with.  
  
"She's the cause. I almost had you broken down and she came back." Spring shouted as he drew his card and retrieved his Sinister Serpent from the graveyard.  
  
'DAMN! I'm getting weak.' Spring thought to himself as he looked at his cards. A Sinister Serpent, La Jinn and a Book of Secret Arts.  
  
"I'll set a magic or trap card and a monster in defense position and end my turn." Spring said, returning the trio standing opposite him their own cold stare.  
  
Robert drew his card Yugi looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
'All he needs is one more card to finish this duel.' Yugi thought as Robert set the magic card he'd drawn.  
  
"Done." Robert ended his turn rather quickly and continued to stare down Spring.  
  
Sammantha looped her right arm through his left and smiled up at him.  
  
Location Unknown  
  
Willem Spring was sweating profusely now. His nose was almost pouring blood onto the ancient Sarcophagus which had taken on an ominous red glow. The eyes of the carved face glowing a brilliant gold.  
  
His breathing was labored, the muscles in his body drawn had drawn tight, veins bulged upon his forehead and the golden eye that rested there pulsed madly.  
  
Other than the sounds of Willems labored breathing the room was silent as a tomb.  
  
Until the cracking started, it sounded as if a thunderclap had been set loose into the dark room.  
  
Spring opened his eyes but what he saw wasn't right.  
  
'How am I looking at myself?' his fevered mind cried out as he beheld the sweating bleeding figure hunched over the huge stone object. Then he noticed it the massive crack in the lid of the Sarcophagus and the odd blue glow shinning within it.  
  
Rest Zone Jungle Sector  
  
The rain was still falling, it was as if the heavens were weeping. Like the sky itself had decided that now was a great time to have a nice healthy cry.  
  
Mai Mizaki hurried through the rain towards the building she'd heard Yugi and Joey had taken refuge for the night in. 


	24. Battle Island Chapter 24

Mai raced through the down pour, rain plastering her hair to her head and body. Lightning flashed overhead followed shortly by a crack of thunder.  
  
Joey had been in the kitchen for a good thirty minutes making enough food for the entire group. 'They're gonna be hungry when they come outta there.' Joey thought as he slapped another sandwich together and set it on to the platter on the counter.  
  
Ryu was in the living room with Kelly, it seemed as though the two had an easy rapport with one another.  
  
They shared similar musical tastes. The most obvious shared interest though was of course Duel Monsters.  
  
A knock at the front door caught Joey's attention as he carried the platter of food out into the living room.  
  
"I got it." Ryu called as he leapt up and bounded to the door opening it he was greeted to an angry faced Mai, Her normally well made up face now streaked with the make-up she'd been wearing her hair plastered to her head and her clothes clinging to her body and displaying a little more than the young man was used to seeing.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there gawking or can I come in?" Mai asked angrily.  
  
Ryu stepped out of the way and motioned for her to come in. The older Duelist stepped past the furiously blushing young man and onto the plush carpeting of the rest house.  
  
"Mai? What are you doing out in a storm like this?" Joey asked as he hurried to her position.  
  
"Can't you tell Joey, I was SWIMMING!" Mai shouted and quickly crossed her arms flinging water at the blonde man.  
  
"How silly of me to ask. Ryu, could you and Kelly get her some towels and a robe?" Joey asked the two younger Duelists.  
  
Both agreed and left the room to gather the items he'd asked for.  
  
"I heard you and Yugi were in the area and it was only a light drizzle when I left to come here." Mai answered as she slipped off her boots and denim vest, wringing her hair out onto the tiled area in front of the door.  
  
Joey did his best not to gawk at the attractive woman in front of him.  
  
"Hey Ryu, grab another couple of towels would you? We've got a spill by the door." Joey called over his shoulder to the young man as he dug around in a hall closet for some towels.  
  
"Ooh food!" Mai exclaimed as she dove at the platter of sandwiches.  
  
"Yeah sure help your self." Joey said as she started into her second sandwich.  
  
"So, where's Yugi?" Mai asked in between bites.  
  
"He's in the other room with Sammantha and Robert." Joey answered, his face becoming somber.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mai asked looking at Joey with concern.  
  
"Mr. Spring attacked my Brother and Yugi's helping him." Kelly answered as she and Ryu stepped into the room each carrying either towels or a blanket, robe and slippers.  
  
Spring drew his card and cursed under his breath, His mind was still on what he'd seen back in his office. He was having an incredibly difficult time concentrating.  
  
"I'll set one card face down and another monster in defense mode." Spring finished his turn.  
  
Spring: 7200  
  
Robert: 1900  
  
Robert kept his eyes closed as he drew his card, he needed one card, just one. If he got it this duel was as good as over. If not then his chance of victory was less than half.  
  
He looked at the card he'd drawn and slid it into the magic slot activating it.  
  
"Harpies Feather Duster!" Robert declared as the card activated destroying all of springs magic cards.  
  
"And now, Monster Reborn bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Robert activated one of the three cards set into his Duel Disk and the massive white dragon appeared, it's bright blue eyes glared at Spring angrily.  
  
"But I'm not done yet. Activate trap card, Dragon's Rage!" Robert announced as he activated the trap card resting in his Duel Disk.  
  
Both the Blue Eyes and the Paladin took on a white glow.  
  
"My Paladin's effect allows me to destroy a face down monster card without the card flipping. And I'll use that ability on your left most monster card."  
  
The Paladin launched a pulse of energy at the face down card which promptly vanished.  
  
"Now my Blue Eyes White Dragon, BURST STREAM ATTACK!" Upon Roberts command the massive dragon let loose a gout of white energy which overtook Springs remaining face down monster, the card flipped to reveal the Sinister Serpent and then vanished.  
  
Spring: 4450  
  
Robert: 1900  
  
"And that's it for my turn Spring." Robert said as his end phase passed and Springs turn began.  
  
Springs face was becoming pale, his hands were shaking and his eyes were becoming glassy. He drew his card and weighed his options. with Yugi and Sammantha bolstering his mental defenses Robert was on his way to winning this Duel.  
  
"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Springs eyes were having trouble focusing and his ears were ringing.  
  
Robert drew his card and slipped it immediately into the magic and trap slot on his Duel Disk.  
  
'Just in case.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Ready for a repeat performance Spring?" Robert asked as his monsters launched at Spring, the Paladin wiping the defense mode monster out without flipping it and the Blue Eyes tearing more than half of Springs Life Points way.  
  
Spring: 1450  
  
Robert: 1900  
  
"One more thing though Spring, My paladins second effect allows my to special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the field. So I think I'll do that now." Robert said as the Paladin of White Dragons took to the sky, disappearing in the clouds and returning moments later minus the knight.  
  
Spring took his turn, drawing his card and reclaiming the Sinister Serpent from his graveyard.  
  
"I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Spring had no other alternative.  
  
Robert drew his card and looked over his field. He could summon it but it would cost him his Blue eyes and his numerical advantage.  
  
'I'll take my chances with what I have.' He thought, keeping the monster card in his hand.  
  
"Blue Eyes, wipe out his face down monster!" The Dragon immediately obeyed Roberts command and launched an attack against the defending face down monster which flipped up to reveal a Big Shield Guardna. which was quickly destroyed.  
  
Spring: 1050  
  
Robert: 1900  
  
"I wish I could say it's been fun old man, but I don't like lying. Blue Eyes White Dragon, get this creature out of my sight." Robert ordered and the great dragon let loose a powerful attack.  
  
Springs dark form was lost in the ensuing light of the powerful attack. When the light of the attack faded Spring was nowhere to be seen. 


	25. Battle Island Chapter 25

Roberts eyes opened slowly, his mind was hazy and his chest felt as though a small dog was resting on it.  
  
Looking down he saw the large golden object, on each side of him Yugi and Sammantha.  
  
Both were sweating slightly and looked tired.  
  
"Are you alright Robert?" Yugi asked as he stood up and retrieved his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Y.. yeah I'm really tired but otherwise I think I'm fine." Robert replied as he sat up, Sammantha sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"You scared the hell out of me Robert. Don't EVER do that again!" She commanded as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly.  
  
Robert looked around dumbfounded. turning to Yugi he asked "What did I do? What happened?"  
  
Location Unknown  
  
The storm out side was pounding harder now and could be heard through the thick bulkheads. The chop of the sea outside caused the ship to roll and rock unpredictably.  
  
In the largest of the rooms on the vessel, lying on the floor was the still form of Willem Spring. The phone on his desk had been ringing for almost ten minutes.  
  
His eyes were unfocused, staring at the ceiling of the large, plushly decorated office. A strange dark mist was slowly filing the room, issuing forth from the crack in the huge stone sarcophagus.  
  
A knock came at the door to the office, light at first then increasing in volume and urgency.  
  
"Mr. Spring?! Are you alright sir? It's me Claire." Claire called form the other side of the door.  
  
Slowly she pushed the door open, not seeing the dark mist flow immediately into the still form of Willem Spring.  
  
"Mr. Spring? Willem?" She spoke hesitantly as she approached the body lying upon the floor.  
  
Bending down to check his pulse her breath caught in her throat, His face was covered in blood his eyes struck open in shock and what looked like fear.  
  
Pushing on she pressed her index and fore finger to the side of his neck.  
  
The pulse was there, but it was weak and very very slow.  
  
Rushing to the phone on the large desk she picked up the receiver and dialed a series of numbers.  
  
"I need an emergency medical team to Mr. Springs office NOW!" She slammed the phone down and returned to his side.  
  
The Medical team arrived moments later and began assessing his condition then gathered him onto a gurney and hurried him out of the room.  
  
Four people had entered and left that room.  
  
Not one had seen the figure dressed in white robes with large golden Ankh around his neck.  
  
Resting in his hand was a simple white envelope.  
  
"So it begins..." Shadi spoke as he slowly dissolved into the shadows of the room.  
  
Jungle Sector, Rest Zone  
  
"So, You're Robert's sister huh?" Mai asked from behind the door of the room the two ladies were in as she draped her wet clothes over the same door and slipped into a robe and slippers, a large towel wrapped around her head concealing her long blond hair.  
  
"Yes, I am." Kelly answered curtly.  
  
"We talked on the ride to the island, he didn't mention a sister at all." Mai said as she stepped out from behind the door, looking just as good in the robe and towel as she did in her everyday clothes.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Kelly trailed off as Mai interrupted.  
  
"Then again he didn't really saw much at all. I guess I was doing all of the talking." She said as she looked at the younger girl.  
  
Studying her closely Mai could only guess her height to be somewhere around five foot two or so.  
  
The girls blond hair came down to rest over her shoulders and between her shoulder blades, her small nose looking perfectly at home on her angular face.  
  
The striking part of her was the way her hazel eyes caught and seemed to amplify all the light in the room.  
  
The look the girl was giving her was a sure enough tip off that she was Roberts sister, Her eye's had the same attitude.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room  
  
"So Ryu, you and Kelly seem to be hitting it off quit nicely, looking to become Roberts Brother-in-law eh?" Joey joked as he shook his hand in Ryu's hair, mussing the style the white locks were in.  
  
"Cut it out Number two!" Ryu shot back as he slapped away Joeys arm and straightened his hair.  
  
The Bedroom door opened and a very Drain Yugi came out, sweating and breathing slightly harder than he should have been, followed by Sammantha helping to support a still somewhat shaky Robert.  
  
"Hey! You guy's alright?" Joey asked as he bounded over to help Sammantha with Robert.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine now Joey." Yugi said as he sat down in one of the over stuffed chairs and took one of the remaining sandwiches, biting into it hungrily.  
  
Sammantha sat next to Robert looping her left arm possessively around his right and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Kelly approached from down the hall with Mai a few paces behind her, rounding the corner she saw Robert and her eye's teared up again.  
  
"ROBERT! Are you okay? Is everything alright now?" She launched into the room blew past Ryu without a second glance and landed on Roberts left side.  
  
Kelly grabbed onto his left arm and Robert winced, the fresh wound crossing his old scar tearing open at the sudden harsh treatment a small trickle of blood rolled down his arm.  
  
"Careful Kel, I'm old I break easy." Robert joked reaching around his little sister hugging her tightly.  
  
"Oh how touching, I think I'm going to cry... this really is a Kodak moment." Mai commented wryly as she entered the room.  
  
"Mai?" Sammantha and Yugi both said in unison, shock at the woman's presence showing their voices and on their faces.  
  
"How long have you been here Mai?" Yugi asked as he got up to greet his friend.  
  
"About an hour or so, what were you guys doing in there anyway, you're all pretty sweaty and you look tired." Mai asked, her left eye brow raised.  
  
Before Yugi could answer there was a knock at the door.  
  
Ryu stepped over the towel resting on the floor to soak up the water that had gathered and answered the door only to find no one there.  
  
"Hey, what's that on the door?" Yugi asked as he approached.  
  
Ryu handed him the simple white envelope. 


	26. Battle Island Chapter 26

"It's addressed to you Yugi." Ryu said as Yugi took the envelope and began opening it.  
  
"Hmmm...." Yugi was reading the letter inside as the rest of the group watched him.  
  
"Most interesting. Robert, this is for you." Yugi said handing the duelist a small manila envelope he pulled from the larger envelope.  
  
"Do not open it until the time is right." Yugi intoned as Robert took the small envelope and eyed Yugi curiously.  
  
"Okay?" Robert looked at the small unassuming envelope, it wasn't much larger than a card sleeve.  
  
"An old friend wanted you to have what's in that envelope, the letter contains a warning. Spring isn't finished yet." with that Yugi walked back to the room that he Joey and Ryu were sharing for the night.  
  
"Yugi's got the right idea," Joey said as he stood up and stretched, motioning to his friend as he entered the room at the end of the hall. "It's getting late we should all turn in for the night. Ryu?" Joey looked at the young white haired Duelist.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Tomorrow's a big day." Ryu said as he made his way back to the room, dragging his sleeping bag with him.  
  
"So, where am I going to sleep?" Mai asked just before Joey left the room.  
  
"Umm, well I guess you can have the fold out. Robert and Sammantha are in the main room and Kelly has the spare bed in there." Joey answered.  
  
Robert, Sammantha and, Kelly were heading towards the main bedroom when Joey turned to Robert, an inquisitive glint in his eye.  
  
"Hey Robert, you feeling better?" Joey asked catching Roberts attention.  
  
"Uh, yeah actually just a little tired." he replied.  
  
"Good. Then tomorrow we'll have our duel. I hope you won't mind parting with one of those Blue Eyes White Dragons." Joey said as he headed back into his bedroom.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's settled then?" Robert said, a confused look on his face.  
  
Joey and Robert awoke the next morning, Nothing more than a nod to one another as they passed in the hallway.  
  
Breakfast was also spent in silence. Sammantha, Mai, Yugi, Ryu and, Kelly tried to get the two to engage in conversation but neither would open their mouths for anything more than the food they were ingesting.  
  
As breakfast finished they both stood, looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Enjoy your breakfast Robert?" Joey asked politely.  
  
"Yes, quite good. I trust you enjoyed yours as well? How'd you sleep?" Robert replied, an equally warm smile on his face as they carried their dishes to the sink.  
  
"Like a baby. You?" Joey answered as he placed his plate in the sink full of soapy water.  
  
"Sleep of the ages my friend. Are you ready?" Robert asked as he slipped his Duel Disk into place on his left arm.  
  
"Always." Joey shot back sliding his Duel Disk on as well.  
  
They both walked towards the front door, Joey reached it first opening it and gesturing for Robert to go through first.  
  
"Why thank you Joey." Robert said as he passed through.  
  
"Not a problem buddy." Joey said as he stepped through after Robert, closing the door behind him.  
  
In the Kitchenette Yugi, Sammantha, Mai, Ryu and, Kelly were staring at the door dumbfounded. They exchanged confused glances and looked at the door again.  
  
Moments later they all made a mad dash for the front door. Kelly and Sammantha knocked Ryu back and squeezed out first, followed by Mai, Yugi and Ryu.  
  
Robert stood opposite Joey, his left arm extended and his Duel Disk locked. The field was set, the fourteen by fourteen square with the rotating life point screens floating on each corner. all reading in at 8000lp.  
  
The words "Terms accepted" slowly faded from the center of the field as Joey drew his opening six cards and looked over his hand.  
  
"I'll set three magic or trap cards and one monster in defense mode. Done" Joey announced and Roberts turn began.  
  
"Not the form I've seen in your duels, defensive duels have never been your strong suit Joey." Robert said as he drew his cards and looked over Joeys field.  
  
"I'll set five magic or trap cards and summon my Grey wing in attack mode. Your turn Joey." Robert finished.  
  
"Only defensive to begin with Robert. I summon, Panther Warrior in attack mode. Now, this here monster can't attack unless he gets another monster sacrificed to him first, so I'll sacrifice my face down Witch of the Black Forest. and attack your Grey Wing." Joey announced and the Feral warrior launched across the field with it' sword held high above it's head.  
  
"Sorry Joey. ACTIVATE TRAP! Mirror Force!" The blue field of energy formed before the Grey Wing and blocked the force of the Panther Warriors down slice. The feedback of the attack bouncing into the Cat man and destroyed it.  
  
"Nice move Robert, hope you can keep them up through this duel. Thanks to the effect of my witch I get to choose a card from my deck with fifteen hundred or less defense points." Joey said and ended his turn after drawing his card.  
  
"So do I Joey." Robert said as he drew and looked at his card. 'So do I.' he thought to himself as he set the monster card in defense mode.  
  
"Now I'll switch my Grey Wing to defense mode and end my turn." Robert said.  
  
"Good thing too. I activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Witch of the Black Forest, but not to attack, you see the monster I got thanks to her effect the first time was this." Joey said as he sacrificed the witch again and a huge green clad man with a metal face mask appeared on the field.  
  
"Jinzo, and with his effect Traps can't be activated." Joey seemed rather proud of his monster, even though it affected all of his trap cards as well.  
  
On the sidelines Yugi and the others watched intently, Ryu while an accomplished Duelist in his own right watched with child like amazement.  
  
Mai tried to look non-chalant as she watched the duel, but even this early in every time Joey played a powerful card she'd smiled.  
  
Yugi's face was impassive. They were both his friends, Joey more so but they were still both his friends.  
  
Sammantha on the other hand made no secret about her choice for victor.  
  
"Come on Robert! You've been up against one of those metal freaks before!" She shouted.  
  
Kelly was watching just as intently as Ryu, watching her brother Duel and not being on the receiving end of it was really an enjoyable event.  
  
"Jinzo, Attack the Grey Wing!" The huge machine man brought his hands together and produced a black energy back which he then launched at the defending dragon.  
  
The small dragon was destroyed in a massive explosion, it's tiny roar muted by the sound of the blast itself.  
  
Robert raised his left arm, using the Duel Disk to block the bright light the explosion had produced.  
  
"Your turn Robert." Joey announced as the smoke cleared.  
  
Jinzo crossed his arms across his armored chest and leveled his gaze at Robert. The red lenses covering his eyes pulsed slightly accompanied by a chuckling sound.  
  
"Okay Joey. I'll flip my face down card, Spear Dragon and equip it with one of my existing magic cards, Mage Power!"  
  
The Spear Dragon let loose a mighty roar as it unfolded it's wings and took to the sky, the musculature growing and it's size increasing with it's new strength.  
  
3900/2000  
  
"I think that's sufficient to take care of your Jinzo. Spear Dragon, send Jinzo to the scrap heap!" Robert ordered and the blue and white dragon obeyed, flying at Jinzo.  
  
The two monsters met with a massive blast of dust and wind. When the dust settled Jinzo was nowhere in sight and Spear Dragon was back on Roberts side of the field in defense mode, napping lightly.  
  
Robert: 8000  
  
Joey: 6500  
  
"Your turn Joey." Robert smiled.  
  
Joey Drew his card and smiled back at Robert. 


	27. Battle Island Chapter 27

"I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." The smirk on Joeys face was more than enough to tell all who were watching that he had a plan to get around Roberts pumped up Spear Dragon.  
  
Robert drew his card a switched Spear Dragon into attack mode. Looking over his field and Joeys he weighed his options.  
  
'That monster's got to have an effect that activates when it's flipped. But even if I attack he'll lose life points. I can't pass up the chance to get the lead in this duel.' Robert thought as he slid the card he'd drawn into a magic or trap slot.  
  
"I'll set one magic or trap card bringing my Spear Dragons attack to four thousand four hundred. And now it'll attack your face down monster!" Robert announced as the Dragon once again took flight and impacted with the face down card.  
  
Or rather, it didn't.  
  
At the last second a group or robe clad women chanting a prayer appeared on the field.  
  
"NO! Waboku!" Robert shouted as the monster flipped but no damage was calculated.  
  
"Not just Waboku my friend, but FIBER JAR!" Joey declared as the flying tree appeared and all of the cards on the field vanished.  
  
"Duels starting over Robert." Joey said as he shuffled his deck and drew five new cards.  
  
Robert did the same and looked over his new cards.  
  
"Since I've already attacked I can't again so I'll just set a monster in defense mode and set three magic or trap cards and finish my turn." Robert said as he slid the cards into position.  
  
"Whole new duel eh Robert?" Joey smiled as he drew his card and looked over his hand.  
  
"Sure is Joey. That was a good move." Robert replied smiling back.  
  
"That's the least remarkable move I've ever made, watch this. I activate Change of Heart on your face down card, and Sacrifice it for Jinzo!" Joey explained as the massive machine man returned to the field.  
  
"And now he'll attack you directly for twenty four hundred points!" As Joey spoke the huge machine monster charged up his attack and fired directly at Robert.  
  
Robert: 5600  
  
Joey: 6500  
  
"Well, I can't say that felt good. But it did help me a little. That monster you sacrificed was MY Witch of the Black Forest." Robert said as he took his deck out of the Duel Disks slot and looked for a monster.  
  
Shuffling his deck he slipped it back into position.  
  
"Well it's your turn Robert, let's see what you've got." Joey said as his turn concluded.  
  
"Not a problem Joey, We're just getting started." Robert shot back with a smile as he drew his card.  
  
"I'll set one monster in defense mode and set one more Magic or trap card and end my turn." Robert finished and Joey drew his card.  
  
'Hmmm, yeah that could work.' Joey thought to himself as he looked over his hand.  
  
"I'll set one magic or trap card and play the magic card, Axe of Despair on Jinzo. Bringing his attack power up to thirty-four hundred. Now Jinzo attack his face down monster!" Joey ordered and the huge machine man obeyed, charging his newly acquired axe with psychic energy he launched a wave of destructive power at the face down beast.  
  
The card shattered into millions of holographic pieces but instantly reformed in the shape of a twin headed dragon.  
  
"That's my twin headed Behemoth, It's gone for now but at the end of your turn it'll return to the field in defense mode." Robert explained as the dragon slowly faded.  
  
"Hmph, well. Since Jinzo's my only monster and I've already attacked I guess my turn's over" Joey said as he allowed Roberts turn to begin.  
  
As soon as the turn shifted the Twin Headed Behemoth returned to the field in defense mode just as Robert had said it would.  
  
Robert drew his card and began looking over his options. as long as Jinzo was on the field the majority of his face down cards would be useless. So issue one was getting rid of the huge machine man.  
  
"I'll sacrifice the Twin headed Behemoth to summon, the Emerald Dragon!" Robert said as the small two headed dragon vanished and was replaced with a much larger green skinned dragon.  
  
The huge beast sparkled in the daylight much like the precious gem it was named for.  
  
"Strong yeah, but Jinzo's axe cranks his attack power beyond your green meanies." Joey said as Jinzo chuckled again and gave a quick swing of his axe.  
  
"True. But you're not the only one that can power up your monsters. First I'll play Monster Reborn, returning my Twin Headed Behemoth to the field in attack mode. Then I'll activate my face down magic card, United We Stand on my Emerald Dragon, increasing its attack and defense by eight hundred points for every face up monster I have on the field, that's sixteen hundred points for each value." The huge green dragon grew even larger as it's power increased.  
  
4000/3000  
  
"Now, Emerald Fire!" Robert ordered as the dragon reared it's head back and fired a gout of green flame at Jinzo. The tall machine man raised its axe to attempt to shield itself from the attack but to no avail. Moments later the psychic android was gone.  
  
"But wait, there's more Now my Behemoth can hit you with it's Fire and Ice attack." Robert smiled as the smaller of the two dragons launched blasts from each of it's mouths. One burning crimson the other an ice blue.  
  
Robert: 5600  
  
Joey: 4400  
  
"Nice play Robert. Now I haven't got any monsters. But I've got this. Activate Trap! Call of the Haunted!" Joey commanded and the trap card flipped up A tombstone appeared on the field and a green gloved hand shot out of the ground followed shortly by the head and body of the monster it belonged to.  
  
Jinzo clawed his way out of the ground and dusted himself off. leveling his gaze at Roberts monsters, the red eyes of the machine man flashed.  
  
"Can't keep a good monster down I guess eh Joey?" Robert joked.  
  
"You know it. Your turn done?" Joey replied.  
  
Robert waved his hand in Joeys direction conceding the turn to him.  
  
"Wow, Joey's pretty good!" Ryu said on the sidelines.  
  
"Yeah, I've gotta admit he's giving as good as he gets." Sammantha replied, her eyes never leaving the duel.  
  
"Joey's come a long way since Duelist Kingdom. He's become a force to be reckoned with in a Duel." Yugi added.  
  
Kelly remained silent as she watched the Duel. Her eyes wide and attention focused on every move the two young men played.  
  
"I give Robert three maybe four turns before Joey starts gambling. and with his luck Robert's out." Mai said, her arms folded over her chest, violet eyes focused on the match before her.  
  
"You haven't seen him Duel Mai. Let alone been on the recieving end of it. When Robert is pushed in a Duel he's like another person." Kelly finally spoke, though her attention never left the Duel.  
  
"So it's my turn now... That Emerald Dragon is too strong for Jinzo to handle so I'll play the magic card I just drew. Swords of Revealing Light!" Joey slapped the card into place and the luminous blades locked Roberts monsters into place on the field.  
  
"You're good Robert so I'll forego the explanation of this card. But I can still attack. Jinzo, wipe out that Behemoth!" Joey commanded and Jinzo launched a ball of black energy at the smaller of Roberts two dragons. The Twin Headed Behemoth was destroyed and Roberts life points faded.  
  
Robert: 4500  
  
Joey: 4400  
  
"Now I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my trun." Joey said and slide a card into his Duel Disk.  
  
Robert drew his card and looked over his options. 'Emerald Dragon is still stronger than his Jinzo even with the lost boost a second monster provides. But Joey has to have accounted for that, He's planning something. I've got to stop him before he can complete his strategy. But with only one monster on the field and Jinzo blocking my traps...' Roberts thoughts trailed off.  
  
Location Unknown  
  
The sun was resting in the sky casting warming light down upon the large vessel moored off the coast of Duelist Haven.  
  
The previous night had been intense, Willem Spring, the new leader of the Ghouls, had been rushed to the infirmary after suffering what the medical technicians had called a complete biological systems failure.  
  
His condition had been upgraded from critical to stable with a keep watch order.  
  
"You're mine now. You would abuse my powers and try to enslave ME! I own you know child." The voice was cold, malevolent and, ancient.  
  
"Wha? Who are you?! Where am I!?" Willem Spring cried out into the blackness. The man who was feared by so many was frozen in fear.  
  
"Fool! You play in the realm of shadows and in the minds of others but you cannot recognize your own!?" The voice screamed at him, seemingly from all directions.  
  
"But, this place is empty." Spring replied, his voice wavering.  
  
"Yes, that would be my fault. When I entered your mind and body I had to make room. Using some of the information from your mind I'll explain it in terms you might understand child. Your mind is a computer, I compressed your data." The voice explained, it seemed to have calmed down quite a bit.  
  
"Now I'll give you a choice. You can remain a vegetable and rot here on this bed or I can give you an equal share in this body. The we can have revenge on those who contributed to your current state." The voice was behind him now, Spring felt a hand on his shoulder but could not see it.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me child?" Spring asked.  
  
"Because child, I'm over three thousand years old, compare to me you're an infant. However in my years I've learned a multitude of ways to take revenge on those who have wronged me. That Priest with the dragon for instance." The voice said  
  
"I... I want revenge." Spring spoke coldly.  
  
Alarms blared all over the infirmary. Mr. Spring had gone missing. the technician on duty had checked in on him only minutes before the sensors had gone flat line.  
  
The ship was searched, Mr. Spring was nowhere to be found below decks.  
  
Claire had taken to the upper decks to search for Willem Spring. As she approached the bow of the ship she saw him. Clad only in a pair of pants, his upper body uncovered, Scars ran along his back and arms. The wind whipped about him like a living thing, ruffling his short hair.  
  
"M...Mr. Spring?" Claire called out as she approached.  
  
Willem Turned his head slightly, the scar on his left cheek now visible, He turned around fully and smiled at Claire.  
  
"How very good to see you again child. We have much work and little time." He said as he stepped down from the bow of the ship.  
  
Claire shivered when she locked eyes with him. No more were they the golden shade she'd become familiar with.  
  
Now in place of his amber colored eyes were twin glowing red orbs. Even in the light of the sun they shone with a brightness like no other.  
  
"We have Revenge to wreak." He said as she stepped past her, still smiling his unnervingly toothy smile. 


	28. Battle Island Chapter 28

Duelist haven, Jungle Sector  
  
Robert drew his card and looked over is hand three cards. The combo was sound, he'd used it many times before, But Joey wasn't leaving any openings in this duel. Luckily though with his Jinzo on the field Joey was under the same no trap restriction as Robert.  
  
'It's going to hurt me in the power department but I can't chance him getting more monsters out than me.' Robert thought as he began his move.  
  
"I'll summon, the Lord of Dragons and play, the Flute of Summoning Dragons to special Summon..." Robert paused as he slid the monster card into place.  
  
"...Tyrant Dragon!" He finished as the huge fire breathing dragon appeared on the field. The gargantuan beast let loose a deafening roar as it stretched out its wings.  
  
Emerald Dragon however shook violently and roared angrily as it shrank back down to its normal size, the power of the United We Stand magic card vanishing as the card deactivated per Lord of Dragons effect.  
  
"Okay, so you've got three monsters on the field but your Emerald Dragon's looking a little smaller than before." Joey said quizzically.  
  
"Yeah, that's the price I pay for giving my Dragons protection from magic, trap and Monster effects that target them. Lord of Dragons effect destroyed my United We stand magic card, but considering the power of the Tyrant dragon, that's a fair trade." Robert replied, his smile never fading.  
  
"Unfortunately I can't attack for another couple of turns though, So my Turn's over." Robert tossed off.  
  
Joey looked over his hand and the field. Robert had him beat in monsters but he could always take out Roberts emerald Dragon with Jinzo. 'No! Then he'd be able to use those two cards sitting on his side of the field.' Joey thought as he drew, then smiled.  
  
"I play the Magic equip card Black Pendant on Jinzo, increasing his attack by five hundred!" Joey explained as the machine mans newest accessory appeared around his neck. The black stone catching the light of the sun and reflecting it around the field in dancing displays of light.  
  
"Now, Jinzo destroy the Lord of Dragons!" Joey commanded and the attack was launched at the waiting monster.  
  
Roberts Lord of Dragons was swallowed up in the sphere of energy the machine man had produced.  
  
When the attack faded the Lord of Dragons was gone and Roberts life points began their nose dive.  
  
Robert: 2800  
  
Joey: 4400  
  
Robert was kneeling on the ground, smoke rising from his clothing as he recovered from the spill over damage Jinzo's attack had produced.  
  
"Th... that guy's getting on my nerves Joey." Robert said, the smile gone from his face, replaced with a grimace of pain as he forced himself to stand.  
  
Robert drew his card as he rose to his feet.  
  
"I'll play the magic card, Messenger of Peace, blocking all monsters with an attack of fifteen hundred or more from attacking at the cost of one hundred life points every turn starting on my next turn." Robert explained.  
  
'That'll buy me some time, not much though my life points aren't in the shape needed to keep this card out for long.' he thought to himself.  
  
"I'm done Joey." Roberts demeanor had shifted. He was slipping in this match and he knew it.  
  
'Heh, nice stall.' Joey thought to himself as he drew.  
  
'Man, I don't need any traps right now. Oh well. it'll keep.' Joey added mentally as he set the card he'd drawn and ended his turn.  
  
Robert drew his card and began running his options.  
  
'Nothing ventured and all that.' He tossed off mentally.  
  
"I activate the magic card, White Dragon Ritual. Sacrificing my Emerald Dragon to it's effect to summon, The Paladin of White Dragon!" Robert spoke as the sky darkened.  
  
Lightning crashed before him and a Knight clad in the purest white armor stood where the Emerald Dragon once stood.  
  
The armor clad figure reached to his hip and drew his blade, holding it in front of his face for a moment, as if to pray, the figure thrust the blade skyward.  
  
Thunder crashed overhead, lightning flashed and a mighty roar was heard.  
  
The Knights silent prayer had been heard.  
  
A white dragon slowly descended from the darkened sky, it's eyes glowing as if on fire.  
  
The knight approached the mighty beast and they locked eyes. Time seemed to slow down for all who were watching.  
  
The dragon lowered it's head and the Knight climbed onto the huge monsters back.  
  
The ritual was completed.  
  
The Paladin of White Dragons had been summoned.  
  
'Step one complete' Robert thought.  
  
"Nice monster, and an impressive floor show but it's no match for my pumped up Jinzo." Joey commented.  
  
Yugi chose this moment to speak up.  
  
"No! Joey you don't understand! that monster...." He was interrupted by Joey.  
  
"Yug, I appreciate all you've done for me and you know that. But I want to do this on my own." Joey's eyes never left Roberts.  
  
"I understand Joey." Yugi stepped back and crossed his arms.  
  
"What is it Yugi?" Ryu asked the older duelist.  
  
"That card has two powerful effects. And since Robert's elected to pay messenger of Peace's effect cost for this turn it gives him a turn to use the more powerful of the two if played correctly." Yugi answered.  
  
"And that is?" Mai asked as she approached the two men.  
  
"It can summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from his deck to the field." Sammantha said.  
  
Robert: 2700  
  
Joey: 4400 


	29. Battle Island Chapter 29

Northern coast, Duelist Haven  
  
Willem Spring stepped out of the small landing vessel he and Claire had taken to the island. The black and silver Duel Disk on his left arm locked into it's standby mode.  
  
His normal black business suit and tie replaced with a more relaxed black sleeveless T-shirt showing off his muscled, scar covered arms. A pair of black cargo pants and his feet were covered not by his customary Italian Loafers but by a pair of black steel toe boots.  
  
Claire too wore different attire. Gone was her prim and proper Business woman look.  
  
Now she wore a pair of denim shorts and a pink T-shirt with Hello Kitty on the back, Her light brown hair up in a pony tail. On her left arm rested a pink and white Duel Disk, Her feet rested in a pair of white strapped sandals, her toe nails painted pink.  
  
Before them stood eight black robed figures, Each with a black Duel Disk on his or her left arms.  
  
"Have you completed your assigned tasks?" Willem stepped forward and asked The eight assembled Ghouls all bowed and signaled in the affirmative.  
  
"Very good, now transfer them to Claire and myself and return to the ship. You rewards will be waiting for you in your quarters.  
  
Fifteen minutes later both Willem and Claire were eligible for the Battle Island finals, each now possessing twenty Star Points.  
  
"So, where to now sir?" Claire asked, walking two steps behind the tall black clad man.  
  
"We go to the Western side of the Island, where the finals will be held and wait for the others to arrive. No doubt Kaiba and Yugi will be there... and, that blond fellow that's always at Mr. Mutos side." Willem paused and looked skyward, as if trying to spot the name he was seeking in the atmosphere.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler sir, number two ranked Duelist in the world competition circuit, he clamed the title after defeating Seto Kaiba three years ago with the aid of his Red Eyes Black Dragon and two dice cards." Claire said as she looked at her Palm top computer, reading the data there.  
  
"Thank you Claire. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Marcus and his lady friend the lovely Ms. Dawson were to make it to the finals." Willem commented as he resumed walking, Claire remaining two steps behind him.  
  
"Sir, If you don't mind my asking." Claire spoke.  
  
"Not at all my dear, any answers I can provide for you are of course, my pleasure to provide." Willem replied.  
  
Claire cleared her throat before speaking, "If Kaiba is meant to have Obelisk, and Yugi is meant to have Osiris..." She didn't get the chance to finish.  
  
"Then who will command Ra?" Willem finished for her, his forehead sporting the golden eye form again.  
  
"Y... Yes sir." Claire fell behind a little more. Every since She'd found Mr. Spring on the bow of the ship she'd felt uneasy around him. His demeanor hadn't really changed all that much but there was a presence about him that was, She couldn't really place it, off fit well enough. Willem Spring seemed just a bit off from the way he normally was.  
  
"That, my dear child I do not know. The God cards are unlike others, they choose their users. That is why Yugi and Kaiba have been able to acquire them on now two separate occasions." Willem answered as he came to a stop at a bench by the side of the road.  
  
A few moments later both Duelists were aboard the tram headed towards the western coliseum, and the finals of Battle Island.  
  
Duelist Haven Jungle Sector  
  
"Not a very powerful monster there Robert. If it weren't for you little magic card there I'd be able to have Jinzo wipe it out with on shot." Joey said as he drew his card, examining his options.  
  
"You've been playing this game long enough Joey, you should know attack power is only one facet of the cards." Robert replied, his green eyes almost glowing in the light of the near midday sun.  
  
"Regardless, I'll set one monster and one magic or trap card and end my turn." Joey said as the turn passed to Robert yet again.  
  
Robert closed his eyes and drew his card, he needed one of three cards in his deck to get around Joey's Swords of revealing light which still had one turn left after this one.  
  
Robert drew and looked at his card.  
  
'Perfect!' His mind screamed.  
  
"I'm going to stop paying Messenger of Peace's cost, now I'll activate my Paladin of white dragons effect, Special Summoning a Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field in attack mode!" No sooner had Robert finished speaking than the Paladin of White Dragons began to glow, it's shape becoming a luminous sphere of white light, the huge ball of light expanded until it threatened to envelope Roberts Tyrant Dragon.  
  
Energy began to crackle and cascade off of the sphere, The Tyrant Dragon next to it began to roar and claw at the earth beneath it, it's yellow eyes flashing angrily and the green gem on its head pulse brightly.  
  
The sphere collapsed in on itself and suddenly exploded outwards, blinding all who were watching.  
  
Then their vision cleared Joey and Robert saw the majestic form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field, the sunlight shinning on its white outstretched wings.  
  
Roberts Tyrant Dragon cowered slightly in the presence of the powerful beast, Joey's Jinzo uncrossed it's arms and took a small step back.  
  
"Nice Play Robert But your blue eyes can't attack while my Swords of Revealing light are in play." Joey shot off.  
  
"Normally My Blue Eyes wouldn't be able to attack the same turn it was summoned by my Paladins effect anyway. But thanks to this..." Robert activated a card he had sitting on the field.  
  
"The magic card Quick Attack, it can, well it would if your Swords weren't blocking it. Oh, wait! That's why I have this Mystical Space Typhoon magic card!" Robert slide the card into one of the free slots on his Duel Disk.  
  
"And it's target is you Swords of revealing light!" Robert explained as a swirling vortex opened above the aforementioned magic card and destroyed it.  
  
"Now, Blue Eyes white Dragon! Destroy Jinzo with Burst Stream Attack!"Robert commanded.  
  
"Robert no! Joeys Equip card!!!!" Sammantha cried out, but it was too late. The massive white dragon reared back it's head and destroyed the machine monster, dealing one hundred points of damage to Joey's life points.  
  
And Robert's Life points dropped by five hundred.  
  
Robert: 2200  
  
Joey: 4300  
  
"What!?! AW CRAP! The Black pendant, great job Robert." he chided himself.  
  
Joey was snickering on his side of the field.  
  
"Nice Job Robert, Thanks for the assist." Joey laughed.  
  
"Not done yet Wheeler. Tyrant Dragon, Plasma Burst attack!" Robert commanded the huge fire dragon.  
  
"Don't think so, with Jinzo gone I can use this, Mirror Force!" Joey activated the card and Tyrant Dragons attack bounced back at both of Roberts monsters. Destroying them both.  
  
"So much for the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon eh?" Joey called.  
  
Robert looked down at his Duel Disk, one card left in his magic and trap field.  
  
'I hope he doesn't counter this.' Robert thought as Joey's turn began again.  
  
Joey drew his card and made a sour face, as he looked through his hand however his eyes lit up.  
  
"I'll play the magic card, Cost Down, by discarding one card from my hand all monsters in my hand are now two levels lower, which means I can summon..." Joey removed his face down monster and slid a new card into place in attack mode.  
  
"My Red Eyes Black Dragon!" He shouted as a black orb formed on the field, waves of dark energy began to pulse off of the black sphere, purple lightning began to arc between the ground and the ball of dark energy, it was as if Joey's side of the field were replaying Roberts earlier move but with is color switched around, as if it were a photo negative.  
  
As the black dragon appeared on the field Robert smiled and reached forward, pressing a button on his Duel Disk his last card was activated.  
  
"Thanks for the chainable event Joey, Activate Trap! Call of the Haunted!" Robert announced and the ground exploded in front of him, a white form streaked towards the heavens, pulling a wide arc in mid air and gently set down in front of Robert.  
  
Joey's jaw was on the ground, His eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"What's the matter Joey? No warm welcome for my Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Robert asked, taking on an insulted look.  
  
Sammantha, Yugi and the others looked on with shocked expressions, this duel had been a fierce one, neither duelist giving an inch, and even though Joey had taken a lead Robert hadn't backed down.  
  
Even though Joey's Red eyes was at a six hundred attack point disadvantage he seemed confident that he'd make it through the match.  
  
They'd been trading friendly barbs the entire match, hitting each other with everything they had, their best combos were used, matched and beaten time and again.  
  
Now it seemed they'd decided to forgo the fancy stuff and get straight down to the meat of it.  
  
Dragon versus Dragon, this next set of exchanges would decide the Tournament for both players.  
  
Joey and Robert locked eyes, both smiling.  
  
"So, it's come down to this huh?" Robert asked.  
  
"Looks like it. Ready?" Joey asked back.  
  
"As I'll ever be." Robert replied. 


	30. Battle Island Chapter 30

"Good, because as strong as your Blue Eyes is it's nothing when I use this! GO! Angel Dice!" Joey shouted as he slid the magic card into its slot.  
  
A small Angel appeared on the field hauling a giant blue die.  
  
The tiny Cherub flung the blue cube and vanished with a too cute laugh and a tip of it's little hat. The Blue die bounced about between the two massive dragons, If Joey rolled a six then the Blue Eyes would have a power struggle on it's massive clawed hands.  
  
The die landed on an angle and spun, as it teetered Joey looked at his hand and grabbed his two remaining cards.  
  
The die finally stopped, a five showed face up. The red Eyes Black Dragon roared as it's attack and defense shot up by five hundred points.  
  
2900/2500  
  
"Still not a threat Joey." Robert gloated.  
  
"Still not done Robby boy." Joey replied and activated the two cards he'd grabbed.  
  
"Activate Dragon nails, My Red eyes gains an additional seven hundred attack points. And effect wheel!"  
  
3600/2500  
  
A giant game wheel appeared on the field ten sections each with a different effect.  
  
Double constant power filled three zones, half life filled another three, instant win in one slot and in the remaining three dark hole was written.  
  
"This games a risky one and I wouldn't use it if I didn't think I didn't have to. My Red Eye's will spin the wheel. You will decide when to stop it. When the pointer locks onto a section that effect is activated. Do it Red Eyes!" Joey commanded and his dragon promptly obeyed, slamming it's foot down upon the giant red button that hand appeared before it.  
  
Steam issued from the back of the massive game wheel and it began to accelerate, winds began to whip up causing those on the field and the side lines to shield their eyes from the dust that was being blown about.  
  
The wheel was moving so fast, driven by the engine behind it, that the colors on it had all blended into a gray color, the clicking of the pointer was coming so fast it sounded more like a roar.  
  
The two dragons stared each other down. their eyes glowing brightly.  
  
"STOP NOW!" Robert shouted over the noises the wheel was producing. As soon as he spoke the board came to a screeching halt, sparks shot out from behind the massive circle as the braking mechanism triggered.  
  
The pointer had landed on a red slot, Double constant power.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Joey leapt into the arm and pumped his arm, his dragon began to glow again, this time however, instead of the chaotic glow the angel dice had provided the now glow was steady and even.  
  
Robert's face dropped, his eyes locked onto the ground at his feet, his view obscured by his one remaining face down card.  
  
His shoulders slumped, he looked as if he'd been defeated.  
  
"Yugi, what's that effect do?" Sammantha asked the younger Duelist. Her bright blue eyes tearing up.  
  
"It doubles and then locks Joey's monsters stats. Until the monsters on his side of the field are destroyed their power, no matter how it was augmented before, will not drop." Yugi replied. His sympathy went out to Robert, losing to sheer chance was never an easy loss.  
  
Joey looked at Robert, his heart sank. He'd had one of his best Duels ever and now he was about to wipe Robert out of the Battle Island Tournament.  
  
His Red Eyes roared and shook as its power finally balanced out.  
  
7200/5000  
  
"Sorry Robert, it was a great match but... Its gotta end now." Joey said remorsefully.  
  
"You're right Joey. It does." Robert looked up, his green eyes shinning almost unnaturally, and a vicious smile playing on his lips.  
  
Duelist Haven Coliseum  
  
Willem Spring walked toward the large stone construct, Claire followed closely behind. The huge building resembled the Coliseum in Rome, though instead of the traditional Roman carvings, this version had images of Duel Monsters all over it. And capping each of the pillar points at the top of the huge building rested a Blue Eyes White Dragon, Seto Kaiba's signature card.  
  
"How very ostentatious of Mr. Kaiba. Impressive yes but still." Willem stopped as someone grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are you one of the finalists?" A grey clad security official asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact we both are." Willem said motioning to Claire who was looking over the ornate carvings on the Coliseum.  
  
"Alright, well this area's off limits until all of the finalists and Mr. Kaiba arrive, I'll have to ask you to leave." The guard informed.  
  
"Oh, of course. Would you be so kind as to tell us where we can wait until the rest of the Duelists arrive?" Claire asked, drawing her attention away from the building and flashing a smile at the guard.  
  
"There's a rest zone on the northern face of the Coliseum grounds. You can check in and get something to eat there." The guard replied, returning the smile.  
  
"You've been most helpful." Willem said as he started away, his eyes beginning to glow again.  
  
He stopped mid stride and turned slowly to face the guard.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing." His eyes were a bright red, his mouth twisted into a wicked sneer.  
  
Willem thrust his hand out, palm facing the guard.  
  
The guards body went rigid and his eyes glazed over, Willems eyes were crackling with red and black energy, A glden form slowly began to show on his forehead.  
  
"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" WIllem shouted angrily the guards body was wracked with spasms as a field of energy formed around him.  
  
The field was black as space, beyond the initial formation the guard could no longer be seen. When Willem finally lowered his hand and the field faded away nothing was left of the guard.  
  
Scorch marks could be seen on the ground where he'd once stood.  
  
Willems brow was covered in sweat, a small trail of blood flowed from his left nostril down his lip.  
  
"Sir, what did you do to him?" Claire asked, shock and fear evident on her face.  
  
"I banished him. Mind, body and soul to Hell." He replied. Wiping the blood from his face with a handkerchief.  
  
"Normally it's only the soul that gets to go on that trip. But I figured why not give him the full package? A living being in the pits of hell. heh." Willem let slip a small laugh.  
  
"But, why sir?" Claire was still in shock.  
  
"Why? He invaded my personal space." Willem replied matter of factly.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Ask him not to do it again?" Willems smile returned. 


	31. Battle Island Chapter 31

Jungle Sector  
  
"It's not a win but, ACTIVATE TRAP! Ring of Destruction!" Robert shouted as he activated the last of his cards.  
  
Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon roared loudly as a wreath of primed Grenades formed around its neck. The huge beast clawed and pulled at its newest accessory but to no avail.  
  
Tin metallic pinging sounds were heard as the handles popped free of the grenades.  
  
"Good Duel Joey." Robert said and lowered his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I got no complaints." Joey replied and looked down also.  
  
The wreath began to glow and then exploded. The blast was bright as the sun and obscured the field from those watching. The sound from the blast muted out all other sounds in the area.  
  
When the smoke cleared both Joey and Robert were on their knees, both of their fields cleared and Life Point counters reading at zero.  
  
Turning in the middle of the field were the Duel results, announcing the prizes or penalties and who the winner was.  
  
Draw, no Star point loss. No Cards must change hands.  
  
The field shut down and both Duelists returned the cards in their graveyards to their respective decks.  
  
Joey and Robert approached each other and extended their hands.  
  
"You're a damn fine Duelist Rob, I hope you make it to the finals. I wanna face you there." Joey said shaking Roberts hand.  
  
"Same to you Joey, I haven't had a duel this fun in a long time." Robert replied as they released one another's hands.  
  
"Hey, I know we don't have to but here." Joey said taking a card from his deck and handing it to Robert.  
  
Robert accepted the card and looked it over.  
  
"Joey this is your Fiber Jar. Don't you need this?" He asked.  
  
"It's a strong card sure but, I get the feeling it'll help you a lot more than it'll help me." Joey replied with a smile.  
  
"Besides, When I beat you in the finals I'll just have to take it back." He added with a laugh.  
  
"You wish Joey. Oh, Here." Robert said as they got to the rest of their group and Robert reached into his green back pack, pulling out a large black deck box.  
  
Removing a card and handing it to Joey Robert said, "This is a variant print card, there's going to bet twenty five of these released to the public before the next World Tournament. I tried using it in my deck but it never seemed to flow right, so I want you to have it." Robert finished as Joey took the card.  
  
The ferocious visage of a Red Eyes Black Dragon looked back at him from the card face, The huge beast was under lit by a deep red and seems ready to wipe out an attacker.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know Industrial Illusions was releasing new Red Eyes cards!" Joey shouted excitedly as he looked over his newest card.  
  
"Yeah, we're planning to release a few variants of all of the powerful monster cards. Maybe a few of the magic cards too." Robert replied as Joey slid the new card into his deck and shuffled a few times.  
  
"Great Duel guys." Yugi complimented.  
  
"Yeah, that was one of the most intense duels I've seen in a long time." Ryu added slapping Robert and Joey on the back at the same time.  
  
"Very impressive, I really thought Joey had you there." Mai commented, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Sammantha wrapped her arms around Roberts neck and kissed him.  
  
"That was a great match honey." She said as they broke their embrace.  
  
"Sure was, I thought you were gonna get beat Robert." Kelly added giving her brother a hug.  
  
"Hey I wasn't too sure I'd make it either, good thing Joey didn't notice me setting that card after my Blue Eyes took out his Jinzo." Robert commented.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to watch you more carefully next time." Joey laughed.  
  
"So guys, where too now?" Ryu asked as the group headed back into the accommodations they'd used the night before to collect their belongings.  
  
"Well, we should start towards the Coliseum where the finals will be held. We should be able to encounter enough Duelists to finish out our Star Point requirements." Yugi said as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Sounds like a plan Yug. Everyone else on board?" Joey asked, looking around at the rest of the assembled Duelists, he was greeted with nods all around.  
  
"Well it's settled then, let's head for the Finals." Robert said from the door, his bag slung over his shoulder, Mai, Kelly and, Sammantha heading out followed shortly by the others.  
  
The door closed and the room was left in darkness, save for a blinking red light that seemed to be coming from behind the large Mirror on the wall near the entrance to the kitchenette. 


	32. Battle Island Chapter 32

The tram ride was un eventful for the most part, Mai and Joey bickered back and forth half the trip, Yugi and Kelly discussed deck building strategies and Sammantha and Ryu talked at length about various things, Duel Monsters, School and so on.  
  
Robert sat silently staring at the small unassuming envelope Yugi had handed to him. "You'll know when to open it." Yugi's words came back to him.  
  
"But how will I know?" Robert spoke aloud, drawing Sammantha's attention to him.  
  
"What's that hun? How will you know what?" She asked sliding closer to her Fiancé, casting her blue eyes towards the envelope he held.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll know." She added and lay her head on his right shoulder closing her eyes.  
  
Robert tucked the envelope back into the pocket of his unbuttoned Denim shirt and put his arm around Sammanthas shoulders.  
  
After a few more moments had passed they'd come up on a rest and refueling station.  
  
"Sorry folks, these trams need an hour and a half to charge, get something to eat and be back here in an hour and a half." The driver said as he pulled up to a large device with what looked like an inverted power cable plug on it.  
  
"Well, it's four now, so we can either stick together or just meet back here at five thirty." Mai declared as she stepped down from the tram.  
  
"Well, Sammantha and I are going to get something to eat and look for some Duelists to fill out our Star Points." Robert answered and looked towards the others.  
  
"I'm doing the same." Ryu added.  
  
"Sticking with my Brother. Besides, I can't really enter the finals, what with not being registered and all." Kelly said.  
  
Her comment about not being registered drew the attention of the rest of her group.  
  
Robert looked down at his Duel Disk with a look of concern.  
  
"Don't worry, the star points can't be traced, and with the other Ghouls clearing the island you won't have to worry about there being too many Duelists at the finals." Kelly explained and started heading towards the small dinner adjacent to the fueling station.  
  
"So, if she can't enter the finals what's she going to do with those Star Points?" Joey asked as he watched Kelly walk away.  
  
Kelly, Robert, Ryu and, Sammantha entered the small dinner and were greeted to the sight of nearly thirty Duelists, all eating or talking. Some playing out old style table top Duels.  
  
"Wow, I thought there were only going to be like six or seven finalists?" Ryu questioned as he looked around the crowded eatery.  
  
"Most of us washed out, Hell. ALL of us washed out." A tall blue haired man wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt with the number twenty-three on it. His Duel Disc was sporting the Battle Ox design that had come pre-loaded onto the CD-rom that was shipped with the unit.  
  
"We welcome fellow losers." The man bowed slightly, bringing his left arm forward, His Duel Disc showing the number five followed by a rotating star.  
  
"Looks like you've still got some points." Robert commented, his eyes narrowed as he sized up the man.  
  
"Yeah, but not even close enough to catch up." The blue haired man replied, eying Sammantha up and down.  
  
His eyes lit up when he caught a glimpse of Sammanthas Star Point readout.  
  
"But with your Star Points I could stand a pretty good chance of getting into the finals. That prize will help me out tremendously." He said, looking Sammantha in the eye.  
  
"If you can win them." She replied, her blue eyes flashing.  
  
"Hey the name's Ken and I can beat anyone!" He replied.  
  
"The why are you washed out?" Ryu shot off before he could think.  
  
"Hey! Shut your mouth Junior! I'll show you haw good I am, I challenge the little honey here to a duel." Ken shouted, his face becoming red with anger, standing in stark contrast to his light blue hair.  
  
"The name's Sammantha. NOT honey." Sammantha shot back interposing herself between Ken and Ryu. Protecting the younger Duelist as she would a child to protect from danger.  
  
"All of my Star Points against all of yours, one way or another someone walks away with fourteen Star Points." Ken was sneering.  
  
"That doesn't sound very fair, How about this. If she wins she gets three of your rarest cards instead of one. If you win you get all of her Star Points and no card, You want her to have an incentive to Duel right?" Robert had taken this moment to step forward, his voice had become hard but not threatening.  
  
"That's fine. What kind of cards could she have that I could use anyway?" Ken replied and headed outside.  
  
Robert, Sammantha and, Ryu followed immediately after.  
  
Kelly looked around with a hurt expression on her face, her lower lip trembled slightly as the door closed. "But I'm hungry!" She shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the dinner who wasn't already watching.  
  
Kelly ran out of the dinner when she felt all of the eyes upon her, a small blush on her cheeks.  
  
Outside Sammantha and Ken had taken up positions opposite on another, a small crowd had gathered of those Duelists who had witnessed the exchange inside the dinner.  
  
"Here we go." Sammantha said as she locked her Duel Disc and drew her opening five cards.  
  
The field was set and "Terms Accepted" rotated between the two Duelists.  
  
"I'll go first, by setting two cards face down and summoning Giant Orc in attack mode." Ken announced as his great bloated grey beast appeared on the field, slapping its bone club in its hand.  
  
"Guess you're no Gentleman." Sammantha commented as she drew her card.  
  
"I'll set five cards face down and one defense mode monster. Done." she said as she set all six of her cards into the Duel Discs corresponding slots, Her face was one of total happiness.  
  
"Ken just got hosed." Robert commented to Ryu and Kelly as he watched sammantha's expression. 


	33. Battle Island Chapter 33

"I bet you think you're gonna psych me out. Well you're not!" Ken declared as he drew his card.  
  
"I sacrifice my Giant Orc for Summoned Skull!" Ken announced.  
  
"Then I'll activate my trap cards, Gravity Bind and Bad Reaction to Simochi." Samamntha said as she pressed hte activation buttons on her bright red Duel Disk, bringing the two cards into a vertical position.  
  
Ken's Summoned Skull hunched down as the gravitational forces of Sammathas trap card affected it.  
  
"Wha? Damn! My turn's over" Ken spat.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that much." Sammantha commented as she drew her card.  
  
"Well, my hand won't help right now but my last three face down cards will. I activate all three of my face down Rain of Mercy magic cards." Sammantha stated as a light mist began to drizzle onto the field.  
  
"Thanks." Ken laughed.  
  
"For what?" Sammantha replied as Kens Life Points dropped by three thousand.  
  
"WHAT!? But Rain of mercy INCREASES both players Life Points by one thousand, Why did I lose Life Points?" Ken whined.  
  
"All thanks to my Bad Reaction card Kenny boy, It turns any life point gain you receive into Life point loss." Sammantha explained.  
  
Sammantha: 11,000  
  
Ken: 5000  
  
"And my turn's over." Sammantha said as Ken tore his next card from his Duel Disk.  
  
'I underestimated her. I know that now, But I can't let her beat me. I gotta win this Tournament.' Ken thought as he looked over his hand, A few monsters and a magic card.  
  
Ken Smirked and played the card he'd just drawn.  
  
"I play Giant Trunade! Returning all magic and trap cards ont he field to the owners hand." He shouted proudly.  
  
Sammanthas Gravity Bind lifted and Ken's Summoned Skull stretched out it's arms, casting a soulless glare towards Samamntha it pointed one of it's massive clawed hands at her.  
  
"Now I'll summon Goblin Attack Force. Goblins, Attack her monster! Skull follow up with a direct attack!" Ken commanded his assembled monsters.  
  
The Goblins slammed into the face down card which flipped to reveal a pudgy gray and white ball of fluff chewing on some long green leaves.  
  
"AWW! how cute, she's playing a Teddy Bear deck!" Ken began laughing again, missing the small cute animal take on a ferocious look as it faded away.  
  
Ken's laughter faded away as well as his life points dropped yet again.  
  
Sammantha: 11,000  
  
Ken: 3800  
  
"What?" Ken's expression was priceless. Ryu, Kelly and, Robert were laughing almost hard enough to hurt themselves.  
  
"Oh, That was my Des Koala. Yeah, they don't appreciate being flipped face up." Sammantha commented calmly.  
  
"Yeah well I've still got enough Life Points to take you out and my Skull's going to attack you directly now." Ken declared as the Summoned Skull raised its clawed hands above its head and called down lightning.  
  
Swinging its arms down aiming directly at Sammantha it released the energy which found its mark and seared Sammantha's chest.  
  
Sammantha: 8500  
  
Ken: 3800  
  
"That hurt Ken." Sammantha exclaimed as she stood.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry when this is done I'll kiss it and make it better baby." he replied and ended his turn.  
  
Samamntha drew her card. 'Perfect!' she shouted in her mind.  
  
"Here it comes." Robert commented to Ryu and Kelly.  
  
"What? how can you tell what she drew?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Yeah, please do share Bro. I didn't see any visible tell on her." Kelly added.  
  
"I've known her long enough to see what you don't, Look at her left pinky." Robert ordered.  
  
The two Duelists did as they were told and saw that indeed it was doing something, Sammantha was tapping her pinky fiercely against the palm of her left hand.  
  
"What's that mean?" Ryu asked.  
  
"She's anxious to pull off one of her favorite combo's." was Robert Reply as he returned his attention to the field.  
  
Sammantha had set her two original traps again and was setting a third..  
  
"And now I have a temporary gift for you Ken." Sammantha said as she held out her last card.  
  
"I'm sacrificing your two monsters and special summoning, " She paused and walked over to Kens side of the field, removing the two monsters on his Duel Disk and slipping a Card into one of the now vacant slots.  
  
When she returned to her side of the field Sammantha turned and looked Ken in the eye.  
  
"I hope you enjoy the Lava Golem." She said as the Earth began to shake.  
  
Cracks began to form and the ground began to collapse, a warm orange glow began to emanate from the cracks as they sank.  
  
Kens side of the field was sinking into a massive pool of lava. But that wasn't the worst part.  
  
Something was moving in the Lava, something big.  
  
In a great rush the huge beast burst up through the surface of the Lava pool, immediately Ken was captured in the cage the huge beast carried.  
  
Even though it was only a holographic projection Ken couldn't help but feel as though he were going to plummet into the pool of molten rock and metals churning below him.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, you see Lava Golem can't survive without a master so it likes to cage the one it serves." Sammantha explained.  
  
"Unfortunately, it tends to go through masters rather quickly especially when their Life Points are already low. As you can see if you'd turn around." Sammantha further explained.  
  
Ken did as he was asked and squeaked in surprise. Imbedded in the huge creatures chest were four skeletons, smoldering and black from the heat.  
  
"Now, during each of your standby phases you're going to lose one thousand Life Points to Lava Golems effect, in return for that you get a monster that's as strong as the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Sammantha completed her explanation as she ended her turn.  
  
Ken drew his card and winced as a thousand Life Points were drained by his newest monster.  
  
Sammantha: 8500  
  
Ken: 2800  
  
"I'll equip Lava Golem with the magic card Megamorph, Doubling its attack power. Now Lava Golem attack her Life Points directly!" Ken commanded.  
  
Sammantha reached forward to press the buttons near two of her set cards.  
  
"ACTIVATE TRAPS! Gravity Bind and Nightmare Wheel!" She shouted as the two cards activated.  
  
Lava Golem was ensnared in the huge torture device and compressed at the same time.  
  
"Now your monster can't attack and you'll take an additional five hundred Life Points of damage during my stand by phases." Sammantha was happy with the way this Duel had turned out.  
  
"I... No! That's..." Ken was stammering.  
  
He placed his right hand over his deck, the Duel Monsters sign for forfeit. Ken was conceding the match to Sammantha.  
  
"You win, no more. Please?" Ken asked.  
  
"Fine, no problem." Sammantha replied and the Holographic field shut down, Sammanthas Duel Disk now read in at fourteen Star Points.  
  
Ken approached and handed Sammantha his three rarest cards.  
  
His eyes down cast he encountered resistance as the cards impacted the vertical palm of Sammanthas right hand.  
  
"Keep them, I've got no use for beatdown cards." Samamntha smiled and walked over to Robert, Kelly and, Ryu only to be picked up and spun around in Roberts arms.  
  
The four walked into the dinner again, leaving Ken standing outside staring at the door. 


	34. Battle Island Chapter 34

Elsewhere in the area of the refueling station.  
  
"NO! My Machine King! He should've been more than a match for your little Magician girl. HOW!?" The Duelist shouted in frustration.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl gets a power boost for every Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in either players graveyard, her attack was at 2600." Yugi explained.  
  
Yugi: 6100  
  
Tom: 0000  
  
"It was a good match regardless, and it was an honor to Duel the one and only Yugi Muto." Tom said handing over his Machine King card.  
  
"Thank you, It was a good match. Remember while you may feel good winning, you can learn more from losing." Yugi said as he walked away, His Duel Disk now registering a total of twenty six.  
  
Tom watched as Yugi walked away, looking down at his deck then back up to the departing Duelist. A wicked smile was playing over his lips.  
  
Whipping his Backpack around, Tom fished out a Walky Talky.  
  
"Sir, Yugi Muto is now in the finals. I saw to it personally." He spoke into the device.  
  
"Very good Thomas. Return to the ship for your prize package. The cards you requested and the money you've earned are waiting in your quarters." Willem Springs voice said through the device.  
  
Still elsewhere in the area.  
  
"That was an impressive match Joey. You only came close to losing ten or twelve times in that one." Mai smiled.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't that bad. I still won didn't I?" Joey asked rhetorically.  
  
"Yes you did, but you can't afford to take so many chances if you plan to take the Title in this Tournament." Mai chided the younger Duelist.  
  
"Yeah I know, But if you can't have fun what's the point? I know you have to take it seriously sometimes but why take it to the point where the enjoyment is gone?" Joey asked.  
  
The two Duelists stopped walking and watched the setting sun for a few moments.  
  
Mai looked over at Joey and saw him staring at the sinking red orb with a wistful look on his face.  
  
Fed up she exhaled harshly and grabbed him by his goatee and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
The Diner  
  
"So, I walk in and the room is trashed, bed's over turned. Clothes every where and the dresser's been knocked over. Robert's laying on the floor painting like he'd just run a nine second mile sweating like mad." Sammantha paused and took a bite of her Ceaser Salad.  
  
"So I run over to him and ask what happened, you know, thinking that someone had broken in and he'd stupidly tried to fight them. What's he say?" She paused again and looked at Robert.  
  
"Damn bird flew in through the window." Robert said as he hung his head in shame. "Freaking thing was mean too, Took me almost an hour to get it out the window again." Robert finished and took a sip from his drink before taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes.  
  
Ryu, Kelly and, Samamntha all started laughing.  
  
"So I look around the room and then back at him." She said.  
  
"It was a really big bird!" She and Robert said at the same time.  
  
This brought a new peal of laughter from Kelly and Ryu.  
  
The four continued their meal and conversation for a few moments more when Kelly noticed Yugi entering the eatery.  
  
"Yugi! Over here!" The blonde Duelist called out, waving her hand in the air to catch his attention.  
  
"So Yugi, In the finals yet?" Sammantha queried the spiked haired duelist as he sat down.  
  
"I certainly am, check it out." Yugi answered as he held up his Duel Disk the readout showed twenty six Star Points.  
  
"Holy crap Yugi, didn't you have like fifteen when we got here?" Robert sputtered as he beheld the young mans total Star Points.  
  
"I did, but the Duelist I just beat had eleven, but it was odd. The entire duel felt a little too easy. Like he was holding back." Yugi said as he looked over a menu.  
  
"Why would a Tournament participant throw a Duel? It doesn't make any sense, especially throwing a duel against you. I mean, even if they lost the tournament over all they'd still have the notoriety of having beaten Yugi Muto, best on earth." Ryu spoke then took a drink of his tea.  
  
"It's odd, Tom didn't seem terribly disappointed that he'd lost all of his Star Points and his Machine King." Yugi replied as a waitress approached to take his order.  
  
"Wait, Tom? As in Thomas, a machine Duelist obviously by the usage of Machine King?" Kelly spoke up.  
  
"Yes, why?" Yugi asked as the waitress departed.  
  
"Well, there was a Machine Duelist by the name of Thomas, he was really good at playing people, conning them into doing what he wanted them to do. It might be a coincidence but..." Kelly was cut off by Robert.  
  
"It's a hell of a coincidence." Robert said.  
  
"Well sure but even if it is the same guy, Aren't the Ghouls out to collect rare cards? Why would he intentionally lose? Doesn't that go against the mandate?" Sammantha asked.  
  
"The Ghouls are about getting rare cards but some are given tasks to carry out. This might include losing on purpose or sabotaging matches to favor other Ghouls." Kelly answered.  
  
"So, who would benefit from me getting into the finals?" Yugi posed to the group.  
  
"I don't know how Mr. Spring's mind works, and to be honest I don't want to, that man scared the hell out of me." Kelly said as she ate the last of her fried mushrooms.  
  
"I know what you mean Kel, believe me." Robert spoke, his voice sounding far away.  
  
Robert pushed his plate away and leaned back, his arms crossed he closed his eyes.  
  
Sammantha leaned in close to him and spoke, "What's wrong hon? It's still bothering you isn't it?"  
  
Looking into her eyes, those crystal blue eyes, even in the dimming light they seemed to glow.  
  
"Yeah a little. I just think I need to clear my head." he answered.  
  
"Really? Well then bro, how about a duel?" Kelly asked, sandwiched between Ryu and Yugi.  
  
"Kelly, I don't think that's a good idea." Came Roberts response.  
  
"Our last duel wasn't really a fair one, I mean it was raining, I was slightly psychotic." She joked.  
  
"Besides, what am I going to do with these Star Points? I'm not a registered participant. And unlike some of the other ghouls I wasn't hacked into the system. But once these points are on your disk they'll be useful." She added.  
  
"Alright I guess. But it's a friendly Duel, neither one of us gives up a rare card." Robert said, laying down the rules.  
  
"Fine, let's go." Kelly said as Yugi allowed her out of the booth.  
  
"Alright sis, let's rock." Robert said following her, with Ryu and Sammantha close behind.  
  
"Waitress, can I get that club sandwich and soda to go?" Yugi called from the table. 


	35. Battle Island Chapter 35

Outside  
  
The two siblings took up their positions opposite one another, both Duel Disks locked and ready, the holographic projectors glowing brightly on the edge of each of the field quadrants.  
  
The Life Point counters formed, rotating on each corner of the field.  
  
"You can go first this time Robert." Kelly spoke as the wind caught her blonde hair, Her face lit by the setting sun, Hazel eyes sparkling brightly.  
  
"Alright Kel, here I go." Robert replied as he drew his card. Looking over his hand his eyes danced over the cards he held.  
  
"I'll set a monster face down and three magic or trap cards. Your move sis." Robert ended his turn, the sun casting it's red light upon his back stretching his shadow across the field to Kelly's feet.  
  
"Alright, I'll summon Amazoness Paladin and equip her with an Axe of Despair. Then I'll set two more face down cards and attack your monster." Kelly had no sooner finished her command than the blond attacker launched herself across the field and brought the gnarled axe down upon the card resting on Roberts side of the field, a small green winged snake appeared and quickly vanished.  
  
"Well, there goes my Sinister Serpent. Oh well, It'll be back sooner or later." Robert smiled. and drew his card as Kelly ended her turn.  
  
Reclaiming his Sinister Serpent from the graveyard Robert looked over his hand again, Kelly was using the same deck but something felt different. Maybe it was her eyes or the way she was standing but Kelly was decidedly different.  
  
"I'll set another monster in defense mode and play Mystical Space Typhoon, the target being your Axe of despair." Robert laid the card into the magic slot and the swirling cyclone drew the equip magic card into oblivion. Leaving Kelly's Paladin to redraw her sword.  
  
"Your turn Kel." Robert smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, She's weaker. Until I summon another Amazoness Paladin and crank both of their attacks to nineteen hundred thanks to their effects." Kellys smile was brighter than the setting sun.  
  
"Now my new Paladin will attack your face down monster." She commanded and the paladin bounded across the field to attack only to be stopped as a trap card flipped up.  
  
"Sorry again Kelly, but my Negate Attack trap card ends your battle phase." Robert explained.  
  
"So I see, I guess you're not going to make this easy are you Robert?" Kelly shot back.  
  
"Not a chance sis, not a chance." He replied as he drew his card for the turn.  
  
Robert once again weighed his options, Kelly was up to something.  
  
"I'll sacrifice my face down monster, Sinister Serpent to summon my Emerald Dragon!" Robert declared and set the monster, Its massive shinning green form materialized on the field catching the last rays of the sun, casting the light all about the field as it reflected off of the crystalline formations sprouting from its body.  
  
"Now, Emerald Fire!" Robert commanded and the great green beast launched a gout of green flame at Kelly's left most Paladin.  
  
As the flame was about to impact Kelly activated her face down card and two large tubes appeared before the paladin. The green fire entered and promptly exited them slamming into Roberts chest in a burst of light.  
  
Robert stumbled back slightly and gripped his chest as his life points dropped.  
  
Robert: 5600  
  
Kelly: 8000  
  
Through a clenched jaw Robert ended his turn.  
  
Kelly drew her card and smiled. 'It won't wipe out that dragon yet but it'll get pretty close.' she thought as she moved the card towards her purple Duel Disk.  
  
"I summon, Amazoness Tiger and thanks to its effect it's now at twenty- three hundred attack points. Now I'll activate my magic card, Swords of Revealing light and end my turn." Kelly said, walking Robert through her move step by step.  
  
Robert was still in pain from that last exchange, he was still in shock too. His own monsters attack turned back on him. That was a shot to his pride as well as his Life Points.  
  
As he drew his card he began thinking about his odds. Kelly was playing flawlessly now, Her mind was focused and her moves were deliberate.  
  
Her skill was unmistakable.  
  
'I might actually lose. Man that would really suck, losing to someone not in the Tournament.' he thought as he looked over his hand.  
  
'There! It could work, as long as I can use my trap card it will work.' Robert thought to himself.  
  
"I set one monster in defense mode and one magic or trap card, then my turn's over." Robert said.  
  
Kelly drew and looked over both her hand and the field. Robert wasn't going to just roll over, not when his place in the finals was riding on this Duel.  
  
"I'll summon another Amazoness Paladin, increasing all of my monsters attacks." Kelly said as she set the monster in attack mode.  
  
"Now I'll destroy your Dragon with my Tiger, and tear three hundred Life Points out of your total." The Tiger sprang across the field, obeying its mistresses order to attack only to slam into a bluish field of energy which pushed its attack back in on the Tiger.  
  
The great cat rolled back to Kelly's side of the field and shook then exploded, causing a chain reaction in the other monsters on her side of the field, leaving her field empty.  
  
"What's the matter Kel? Your Kitty cat not like looking into the Mirror?" Robert chuckled as his Mirror Force trap card slid into the graveyard, its power expended.  
  
"Damn, I'll just have to set the last of my cards and end my turn." Kelly griped as she emptied her hand into her Duel Disk.  
  
After drawing his card Robert closed his eyes and tossed off a silent prayer to whomever might be listening. 'Please let this work.' his mind called out.  
  
"I'm going to flip my face down monster, FIBER JAR!" Robert flipped the card, summoning a rocket propelled tree to the field, its effect forcing every card on the field, in each players hand and in both graveyards back into their respective decks.  
  
Robert drew five new cards per Fiber Jars effect.  
  
'Well, it's not a win but it'll help.' He thought as he looked over his new cards.  
  
"I summon the Lord of Dragons to the field in attack mode and then play the Flute of Summoning Dragons to special summon my Emerald Dragon and a Spear Dragon. Further, I'll equip my Lord of Dragons with my United we Stand magic card bringing his attack to thirty-six hundred." Roberts combo completed Kelly was looking at a direct assault of seventy-nine hundred points of damage.  
  
"Now, ATTACK!" Robert shouted.  
  
Upon command the three monsters launched their attacks at the blond haired Duelist who was quickly swallowed up in the swirling mass of energy.  
  
As the light and smoke cleared Kelly was on her side laying on the ground, wisps of smoke issuing from her purple shirt, her right arm shielding her face.  
  
Robert: 5600  
  
Kelly: 0100  
  
"My turn's over Kelly. We can call this off right now if you want, I'll get my last eight Star Points later." Robert called from across the field as his sister pulled herself up off of the ground.  
  
"I'm. Not. Done. Yet." She spat as she drew her card.  
  
Looking over her hand she saw her combo.  
  
"I'll summon my Amazoness Paladin. Then I'll equip her with Two Axes of Despair and a Mage Power. Her attack power is now fifty-three hundred points." Kelly called out as her paladin swung her axes as if testing the weight.  
  
"Now, attack the Lord of Dragons with Double Axe Slam!" Kelly shouted and her Paladin obeyed by leaping up into the air and bringing the two demonically charged axes down on the suped up Dragon Lord.  
  
At first is looked as if the slices had missed, but slowly the Lord of Dragons body split and slid apart, before the pieces could land on the ground they dispersed into a cloud of pixels and vanished.  
  
Robert winced as his life points dropped yet again.  
  
Robert: 3900  
  
Kelly: 0100  
  
"Nice move sis." Robert called in the dim light the Holographic projectors were casting over the field, the sun having set a few moments ago.  
  
"All thanks to your Fiber Jar Brother dear, And that's not even the half of it." Kelly replied as she smiled at her brother. 


	36. Battle Island Chapter 36

"Wow, she's way better than last time. It's almost like she's a different person." Ryu spoke in the dim light as he watched the exchange.  
  
"Yeah, but something seems wrong. I'd hate to think it but she may be holding back for Robert benefit." Sammantha commented as she watched Robert draw his card and weigh his options.  
  
"All right sis, I'll play White Dragon Ritual..." Robert was cut off as Kelly activated a trap card.  
  
"Not so fast Robert, I'm activating my Imperial Order trap card. Negating the activation of all magic cards." Kelly explained as Roberts ritual magic card sparked and fizzled.  
  
"Well, that's going to hinder me a little Kelly but it's hurting you a lot more." Robert commented as her Paladins axes and magically imbued strength vanished leaving the the blonde warrior with only eighteen hundred attack points.  
  
"Now my Spear Dragon can wipe out the remainder of your life points." Roberts Spear Dragon, heeding it's masters order charged up it's attack.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint bro but I've got another trap card, Power Balancer!" Kelly spoke as the card activated, Her paladins attack rose by seventy five points. Roberts Spear Dragon slammed into the paladin taking out only twenty five Life points and destroying the blonde beast.  
  
"Power Balancer increases the selected monsters attack power by twenty five points for every card equipped to it. That net's my Paladin an extra seventy five points and keeps me safe uuntil the next turn." Kelly explained  
  
"Not bad Kel, you're doing much better than last time But I can still wipe you out with my Emerald Dragon." Robert complimented and stated.  
  
"You're not doing to bad yourself Rob, took you a lot longer to get my Life Points down last time, but you still can't hurt me. Power Balancer won't let you attack me unless I've got a monster on the field." Kelly replied with her own subtle compliment.  
  
Yugi approached Sammantha and Ryu in the dim light, carrying a paper cup and a cardboard container.  
  
"Wow, It must've taken longer than I thought for them to wrap my order to go." He commented and nodded towards Kelly's Life Point count.  
  
"Nah, believe it or not it's only been a small handful of turns. Kelly's playing really well, she's been able to shut Robert down at almost every turn since the Fiber Jar he got from Joey reset the match." Ryu spoke excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, she's been playing a really good match so far." Sammantha said as she looked over at Yugi who was watching Kelly draw her card as he slurped on his soda through a straw.  
  
"I'm going to pass on paying Imperial Orders cost and let it be destroyed. Now I;ll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Amazoness paladin. Then I'll summon my Amazoness Sword woman and equip her with United We Stand, increasing her attack power to thirty one hundred." Kelly's newest monster twirled her sword and her attack power climbed.  
  
"Now, destroy his Emerald Dragon!" Kelly called out to her Amazon monster which promptly bounded across the field and sliced the huge green dragon in two, as its halves slid apart it burst into a cloud of pixels and vanished, as did a chunk of Roberts life points.  
  
Robert: 3200  
  
Kelly: 0075  
  
"Since my Paladin and your Spear Dragon are even I'm going to end my turn." Kelly said, passing the turn to Robert.  
  
Robert drew, his Life Points were practically wide open for attack his mind raced as he tried to find a combo in his hand that could either win the duel here and now or stall until he could regroup.  
  
'Let's see, monster, magic, magic, trap... Wow!' Robert smiled. He'd actually forgotten this card was in his deck.  
  
"I'll set one monster face down then I'll lay down two cards and end my turn. Your move sis." Roberts smile was back it was a faint one but it was back.  
  
Kelly saw the smile on his face, and even in the faint light she could see the gleam in his eyes. As she drew her card she looked over her hand.  
  
'Three Monsters and a magic card, Well more power never hurts.' She thought as she summoned a second Amazoness Paladin.  
  
"Now I've got more than enough power to wipe you out and finish this duel. Amazons, ATTACK!" Kelly cried out, her two Paladins tore into Roberts face down card and his Spear Dragon.  
  
The face down card flipped to reveal a Witch of the Black Forest and the Spear Dragon vanished taking one hundred points out of Roberts total Life Point count.  
  
The Sword woman was about to bring her blade down on Roberts head when he reached forward and pressed an activation button on his Duel Disk, "ACTIVATE TRAP! MAGIC CYLINDERS!" The Sword woman was sucked into one of the tubes and launched out the opposite right back a Kelly.  
  
Robert: 3100  
  
Kelly: 0000  
  
The field shut down and the dim light it provided was gone. Robert and Kelly stood opposite one another in the dark. Both were smiling and both were crying.  
  
"So, you're in the finals now huh?" Kelly called out from across the field to her brother who was slowly being lit as the moon came out from behind the clouds overhead.  
  
"Yeah, this really awesome duelist helped me out. She gave me one of the most memorable Duels I'll ever have the honor of participating." Robert called back as he walked toward his little sister.  
  
They met halfway and hugged.  
  
"Thanks Kel, I know I didn't say it before but, it's great to have you back." Robert whispered as he embraced his sister.  
  
"No Problem Robby. It's great to be back." She replied.  
  
Samamntha, Ryu and Yugi came up as the two siblings broke their embrace. Samamntha leapt into Roberts arms, wrapping her legs around his midsection she gave him a congratulatory kiss.  
  
"Great Duel you guys." Yugi and Ryu said simultaneously. The two immediately looked at one another with an odd look on their faces then laughed.  
  
Behind the group a tram pulled up and two familiar faces looked out from the central car.  
  
"Hey, are we going to the finals or what?" Joey called out.  
  
The five Duelists shuffled aboard the tram and took their seats.  
  
Joey leaned forward and tapped Robert on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you in the finals yet?" The blonde haired Duelist asked as he held up his Duel Disk to show that he was.  
  
"Yeah, Just qualified. Kelly helped me out by Dueling me." Robert replied, his green eyes catching a flash of reflecting moonlight off of one of the Islands man made lakes.  
  
"What's up with Mai? I haven't known her for long but she doesn't strike me as the silent type." Robert asked as he nodded towards the attractive older woman.  
  
"Nothing, she's always like this before a big duel. You should've seen her before the battle City Finals." Joey answered then asked a question of his own.  
  
"Is Sammantha alright? She looks a little down." He finished and looked at Robert expectantly.  
  
"Yeah, she's just a little concerned. There isn't a lot of time left before the finals and she and Ryu are the only two of us who haven't qualified yet. I think she's down because she might end up facing him to try to qualify." Robert explained as he looked over at Sammantha who was presently looking out over the moonlit lake, lost in thought.  
  
The moon light was dancing prettily over the rippling surface of the lake, the effect was mesmerizing. Her mind was drifting from one thought to the next.  
  
Her family back in the States.  
  
Robert and how they met.  
  
Ryu and how much he reminded her of her little brother Samuel.  
  
Kelly, She'd never even known about her until the Duel at Noahs Falls.  
  
What else was Robert keeping from her. Something that big and important in his life and she knew nothing about it.  
  
There weren't even any hints. He didn't keep any family photo albums his address book was limited to business contacts.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Robert came up behind her and hugged her close, placing his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Robert, why didn't you ever mention you had a sister?" Sammantha had decided that it was best to get the question out now than later.  
  
"I never really thought about it. I mean, it wasn't really relevant to us and when she was sent to the hospital... well that was a really bad time in my life, since I met you though everything's been so good. I didn't want to weigh us down with my past." Robert tried to explain but couldn't help but feel that he didn't do a very good job.  
  
"But now that weight is here, It's here and we have to deal with it. I mean, what are we going to do when the Tournament's over? Kelly's a nice girl but does she have the papers needed to enter the country? Can she support herself or will we have to take care of her?" Sammantha raised valid points and Robert couldn't really answer any of her questions.  
  
She was his sister sure but how much did he know about her now? The last time he'd seen her was when she was fourteen and he was eighteen. Five years, a person can change a lot in five years.  
  
Looking back at her he saw Kelly sleeping on Ryu's shoulder. The two had become quite close in a very short time.  
  
She was so different now.  
  
Only one thing was certain, the future wasn't. 


	37. Battle Island Chapter 37

Coliseum rest zone  
  
Willem Spring and Claire had been settled into their respective rooms for several hours. Claire hadn't spoken to her boss since the incident with the guard outside of the Coliseum itself. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him.  
  
'Once the Tournament's over I'm sure he'll be back to normal, it's just the stress of what he's doing that's making him act this way.' She thought to herself as she looked out over the area surrounding the large Hotel resting to the north of the large Coliseum.  
  
Watching as the moon light shone and sparkled on the lake outside of her room. The night air was warm but a slight breeze made it an almost perfect temperature. She and Willem were the only finalists to have arrived as yet though there were several Duelists on the premises. "Here to watch the show no doubt." She said to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh no doubt Claire." Willems voice startled her out of her revelry and she leapt from her chair with a gasp.  
  
'How did he? I'm sure I locked the door!' Her mind screamed in surprise at Willems sudden and unexpected appearance in her room, kneeling at the foot of her bed rummaging through her mini bar.  
  
"The locks aren't terribly complicated Claire. Ooh cashews!" He spoke as if reading her mind.  
  
"Do you mind?" He asked holding up the glass container of the afore mentioned nuts.  
  
"Please, be my guest sir." Claire responded as he popped the tin lid off of the cold container.  
  
"I love cashews." He said before downing a handful.  
  
Claire entered the room and looked around, worried that there might be other surprises in store.  
  
Willem watched her as he merrily munched on the cashews he'd liberated from the mini bar.  
  
"Sir, where's my Duel Disk?" Claire asked slightly worried as she noticed it missing from the dresser where she'd left it.  
  
"Oh, I put it in the safe for you. The one in the closet." Willem said as he knocked back the remainder of the nuts and tossed the glass jar into a nearby trash can.  
  
"Uh, thank you sir?" Claire said as she eyed her employer, his behavior was a total one-eighty from this afternoon. He was almost childlike.  
  
She stepped closer to him and suddenly found out why he was behaving so giddily.  
  
The smell of alcohol coming off of him was almost enough to knock her down. No doubt he'd finished off not just the cashews in his mini bar but the not so insignificant amount of spirits within the refrigerated device as well.  
  
"Claire, you're the only one I can trust. The others, they just want their rewards. But you..." He trailed off as he stumbled over to her, his eye's flashed that same blood red they had earlier for an instant but then returned to their normal golden color.  
  
"You're my friend. Not like him!" He said and pointed to a spot near the bathroom door in which no one stood.  
  
"He just wants revenge against some long dead king. He won't stop talking, screaming really. the voice is so loud." He said as he began to fall.  
  
Claire caught him before he hit the ground, her petite frame shuddered and her knees nearly buckled under the sudden increase of weight placed upon it.  
  
"Sir, you've had a little too much to drink. There's no one there." She said as she struggled to hoist him to his feet.  
  
"He told me you'd say that. He says you can't see or hear him. But I know you'll see him eventually, You always did have vision." Willem slurred as he passed out.  
  
Claires burden became that much greater as Willems body went limp.  
  
"Damn." She huffed as she tried to figure out what to do with her inebriated boss.  
  
Looking around her room she took note of three things.  
  
Her bag wasn't unpacked, the door was wide open and, her bed was turned down.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be sleeping elsewhere then eh sir?" She asked the unconscious man in her arms as she dragged his body to the bed.  
  
It only took a few moments to strip off Willems shirt and place him in bed on his stomach in the event he were to become ill. She grabbed her bag and claimed her Duel Disk from the closet safe.  
  
Looking over the room one last time she moved to the Mini bar and as a safety measure removed all of the alcohol.  
  
Claire stopped at the door for a few moments and watched as Willem slept before turning off the lights, locking and closing the door and heading down the hall to Willems room.  
  
Five doors down Claire found the door as she had expected it, wide open.  
  
However the condition of the room shocked her to no end. The television was laying on the ground, broken. The mirror shattered and shards of glass lay upon the dressers surface.  
  
The mini bar lay open, all of the bottles of alcohol empty before it. The Jar of cashews nowhere to be seen.  
  
The bed was over turned, linens strewn about the room.  
  
It looked as if a pack of rabid wolves had been set loose upon the room.  
  
Claire spent the next two hours cleaning the room as best she could, carefully cleaning up the broken glass taking notice of the small amount of blood on the dresser and the remains of the mirror itself, placing the television back into the entertainment center, its cracked screen a testament to the force with which it had been thrown to the ground.  
  
Rebuilding the bed and throwing away the emptied bottles of spirits that once lay before the now nearly bare mini bar.  
  
"This is far too familiar for my tastes. If I'd wanted to clean up after a violent drunk I'd never have left home." She sighed as she finally plopped down upon the bed.  
  
Willem Springs Room, three hours earlier  
  
"What a wonderful night, a full moon beautifully sparkling upon the water. A pleasing breeze." Willem sighed as he scooped up a handful of cashews from a small bowl on the patio table next to him.  
  
'How fortuitous that they stocked my favorite brand of cashews.' he thought to himself.  
  
His ears perked as he heard a voice behind him.  
  
Turning Willem saw nothing in his room that hadn't been there before. Thought he light in the bathroom was on.  
  
"Odd, I remember turning it off." He spoke to himself as he rose from his seat on the balcony and walked to the bathroom.  
  
As he turned off the light he heard the voice again, louder this time. From behind him.  
  
Spinning quickly he caught a brief glimpse of what looked like a white robed figure with a large Ankh around its neck.  
  
"My mind must be playing tricks on me." He spoke aloud again.  
  
"You mean OUR mind don't you child?" The voice boomed in his mind. Causing a significant amount of pain, as if an air horn had been sounded mere centimeters from his ears.  
  
"I meant no disrespect." Willem stammered, hands covering his ears.  
  
"Go to the mirror." The voice commanded, before Willem could agree his body jerked forward towards the mirror over the dresser.  
  
As he looked into it he didn't see his face staring back, but a cloaked figure. Glowing red eyes shinning in the darkness of the hood. Dried ancient looking hands folded before the figure. The fingers of which ending in black talon like nails.  
  
Though he couldn't see it Willem was certain the figure was smiling. Something in the back of his mind warned him that he didn't want to see the entirety of what was concealed beneath the shadows the hood created.  
  
"Hello child. Nice to finally see you." The figure spoke and the shadows in the hood swirled. The glowing red of its eyes pulsed.  
  
"What... are you?" Willem sputtered, his eyes wide as the figure reached out of the mirror and gripped his chin. The cold grip of the figures hand was unlike anything Willem had every experienced or wished to experience again, despite the aged look of the hand the grip was almost vice like, causing a significant amount of pain.  
  
"I am everything you and this feeble world will grow to fear. I am the end. And a new beginning." The figures voice boomed again.  
  
Willems head felt like it was going to split open.  
  
"I am the rightful heir to the power of millennia gone by. I am darkness and death." The figure released Willems chin and retracted its hand back into the mirror.  
  
"You want to destroy the world?!" Willem was scared to death. He wanted to rule, not destroy.  
  
"YES! Destroyed so that it may be reborn in a new image. MY IMAGE!" The voice screamed in shrill tone, Willems face turned dark red as he fought against the pain that continued to grow in his head.  
  
"NO!!!!" Willem lashed out with a fist and shattered the mirror, scattering shards of glass out upon the dresser.  
  
The figure laughed and looked up at him from each of the shards.  
  
Willem watched in shock as his hand, bleeding and torn healed at a phenomenal rate, pushing the shards of glass that had been lodged within out and sealing the skin without even a scar to show.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Willem, but you see I'm still going to help you." The voice came from the television now.  
  
Willem rushed over to it and pulled it from the entertainment center, cracking the screen as it hit the ground the set sparked and fumed.  
  
"That was an expensive piece of equipment Willem, you should be ashamed of yourself." The voice called from behind him yet again, The cloaked figure clearly visible in the reflection of the class covering a small painting hanging over the headboard of the bed.  
  
Willem lost it, He stepped over to the bed and flipped the mattress and box spring in one move, grabbing the picture he flung it out the open door off of the balcony.  
  
The pain struck him again, like a railroad spike was being driven into his brain.  
  
Willem dashed for the mini bar, tearing the door open he grabbed for the bottles within and began drinking them.  
  
As he finished the last he could feel the pain subsiding.  
  
"That's not a viable solution child. The drink won't get rid of me." The voice called in his mind.  
  
"Claire, She'll help me. I just have to show you to her." Willem spat.  
  
"She'll never be able to see or hear me. And if she ever does, She's mine..." The voice trailed off as the alcohol began to take effect. Willem stumbled towards the door and then out into the hall. 


	38. Battle Island Chapter 38

The Present  
  
Yugi, Joey and their travelling companions arrived shortly before ten. The hotel was set upon meticulously kept grounds, topiaries and flower bushes lined the path, the fragrance of the flowers was strong in the air as the seven duelists made their way towards the main entrance.  
  
The night air was cool, the stars twinkled prettily overhead.  
  
"Hey what's this?" Ryu asked as he bent to examine a square object sticking out of the ground,  
  
"Looks like a painting of a Sailboat." Kelly answered as she too knelt down to look.  
  
"Why would a painting of a sailboat be lodged into the ground?" Mai asked looking at the object, still nestled into it's earthen foundation.  
  
"Maybe it's that, whatcha call it, modern art? Who cares let's get checked in I'm tired" Joey said as he started walking again.  
  
The seven continued on in silence taking in their surroundings and going over their mental inventories. The finals were to begin the day after next and both Sammantha and Ryu were still ineligible.  
  
Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium puzzle were both pondering exactly what it was that this new threat Willem Spring, was after and what it had to do with the God cards.  
  
Kelly just seemed to be incredibly tired as she continuously yawned and had difficulty keeping her eyes open.  
  
Mai and Joey brought up the rear of the troop, walking hand in hand.  
  
Robert was the first to reach the entrance and held it open for his fellow Duelists.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Duelist Haven Resort and Spa." a recorded voice boomed as Robert opened the door for his friends, the sudden break in the silence causing him to wince as his ears were assaulted.  
  
"That was unexpected." He grumbled as he followed the group into the lobby, rubbing his ears more for show than anything else.  
  
As the group approached the desk in the lush lobby they were greeted by the smiling face of one of the hotel staff.  
  
"Welcome to the Duelist haven Resort and Spa, I'm Becky will you all be checking in this evening?" Becky asked, her demeanor cheery and peppy.  
  
"Yes, we'll need rooms please." Sammantha took the task of checking everyone in.  
  
Moments later the group was loaded into an elevator headed towards the top floor.  
  
"That was fast." Robert yawned and leaned back against the wall of the wood paneled lift.  
  
"Yeah, all they needed was our names, seems there are rooms set up for almost every Duelist that was invited." Sammantha replied, leaning against the opposite wall in a similar fashion to Robert.  
  
"Think Kaiba was that uncertain as to who would make it into the finals?" Joey asked from the corner he and Mai were sharing.  
  
"Maybe, though it might have been Mokuba's doing. He's always shown a bit more tact than Kaiba." Yugi replied as he shuffled his deck nervously.  
  
"Don't count against the possibility of this being Kaibas doing. After the defeats you've handed him in the past he's become more cautious about other Duelists, looking deeper than he used to." Robert spoke then yawned, mimicking kelly who had just finished Yawning.  
  
"He's still an arrogant jerk and a shrewd business man but he's a little less likely to judge based on the popularity of the Duelist." Robert added and shot a look to Ryu as the younger Duelist almost toppled over, having fallen asleep on his feet.  
  
"Man, this elevator's slow." Ryu said as he corrected his balance and looked around sheepishly.  
  
The night passed uneventfully, with the exception of some loony screaming at the top of his lungs at around three am that is. Mai and Kelly sharing a double room, Yugi and Joey the same. Robert and Sammantha taking a suite and Ryu got a double all to himself.  
  
As day broke on the resort hotel Ryu squinted his eyes and held his hand up to block the light as he sat at the desk by the window.  
  
"Huh, morning already? Man I didn't think it'd taken that long." He spoke to himself as he shuffled his deck. He'd spent all night tweaking his deck enhancing it to the maximum the cards he'd brought with him and those he'd won provided.  
  
"Well, That's about all I can do here." Ryu again spoke to himself as he walked over to his backpack and began looking for something to wear for the day. As he pulled out the blue shirt he'd been wearing on the first day a card slipped out of the breast pocket and floated to the floor.  
  
"Aw man! I knew I was forgetting something!" Ryu chided himself as he picked the card up and rushed to get dressed.  
  
"I've got to get this card to Robert, after the way he bailed me out in that first match it's the least I can do." Ryu commented as he rushed out the door towards Robert and Sammantha's room.  
  
Robert and Sammantha were laying together, his arms wrapped around Sammantha he could feel her heartbeat and the gentle movement as she breathed.  
  
They'd been awake for about an hour, just laying there. When they'd awoke they'd exchanged a few words but the tension of the impending Finals and the conversation from the night before about Kelly was heavy on their minds.  
  
Even with everything that was going on though Robert had an odd feeling. Somehow, someway everything was going to work out. It felt almost like he was on a rollercoaster there were moments when he was scared and worried about what might be next but he knew, almost instinctively that they'd be safe in the end.  
  
A knock at the door roused Robert from his thoughts, Sammantha too was pulled from her thoughts.  
  
"Who could that be? It's only six thirty." Samantha griped as she relinquished her grip on Roberts arms as he began to get up.  
  
"Maybe Kaiba got impatient and the Finals are starting now." Robert joked as he pulled on a robe and laid a second robe on the foot of the bed for Sammantha.  
  
The knock came again at the door as Robert was reaching for the handle. Rolling his eyes he opened the door expecting to see one of Kaiba's suit wearing lackeys, needless to say he was pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Robert, listen man I'm really sorry to bother you this early but I meant to get this to you sooner, I just forgot what with the duels and all." Ryu quickly blurted out as he held out a card to Robert.  
  
"Ryu you don't have to do this. Really there's no reason." Robert replied as he looked at the younger duelist, while wondering just how bad his morning breath and bed hair were.  
  
"No, I do. My father always taught me that a debt between friends is never a good thing. And when you saved me from elimination after my first match that's exactly what was created. I owed you a debt and this is my payment. Now our friendship can be clear no matter what happens from now on." Ryu said and pushed the card into Roberts hands.  
  
Robert looked at the card, Barrel Behind the Door. "Thanks Ryu, I really appreciate it." Robert said as he slid the card into his robe pocket.  
  
"No Problem Robert, Well I'm going down to get some breakfast. You and Sammantha coming?" Ryu asked before he departed.  
  
"We'll be down in a few minutes save us some seats okay?" Robert replied as the young duelist walked down the hall tossing a wave over his shoulder in acknowledgement. 


	39. Battle Island chapter 39

Mai and Kelly awoke to the sound of knocks at their door. "I'll get it Kelly, you take the Bathroom first." Mai volunteered as she rolled out of bed, oversized T-shirt and sweatpants rumpled from sleep.   
  
As Kelly closed the bathroom door Mai was opening the rooms main door to reveal both Robert and Sammantha.  
  
"Hey Mai." Sammantha smiled at the blond.  
  
"Good morning to you two as well, why are you here so early?" Mai was trying to sound friendly but she was having trouble working past the annoyance of having been woken up at seven in the morning.  
  
"We're going to meet Ryu for breakfast, we wanted to wake you and Kell up so you could meet us down there. We already woke up Yugi and Joey and Ryu's holding a table for us downstairs on the patio." Robert explained.  
  
"Oh! Thanks. Kelly and I should be down in about twenty to thirty minutes." Mai replied as she began to close the door.  
  
"Oh, alright, see you then I guess." Sammantha sounded a little disappointed.  
  
As Robert and Sammantha walked out onto the patio they were momentarily blinded by the brightness of the morning sun, The patio being on the Eastern face of the hotel meant that the sun was essentially right in their faces.  
  
"Figures, When we leave for the tournament I wear sunglasses and don't need them. now that I need them I leave them up in the room in my bag." Robert commented as they approached the table. Around which sat Joey, Ryu and, Yugi.  
  
"Well good morning to you too Mr. Sunshine." Joey spoke as he lifted a glass of Orange Juice to his lips.  
  
"Wait Joey!" Yugi called out but it was too late, the juice was swallowed.  
  
"ACK!! That's terrible!" Joey shouted sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Yugi how'd you know that would happen?" Ryu asked the spikey haired duelist.  
  
"Joey brushed his teeth not four minutes ago, You never drink Orange Juice that soon after brushing your teeth." Yugi replied as Joey was guzzling down water, trying to cleanse his pallet.  
  
"Nasty!" Joey spat as he finished chugging down the rest of his water.  
  
"Are Kelly and Mai going to join us?" Ryu asked turning his attention to Robert and Sammantha.  
  
"Yeah, they said they'd be down in about half an hour, hope no one's terribly hungry." Sammantha joked.  
  
"Waiting for some friends?" A waiter asked as he came up to the table.   
  
"Oh yeah, they should be here in a bout half an hour." Robert said as he looked over the menu.  
  
"That works out perfectly then." The Waiter smiled then added. "The only problem with these new buildings is the staff is still learning how to get everything online. Mr. Kaiba insisted upon the best of the best and that means complicated in many cases." The Waiter explained.  
  
"So long story short Breakfast service has been delayed until our Kitchen staff can get the ovens lit. Shouldn't be more than ten minutes or so. Sorry." The Waiter said as he bowed apologetically and stepped away to explain the situation to a new arrival on the patio, An attractive woman with light brown hair and a pink Duel Disk.  
  
Kelly and Mai arrived only minutes later and sat down with the rest of the group. Their crowded table garnered a few odd stares from those who'd arrive to watch the finals.  
  
As breakfast passed the seven duelists spoke about nothing in particular, letting the the warm morning sun and gentle sea breeze wash over them, forgetting for a while that the finals loomed ahead.  
  
When breakfast was over the group sat at the table and began discussing their day.  
  
"Well, Kelly and I wanted to catch up, you know like brother sister Bonding." Robert said as he finished off a glass of water.  
  
"I need to call my grandfather and make sure everything's okay at the shop." Yugi said as he excused himself from the table and made his way back into the Hotel.  
  
"Joey and I are going down to the beach for the afternoon, we need to relax before the finals." Mai spoke as she stood dragging Joey away with her.  
  
"Well, I guess that just leaves you an me, eh Ryu?" Sammantha asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.  
  
"I guess so, Who knows maybe we'll find someone to duel for our final Star Points." Ryu replied as he stood up, looking around for Duelists.  
  
As the two Duelists left the patio Claire looked over her shoulder and lowered her white framed sun glasses, pulling out her palm computer she made a few notations and then returned to the fruit salad and mimosa before her.  
  
Sammantha and Ryu had been wandering the resort complex for nearly two hours nad no Duelists had been willing or able to face off with them, it seemed they were there only to watch the finals.  
  
"Well, looks like we've only got a bunch of looky loos. What are we going to do there's no one left to duel against to get into the finals." Ryu grumped as he flopped down onto a sun chair near the pool.  
  
"Not really, we could always duel one another. It's not like we have any other choice really." Sammantha said as she stood looking out towards the ocean, arms crossed.  
  
"But, what if you lose? I thought you wanted to face Robert in the finals." Ryu asked as he stood up, his white hair ruffling in the ocean breeze.  
  
"Then I guess I'll just have to win won't I?" Sammantha said as she spun around to face the younger duelist, her eyes sparkeling brightly. 


	40. Battle Island chapter 40

"Wha? You mean you want to Duel me?" Ryu was taken aback and watched Jaw dropped as Sammantha walked to the far end of the pool and locked her Duel Disk into place.  
  
"Come on Ryu, This is the last duel. Only one of us can walk away a winner. Come at me with everything you have, if you don't I'll turn you into a sobbing heap!" Sammanthas face was locked into a deadly serious look. Her vivid blue eyes glowing brightly in the mid day sun, her long black hair blowing in the sea breeze.  
  
Ryu took his place on the deep end of the pool and locked his Duel Disk into place, swallowing deeply he closed his eyes and calmed his mind.  
  
"Let's Duel!" they both said in unison.  
  
Sammantha drew her five cards and began her turn, drawing she looked over her hand.  
  
"I'll set four cards and one monster and end my turn." She called out, her voice even and calm.  
  
Ryu drew his card and weighed his options.  
  
'I've already got my main cards, but her deck is built around deffense and direct burns. Oh well, no choice.' Ryu thought as he began his turn.  
  
"I'll summon Maha Vailo and activate United We Stand and Mage Power, then I'll set two more cards and end my turn." Ryu's monster appeared on the feild and immediately took on an incredible white glow as it's attack and deffense points climbed.  
  
4850/3700  
  
"Nice, it's not often a Duelist can get a monster that powerful in one turn, shame it won't do you any good." Sammantha said as she drew her card and reached forward and activated a trap card.  
  
"Activate, GRAVITY BIND!" Sammantha commanded as the field took on a grid pattern and Ryu's monster was pulled into the water by the crushing gravitational forces of the trap card.  
  
"Not quite Sammantha, Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Ryu activated the quick play magic card and Sammanthas Gravity Bind was swept away in the swirling vortex it created.  
  
Ryu: 8000 Sammantha: 8000  
  
Maha Vailo burst from the water launching a spray into the air, creating a rainbow arcing over the two Duelists, to the gathered spectators it looked as if the Rainbow had formed a bridge between the two.  
  
"Nice, but I'm not done yet Ryu." Sammantha said as she looked over her hand.  
  
"I'll place one monster face down and end my turn." Sammantha was smiling slyly now.  
  
Ryu looked at her warily and drew his card.  
  
"I'll play Axe of Despair and Fairy Meteor Crush!" Ryu announced as he set the cards and Maha Vailo's power increased even more.  
  
6850/4200  
  
"Now, Attack her right most monster!" Ryu commanded and the blue clad glowing warrior launched at the face down card.  
  
"Amatuer, ACTIVATE TRAP CARD! Draining Shield!" Sammantha commanded as she activated the face down card. A small circular device appeared before the face down monster card and created a green force field and a line of energy directly to Sammantha.  
  
As Ryu's monster impacted the shield it was botted back to its side of the field and Sammantha's cards remained untouched.  
  
But that was the least remarkable part, Sammanthas life points shot up by the amount of Maha Vailos attack.  
  
Sammantha: 14850  
  
Ryu: 8000  
  
"Damn that just flat out sucks!" Ryu complained as he set a card and ended his turn.  
  
"Oh, I don't know I found it rather refreshing." Sammantha commented as she drew her card for the turn and made a sour face.  
  
"I'll set another card and end my turn." She explained as the turn shifted to Ryu yet again.  
  
Ryu closed his eyes and calmed his nerves. 'No doubt she's got more than one of those Draining Shields in her deck, I can at least be thankful she hasn't drawn her Bad Reaction yet or she would have activated it already. She's a better Duelist than I am but she plays to win.' Ryu thought as he opened his eyes and smiled at Sammantha.  
  
Looking at her Deck and then at his his smile widened as he drew his card for the turn.  
  
'Perfect!' Ryu was extatic at the card he'd just drawn.  
  
"I'll activate my face down magic Card, Dark Hole destroying all monsters on the field." Ryu said as the swirling vortex of darkness opened up in teh sky, drawing all of the monster cards on the field into the black void.  
  
"Now, I'll activate my last face down card. Heavy Storm!" No sooner had Ryu pressed the activation button than every magic and trap card on the field vanished.  
  
Ryu placed a card in defense mode and set one card in his magic and trap zones as he ended his turn.  
  
"Well that was slightly annoying." Sammantha griped as she drew her card and looked over her hand, 'Not many options here after that little coup.' She thought as she set her last three cards into her Duel Disk, two magic or trap and one face down monster.  
  
"I don't know what you're planning Ryu but I'm not going to let you pull it off." She spoke as she ended her turn.  
  
"You don't really have a Choice Samamntha, I was up all night modifying my deck and once I complete seven cards we're in the last phase." Ryu spoke, His head lowered with his eyes glaring at her darkly as he drew.  
  
"Oh look at that Sam!" Ryu held up a magic card with a green grinning pot on it.  
  
Placing the magic card in his Duel Disk Ryu called on the powers of the Pot of Greed and drew two cards, dropping the pot of greed into his graveyard.  
  
"Six to go." he said as he drew the last of his extra cards.  
  
"I'll set a monster in defense mode and two more cards. Your turn." Ryu was grinning like the cat who got the canary as Sammantha drew her card.  
  
Thirty feet up Robert and Yugi were watching the duel from the Balcony of Yugi's room.  
  
"So, think she's going to win?" Yugi asked as Samamntha looked over her new card.  
  
"I don't know. Ryu's playing hard. I hope Sammantha will win but something feels, off somehow, like maybe she's not supposed to." Robert spoke as if far away.  
  
"Hmmm..." was all the noise Yugi made at that comment.  
  
'He's right, this duel feels one sided.' The spirit of the Puzzle spoke to Yugi.  
  
'You're right. It looks like Sammantha's not going to make it, especially if he's going to do what I think he's going to do.' Yugi replied with a thought.  
  
Down on the field Samamntha was finishing up her turn by placing another card face down. Her hand was almost empty.  
  
Ryu drew his card and weighed his options.  
  
"I'll set two cards and sacrifice my set monster to set a monster in defense mode, your turn." Ryu spoke as Sammantha looked over his field and drew her card.  
  
"I'll activate my Bad Reaction trap card and then I'll set another monster in defense mode. That's my Turn." Sammantha passed the turn again.  
  
'Alright, only five cards left before I canspring my trap on her. I really hope this works I've only ever run the simulations on this strategy.' Ryu thought as he drew his card.  
  
'YES! just what I needed.' His mind exclaimed.  
  
"I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three cards." Ryu explained as the winged maiden appeared on the field, spread her wings and chanted briefly before vanishing as Ryu drew his cards.  
  
"Now per the cards requirements I have to discard two cards, My Maha Vailo and..." Ryu paused to look over his hand.  
  
"Axe of Despair should suffice, then my Graceful Charity goes into the graveyard too. Your turn Sammantha." Ryu ended his turn.  
  
'Damnit, he's only two cards away from doing whatever it is he was planning on. He's kept a firm grip on that left most card in his hand since he made his announcement, the way he keeps checking it...Hmmm.' She thought to herself.  
  
Drawing her card sammantha closed her eyes and calmed her mind, pushing her focus into a lasers focus she opened her eyes an looked at her card.  
  
"I play Card Destruction! Both of us have to send our hands to the graveyard and draw the same amount from our decks." She explained and watch Ryus expression, expecting one of disappointment she was instead greeted with his beaming smile as he dropped hte two cards he had in his hand into the graveyard and drew the same number from his deck.  
  
Ryu reached forward and activated one of his three resting Magic or Trap cards.  
  
"Activate Trap! Reversed Worlds!" Ryu called out as the field began to warp and twist as the trap cards effect activated.  
  
Ryu's Life points dropped by 1000 as the effect was laid out in text across the center of the field for both Duelists to read,  
  
Ryu: 7000  
  
Sammantha: 14850  
  
"You see the rules Samamntha, we both have to swap our deck and Graveyard, then shuffle our new deck." Ryu spoke as he obeyed the cards effect, shuffling his new fifteen card deck and placing his former deck into the Graveyard slot of his Duel Disk.  
  
Samamntha did the same with her slightly smaller deck of ten cards.  
  
'So that's what he was doing! Damnit this Duel's going to be a lot harder than I'd thought.' Sammantha's mind screamed. 


	41. Battle Island Chapter 41

Yugi was leaning forward, arms crossed on the balconies railing now watching the Duel intently. Ryu had modified his deck significantly since the last time he'd seen it used.  
  
'No doubt because he knew the final Duels for entry would be the hardest, save for the last rounds themselves.' The spirit intoned.  
  
"Wow, didn't think he'd be packing a card like that." Joey startled Yugi and Robert as he walked out onto the balcony and took a seat at the table the other two Duelists were sharing.  
  
"It's a new one on me. I didn't think anyone ran Reversed Worlds anymore. Guess you learn something new every Duel huh?" Robert added as the three continued to watch the action below.  
  
Sammantha had finished shuffling her new ten card deck and Ryu did the same with his fifteen card deck.  
  
"So, you're going to try to Deck me huh? Not the most straightforward tactic Ryu. Wouldn't have expected it from you." She commented as her turn ended and Ryu drew from his new deck.  
  
"Hey, I'm full of Surprises Sammantha. And here's one of them. I summon, Maha Vailo in attack mode and equip it with Axe of Despair!" Ryu spoke and set the cards, his favorite monster forming on the field clutching a demonic axe which pulsed with a deep red light.  
  
'Sammantha has nothing on the field to protect her, I could hang back and let her finish herself off with her limited deck but... She's not at the largest Duel monsters competition on the planet because she's a slouch.' Ryu thought to himself as Sammantha looked over her two card hand and eyed the meager remains of her deck.  
  
"Nothing ventured nothing gained right? MAHA VAILO! DEMONS AXE ATTACK!"Ryu commanded and the blue clad monster before him launched a wave of crimson energy across the pools surface, reflecting on the rippling water.  
  
The energy tore into Samamntha's chest and passed right through her, sending the female duelist staggering back on shaking legs.  
  
Sammantha: 11850  
  
Ryu: 7000  
  
"My Turn's over." Ryu spoke with a smile. He was becoming over confident, Sammantha could see it in his eyes he was already counting the prize money for the Tournament.  
  
'Even if he does beat me, he's up against Robert and Yugi, Joey, Mai, Kaiba and others.' She thought to herself. Allowing the fact that even if she were to lose here and now she gave her best and that's what counted in the end.  
  
Reaching toward her deck Sammantha let her mind drift sligtly as she looked up at the balcony Robert and the others were gathered on, Looking directly at Robert she smiled.  
  
Sammantha drew her card and checked her options. "I'll set two cards and a monster in defense mode and my turn's over." Sammantha's brow was beaded with sweat and her hands were shaking. This Duel was the deciding factor in the Tournament for her and the stress of it was wearing her down.  
  
Ryu listed off what he could accomplish with his new card. His eyes closed the whole while running mental simulations.  
"I'll equip maha Vailo with Fairy Meteor Crush, increasing its attack points by another five hundred and allowing it to deal you damage even if your monsters are in defense mode." Ryu explained as Maha vailo began to glow a brighter red and the monsters attack power climbed even higher.  
3550atk/1400def  
  
"And I'll attack your set card with Demons Axe Attack!" Ryu ordered his monster and once again the blue beast launched a crescent wave of red energy across the rippling surface of the pool.  
  
As the energy impacted with Sammantha's face down card a small brown and white furred creature could be seen. The attack had destroyed Sammantha's face down Nimble Momonga netting her 1000 life points which were quickly wiped away as the attack steamrolled through the dissipating creature and slammed into Sammatha again.  
  
Samamntha: 9400 Ryu: 7000  
  
"Normally I'd have mor momongas on the field after that. Unfortunately you've seen to it that they won't be coming to my aide any time soon." Sammantha commented as she returned to her position on the field having been blown back yet again by Maha Vailo's attack.  
"May I take my turn now?" She asked, blowing a strand of her black hair out of her face.  
"Oh, please my turn's over." Ryu answered and bowed slightly.  
  
Samamntha's draw brought a look of joy to her face. As she set her new card in a magic slot she also activated her two face down cards.  
"I can still win this with these cards Ryu. Bad reaction to Simmochi and Rain of Mercy!" She announced as the field was washed over in a light spray of water, splashing into the pools surface and bath both Duelists in it's spray. Unfortunately for Ryu his Life points were dropping as quickly as Sammanthas were climbing.  
  
Sammantha: 10400 Ryu: 6000  
  
"My Turns over Ryu, but at least I've got a bit of a chance now." Sammantha called across the fluid surface of the pool to her opponent.  
  
"That's all fine and well Sammantha but..." Ryu stopped as he played the card he'd just drawn.  
  
"...With my Mage power magic card and your wide open field that minor boost of life you just got's going to be a memory." Ryu called as Maha vailos attack and defense power shot up yet again.  
5550atk/2900def  
  
"Now, Maha Vailo cut her down with Enchanted Demons Axe!" Ryu commanded yet again as the pumped up beast obeyed it's master letting loose a prismatic blast of energy directly at Sammantha. The wave of power enveloped Sammantha's form from head to toe. Blocking her from the view of everyone that had gathered to watch and those up on the Balconies.  
As the light cleared Sammantha was on her knees six feet back from where she once stood, her life points were still falling.  
  
Sammantha: 4850 Ryu: 6000  
  
'All I need is one more attack on her life points and I'm in the finals.' Ryu thought to himself as Sammantha climbed unsteadily to her feet and drew her card. 


	42. Battle Island Chapter 42

Sammantha's hand paused over her deck for a moment as she considered giving up, This Duel was all but lost in the next attack Ryu would burn away what few life points she had.  
  
'Damnit, why didn't my deck hold up? I put everything I had into designing this burner...' Samamntha drew her card as her mind raced.  
  
Ryu watched and waited as Sammantha's turn came and she drew her card and looked over her new hand. He watched with some surprise as she passed her turn without setting a card.  
  
Ryu's face took on a confused look as he drew his card and eyed Sammantha warily. She had either given up or she was planning something.  
  
'Maybe she's got a Kuriboh or something in her hand, though I don't remember destroying one. Did she discard one?' Ryu wasn't sure of what to do. one attack would finish the Duel and get him into the finals but every turn Samamntha hung on was a turn she could use to pull it around and win.  
  
'I know I haven't known her and Robert for long but Underestimating any Duelist is a mistake. Overestimating them can be just as big of a mistake.' Ryu looked at his newly drawn card.  
  
"Nothing Ventured nothing Gained. I play another Axe of Despair on my Maha Vailo!" Ryu announced as he set the magic card into his Duel disk and a second axe appeared in the monsters hand.  
  
7550atk/3400def  
  
"Not even Roberts Blue Eyes white Dragon could handle this much power, Maha Vailo Attack her directly and end this!" Ryu commanded and the blue clad monster launched a massive wave of energy at Sammantha.  
  
Duelist Haven Control Center  
  
"Have you pinpointed the security fault? I want to know how those robed freaks got into my system!" Seto Kaiba was furious. The recent forced entry into the central mainframe of the Duelist Haven computers. The only evidence had shown up the day after the Tournament ahd begun the participant list showed it's last update had taken place three days after the list had been finalized.  
  
With the Tournament already in its final days it was too late to root out those who had been added to the list as their were only two Duelists left in the qualifying rounds. Seto Kaiba was simply angry that a system he had personally designed had been breached.  
  
"We're trying sir, whoever did this was very skilled at infiltrating complex computer systems. It's difficult finding any traces of them beyond the update time on the participants list." The technician currently slaving over the code for the Security protocols of the main system.  
  
"Find out how it was done and who did it. If you don't then clean out your desk." Kaiba walked out of the room and made his way to the Helipad.  
  
Duelist Haven Resort  
  
Robert and the others were standing now, their seats having gone cold as they watched the final exchange of in the last Duel of the qualifying rounds of the Battle Island Tournament.  
  
Ryu had just played yet another Equip card on his Maha Vailo monster card bringing its attack points up to a staggering seven thousand five hundred and fifty. The beast now wielding twin Demonic axes and glowing with an enchanted aura brought on by the Mage Power Equip card.  
  
The monster launched a massive wave of energy at the defenseless Samamantha Dawson, The huge wave of prismatic energy bore down upon her as it swept across the pool, the light from the attack illuminating he pool brightly.  
  
In less than a second it was over, Sammantha's form was enveloped in the blinding energy of the attack and her life points dropped to zero. Ryu had won.  
  
Ryu: 6000 Sammantha: 0000  
  
The Holographic Duel Disks shut down and the glowing form of Ryu's powered up Maha Vailo vanished as did the digitally created smoke that was swirling around Sammantha who was on one knee on the ground, her dark hair falling around her face obscuring it from view.  
  
Ryu noticed her back was shaking andshe was making a soft sound, almost like crying. His heart sank, 'I shouldn't have been so rough... Man I hope she wasn't really hurt I know these new Duel Disks actually deal some pain, I shouldn't have pumped up my monster so much.' Ryu lamented as he rushed around the pool to Sammantha's side, nodding occasionally to the people clapping and congratulating him on his victory.  
  
As Ryu approached Sammantha he saw Robert and the others coming out of the Hotel.  
  
Sammantha was still on one knee when they got to her, as Robert placed his hand on her back to comfort her she threw her head back and began laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha, One freaking card! Bwahahahahahahah" Tears were rolling down Sammantha's face and everyone was dumbfounded. When she noticed that no one was sharing in her laughter she held up a card.  
  
Since she'd started Dueling as a young Teen whenever a Duel ended she would always draw one more card just to see if it would have affected her, This time the card was Magic Cylinder, If she'd either drawn it earlier or had one more turn She'd have won the Duel.  
  
"You're kidding, that was your next card!?" Ryu was smiling again. "If you'd managed to get that on the field..." He was actually chuckling now.  
  
"She'd have owned you with your own attack." Joey laughed. Robert helped Sammantha to her feet as the others joked with Ryu about his luck and with Sammantha about being "One card Short". All around them the pleasant music being pumped through the strategically placed speakers cut out and a loud shrill tone was blasted at near full volume to draw everyones attention.  
  
"Attention Duelists!" It was the voice of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I was wondering where he'd gotten to." Robert commented.  
  
"The finalists have been decided and the Final rounds of Battle Island begin Tomorrow at ten in the morning. What Follows is the order of Duelists. First Round: Yugi Muto versus Claire Calico, Second Round Ryu Drakar versus Mai Mizaki." All around screens that had been displaying tournament information and Resort events began showing the pictures of the Announced Duelists set at the bottom of an elimination tree.  
  
Kaiba continued, "Third Round: Robert Marcus Versus..." There was silence as the second Duelist in the match was chosen then a slight chuckling sound. "Robert Marcus Versus, Seto Kaiba!" Robert began smirking at the announcement and watched as his face and Seto Kaiba's appeared on the screens.  
  
"The Final match of round one in the Battle Island Finals is: Joey Wheeler versus Willem Spring! Those are the match ups get a good nights rest I want to see some real Dueling out there, not that I can expect it from Wheeler." With that Kaiba cut off the intercom system.  
  
"Why that rich punk! I'll kick his ass for that!" Joey was Livid, Ryu Yugi and Robert ahd to try to restrain him as he fought his way to the Hotel. 


	43. Battle Island Chapter 43

The Night passed uneventfully, after a sumptuous dinner everyone parted ways. Joey and Mai walked off to spend time with one another as did Ryu and Kelly. Yugi retired to his room to call home and check in then to rest for the first round in the morning.  
Robert and Sammantha had decided that a moonlit walk on the beach would make for a nice end to their evening.  
  
As the sun filtered through the windows the next morning Sammantha awoke to an empty bed and an ocean breeze. The sliding door to the balcony was open and Robert could be seen occasionally through the gently flapping curtains.  
"Rob, what are you doing?" Sammantha asked as she approached the open door, her answer was obvious as she finally laid eyes upon him.  
  
Robert sat cross legged on a makeshift mat on the Balconies floor, back straight and eyes closed, his breathing was slow and steady and his hands were cupped at his navel.  
  
"Should've known." She commented as she turned around to start a pot of coffee with the complimentary maker that came with the room. Since they'd moved to Japan a few years before Robert had taken up meditation, originally it was to help him deal with being away from his family home and his and Sammanthas old friends back in California. he later found that it also helped him to focus before a Duel and even before a meeting at the Industrial Illusions offices.  
  
He was usually at it for an hour plus or minus a few minutes each morning, since the Tournament started however he hadn't really been able to, as such Sammntha thought it best not to disturb him until it was time to get ready for the first round.  
  
Yugi had been awake for a few hours before Sunrise, having Turned in at nine the night before, his deck was in need of some serious tweaking. "Man, It's like I just threw all these cards together with no rhyme or reason." Yugi joked to his other self.  
  
'You're just being over critical, this deck has served us very well in the past. But it couldn't hurt to modify it a little more.' The Spirit of the puzzle replied as Yugi once again broke his deck down into three piles and sifted through them, swapping cards for those he'd won and those he'd bought with him for just this occasion.  
  
Joey Wheeler slowly made his way back to his room, being careful not to make too much noise outside the rooms of his friends. He didn't want to face any uncomfortable questions as to why he'd been in Mai's room all night.  
'I doubt they'd believe we fell asleep watching HBO.' he thought as he slipped into his room to prepare for the first round of the Battle Island finals.  
  
Kelly Marcus sat on the balcony of her room watching the waves beat upon the shore below, drinking in the sound, sight and, smell of the ocean. Letting the cool breeze wash over her. A light knock at her door snapped her out of her calming trance. Fairly skipping to the door she opened it so see Ryu standing there with a large platter topped with a large sliver dome.  
  
"Room service ma'am." He joked and bowed slightly and smiled.  
  
"Well, Don't expect a tip, you're late!" Kelly giggled in response as she let him in.  
  
Battle Island Colosseum  
  
Yugi and Claire stood on opposite sides of the massive expanse of the field, their Duel Disks locked and ready at their sides. Seto Kaiba approached and looked over the the field, nodding as a formality to the two Duelists he waited as they nodded back and then took another step forward to address the now crowded stadium.  
  
"Welcome to the first round of the Battle Island Finals. Todays Duel will be between Yugi Mouto and Claire Calico. The end of this Tournament will signify the opening of Duelist Haven's all over the world to the general public. To those of you watching at home I hope these Duelists give you a good show. But remember the real fight's in the finals." Kaiba spoke, the small Microphone pinned to his lapel picking up his ever word.  
  
"Now would the Duelists please take their places and plug in their Duel Disks so the Colosseums systems may do what they were designed to do." Kaiba added and watched as Yugi and Claire stepped forward to the areas indicated by holographic Arrows hovering over head.  
  
As the two Duelists connected their Duel Disks to the Stadiums systems a brief humming sound could be heard as the stadiums computers scanned the new commponents and locked in their signatures.  
  
Between the two Duelists a rotating message appeared.  
  
System Updates Complete...  
  
Their Duel Disks hummed to life and each of their Duelist statistics were represented as Holograms before them.  
  
"Well, it's good to see both of you are who you say you are." Kaiba spoke as he turned to leave then added. "Now start the countdown and virtual coin toss."  
  
Once again the Duelists were confronted with a new Hologram, this time of a count down from ten and a rapidly spinning coin.  
  
As the countdown reached zero the coin stopped and Claires face was shown.  
  
"Guess I go first." She spoke as she drew her hand and her card for the turn. "I'll summon cats ear tribe in attack mode and activate United We Stand, increasing my kitties attack and defense by eight hundred points. Now I'll set a card and end my turn."  
  
Claire's cats appeared on the field, two lounging about with the third standing ready to attack with a "sword" no bigger than a letter opener.  
  
Yugi watched his opponent warily, she didn't look at all dangerous. Wearing a short white skirt and a pink Tanktop that matched her pink Duel Disk, her brown hair tied back into pig tails with hello kitty sunglasses resting on her head.  
  
'Yugi, be careful Remember what Happened with Rebbecca. You let your guard down with her and were nearly overwhelmed.' The Spirit of the puzzle warned as he came forward taking Yugis place in the Duel.  
  
"Equip cards won't save your monster from this, I summon SKILLED DARK MAGICIAN!" Yugi declared as the robed mage appeared on the field.  
  
"Now my Magician will attack your Cat's Ear Tribe!" Yugi commanded and his magician launched a blast of dark magic at the waiting cats.  
  
The waiting cat leaped free of his lazily lounging comrades and swung at the blast of energy reflecting it back at the Skilled Dark Magician destroying the monster and dealing eight hundred points of damage to Yugi through Feedback.  
  
Yugi: 7200 Claire: 8000  
  
"WHAT!?" Yugi was shocked, the tiny cat had wiped out his magician with a recoil attack and was now back amongst his comrades mewing slightly.  
  
"Oh! you didn't know Cat's Ear Tribes effect? Oh well let me tell you what my darling kitty cats can do. You see when ever a monster attacks my Kitties that monsters original attack is reduced to two hundred, as such my my precious kittens with the United We Stand powering them up are able to wipe out your nasty ol' magician." Claire finished explaining and her cat tossed Yugi a V for victory accompanied by a wink and a cute little meow.  
  
"Ugh, I think I feel a cavity forming." Ryu joked as he and the others watched the Duel from the participants box at the "fifty yard line" of the Colosseum.  
  
Kelly snickered at Ryu's comment and Sammantha simply watched the kitten monsters playing on the Claires side of the field. "Sooo Cute..." She murmured, one of the little cats had found a ball of Yarn and was busy playing with it as it's comrade with the "sword" stood by and looked on with interest as it's teammate played.  
  
"So that's why they're linked into the Colosseums systems." Robert spoke as he to watched the cats.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sammatha asked prying her eyes off of the playing Kittens.  
  
"The Duel Disks are only programmed with so many monster reaction animations. But the Colosseum most likely has thousands of reaction programs, making the monsters more life like and providing a better show. Kaiba always was a showman." Robert answered and turned his attention back to the Duel as Yugi set two cards and ended his turn.  
  
Claire smiled as she drew her card for the turn and looked over her hand. 'Hmmm, Yugi won't leave himself open to attack so at least one of those cards is a life saving trap.' She thought as she once again looked over her cards.  
  
"I summon my Inaba White Rabbit and equip my Cat's Ear Tribe with Dark Pendant bringing its attack points to twenty three hundred if only for this turn." Claire explained as all tree of her cats rose up and drew their "swords", the spectral white rabbit floating by their side twitching it's ghostly ears.  
  
"Now my Rabbit will attack your life points directly." As Claires words left her lips the spectral rabbit vanished from the field and appeared directly before Yugi's shocked face, wrinkling it's ghostly nose it butted heads with the spikey haired Duelist and vanished back to Claires side of the field.  
  
Yugi rubbed his forehead as his life points dropped yet again.  
  
Yugi: 6500 Claire: 8000  
  
"And my Kitties will also attack directly." Claire announced and her three furry monsters bounced, rolled and, ran across the field to attack only to be stopped as three Robbed women appeared and raise a protective barrier before Yugi, sparing him from the attack.  
  
"Waboku..." Claire hissed as Yugi smiled at her, her Turn over Claire turned control of the field over to Yugi. 


	44. Battle Island chapter 44

"Nice, he's safe for now. Can't wait to see how he pulls it around." Robert commented as Claire ended her turn and Yugi drew his card.  
'Those cats have got to go. I won't be able to beat her with their effect constantly dropping the attack points of my monsters' Little Yugi "spoke" to his dark self, currently in control of their shared body.  
"Equip cards are that monsters strength and its greatest weakness. BEHOLD!" Yugi called out as he summoned another Skilled Dark Magician to the field and pulled another card from his hand.  
  
"I play the magic card, Tome of the Ancients, increasing my Magicians attack by one thousand while dropping its defense to zero, it will also destory my magician at the end of my next turn." Yugi explained as a massive old book materialized out of the air in a blast of dark green light and slowly settled into the waiting magicians hands, clouds of dust billowing off of the ancient volume.  
  
"And now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe away your United We Stand magic card reducing your Cat's Ear Tribe to seven hundred attack points." At Yugis command a swirling vortex of energy enveloped the equip card currently fueling Claires feline bruisers and destroyed it.  
  
To say Claire was angry was a fair assessment but her cats were absolutely livid. All three of the small weapon wielding balls of fur were standing with weapons drawn. Their hair standing up straight hissing at Yugi.  
  
"And now my Magician attacks your Cat's Ear Tribe dealing five hundred points of damage to you, and I take five hundred as well thanks to the pendant. My turn is over." Yugi explained as the life points were lowered again, Claire still in the lead.  
  
Yugi: 6000 Claire: 7500  
  
Claire drew her card and shot a venomous look to Yugi. Checking her options she began her main phase.  
"I'll set a monster in defense mode and then set two more cards to end my turn." Claire said as she laid the last cards in ehr hand down.  
  
looking at his new card Yugi began to formulate a plan.  
  
"I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon my Dark Magician Girl. I then play the magic card Sage's Stone to special Summon my Dark Magician from my deck to the field!" Yugi explained as the floating crystal appeared before the Dark Magician Girl who gave it a quizzical look for a moment then seemed to remember what she was supposed to do and after a happy wink to Yugi, began chanting.  
  
The words weren't anything anyone in the stadium had ever heard, they had an almost musical quality to them though it was as though the Dark Magician Girl were singing a lilting tune. The field began to take on a shimmering glow, shifting between green, purple, blue and, pink.  
  
The patterns played over the audience, dancing prettily in time to the Dark magician Girls words. Increasing speed as she sped up here mystical song. The crystal before her glowing brightly and spinning so fast it seemed as though it were an inverted tear drop.  
  
"Wow, Music and a show." Ryu joked as the light show intensified. However instead of bouncing about the stadium the lights began to coalesce next tot he Dark Magician Girl taking on the shape of a kneeling robed figure, a staff held vertically in its left hand before it.  
  
As the lights synchronized and took on a bright purple glow the figure stood abruptly and the light dispersed from him like a thousand shards of glass, though unlike glass they quickly turned to sparkling dust.  
  
The Dark Magician had been summoned, its purple armored robe moving slightly in the wind of the stadium. Its bright blue eyes locked on Claire and a smirk on its lips.  
  
"Say hello to my Dark Magician, Claire." Yugi spoke as the now burnt out Sage's Stone cracked and fell to the ground before the Dark Magician Girl who promptly let out a disappointed sound.  
  
"Now my Dark Magician will attack you and my Dark Magician Girl will follow with a direct attack!" Yugi commanded and his powerful Magicians charged up their attacks, the Dark Magician blasting Claires face down Monster which flipped face up to reveal the Unhappy Maiden.  
  
"The Unhappy Maiden?!" Yugi called out in shock and mild frustration.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl looked around in surprise and confusion as the orb of magical energy she'd been charging fizzled out and vanished from the end of her wand.  
  
"Guess your battle phase is done eh Yugi?" Claire commented proudly.  
  
"So it would seem, and so ends my turn." Yugi called out as his Magicians took up their places again, the Dark Magician Girl looking at Yugi and shrugging cutely as if to apologize.  
  
Yugi: 6000 Claire: 7500  
  
Claire drew her card and shrugged. "I summon, SONIC DUCK!" She shouted as she laid the card down into her pink Duel Disk.  
  
From out of nowhere a streak of green came flying into the stadium, zipping around the field it came to a halt in front of Claire it stood barely higher than the middle of her shin.  
  
A small green duck with a bucket on its head. The odd little mallard looked around, locked eyes with Yugi's Dark Magician and, as if to issue a challenge, let loose a flurry of angry quacks sounding very much like and angry Donald Duck.  
  
"Uh, is she trying to lose? Mai asked as she watched hte display below. The odd little bird was scratching at the dirt as if it were preparing to charge Yugi's magician which, for it's part, simply stood there and calmly stared back at the strange fowl.  
  
"That's not all though, I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind." Claire was grinning like a Cheshire cat as Yugi's magicians were forced to their knees, bringing their eyes almost even with those of the Sonic Duck.  
  
"That's it for my turn I'm afraid, you see aside form what's on the field I'm out of cards." Claire said as she ended her turn.  
  
As Yugi drew his card his eyes lit up. With this card and the two remaining in his had the Duel was as good as his. 


	45. Battle Island Chapter 45

"A friend of mine plays Gravity bind in her deck too. I've seen its weaknesses and the card I've just drawn is one of them." Yugi spoke as he slid his freshly drawn card into his Duel Disk.

"I play the magic card, MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON! It's target is your Gravity Bind." Yugi was smirking as the mystical vortex of energy wiped out Claires trap card.

"But that's not all Claire, I hold in my hand two cards capable of ending your stay on this Island here and now." Yugi added as Claire was reviewing her hand and field, trying to pull together a counter strategy for Yugi's impending domination of this match.

His words however caught her ear and she looked up in shock. "You can't use Osiris! You don't have enough monsters ont he field!" She called out in alarm.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock as he processed Claire's words. "How did you know I possessed Osiris? I only just added it to my deck before this match." Yugi's voice was stern and any semblance of shock was gone.

Claire was smiling innocently now, batting her brown eyes at Yugi, having placed her Hello Kitty sunglasses on top of her head several turns ago.

"Why Yugi, surely you know a girl has to have her secrets. Now why don't you just hurry up and play your little trump card." She was sure Yugi was going to use the two cards in his hand to bring back a monster and sacrifice all three for his God card.

Yugi eyed his opponent warily. He did indeed have Osiris in his hand but it seemed as though she were prepared for that. It wouldn't be wise to Summon Osris even if he did have a way of providing the great beast with three monsters. As soon as it was Summoned it would be vulnerable since its attack and defence power are based around the cards in his hand, he would have no cards in his hand. Only Osiris' second ability would protect it long enough to gain a measly 1000 attack and defence points.

'No, I'll stick with my Spellcasters.' Yugi thought to himself as he slid his Dark magician Girl and Dark Magician cards off of his Duel Disk and into his Graveyard.

"I sacrifice my two magicians to special summon my Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Yugi announced and the stadium went dark. The ghostly images of his two magicians appeared on the field again and began to shine brightly one pink and one purple. The two forms coalesced and took on a heavily armored form of the darkest, almost black energy.

As the power flared the shape solidified, in its right hand it held a wicked staff glowing with green energy. The black energy flowed off of the powerful sorcerer like water, pooling at his feet reflecting the images of the four magicians that had been on the field before it. All four looking angrily at Claire and pointing their staves at the pink clad Duelist.

The Sorcerers head snapped up and shot an angry glance at Claire, his teal eyes shinning brightly, glowing with the sheer amount of magical energies at his command. He then added his own staff to those of his fallen family. all five glowing brightly and aiming directly at Claire.

"It's time to end this Claire. BLACK SORCERY!" Yugi shouted and his all powerful magician obeyed, launching a wave of pure mystical energy at the now rapidly molting and panicking Sonic Duck.

The tiny green and yellow bird was vaporized instantly in the wave of prismatic energy which tore through the mallard and slammed into Claire. Searing a large chunk of her life points away in the process.

Yugi: 6000 Claire: 6000

"My turn is over Claire." Yugi spoke as his opponent pulled herself, unsteadily, to her feet and drew her card.

Claires hand was shaking as she drew her card, Yugi's Sorcerer was more powerful than any monster in her deck. 'Attack isn't everything.' She thought to herself as she looked at the card she held.

"I play the magic card Double Down! As long as I set them both in face down position I can set two monsters but I can't set or summon my next turn. Worth while though for what i have planned." Claire explained as she set two cards face down on her monster field.

The two cards appeared before her in a shimmer of light and her turn ended.

Yugi drew his card and eyed Claire carefully. She had two face down monsters and one remaining magic or trap card. As Yugi examined his new card he looked over his options.

"I play the magic card, POT OF GREED!" Yugi called out and drew his two cards. "Now I'll active my Monster Reborn magic card to resurrect my Dark Magician.

No sooner had the words left Yugi's lips than the powerful magician appeared on the field it's staff in it's left hand the purple clad Spellcaster monster looked at its mystical brother and nodded then locked eyes with Claire.

"But I'm not done yet, Now I'll set one monster face down and my magicians will destroy your face down monsters!" Yugi's magicians fired off a combined attack at the two face down cards.

As soon as the magical energies of the Magicians attacks hit home the two cards flipped up to reveal a pair of Needle Worms.

Once the tow cards had exploded into pixelated flotsam a message appeared before Yugi ordering him to discard ten cards from the top of his deck.

Yugi let out a slight growl as he obeyed the effect of the twin worms. More than a quarter of his deck was gone to the grave yard. Then he saw it. His Kings Knight card was now in his grave yard. All he needed was to get to his turn with his monsters intact.

"My Turn is over Claire. And this duel is nearly done." Yugi warned as Claire drew her card and promptly set it into a slot on her Magic and Trap field. and ended her turn.

Yugi drew his card and smiled. "Flip my face down monster to reveal Magician of faith! Thanks to my magicians effect I can return my Monster Reborn Magic card from my graveyard to my hand." Yugi did as he said and returned his magic card to his hand, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Now I activate my Monster Reborn Magic card to revive my Kings Knight, but that's not all. I sacrifice my Magician of Faith, Kings Knight and, Dark magician to summon the monster that signals the end of this duel. I SUMMON, THE SAINT GOD DRAGON, OSIRIS!!!" Yugi's words echoed through the massive Colosseum. The crowd having grown silent watching the sky, now black as pitch, churn and thunder. It's dark storm clouds swirling and whipping about as though something huge were mixing them about the sky.

Briefly a long red form was seen in a break in the clouds, even so short a glimpse caused chills to run up and down all who saw its spines.

Slowly, almost painfully slow the huge form of the Saint God Dragon, Osiris lowered onto the field, coiling it's serpentine body behind Yugi and letting loose a roar that made the very Earth shake.

Claires face was awash in fear, the massive beast stared at her with it's massive yellow eyes and barred its huge scimitar like teeth.

"Your God card is impressive but it's only got one thousand attack and defense points Yugi. Even some of the weakest monsters in the game could counter attack and destroy it." Claire feigned bravery, for her effort the huge God flapped it's massive red wings and growled, pushing Claire back with the force of the wind it generated.

"You should know better than to jump to conclusions Claire. I still have one card in my hand. And now I play it. CARD OF SANCTITY! We both draw until we have six cards in our hands." Yugi's face was stern and set. He knew this Duel was his.

Both Duelists drew their cards Yugi six and Claire five.

Osiris roared triumphantly as its attack and defense power grew to massive proportions The massive God flexed it's wings and clawed at the ground with it's hind legs, digging huge furrows into the Stone floor of the Colosseum.

Claire looked over her and nervously, with Yugi's God card and Sorcerer staring her down there was very little she could do, especially since it was still Yugi's turn.

Claire looked over her hand and then back up at the colossal red dragon as its musculature rippled and flowed under its skin, reflecting the massive power boost it had received thanks to the Card of Sanctity's effect.

The Audience was in awe of the massive creature at Yugi's command. Most if not all had heard of the God cards and seen pictures or file footage of them. For most in the stands though this was the first time seeing one in real life. It was to big to even fit entirely into the stadium, even though it was coiled tightly behind Yugi the gargantuan beast was still towering over the Colosseum, dipping its double jawed head down into the the opposing duelists sight, growling menacingly.

'It's not much but it should buy me another turn to finish what I came here for.' Claire thought as she reached forward to activate the Magic card she'd set a few turns ago.

"I activate my magic card, Scapegoat!" She declared as the four woolly goats appeared on the field before her.

"Not so fast Claire, Osiris' second effect causes it to deal two thousand points of damage to ANY monster you bring to the field as soon as it appears!" Yugi announced.

Osiris began to shift in its place as it's top mouth opened and a massive ball of lightning charged.

"GO! SUMMON LIGHTNING!" Yugi shouted. Osiris obeyed and launched the massive ball of energy at Claire's Goats. The huge orb of energy split into four slightly smaller balls of energy and impacted upon the four multi colored balls of fluff. The four explosions kicked up dust and debris from the stadium floor.

The four tiny beasts were gone almost as quickly as they had formed.

"Now Osiris will attack you directly for six thousand points of damage!" Yugi launched his God cards attack against the pink clad Duelist. She was promptly swallowed up in the massive wash of energy Osiris had launched at her. As the light from Osiris' attack faded Claire could be seen laying on her side several feet away from the place she'd been standing, small grooves were dug into the ground where she'd been pushed back by the force of the blast.

"The winner is, Yugi Muto! Congratulations Yugi. Claim your prize from the loser and we'll take an hour break to prepare fro the next match." Antony the announcer spoke. Gone was his roman garb. Now he was dressed in a slick black suit and black Ray bans. 


	46. Battle Island chapter 46

"Man Yugi, I've read about the God cards before but actually seeing one in play..." Ryu had been going on about Osiris and Yugi's Duel for the better part of the hour break between the two Duels of the finals for the day. 

"I really don't like relying on a God Card to win my Duels but for some reason i was compelled to use it this time. I hope Claire's going to be alright." Yugi spoke remorsefully.

"What do you mean?" Robert spoke up this time, it's one thing to feel bad about stomping an opponent but Yugi spoke as if he'd physically injured Claire.

"Well, you see when the God Cards deal damage the Duelist fells every life point being drained away. A God card isn't like a normal monster they're almost alive. When they attack I guarantee you feel it." Yugi answered.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not up against you next Yugi." Mai spoke as she set down her drink. "I'm only up against this pip-squeak." She added ruffling Ryu's white hair playfully.

"Come on Mai you know better than to..." Joey started only to have Mai interrupt.

"Yes Joey I know. I was just joking with Ryu he knows it right Ryu?" She asked the younger Duelist.

"Of course, it's not like I've never been made fun of before. See you on the field Mai." Ryu replied and left abruptly.

Everyone at the table watched in silence as Ryu stormed out of the room. Kelly quickly took off after him as Mai, dumbfounded, looked around and shrugged her shoulders as if asking, "What did I do?".

_Twenty Minutes later, Duelist Haven Colosseum_

Antony took his pace at the center of the field between the two Duelists, both of whom were already hooked into the Colosseums systems. Their Duel Disks already updated and communicating with the massive computers deep below the huge Roman like structure.

"Welcome back Ladies and Gentlemen to Round two of the Battle Island finals. This will be our final round for the day so soak it up. One of these fine competitors will not be returning to this field again. Now, Mai Valentine and Ryu Drakar will have it out here and now." With that Antony departed the field and the virtual coin toss started up.

As the coin slowed it showed an image of Ryu.

"Guess I go first Mai." Ryu spat as he drew his cards. He was obviously still angry about what had happened earlier.

"I'll Summon my Gilasaurus in attack mode and I'll treat it as a special summon allowing me to set one more monster in defense mode. I'll follow up with one face down card and end my turn." Ryu had played three cards and none of them seemed to have anything to do with his previous strategy of boosting Maha Vailo, in fact. His entire style of play seemed different.

Mai drew her card and moved a few cards around in her hand attempting to maximize her strategizing potential. "I play the field card Harpies Hunting ground then I'll summon my Harpie Lady number One in attack mode." She explained as the field took on the appearance of a forest clearing, several dark red spots could be seen on the ground as well as signs of struggle on the ground.

"And say good by to your face down magic or trap card Ryu honey, thanks to my summoning of a Harpie Lady while My Hunting ground card is in play You lose your little card." As Mai's field magic cards effect activated Ryu's face down magic card appeared to be shredded by unseen talons.

"But I'm not done yet Ryu, Next I'll play my Elegant Egotist magic card, allowing me to special summon either another Harpie lady or a Harpie Lady Sisters to the field. I choose a second Harpie Lady number one which brings both of my Harpies to a walloping twenty one hundred attack points!" Mai's second Harpie appeared on the field with a shrill scream and in a flurry of feathers.

"What!? How are they up to twenty one hundred? You field magic card only increases the attack of Harpie Lady or harpie Lady Sisters by two hundred. Your monsters aren't Harpie Ladies." Ryu called out.

"Oh, you've never heard of the Harpie Family cards? Well let me clear this up for you sweetie, you see the Harpie lady one, two and, three cards are treated exactly like their names were just Harpie Lady so they benefit from my hunting ground card and my Elegant Egotist card." Mai explained as her two Harpies floated in the air eyeing Ryu's monsters like they were on th menu.

"But how do they get up to twenty one hundred points? I mean they should only be at fifteen hundred." Ryu still wasn't sure how her monsters had gotten so strong so quickly.

"My Harpie Lady number One cards have the added effect of boosting the attack of all wind monsters on the field by three hundred and with two of them in play that brings them to nineteen hundred each before the Hunting Ground powers them up." Mai explained further.

"Now if class is over I'd like to attack your monsters." Mai said sarcastically.

No sooner had she spoken then the two powered up harpies lunged at Ryu's waiting monsters. Ryu's Gilasarus was blown away with a single swipe and with its fading pixels so went Ryu's Life points.

Ryu: 7300 Mai: 8000

As soon as Ryu's face down monster flipped and exploded he set another monster in attack mode. A Rare Metal Dragon.

"What!? How'd you..." It was Mai's turn to be surprised.

"Oh, what's the matter sweetie don't know know Familiar Knights effect? Well let me enlighten you. When Familiar Knight is destroyed both you and I can summon a level four or lower monster from our hand to the field. So if you've got one please by all means sumon another monster." Ryu had a snide little smirk on his face as Mai looked over her hand and sighed dejectedly.

"I don't have any monsters that meet those requirements in my hand." She finally admitted.

"Then I guess your turn's over eh Honey?" Ryu spat Mai's words back at her as he drew for his turn.

"Wow, what's gotten into him?" Sammantha asked as she watched Ryu's last exchange with Mai.

"He's been made fun of most of his life. For a few reasons, first was because of his small size. Ryu's not that much younger than me but he's small for his age. Second is his hair, he was born with that stark white hair and has been ridiculed for it most of his life. Last but not least is because of his brother, well adopted brother really. You see he's one of Americas top five ranked Duelists and because of that Ryu's constantly being picked on." Kelly explained as she watched the young man work out his next move.

"What do you mean? With a strong sibling others should be afraid to do anything to him." Joey spoke up, thinking of his Duel with Espa Roba in Battle City.

"Things don't work like that int he US Joey. It sucks but it's the way of our section of the world." Robert broke in.

"I guess I kinda figured Family stuck up for family everywhere." Joey Replied.

"No, don't get me wrong if His brother were around when they were picking on Ryu he'd have done something. Despite the fact that Ryu was adopted Jason treated him like his own flesh and blood. They always chose to attack him when Jason wasn't around though." Kelly spoke.

"Jason... why does that name sound so familiar." Robert spoke up again.

"God you're awful with names. She's talking about Jason Frank. We met him at the Industrial Illusions diner a few years ago." Sammantha reminded Robert.

"Oh damn that's right he' one of the new play testers for the game." Robert spoke more certainly now, his memory finally flooding everything into his grasp. "He's one hell of a Duelist, a vicious warrior deck." He added.

"Yeah but the people picking on him were too scared to take on Jason so they went after Ryu." Kelly spoke, adding reason to Ryu's outburst.

"And to add insult to injury Ryu kind of looks at you as a brother too Robert." Kelly added.

"Crap, so when I didn't do anything..." Robert trailed off.

"Yeah. He felt like he was being abandoned. It wasn't even conscious but all of the emotions and memories came surging up and it really got to him." Kelly finished.

"Damn I'm going to have to apologize when the duel's done." Robert spoke as he looked out to Ryu.

"One more thing though. Take a look at his deck, notice anything about it?" Kelly spoke again.

Robert looked out at the field and reviewed the cards Ryu had played so far.

"Dragons and Warriors." He finally said as Ryu played a Luster Dragon in attack mode and equipped it with an axe of Despair.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a dedication to two of the strongest people he's ever known." Kelly said and Robert shot her a look of surprise.


	47. Battle Island chapter 47

"Here we go Mai, Say goodbye to your precious harpies." Ryu called out as his battle phase began and his monsters launched at Mai's waiting Harpies. 

The battle was brief but fierce, the four monsters struggled briefly and the end of the skirmish was punctuated by twin explosions. Mai's field was empty.

Ryu: 7300 Mai: 7600

"Now I'll be ending my turn." Ryu spoke as his end phase passed.

Mai was in shock. With Ryu's Metal Dragon taking out one of her Harpies his Luster Dragon was more than powerful enough to wipe out the other. Unless she drew the magic card she needed he'd have open reign to really tear into her life points when his next turn came up.

Closing her eyes Mai drew her card and slowed her breathing. 'One in Thirty four chance, here it goes.' She though as she brought the card up before her face and she opened her eyes.

Ryu was feeling confident his deck change had been right. The amount of power on his side of the field was more than enough to take Mai down to nearly half of her total Life Points, the odds that she could draw the card she needed from her deck to protect her the next turn were slim.

"I summon, Harpie Lady Number One!" Mai called out as she slid the card onto her Duel Disk, the winged beast type monster appeared on the field as the others had, in a flurry of feathers and a sharp cry.

"Haven't we been through this already Mai? You're repeating yourself. I guess that's what happens when old age sets in." Ryu tossed off glibly.

"There's something else that comes with age Ryu. Experience." Mai spat back as she played the magic card she'd just drawn.

"I play the magic card, Pot of Greed!" Mai called as the huge green grinning piece of enchanted pottery appeared on the field followed shortly by the floating holographic message "Mai Mizaki, Draw two." .

Mai drew her two cards and smiled prettily at the result.

"Here's where experience comes into play Ryu. I play the Magic card Elegant Egotist to special summon one of my most powerful harpies. Harpie Lady Sisters!" Mai said as three streaks of light flew through the arena.

The three forms blew by Ryu and left trails of feathers in his face. Slowing they took up their place on Mai's side of the field shrill calls piercing the late day air.

"And, thanks to my field card and Harpie Lady One my Sisters are at twenty four fifty. But here's the fun part sweetie. A little something I picked up from a friend. I play the magic card, Black pendant. A beautiful piece of Jewelry that boosts my harpie lady number one by five hundred points for an attack of twenty one hundred." Mai's turn had been fast and focused.

'DAMNIT! She's got more Firepower than me already.' Ryu's mind was raging, first she'd ridiculed him in front of his friends and the girl he liked and now she was humiliating him in front of not only them again but more than five hundred spectators.

"Now my Harpies, get rid of those ugly dragons for me." Mai asked the floating creatures, who promptly responded with a shrill cry and propelled themselves forward at the two dragons.

The Sisters met Ryus Rare metal Dragon Head on and in a flurry of claws and Talons the powerful dragon was torn asunder, sparks flying off of its thick steel like hide. Ryu's Luster Dragon had a slightly less equal opponent in the Harpie lady number one, though it was still out matched it did what all dragons do, fought fiercely even though it knew it wouldn't win the blue crystalline dragon fought as hard as it could.

Both dragons were wiped out, their battles, while ferocious, were in vain.

Ryu: 7050 Mai: 7600

"Ryu, you should never do anything in anger. It clouds your judgement." Mai spoke as she ended her turn.

"Now I'll set my last card and end my turn." Mai slid the card into one of the vacant Magic and Trap slots on her Duel Disk.

Ryu drew his card and sighed.

"I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn." He called out as the two magic or trap cards appeared face down floating in the air a foot off of the ground before him.

"Not much of a turn Ryu. Maybe changing your deck around wasn't such a hot idea after all huh?" Mai asked s she drew her card. Eying the field carefully she slid the card into a magic slot.

"I play the card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpie Lady Number One!" Mai called out as the magic of the card washed ove the field. a hazy golden glow centering on the very middle of the Dueling area. The ground began crack and shake as something tried to force its way out from where it was buried.

The tremors could be felt even in the stands as the hydraulic systems installed throughout the Colosseum created them, immersing the audience in the Duel they were watching.

"Thinks of everything doesn't he?" Kelly asked Robert In reference to Kaiba as they watched Mai's Harpie burst up out of the ground between the two Duelists, a shower of dirt and rock spraying into the air as the winged female monster flew into the air and descended onto Mai's side of the field.

As the new harpie took up its place on the field all three monsters attack shot up yet again.

The feathery trio of monsters flexed their talons and claws as power coursed through them yet again.

"Now my Harpies, End this Duel!" Mai ordered initiating her attack, a whopping total of seven thousand four hundred and fifty points of Damage.

Ryu's hand shot forward and activated one of his waiting cards, flipping the reddish purple card up te reveal three robed women.

The Waboku trio appeared ont he field reducing all of Mai's not so insignificant firepower to little more that an impressive light show.

"Nice try Mai, but if you think I'm going to roll over and die you're SORELY mistaken." Ryu tossed off. His words and posturing hiding the fact that his mind was screaming for a good draw.

"You're only delaying the inevitable here Ryu, I brought my A game to this and you're just playing a game. That's the difference between us Ryu, You play. This is my life! I live off of the money and fame I win by Dueling. I'm going to wash you out of this Tournament and then I'm going to beat the others too." Mai called out, the last portion she was looking out at the stands, pointing her finger at the spectators.

The crowd went wild, Mai was putting on a great show.

"Take your Turn Ryu, your stall tactics won't save you for much longer." Mai warned.

Ryu drew his card and his face lit up. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed!" He beamed as he slapped the card down into his Duel Disk.

"Not so fast Ryu, remember my face down card?" Mai interrupted and activated the waiting card.

"Magic Drain!?" Ryu called out in shock, he knew the effect and he couldn't meet the requirements to keep his Pot of Greed active. The huge green pot slowly turned a grey weathered color and shattered.

"Take your turn Mai!" Ryu was looking at the ground. His eyes hidden in the shadow his hair was casting over his face.

"With pleasure hon." Mai replied as she drew her card.

Mai's smile widened into a Cheshire grin.

"I play my favorite magic card, Hapies Feather Duster!" Mai announced as the card slipped into her Duel Disk, a huge feather fan appeared over the field and blew away Ryu's last remaining card.

"And now my Harpies will finally end this. Sorry kiddo." Mai spoke, apologetically.

Mai's three Harpies tore into Ryu. The small white haired Duelist thrust out his chest and threw his arms out, his face lifted to the heavens. The sun reflected off of the tears streaming down his cheeks.

In less than a second Ryu was covered in Harpies, the sounds of their shrill cries and the beating of their wings filled the Stadium as the Life Point counter above the field rapidly shot Ryu's life points down to zero.

Mai: 7600 Ryu: 0000

The Dueling system shut down leaving Ryu kneeling on the ground, his head hanging in shame. The Audience was deathly silent as the Winner was officially announced.

"What a spectacular Duel! Our most heartfelt thanks go out to Mai Mizaki and Ryu Drakar. Ryu you fought hard and lost, there's no shame in that. We hope to see you at the next Tournament." Antony spoke as he walked to the center of the field to meet the two Duelists. Ryu slowly made his way to Antony and Mai's position, his head still hanging in shame.

"Now for the awarding of the card." Antony spoke to both Ryu and the audience.

Ryu reached up to his Duel Disk to remove his deck only to have Mai's hand stop him.

"It's okay, keep your card Ryu. You're a great duelist and I look forward to facing you again. i can't face you at your best if your deck's been compromised now can I?" Mai spoke softly, smiling at the young man.

"Thanks Mai." Ryu said, wiping the tears from his eyes with his free hand.  
As the massive Colosseum emptied a message was broadcast over the PA system. "Attention all attendee's Tomorrows Duel format has been Reversed. The Match between Seto Kaiba and Robert Marcus has been pushed back to the second position. Willem Spring and Joseph Wheeler will take the first Duel of the day. That is all." The speakers cut out abruptly.

"Well that's annoying." Robert complained. "I was looking forward to shutting that pompous windbag up." He added as Ryu and Mai approached.

"Oh calm down you'll still be facing off against him tomorrow." Sammantha replied rubbing Roberts back with her left hand.

"Not the way Joey Duels. He takes forever." Robert joked giving Joey a shove.

"Hey I wasn't the one posturing and tossing off all those card descriptions." Joey joked back.

"In the mean time we've got three friends that are more than deserving of a Celebration." Kelly announced as she pulled Yugi, Mai and, Ryu into a big hug.

"Yeah, let's really live it up tonight. Kaiba's paying for the Contestants meals so lets see if we can put a dent in his bank account!" Joey shouted rubbing his stomach.

"Hey I'm starving so I'm in." Robert added.

"Yeah it's a great idea, you all deserve a chance to relax and celebrate for coming as far as you did." Kelly affirmed.

As the seven Duelists made their way to the nearby Resort hotel Willem stepped out of the shadows followed by Claire.

"I'm sorry I didn't do better sir." Claire spoke, her head bowed.

"Nonsense Claire I had no doubt in my mind that the Pharaoh would defeat you. But thanks to you I've seen his deck and his strategies. Adding what I've learned today to what we've already learned about him I feel confident that I can create a deck that will put him off balance long enough to give me an insurmountable lead." Willem spoke, resting his left hand on Claires shoulder and gripping her chin gently with his right, raising her face to look into her eyes.

"Now, find out if our little gopher completed his task and if he did bring me the cards." Willem smiled warmly at Claire and walked away.

Claire stood there for a moment, numb with shock, Willems eyes had taken on a dark appearance. Gone were the warm golden eyes she'd always know. In their place were two orbs of total blackness. No Iris, nothing but Black.

_Several hours Later_

The table looked like a bomb had gone off. Empty dishes lay everywhere on its surface. Small scraps of food rested in sauces and the occasional near empty bowl of soup.

"Oh man, I couldn't burp eat another bite if my life depended on it." Joey commented as he sat back in his seat. and rested his hands on his slightly distended stomach.

The rest of the group weren't in much better shape, Yugi and Ryu both looked like they were about to pass out Robert was leaning his chair back against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands clasped together , index fingers touching and facing up in a meditative state.

Sammantha, Kelly and Mai seemed to have fared the best as they had actually shown some restraint when the food had arrived.

"Can you believe these guys?" Kelly asked rhetorically.

"I know, I thought Yugi was going to tear that poor waiters arm off when he brought out those ribs." Mai replied

"Uhhh, no more Ribs." Yugi moaned in his half asleep state.

"They look a little like puppies don't they?" Sammantha asked as she eyed the four males of the group. Eyes closed contentedly, their stomachs swelled ever so slightly. Every once in a while one would either rub his nose or twitch a leg or arm.

The other two women looked at Sammantha and then looked back at the guys, raising an eyebrow Mai processed the mental image and burst out laughing.

_Willem Springs Room_

"Sir?" Claire called as she entered the room, a massive change from the previous night, House keeping had fixed what Kelly was unable to do. The room looked almost back to normal.

"Out here Claire. On the Balcony." Willem called from outside, the curtains on either side of the sliding glass doors were partially closed and the night sea breeze was moving them about.

"Our friend at Industrial Illusions was able to procure the cards you requested." Claire informed him as she handed Willem a small manila envelope containing the aforementioned Cards.

"According to him it wasn't easy, another play tester attempted to stop him. He got away but he feels he'll no longer have a job and has requested..." Willem cut Claire off.

"He wants more money, yes I know. You did the right thing by giving it to him. What these cards can provide is worth more than money. They can provide power absolute." Willem explained as he looked at Claire, his black eyes were still very unsettling to her.

_Dinning Room_

"Well, I don't know about you guys but we're turning in for the night." Robert said as he and Sammantha stood up, the others followed suit.

"That sounds like a great idea, I feel like I could sleep for a week." Joey replied as he, Yugi and, Ryu pushed in their chairs.

"You'd better not. We wouldn't want you to lose by default no would we?" Robert called back as he was rounding the corner to the hall leading to the Elevators. His arm around Sammanthas waist as hers was around his.

As the others made their way to the elevators Mai pulled Ryu aside briefly, shoo'ing Joey on ahead so she could talk tot he younger Duelist.

"Kelly told me what happened, Ryu I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to insult you sometimes my mouth just fires off whatever it wants before my Brain can edit it." Mai said softly, her right hand on Ryus left shoulder and a warm smile playing on her lips.

"It's alright Mai, I'm just a little lacking in the confidence department. I over reacted a little." Came the younger Duelists response.

"So are we okay? I mean no hard feelings right?" Mai asked, concern showing on her face. Since her first encounter with Yugi and his friends she'd become more and more comfortable with the idea of relying on her friends, and Ryu was shaping up to be a good friend.

"Yeah. You know, My Brother has a huge Crush on you." Ryu mentioned.

"Really?" Mai inquired as she and Ryu began walking towards the others who had waited for them to catch up before taking an elevator.

"Yeah, his Duelists of the World Desk Calendar has been on February fourteenth for like two years now." Ryu affirmed as the doors closed and they began their trip up to their rooms.

_The next day, Center field_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Duelists of all ages! Welcome back to the second day of the Finals. We've seen four amazing Duelists battle it out in Two sensational Duels. Yugi Muto and Claire Calico battled it out first and what a battle it was!" Antony spoke into his microphone, images of yesterdays Duel flashed on the massive screen on the wall behind him. The screen was surrounded by various Duel Monster carvings that looked to be acting as support structures for the huge jumbo-tron.

"Claire put up a heck of a fight but When Yugi assembled his Dark Magician family and followed up with his Saint Dragon of Osiris God card she lost the battle. Hope we get to see you in the Next Kaiba Corp Tournament Claire, our best wishes to you." Antony held his hand out, palm up to Claire in the special guests section of the stands.

Claire for her part acted very courteously, stood and bowed slightly waving to everyone who cheered.

Our second Duel of the Day was Ryu Drakar against Mai Mizaki, Mai's harpies, as usual, proved a beautiful and dangerous force and took the match for the Duelist who's earned the nickname, the Wild Rose." Again Antony directed the attention of the audience towards the two Duelists.

"Seems even though they were bitter enemies on the field they're good friends off of it. Is that Yugi and Joey? Why yes it is, Ryu's surrounded by some of the finest duelists to ever assemble a deck. With their Tutelage I have no doubt we'll be hearing a lot more from Ryu Drakar in the future." Antony declared, the Jumbo-tron behind him showing Mai, Joey, Yugi and, Ryu all sitting together smiling for the camera.

"Today's first match is Joey Wheeler versus Willem Spring! We'll begin the Duel in fifteen minutes so if you haven't yet, please feel free to get your snacks and drinks at the concession stands or the vendors working throughout the crowd. If the Deck check was any indication this looks to be one hell of a duel!" Antony smiled, bowed and made his way towards an employee only door situated near the main entrance archway for the Colosseums field.

"I'm going to grab something to drink, anyone want anything?" Robert volunteered as he stood.

"Yeah could you get me some popcorn?" Ryu asked.

The others chimed in as well, once Robert had taken down the shopping list he headed off.

Yugi Turned to Joey as the blond haired Duelist yawned and stretched his arms out. "Joey is there something different about you?" Yugi couldn't put his finger on it but Joey did indeed look differently than he did the previous night.

"Yeah, shaved the soul patch." Joey answered stroking his chin.

"Yeah that's it! Why?" Yugi was curious, Joey ahd bragged for days when he'd finaly gotten his facial hair the way he wanted it.

"Because it looked like a mutant caterpillar was fused to his chin." Mai commented wryly.

Kelly and Ryu began snickering at the comment and Joeys reaction.

"HEY! Who asked you!?" As usual he was short tempered

"Whoa Joey, clam down. Shouldn't you be getting down to your position?" Yugi jumped up in front of his hot tempered friend and reminded him that time was ticking away.

"Oh man you're right. 'Kay guys cheer loud as I take this guy down." Joey tossed off as he beat feet towards the staircase that would take him to his side of the field.

As the Two participants took up their places on the field Robert was just taking his seat, arms loaded down with snacks and drinks of all sorts.

"The time has come Ladies and Gentlemen!" Antony spoke, the mid morning Sun shining down upon the field bathing the entire stadium in its warm light.

Antony took another step forward, "Willem Spring versus Joseph Wheeler. This is it folks. the third round in the finals. not long now until we find out who the best Duelist on the planet is."

As Antony made his way off of the field the countdown timer began. The now familiar rotating coin began to pick up speed as the timer dropped to zero.

The golden surface of the coin reflected the sunlight across the field, creating an almost strobe light like effect.

The coin dropped to the ground between the two Duelists and landed, Joeys face was visible on the upturned side.

"AWRIGHT! Looks like I go first Mr. Tall Dark and Gruesome." Joey called across to Willem.

The Black Clad Duelist merely smiled an oily smile and bowed slightly, his black sunglasses reducing the outside worlds view of his eyes.

Joey drew his six cards and moved them around in his hand slightly.

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and two cards face down. My Turn's done." Joey explained.

Willem simply continued to smile as he drew his opening hand. Not even looking at his Cards Willem set four cards face down and one monster in defense mode.

"Your turn Mr. Wheeler. I do hope you'll take it easy on me, you being the second best Duelist in the world and all." Willem spoke, his voice deep and gravely.

Joey drew his card and eyed Willem carefully. 'This guy's up to something. He's either really good or he's just trying to psych me out.' Joey thought.

"Or it could be both Joseph." Willem added aloud.

"WHAT!? How did you?" Joey's eyes were wide in shock as Willem had commented on what he'd been thinking.


	48. Battle Island chapter 48

"Don't worry about that Joey boy, Give me a good duel and maybe I'll let you live when I beat you." 

Joey shook hi head and looked over his hand.

"I flip summon my face down card. Double Coston and sacrifice it so Summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" As before the dragon was born in a black ball of energy, arcs of black lightning reached around the field, tearing upt eh ground as they did so. The audience was cheering loudly as the huge black dragon formed on the field, its huge obsidian wings flexed and flapped briefly.

The great black dragon let loose an ear piercing roar that shook the Colosseum to its very foundation and locked its ominously glowing red eyes on Willem.

"My, how frightening. It could really hurt me if I didn't have this defense monster protecting me." Willem feigned fear as Joeys dragon growled at him.

"Oh, it can still hurt you Willem. Thanks to this little card I picked up at the shop in the Lobby." Joey corrected as he slid a magic card into his Duel Disk.

"Inferno Fire blast!" Joey called out activating the card.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon reared back its head and charged up its attack, whipping forward it launched a huge ball of purplish energy at Willem. As it streaked towards the Duelist it vanished before impacting on Willems monster card.

"Is that all? How anticlimactic." Willem spat sarcastically just before the huge blast of energy reappeared directly before him. Slamming into the black clad Duelist, searing away a sizable chunk of his life points.

Willem: 5600 Joey : 8000

"Very impressive Mr. Wheeler. That will teach me to underestimate my opponents. Thank you." Willem said, sounding quite sincere as he stood back up and dusted himself off.

"Not done yet Willem. Now I'll activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse the Summoned Skull in my hand with my Red Eyes on the field. Creating..." Joey trailed off as the two monsters began to bleed together and glow. Chaotic energies began arcing off of the misshapen being before him as the magic cards effect worked on them.

Bone began to blacken and flesh appeared upon it. Sinister Red eyes sank back into the Stygian Darkness of the creatures new skin.

"Black Skull Dragon!" Joey finished, his new monster standing proudly before him, towering over both Duelist.

It roared loudly to announce its appearance to the world. A warning to its enemies.

"Most impressive Mr. Wheeler. One turn and already a monster more powerful than a Blue Eyes." Willem praised as he looked over Joeys massive Black Dragon.

"Yeah well that ain't nothing. Wait until you see it attack. MOLTEN FIREBALL!" Joey commanded the massive fiend type monster to launch its attack.

The fiery ball slammed into Willems monster promptly flipping the card up to reveal Willems monster.

"Oh look at that, Needle Worm." Willem feigned shock as his monster vanished.

**Joey Wheeler, Discard 5 from deck**. The holographic message appeared on the field in bright angry red.

"Man!" Joey complained as he shifted the top five cards from the top of his deck into his graveyard.

As he finished complying with Needle Worms effect Joey ended his turn. Willem Drew his card and smiled yet again.

"I activate my face down card, Pay attention Yugi this card's a blast from the past." Willem spoke, staring into the Audience directly at Yugi.

"Pyramid of Light!" Willems card flipped up to reveal the luminous pyramid.

A single point of light appeared over the field and four beams of light shot down, impacting on the four corners of the Duel Field. Each beam began to move in a counter clockwise direction cutting into the floor of the Colosseum.

"NO! That card was destroyed!" Yugi shouted standing up abruptly as the four beams completed their circuit, cutting a perfect square into the floor of the Colosseum.

"Don't worry Yugi, the version you encountered was destroyed. This is a toned down version, it was designed to work with three other cards, thought the set shouldn't be out of the Industrial Illusions testing center yet." Robert said, trying to calm the spikey haired Duelist.

The Pyramid's walls flashed briefly creating a wall of transparent golden light.

"Now for the real Fun Mr. Wheeler. I pay one thousand life points to special summon my two beasts. Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia!" Willem slid the two cards onto his Duel Disk and smiled darkly as his two massive beasts appeared on the field.

Joey: 8000

Willem: 4600

The two Sphinx appeared on the field in a blast of sand and wind, their huge claws extended and glinting in the midday sun. Their roars deafened the audience.

Andros Sphinx flexed its powerful arms and pointed at Joey then motioned its index finger across its own throat. Sphinx Teleia simply smiled at Joey then opened her mouth fully, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

"You've got about two turns Joey. Then this Duel is over." Willem warned, his smile gone.

Willem ended his turn and watched the hesitant look on Joey's face.

As Joey Drew his card he smiled.

"Alright, guess who's back?" Joey asked as he flipped one of his face down cards, Call of the Haunted.

No sooner had the card flipped than Joeys Red Eyes reformed on the field, Joeys two black Dragons roared angrily at Willems combined forces.

"Now to activate my new card, Inferno Fireblast!" Joey shouted as the magic card activated. Once again the Red Eyes Black Dragon reared back its head and charged up its attack, whipping forward it launched a huge ball of purplish energy at Willem. the huge blast of energy Slammed into him, searing away another chunk of his life points.

Joey: 8000

Willem: 2200

"And now my Black Skull Dragon will attack your Andro Sphinx." Joey declared, the huge obsidian beast launched another Molten Fireball towards Willem's side of the field.

"Not so fast there Joey. No doubt you're familiar with my trap card, Magic Cylinder!" Willem was smiling again.

The Black Skull Dragons attack entered one enchanted tube and shot out the other back towards Joey, bypassing his monsters and slamming into the blond Duelist.

Joey: 4800

Willem: 2200

Joey cried out as the huge attack slammed into him, knocking him back several feet. "Man that was painful." Joey commented as he resumed his place on the field. "Guess my Turn's over Willem." Joey said as he wiped away a smudge of dirt from his cheek with his right hand.

"More than just the Turn Joey." Willem smiled as he looked at his new card.

"How could they reproduce those cards!?" Yugi was livid, shouting in Roberts face.

"They were created to provide more depth of play to the game Yugi. They haven't even been released to the public yet they're supposed to be locked away at the Industrial Illusions testing Center." Robert was leaning back slightly trying to get away from the younger Duelists accusatory tone.

"WHY THOSE CARDS!?" Yugi's face was dark red, rage clearly showing in his eyes.

"They're part of the new set, Rage of Anubis. Listen Yugi I know what happened at the Duel Dome but these aren't the same cards. They share the name yes and some of the effects but they're not unbeatable. The only way Willem could have the edge with those cards is if Pyramid of Light is destroyed while both Sphinx monsters are on the field." Robert was starting to feel cornered, his eyes darting around to find an escape route. Though Yugi was a head shorter and at least fifty pounds lighter he was throwing off an aura of extreme power.

"I activate my face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon. It's target, The Pyramid of Light!" Willem declared, a psychotic lilt to his voice.

As the Pyramid dissolved the two Sphinx monsters roared loudly and vanished from the field. Nearly before any time had passed a new beast formed on the field, standing an impressive height over the massive Black Skull Dragon it bore a striking resemblance towards Andro Sphinx though its lower body was that of Sphinx Teleia.

"How do you like this beast Joey? Look familiar?" Willem called out, the look of shock on Joeys face speaking volumes for his memory of the the monster.

"Unfortunately I lose five hundred points when Theinen is special summoned." Willem shrugged and waited as the life point counter dropped.

Joey: 4800

Willem: 1700

"But wait, there's more Joseph. Now I'll pay an additional five hundred points to increase my monsters attack by three thousand points." Willem was grinning like a mad amn as his lifepoints dropped and Theinen's attack skyrocketed.

_Theinen The Great Sphinx_

6500/3000

Joey: 4800

Willem: 1200

"Now Theinen remove that abomination from the field." Willem commanded and his great Sphinx took flight using the wings on it's back. Streaking across the field the huge beast bore a keen resemblance to a ballistic missile.

Joey's Black Skull Dragon took the beast head on and vanished in a wash of gore.

Joey: 1500

Willem: 1200

"Your turn Joey. That is if you can stand again." Willem spoke to Joeys prone form The younger Duelist lay on his side, breathing heavily.


	49. Battle Island chapter 49

Joey struggled to his feet, every muscle in his body screaming in protest of his decision to stand again. His hands were shaking as he drew his card for the turn. 

' Come on, I just need one card.' Joey thought as the card slipped free of his deck.

Joey looked at the card and grimaced, it wasn't the one he needed but it could help.

"I'll set one card and one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Joey called out with a noticeable shortness of breath.

Across the field Theinen growled and slapped its right fist into its left hand menacingly. Willem casually drew his card and smiled at Joey, that oily smirk of a smile sliding easily onto his face.

"You've fought very well Joseph, I hadn't anticipated this duel running so close so quickly but here we are, only three hundred life points apart and just barely over an eighth of our life points remain. Absolutely astounding that you've managed to bring me this low in only a few turns. Really, it's quite commendable." Willem slid his freshly drawn card into his Duel Disk.

"I'll set one card and then paying another five hundred points for Thienens effect attack your Red Eyes Black Dragon, now I know he's your favorite so I won't hold it against you if you avert your gaze as my monster opens it up like a fish." Willem commented, snickering softly.

Joey: 1500 Willem: 700

Joey did the opposite, his eyes locked sternly on his great dragon, even with such a massive creature as Thienen bearing down upon it the huge black dragon roared defiantly and flared it wings, its red eyes flashing fiercely, as if to say, bring it on, I'm waiting.

As Thienen was about to sink its claws into Joey's dragon the blond haired duelist shot hsi hand forward and activated his face down card.

"ACTIVATE TRAP! MIRROR FORCE!" Joey shouted triumphantly.

Willems great Sphinx froze in mid air as the field formed between it's claws and Joey's dragon.

"I knew it. Oh well, can't let that stop me. Here's a Chain to your Mirror Force, Trap Jammer!" Willem was grinning like a mad man as Joeys Mirror Force burned away in a flash of light and the two beasts met in combat.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon clawed and bit at the huge Sphinx, its wings flapping hard as it struggled to gain some sort of ground against the huge beast, Thienen would have none of it and batted the obsidian creature away then launched itself at the recovering dragon, claws out.

The Red Eyes Black Dragons death roar could be heard over the entire island, nearby flocks of birds took to panicked flight and a large portion of the audience gasped in shock.

Joey: 0000 Willem: 0700

Willem strode over to Joey's side of the field and bent to one knee eyeing the blond Duelist inquisitively.

"Still alive boy?" Willem asked feigning concern.

"Ugh, back off ya creep, isn't it enough that you won?" Joey shouted as he stumbled back to his feet, the wash over from Thienen's attack having knocked him onto his back several feet away.

"Oh come now, don't be like that. You gave me a fantastic Duel and for that I'm going to let you keep your body. Besides that my quarrel isn't with you boy, it's with the Pharaoh. Now stand up straight and get that Red Eyes Black Dragon card out, the announcement ceremony is about to be made and I want to get out of this blinding sun light as soon as possible." Willem stood and walked to his side of the field again, directly to the waiting Antony's left, facing the audience.

Joey wiped the sweat from his brow and joined the two waiting men at the center of the field.

"The Winner, after a short but all too ferocious Duel is, Willem Spring!" Antony, much to Willems chagrin, took hold of the winners wrist and thrust it into the air.

Turning to Joey Willem held out his hand and smiled again, that sickening smile of his.

"That's right Joey, as the loser you're to hand over one of your cards to the winner." Antony said, a sad tone in his voice.

Joey's hand was shaking as he handed over the Red Eyes Black Dragon Card Robert had given him, it's red lit image seemed to pulse angrily as Willems hand touched its surface.

Not quite sure if it was a trick of the wind or if he was just hearing things Joey looked up and around as he heard and angry roar.

Willem smiled as he returned to Antony's immediate left.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen, The next match will take place in half an hour. The participants, Robert Marcus and Seto Kaiba. This is sure to be one of the Duels you'll be telling your grandchildren about." With that Antony and Joey began walking off the field.

"Hold on one minute boy. There's something you should see." Willem called out to Joey.

The blond Duelist turned just in time to see Willem rip the Red Eyes black Dragon in half and then again, rending the card into four pieces and tossing them to the wind.

The Audience immediately began to boo and hiss, both empty and full beverage and food containers began to rain down upon him. That sinister smile still upon his face.

"I can't believe he did that!" Sammantha called out angrily as Willem bowed tot he audience, blowing them kisses and walked out of the Stadium.

Joey stood in stunned silence as the four pieces of the card were caught on the wind and blew up out of the open Colosseum, his jaw agape he heard Willem speak softly as he passed.

"And I'll do the same to both the fool who gave you that card and the Pharaoh."

As Robert waited in the hallway leading to the main field he shuffled through his deck.

"These revisions are a bit of a leap rom what I'm used to but hopefully they'll give me an edge." He said to himself, sliding the stack of cards back into his Duel Disk.

Leaning back Robert closed his eyes and began to clear his mind, unfortunately every time he was almost there an image of the small envelope and Sammantha's words crept into his mind.

_"You'll know when to open it..."_

His eyes snapped open as a warm sensation spread over his chest, it felt like a beam of sunlight was shining down upon the breast pocket of his green t-shirt. Looking down Robert saw a faint golden glow coming from the pocket, radiating light up onto his face, Robert removed the envelope from his pocket and began opening it.

**Ten minutes later, Center Field**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome back. In our previous duel Joey Wheeler and Willem Spring displayed some amazing Dueling skills and a bit of poor sportsmanship." Antony spoke into his microphone, the huge screen above him showing choice clips form the Duel earlier and the actions that had turned the audience against him, the destruction of Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"No doubt we'll get another fantastic duel from our next pair of Duelists, Robert Marcus..." Antony motioned to the green clad Duelist on his right.

Robert bowed slightly and waved to the audience.

"WOOO!! Go Robert!" Kelly and Sammantha cried out. Ryu, Yugi, Mai and, Joey all cheered loudly as well.

"And to my left, The Head of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba!" Antony finished but Kaiba was nowhere to be seen, overhead a helicopter entered the Arena, from the left side of the descending craft a white coat could be seen whipping around in the downdraft, sharp blue eyes were easily visible as the helicopter touched down.

Seto Kaiba stepped down from the whirly bird and strode confidently towards the center of the field.

Waiting patiently for the Helicopter to ascend again Kaiba shot a look toward Robert and spoke.

"This Duel is for Two cards. No one else is going to have a Blue Eyes in his deck." Kaiba wasn't asking, he was telling.

"Fine, I can agree to that, I guess I can find another card in your deck to take along with that final promo Blue Eyes." Robert replied smiling.

Kaiba simply shot Robert a venomous look and walked to his side of the field. "Let's get this over with."

Robert and Kaiba both did as the others ahd before them, linking their Duel Disks to the Colosseum's systems.

The coin flip determined that Kaiba would be first to go.

"As expected. I'll activate the magic card White Dragon Ritual, sacrificing my Spear Dragon from my hand to special summon my Paladin of White Dragon!" Kaiba's hands were a blur as he completed the combo. The small white dragon and its rider appeared in a flash of light and smoke.

"But I'm not done yet, Now I'll activate my paladins effect to special Summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The huge white dragon appeared in a wash of light, wind and thunder. Its mighty roar deafening Robert.

"Your turn Robert." Kaiba smiled.


	50. Battle Island Chapter 50

"Holy crap!" Ryu exclaimed as he watched the huge dragon appear on the field, hovering in the air slightly and eyeing Robert like a hungry dog. 

"This is bad, Robert tweaked the hell out of his deck last night but we didn't have time to properly play test it before he had to submit it for the Deck Verification." Sammantha spoke, implying that Robert may not have a chance with the revisions made to his deck.

"Come on guys, it's only been one turn no duel is ever decided on the first turn. Let's just let Robert play it out and give him out support." Yugi commented calmly, never taking his eyes of the field as Robert drew his card and shifted his hand around a bit.

"Alright Kaiba. You want to pull out the heavy hitters already? Fine. Two cards set and one face down. Done." Robert never even looked at the cards he was setting, his eyes remained locked on Kaibas the whole time, searching for any sign of weakness.

"That's all you've got? One sad little defense position monster? How did you even make it this far? Go! Blue Eyes White Dragon, Burst Stream!"

Kaibas great beast heeded its masters command and launched the blast of pure white energy at the defense mode monster. The impact sending up clouds of dust and whipping up incredible winds.

As the dust cleared Roberts face down monster came into view,

"CYBER JAR!?" Kaiba's expression was one of pure rage, his mighty Blue Eyes wiped out in one turn without Robert launching a single attack.

Both monsters vanished form the field and the two duelists were directed to draw five cards per the effect of Cyber jar.

Robert and Kaiba both looked over their new cards and per the second part of Cyber Jars effect set all of the level four or lower monsters onto the field. Robert had three set in defense mode and Kaiba had four in attack mode, Two Vorse Raiders and two Sapphire Dragons.

"Thanks, even though my Blue Eyes is gone I now have enough combined firepower to all but finish you off." Kaiba was smirking that obnoxious smile of his, already sure of his victory.

"Then attack." Robert shot back, his arms crossed,

"I think I'll end my turn, you're up to something." Kaiba replied the look of surprise on his face from Roberts comment already gone.

"Whoah, that really puts him at a disadvantage." Sammantha commented as she watched the duel.

"Yeah, Kaiba's got enough monsters to pull off some serious damage." Joey added.

"I can't believe you guys, Robert's twice the Duelist Kaiba is I'm sure he can pull this around." Kelly chided the two Duelists.

Robert looked over his new card and then at the field.

_'Can't keep bluffing him, I need to do some damage.'_ He thought.

"Alright Kaiba I summon, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" Robert declared, the grey multi armed creature appeared ont eh field and shot one of it's hands to Roberts deck.

"And per its effect I get to take either a Ritual monster or magic card from my deck and add it to my hand, I choose White Dragon Ritual!" Robert explained as the card appeared in Manju's hand.

Robert wasn't done yet though, "Now I activate my new magic card and special summon **my** Paladin of White Dragon. Then I'll activate it's effect to special summon again, My Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The crowd went wild, most having been at the town area of the island when Robert had summoned his Dragon against Weevil Underwood and utterly decimated the insect duelist.

The huge beast looked around briefly and then locked eyes on Kaiba, and growled menacingly.

"You'd dare to use a Blue Eyes against me!? I'll destroy you for this!" Kaiba was livid, seeing his signature monster obeying someone else.

"Now I'll set two more cards and end my turn." Robert declared, leaving only one card in his hand.

Kaiba drew his card and began plotting.

"I'll set three cards face down and switch my monsters to defense mode. I'm done for now." Kaiba was grimacing at the possibility of losing to a no name Duelist.

"This is getting boring Kaiba. I thought you were one of the best." Robert tossed off as he drew his card.

"Damnit Robert this isn't the time to get cocky! Focus and stop being an ass." Sammantha called out, unfortunately the audience was cheering so loudly for both Duelists her voice was lost in the roar.

"He was like this as a kid too, always so cocky when he won at Chutes and Ladders." Kelly commented resting her chin on her left hand and taking a sip of her Diet Seven Up.

Robert shot a quick look at the audience, as if he'd heard something.

"Oh well," He shrugged and continued, "Blue Eyes, wipe out his Vorse Raider ont he left!" The sapphire eyed beast complied with its masters wished and launched its attack at the axe wielding berserker.

"Not so fast, Activate Trap, MAGIC CYLINDER!" Kaiba shouted as the twin tubes appeared before his monsters and absorbed the Burst Stream from Roberts dragon, launching it back at him.

The wash of energy forced Robert to lift his hand before his face, the audience lost sight of him in the blast. When the light cleared Robert was on his hands and knees, wisps of smoke floating up from his form.

"Humbling isn't it? Having your own monsters power turned against you. It hurts doesn't it? Well get ready because the pain's just beginning." Kaiba warned and laughed as he drew his card for the turn.

Robert: 5000

Kaiba : 8000

"Oh, looks like luck isn't on your side. I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon." The massive dragon clawed its was back up from beneath the Earth, shaking it's huge frame free of the dirt covering it, opening its blue eyes it locked onto the dragon on Roberts side of the field and roared a challenge.

Robert Blue Eyes roared back and beat its wings a few times.

"But wait, there's more, now I activate my face down card, POLYMERIZATION!" Kaiba began laughing loudly as two cards in his hand began to glow the same white color as his Blue Eyes White Dragon was now glowing.

"Now prepare to face a monster of epic strength, my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba called loudly ad the huge beast appeared ont eh field in a blast of white light.

Robert took a step back, his mouth agape as the huge beast appeared on the field, its three heads all staring right at him, the luminous white color of it's hide glowing in the midday sun.

The audience was absolutely ecstatic at the appearance of Kaiba's huge beast. Many had seen the card in play on televised Duels in the past but with Kaiba being the only Duelist with three Blue Eyes White Dragons in his deck and very few other ways to summon the beast no one had ever seen it in person.

Yet here it was in it's glory, the three headed beast with almost unrivaled power, both offensive and defensive was now staring down Robert Marcus, the only other Duelist on the planet to ever have a Blue Eyes White Dragon in his deck.

"Still more Robert, I'll sacrifice both of my Vorse Raiders and a Sapphire Dragon to Special Summon yet another all powerful monster, My Immense Divine Soldier of Obelisk!" Kaiba slid the three cards into his graveyard and slapped the blue card onto his Duel Disk.

The Colosseum shook as the sky darkened over, lightning shot through the gathering storm clouds the thunder was deafening. A dense fog rolled into the field obscuring the vision of not only the Audience but of Robert and Kaiba as well.

Robert couldn't see anything before him, not even his Blue Eyes White Dragon could be seen through the thick fog. He couldn't see but he could very clearly feel the presence of something new, something powerful more powerful than Kaibas Ultimate Dragon, Much more powerful.

Suddenly the fog was gone, as if it hadn't ever been there and behind Kaiba in all it's glory stood Obelisk the huge Blue beast stood with its hugely muscled arms at its side, it's red eyes glowing brightly.

"Looks like it's the end for you Robert. I wish i could say you put up a decent challenge But I hate lying. Now they'll both attack you!" Kaiba commanded and his two beasts obeyed.

The Ultimate Dragon making a B-line for Roberts Blue Eyes and Obelisk slamming a fist down upon Roberts left most monster.

Roberts hand shot forward and activated a waiting trap card.

"WABOKU!" Robert shouted as the card flipped up and reduced all of the damage dealt that turn to zero his face down monster flipped face up to reveal a Spirit Reaper.

"You can't hide forever Once I get another monster on the field you're out of this Tournament and I'll have all of the Blue Eyes White Dragons in the world." Kaiba wasn't pleased about his monsters being turned back.

Robert drew his card and smiled. "Kaiba all I need is two more cards and your out of this Tournament and I'll have three Blue Eyes White Dragons and a God Card. I play the Magic Card, Pot of Greed!"


	51. Battle Island Chapter 51

As Robert drew the cards from Pot of Greed's effect Yugi felt a chill run up his spine. A look of shock upon his face as he realized what one of those cards was. 

"Now for the fun part Kaiba I flip summon my face down Exiled force and activate its effect sacrificing it from the field to destroy one monster on your side, Say goodbye to the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Roberts monster appeared on the field and the group of warriors rushed across the field, latching onto the Ultimate Dragon both monster vanished in a huge explosion.

"Next I'll activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted bringing back my Paladin of White Dragon to activate it's effect again." Robert explained as the paladin flashed onto the field briefly only to be replaced with another Blue Eyes White Dragon, standing proudly next to the Blue Eyes already on Roberts field.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is a powerful card indeed, if it weren't I wouldn't be using them but even two Blue Eyes can't beat a God card." Kaiba gloated.

"Really Kaiba you shouldn't be so impatient I've got two cards left in my hand to be played. The first is Monster Reborn, it's target, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The massive beast exploded from the ground in the center of the field, a huge crater marking it's exit point from the Earth. As the Gargantuan Dragon descended onto Roberts side of the field an audible growl could be heard, not from the great beast but from Kaiba himself.

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S MY DRAGON DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'LL LET YOU KEEP IT!?" Kaiba was furious.

"Calm down Kaiba, I have no intention of attacking you with these dragons. I've got a better Dragon to attack you with." Robert calmly replied.

Yugi shot up in his seat, slamming his hands down upon the short wall before him as he leaned out towards the field.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Joey asked as he leaned forward.

"He's opened the envelope. He about to summon one of the most powerful monsters ever created." Yugi had beads of sweat forming on his brow, a look of anticipation and fear upon his face.

"I sacrifice all three of these dragons to special summon, The Winged Divine Dragon of Ra!" Robert shouted as the wind picked up and howled throughout the monumental Colosseum. The Sun flared overhead bathing the field in the purest brightest Sunlight anyone had ever seen.

A massive golden Orb descended upon the field, floating before Robert it seemed impossible that something so huge could simply hang in the air like that.

**Ra 10500/8800**

"I don't know how you got that card but I know you won't be Keeping it. Only a certain few can unlock Ra from it's Sealed Sphere mode, they need to be able to read the text on the card." Kaiba wasn't showing any fear at all at the possibility of Robert unlocking Ra.

"You see Kaiba that's where you're wrong, The person who summons Ra has to recite the text upon the card true but, when you have a cheat sheet..." Robert said as he held up a piece of paper about half of the size of a Duel monsters card. "With the translated text on it you don't really need to read the card's summon text from the card itself, let's find out if it works huh?"

It was Kaiba's turn to take a step back, Robert held the slip of paper before him and bean to chant the text upon it.

_"Great beast of the sky, hear my cry,  
Transform thyself from orb of light to lend me your power in this fight.  
Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  
Appear to me as I call your name.  
The Winged Divine Dragon of Ra!"_

The massive Orb began to turn, it's surface breaking apart as the Egyptian God card unlocked, it's golden wings unfolded and its huge claws locked into place, as the final pieces of the beast completed their transformation the red eyes of the great dragon lit up blood red.

"Whole new Duel Kaiba." Robert called across the field his words punctuated by Ra's mighty roar.

"Wow!" Kelly spoke softly, watching the great golden beast transform into its functional mode was an awe inspiring sight. All around her the crowd was going completely wild, It was almost a direct repeat of the Battle City Finals two God Cards facing off in direct combat.

"The only problem Robert has now is that Kaiba has both used and faced off against the Gods before. No doubt he's got strategies to counter them." Yugi intoned.

"Yeah but what are the odds of him knowing Robert had a God card? I mean did you see the look on his face when Ra descended?" Ryu was right, Kaiba hadn't been able to hide the look of surprise when Robert played that card and now he was having a hard time suppressing it again as the huge divine beast stared down Obelisk.

"Now Kaiba, Feel the wrath of Ra!" Robert shouted over the roar of the crowd and the sun disk on Ra's back, behind its head began to spin, energy arcing off of it between the massive creatures wings. The disk took on an incredibly bright glow that matched the light growing in Ra's mouth.

"GOD BREATH CANNON!" Robert commanded the huge beast.

The blast of energy was incredible, it flooded over the field and impacted on Obelisks arms. The gigantic blue creature had raised its arms at the last second to attempt to block the attack, unfortunately it was not to be.

Obelisk's form disintegrated in the force of Ra's attack, the stadium bore the attack as well. The walls shaking like leaves in a storm as the attack subsided the wall behind Kaiba bore a smoking, melted crater.

Kaiba: 3500

Robert:5000

"That's it for now Kaiba, gotta say this God card is impressive. A little hard to control, I'm having a little trouble focusing." Robert spoke, as if to himself.

Kaiba pulled himself back up to his feet, having thrown himself clear of the huge blast of power that had turned the wall of the Colosseum behind him into a smoldering crater, his snow white coat now scuffed and stained with dirt.

"You'll pay dearly for that!" Kaiba spat as he drew his card.

Kaiba winced slightly as he looked over his hand then up at Roberts God card. "I'll set three cards and set a monster in defense mode. My turn's over."

"Tell me something Kaiba? When you use Obelisk in a Duel does it feel like you're fighting against a riptide? Fighting not to be swept away in the raw power?" Robert's question was terribly out of place, he was behaving as if he and Kaiba were just hanging out. Robert seemed somewhat unaware of the duel going on.

"That's the power of a God, only a true Duelist can control that kind of power." Kaiba replied unsteadily, everything in Roberts demeanor had changed since shortly after he'd summoned the divine dragon.

Robert looked down at his hand and smirked, "We were in the middle of something weren't we?" he asked as he drew his card.

"I'll summon my Spear Dragon in attack mode."

Kaiba's hand shot forward and activated one of his trap cards. "Behold my Torrential Tribute trap card, it washes away all of the monsters on your side of the field!"

A massive tidal wave washed over Roberts side of the field, knocking away all but one of his monsters.

Ra let loose terrifying roar as golden flames flared around it, steam issuing forth from the water that contacted the intense flames.

"I know it won't get rid of your God card but it will buy me some time." Kaiba called out as Robert slowly looked around, his eyes glassy and slightly unfocused.

"Nice exchange Kaiba, But Ra didn't like it." Robert called across the field as Ra fired it's God Breath Cannon at Kaiba's defense mode Vorse Raider.

"Guess that's all can do for now." Robert spoke.


	52. Battle Island Chapter 52

"Yugi do you have any idea what's wrong with him?" Sammantha's voice spoke volumes for her concern over Roberts apparently inebriated state. 

"Unfortunately I know all too well what Robert's feeling right now, the game of Duel Monsters is filled with powerful creatures and component magic and trap cards that can make them even stronger. But in todays version of the game those monsters are only holographic representations. That's not the case for the God cards though, When you summon a God Card you're not activating a holographic matrix." Yugi paused, adding emphasis to his words by fixing Sammantha with an intense stare.

"When you summon a God card you summon a God to this realm of reality. The two creatures you see on the field right now, Obelisk and Ra are REAL monsters." He concluded.

"So, if they're doing the same thing why isn't Kaiba acting like he's drunk?" Mai asked, leaning forward resting her arms ont eh back of Sammantha's seat.

"Because, while all three God Cards are incredibly powerful Ra is the strongest of the three. Add to that Kaiba's prior experience with the God cards and his sheer force of will and he'll be able to weather using Obelisk with little to no problem. Though even when I had all three Gods in my deck I was always reluctant to use Ra for this very reason." Yugi turned his attention back to the field as Kaiba drew his card.

**Eight rows back**

"Mr. Spring, are you alright?" Claire asked cautiously as she watched her employer's eyes widen.

"It was the only one to escape my grasp. The only one I couldn't work to my will in this plan and yet here it is." Spring wasn't talking to Claire, he wasn't really talking to anyone.

"Sir?" Claire pressed further, trying to gain Willems attention.

"I never realized how beautiful it was, glittering like that in the Sun light it's like it was crafted of sun light." Willem continued to ramble to himself.

**Location Unknown**

"Upon further review I believe we may have given him the card too soon. He's being swept away in it's power." Shadi turned towards the four others with him.

"There was little choice. If the God Cards are not in the hands of the three Chosen then the looming darkness will overtake the world." A man wearing a trench coat and fedora spoke, stepping forward from the assembled group.

The huge being beside him stepped forward and pushed the long coated man out of the way, the huge beast like man spoke in a low growl. "He will control the beast or all is lost. The three must work as one."

The female of the group chose this time to speak, her voice melodious her tone matronly. "He will do what is needed. They all will. It is their destiny." her lips twisted into a pretty smile.

"Be that as it may perhaps we have thrust too much upon them too soon. The other two have shown great proficiency with the cards but this newest one... He may lack the will to use it." The last of the group, a short man with an ancient sounding voice, voiced his concerns his white hair drawn back into a pony tail draped over his red robes.

"The Pharaoh will guide him, he will seal the darkness again and I will watch over the items once again." Shadi turned his sight back upon the glowing orb the five had gathered around.

All five of the strangers returned their collective Gaze to the battle.

Kaiba was sweating, he'd faced God cards before, well he'd faced A God card before, Osiris under Yugi's control but Ra was the big brother of the three cards.

"I'll set a monster in defense and end my turn." Kaiba was stalling. 'There's nothing in my deck that can even touch Ra at this point. Not even the Shining Dragon...' Kaiba thought as Robert's attention snapped forward again as he remembered what he was doing and drew a card.

'Man What the hell's going on? Why can't I focus? It's like I've got a wet towel wrapped around my head' Robert thought in a brief moment of lucidity.

"I'll summon my Sapphire Dragon in attack mode and attack your face down card." Roberts movements were sluggish, and his brow was covered in sweat. It was obvious to kaiba that Robert was having trouble keeping his focus.

As Kaiba's face down X-Head cannon exploded he smirked.

"What's the matter Robert, not feeling well?" Kaiba was resorting to taunting, trying to knock Robert off balance further into making a mistake.

Robert was too far gone to notice however. "Ra, Finish this Duel. GOD BREATH CANNON!"

The Great God of the sun fired it's primary attack at Kaiba, the unprotected Duelist.

The massive wave of golden energy washed over the field and enveloped Kaiba in its radiance, the heat of the energy causing the air around it to ripple in the intensity.

Kaiba: 0000

Robert: 5000

As the field shut Down Ra let out a great roar, frightening some of the audience as if faded away. The huge smoldering crater behind Kaiba was now a glowing mass of super heated stone.

Robert was on his hands and knees breathing heavily, sweat dropping off of his face.

Kaiba having bore the brunt of the attack was in worse shape, his long white coat was burned in some areas and smoke still rose from it.

As the two Duelists struggled to their feet and made their way to the center of the field Kaiba gave Robert a look that would have sent most running, but in his weakened State the only thing Robert was focusing on was standing up straight and not vomiting.

"The Winner, after an incredible show of force, Robert Marcus!" Antony held Roberts hand up in a sign of victory.

"And now Mr. Kaiba the agreed upon two cards." Antony spoke.

"Obelisk and the third Promo edition Blue Eyes White Dragon." Robert said holding his hand out. His voice cracking slightly as he fought to keep the energy needed to stay conscious.

"Here, Take them and if I were you I wouldn't plan on keeping them!" Kaiba all but threw the cards at Robert as he turned and made his way out of the stadium, a slight limp showing the lasting after effects of Ra's attack.

As Robert made his way back out of the tunnel that lead to the field he was greeted by his travelling companions.

"Great Duel Robert!" Ryu was beaming with excitement.

"Bro that was amazing! I had no idea you had a God card!" Kelly all but shouted in excitement.

Sammantha and Yugi both held back as Robert was grilled byt the rest of the group, they took notice of his pale clammy skin and weary eyes as he did his best to keep up the energy needed to respond to the flurry of questions being thrown at him not only by their friends but by many of the spectators that had seen the Duel.

As Robert caught Sammanthas worried eyes through the crowd he excused himself and made his way over to her and Yugi, his legs barely lifting his feet free of the ground.

He smiled weakly as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm wiped out we need to get out of here." He whispered to her, his voice creaking as he spoke.

Yugi stepped up and placed his right hand on Roberts shoulder and leaned towards the slumping Duelist. "Robert, Was that the only card in the envelope?"

"No, there was this too." Robert answered, his eyes half closed handing Yugi a small black card sleeve sealed at both ends with Yugis name printed in gold text upon it.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to pass out now." Robert attempted to joke, unfortunately his words rang very true as he promptly slipped into the dark embrace of exhausted slumber.

With Yugi and Joeys help Sammantha was able to get Robert back to their room and into bed.

"I really appreciate the help guys. I didn't realize how heavy he was." Sammantha spoke as she lifted her cup of tea to her lips. The group of Duelists, sans Robert, were all on the beach side patio of the resort enjoying an early dinner and conversation.

"I still find it hard to believe that Robert has Ra in his deck. I mean, weren't the God cards stolen before the Tournament? How did he get it?" Mai asked as she set her glass of champagne down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. I do know that he didn't have it in his deck last night though. I would have seen it while he was working on it." Sammantha replied, filling her tea cup again.

"Hey Yugi, You've used the God Cards before. Why was Robert so loopy?" Ryu asked, pushing his empty plate away as he sat back in his deck chair.

"As I explained to Sammantha while Robert and Kaiba were Dueling, When a God card is put into play you're not creating a holographic matrix. You're summoning a physical incarnation of an Egyptian God Monster. If those cards were ever put into the wrong hands they could be used to wreak havoc the world over." Yugi paused as he pulled a long swig from his bottle of soda.

Sammantha was looking out over the ocean as Yugi continued, absorbing his words.

"Controlling a God card is like trying to hold back a flood with your bare hands. It's all but impossible, what happened to Robert is similar to what I felt the very first time I summoned Osiris, only, due to Roberts inexperience with the Egyptian gods and the fact that among the three cards Ra is the most powerful he wasn't able to handle it. But given time and practice I'm sure he'll be able to one day." Yugi finished and lifted a couple of fries to his mouth.

"That's not going to happen Yugi..." Robert spoke, surprising everyone as he came out form behind the corner of the building the look on his face deadly serious.

"... I'm never going to use a God card again."


	53. Battle Island Chapter 53

As the night progressed Robert wouldn't be swayed. He had spoken of removing Ra and Obelisk from his deck and refused to speak further on the subject. 

"Sam I get what you mean I, I heard what Yugi said but, I felt like I had absolutely no control while Ra was on the field. I mean I get a rush out of summoning my Blue Eyes but Ra..." Robert trailed off as he looked out over the ocean from the balcony he and Sammantha stood on.

"...I felt like I was losing myself." He finished.

"Honey, It's powerful I know, but maybe you should just sleep on it. I mean it could almost guarantee the Tournament for you." Sammantha was trying to convince him by attacking his insecurities about the end of the Tournament.

"Gee thanks, nice to know you have faith in my skill as a duelist without having to rely on a God card." Robert's expression was one of mild shock and pain.

'Damn, went too far.' Sammantha thought as Robert walked back into the room, grabbed his Duel Disk and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Sammantha stood there in shock, wincing slightly at the sound of the door slamming, she'd never seen Robert angry before.

"Maybe I should let him cool down, He'll realize I didn't mean it and come back." She spoke aloud to the empty room, he voice echoing slightly as she stepped past the bathroom towards the door to the room.

As Robert slid his Duel Disk on he felt the distinct tingle of energy run up his left arm. 'Damnit, I forgot to take them out.' he thought to himself remembering that both Ra and Obelisk were still in his deck.

"Doesn't matter, no one around here needs to qualify so I shouldn't have to duel." He spoke aloud, not noticing the person following him, also wearing a Duel Disk.

As Robert made his way through the Resorts garden maze he found himself in the very center of the flower laden botanical wonder. The full moon shone down upon him and the large open area.

"Robert, if you truly intend to give up the Egyptian God cards, to never use them again in battle then I must insist you hand them over or they will be taken by force."

Robert spun around at the unexpected intruders words to be confronted by a man no older than himself. Long slightly spiked white hair and a sinister sneer on his face. But the thing that stood out most was the almost glowing golden Ring hanging from a leather cord around his neck.

"My name is Bakura, and I'll be taking those god cards from you now." Bakura commanded, his voice stern and hard beyond his apparent years. Whipping his arm around and locking his old model Duel Disk into place.

"Let's Duel." he sneered.

"Fine, I need to blow off some steam, Let's rock." Robert replied locking his Duel Disk and drawing five cards.

"Please feel free to go first, the condemned man should be given every chance." Bakura replied drawing his cards and smiling at Robert.

As Robert drew his sixth card an odd sensation came over him, a cold clammy feeling swept over his body. Looking around he noticed an odd fog rolling in, he could see Bakura and the duel field fine but everything around him seemed to dim.

"Welcome to my Shadow Game." Bakura smiled even wider.

**Yugi and Joey's Room**

Yugi shot straight up in bed. He'd been laying there watching a movie on the television, shuffling his deck when a sudden wave of energy had washed over him.

'Yugi! That energy!' The pharaoh cried out in Yugi's mind.

"A shadow game? Here?" Yugi had thrown on his jacket and Duel Disk and rushed out the door in mere moments.

**One Floor Up, Three doors down.**

Willem Spring stood upon his rooms Balcony looking out over the Garden. His arms crossed behind his back smiling. The near perfect sphere of purplish black energy formed in the very center of the Garden where Robert Marcus had been only moments before.

"This should prove interesting." He spoke softly, his eyes were closed but the golden image upon his forehead was shinning brightly.

**Center of the gardens maze**

"I'll set two face down cards and summon my Spear Dragon. That's all I can do for now." Robert declared. As his turn ended he noticed he was feeling slightly fatigued, almost as if he'd just finished a light work out.

"You're already feeling it aren't you? It takes a lot of power to participate in a shadow game. Let's see if you can handle it." Bakura remarked as he drew his card.

"I'll play the magic card Call of the Mummy and using it's effect special summon one Zombie monster from my hand to the field. And that one monster will be my Vampire Lord!" Bakura laughed as the Vampire appeared on the field bowing slightly while baring it's pointed Canines in a predatory smile.

"I don't think so, Activate Trap, Torrential Tribute!" Robert responded.

A wave of water washed over the field wiping Bakuras Vampire Lord out in the tidal rush.

Bakura's smile didn't fade one bit.

"You just lost your advantage Bakura, Most people wouldn't be smiling at that... Unless!" It dawned on Robert too late as Bakura's Vampire Lord re-appeared on the field at the end of his turn, it's fangs bared at Robert again.

"It's only a matter of time before you fall to my undead creatures Robert." Bakura shot back as Robert drew his card.

"But that time will have to wait as I can't do a thing more than set one face down card and end my turn." Bakura didn't seem the least bit tired.

Drawing his card Robert winced, _'Damn I wish I'd taken these out of my deck, now they're just slowing it down.'_ He mentally chastised himself for not locking the god cards away when he had the chance.

The shinning, golden form of Ra greeted him from his newest draws surface. Almost beckoning him to play it.

"I'll sacrifice my Spear Dragon for my Kaiser Glider!" Sliding the small blue dragons card form his Duel Disks monster field and into the graveyard while also setting the larger beasts card in one swift move Robert took note of a noticeable fatigue washing over him.

The large golden dragon forming in the Spear Dragons place in a blast of luminous energy.

"Is that all?" Bakura shot off nonchalantly.

"Not by a long shot pal, Now Kaiser Glider, MASTER FLAME!" Roberts voice seemed to fade as it impacted the walls of the swirling black cocoon of shadow energy.

Kaiser Gliders attack streaked across the field bringing an almost astounding amount of light to the darkened battle field. As it impacted with Bakuras Vampire Lord the undead creature vanished and Bakura bore the brunt of the attack himself.

As the Smoke cleared Robert could see why, the Interdimensional Matter Transporter trap card, the card Bakura had set before his turn ended, had been activated.

Robert: 8000

Bakura: 5600

"That was kinda stupid Bakura, if you'd only let your Vampire Lord go you'd still have over seven thousand life points left." Robert called across the field.

"Ah but then I wouldn't be able to finish what I started." Bakura answered back drawing his card and flashing that dark smile of his yet again as the Vampire Lord returned to his side of the field, Bakura's trap card having been used up.

"Now I'll sacrifice my Vampire lord to special summon my ultimate undead monster, VAMPIRE GENESIS!" As Bakura slapped the card down his Vampire Lord began to shake and convulse, it's skin turning a dark purple and it's ornate "batwing" like cloak flaring out behind it.

The creatures muscles bulged and grew its height climbing several feet in a matter of seconds, and the eyes, Robert couldn't look away from those deep menacing blood red eyes.

Once the transformation had finished the huge beast flexed it's muscles and folded its arms across it's massive chest, casting a grin at Robert showing off it's saber like teeth.

"Impressive isn't it? Vampire Genesis gains the returning effect of Vampire lord and, as long as I discard the appropriate card from my hand it can resurrect any Zombie monster in the graveyard." Bakura sounded very pleased with himself.

"Now, Let's show him what you can do Genesis. Vlads Torment!" Bakura's command rang out like a death knell for Roberts Kaiser Glider as thousands of hollow pikes shot out of the shadows in the great purple zombie monsters wings impaling the golden dragon and almost instantly draining it dry.

Robert: 7400

Bakura: 5600

"Thanks to my Kaiser Gliders effect that's not going to happen again Bakura, Vampire Genesis returns to your hand!" Roberts tone was triumphant but Bakura was still smiling that dark smile of his.


	54. Battle Island Chapter 54

As Yugi rounded the corner into the center of the Maze he was greeted to the sight of a massive dome of blackish purple energy and two white clad people standing before it. 

"It is good to see you again my pharaoh." Isis turned to face Yugi as he approached the two. The swirling dome of malevolent energy seemed to fade slightly as Yugi came closer.

"Isis, Shadi. What are you two doing her?" Yugi asked, confusion showing in his voice.

"I have left Malik in charge of guarding your tomb while I attend to this matter." Isis spoke as she turned her attention back towards the dome.

"The young man, Robert was chosen to wield the God card Ra. If he is unable or unwilling to then he will lose this duel. Only the card that chose him can win this shadow game for him." Shadi explained as he too turned his attention to the dome.

Yugi followed suite and found that he could see through the swirling mass as clearly as a window.

"I summon my Warrior from the dark and per its effect I remove one monster card from my hand from the game, I'll just set my Vampire Genesis out there with Vampire Lord." Bakura declared, his creature forming, seemingly, of the very substance that surrounded them.

The creature was without distinguishing markings, no face or hands, almost a shadow standing in three dimensions. Until it began to shudder and the forms of both Bakuras Vampire Genesis and Vampire Lord flashed on the field behind it.

"You see Robert my Warrior from the Dark gains the combined attack and defense of every monster I have removed from the game. And since I have to remove a Monster from the game every turn to keep it out I'll never be without a powerful monster. Sadly I can't summon any other monsters while he's out but it's fair. Oh, and be careful not to attack him. Just a friendly Warning." Bakura explained and smiled again that greasy dark smile of his.

The creature meanwhile was morphing slightly, long pointed fangs framed a gaping mouth, massive black wings sprouted from its back and those same blood red eyes Genesis had sported returned.

**Warrior from the Dark **

**5000/3600**

"Oh I'm well aware of what it does Bakura, I was one of the members of the development division that tried to keep it from being released. We couldn't stop it entirely but we were able to limit it's release to three national tournament winners. I'm fairly sure you weren't one of them." Robert spat as the creature finished it's metamorphosis.

"Yes, they weren't much of a challenge. Some Champions they turned out to be." Bakura laughed.

"I also know it can't attack this turn or directly. Some of the limitations we slapped into it before production." Robert replied, to which Bakura nodded his head in a sign for Robert to take his turn.

Roberts smile returned as he drew his card.

"I summon, Manju of the ten thousand Hands and thanks to its effect I can pull one ritual magic or monster card from my deck to my hand. And I choose, The Paladin of white Dragons!"

Robert wasn't done there however.

"I then Sacrifice my Manju the the effect of White Dragons Ritual to special summon my Paladin, but don't get used to him because I'm activating one of his effects to special summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field in attack mode!" Roberts hand was a blur as he carried out the rapid switching of cards.

"While it is an impressive dragon it can't stand against my Warrior." Bakura spat snidely.

"I'm not done yet, Now I play my magic card Pot of Greed." Robert drew his two cards and beamed brightly at his luck.

"Now where was I? Oh that's right Playing the Magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Paladin and use it's effect again!" Robert's eyes were shinning brightly despite his growing fatigue.

Even as his knees began to buckle as his second Blue Eyes White Dragon formed on the field with a mighty roar his eyes shone brightly, their emerald hue almost glowing in the dim light of the dome of swirling blackness.

"One more to go Bakura. Ready?" Roberts voice cracked as he posed the question to his foe.

"More than. I know you don't have Blue eyes Ultimate even if you did it would still be six hundred points too weak to destroy my monster and you said it yourself you refuse to use the God Cards again." Bakura smirked.

"But you see that's just it Bakura. That's why I went for my little walk. I needed to make something clear to myself, I needed to weigh the pros and the cons of using such powerful cards, Know what I decided?" Roberts smile had taken on a predatory appearance and bakura took a step back at the sight of him.

With that smile and his gleaming green eyes he looked a bit like a panther ready to pounce.

"Like I said, one more card to play before I finish this combo. That will answer the question I've posed to you." Robert spoke as he held up another card, leaving only one in his hand.

"Nothing you play can save you, you're only trying to get inside my head!" Bakura shot back, even with the Shadow game wearing him down Robert seemed at the top of his game, Bakuras taunts and incredibly powerful creatures hadn't seemed to unnerve him one bit.

"It's a Magic card Bakura, it's called Premature Burial and by paying eight hundred life points I can bring back a monster. Guess what Monster I'm calling out?" Robert shouted across the field, his voice echoing inside of the dome as a faint golden form flashed on his head for only a microsecond.

"It's my paladin again but oh look, there he goes again off to draw out yet another Blue Eyes White Dragon. You can thank Kaiba's over confidence for this little three-peat of mine." Robert spat as his last Blue Eyes formed on the field between it's brothers, all three staring at Bakura as though he we dinner.

"But unfortunately they're not going to stick around, you see it's time I filled you in on what I decided." Robert spoke as he slid the three powerful beasts into the graveyard. A slight pang of guilt ran through him as he did so.

"No, You said you'd never!" Bakura stumbled back as Robert slid the glowing gold card into his Duel Disk.

_"Great beast of the sky, hear my cry,  
Transform thyself from orb of light and lend your power to me in this fight.  
Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  
Appear to me as I call your name.  
The Winged Divine Dragon of Ra!"_

As Robert finished the chant the huge Sphere of light unlocked and transformed once again into the great golden dragon, Ra.

"Now I sacrifice all but one of my remaining six thousand six hundred lifepoints to Ra's effect!" Robert declared as his lifepoints dropped to one.

Robert: 0001

Bakura: 5600

**Ra **

**15599/14099**

"Can you guess what I decided Bakura?" Robert asked calmly as Ra launched it's attack at the white haired duelist.

The four people watching outside the huge dark mass gazed on intently.

"Humph, So he's decided to use them after all." Willem spoke as he turned and went back into his room.

"The decision has been made. Yugi," Shadi turned to the spikey haired Duelist, a grim expression upon his darkly tanned face. "This is but the beginning. There is much more at stake in the future than you can possibly know." With that the white robbed man stepped away from the dome and into the shadows cast by the moonlight upon the towering hedge walls of the maze.

"Isis, Why are you here?" Yugi asked the dark haired woman to his left.

"I am here to deliver a warning. The God cards have found their masters and must be returned to those whom they have chosen within forty eight hours. If you do not obey this time limit great catastrophe's will befall the Earth." Isis turned her gaze back upon the swirling dark mas only to gasp and quickly retreat, dragging Yugi by the arm with her.

_Duelist Haven Resort hotel_

Sammantha was beginning to get worried, Robert had been gone for well over two hours and it was quickly approaching one in the morning.

"Maybe I upset him more than I thought... I should probably..." Her words were cut off as the ground seemed to heave out from under her. The entire building shook as if in an Earthquake.

Rolling towards the bathroom door she fought her way into a standing position bracing her arms and legs against the framework. Casting her gaze out the open doors to the balcony she was greeted to an intense light. Almost as if the sun had risen six hours early.

All around the island Duelist felt the tremors, however only the ones at the resort actually felt as if the very ground they stood upon was going to tear apart beneath their feet.

As the rumble of the Earth died down Sammantha heard a knock at her door, rushing over stepping carefully around the fallen, shattered vase she found Joey, Mai, Kelly and, Ryu on the other side of the door.

"Are you alright? We... What's that?" Kelly began to ask only to get distracted by the sight outside.

The five Duelist all looked on in awe, the visage before them was that of Ra, easily three times larger than the last time it was seen and surrounded in a fiery halo.

_Maze, center area_

Bakura: 0000

Robert: 0001

As Robert Duel Disk shut down the glowing form of Ra slowly faded, the darkness of th night crashing back in like water through a destroyed dam.

Bakura lay twenty feet away on his back, smoke issuing forth from his clothing, unconscious. Robert, though the victor, wasn't in much better shape. His face was pale and drawn. Sweat poured from his body matting his hair and clothes. His breathing was labored and ragged.

"Wasn't fast enough." He mumbled before passing out face first into the charred ground below him.

As the rest of his travelling party arrived Yugi was already busy pulling the two fallen Duelist out of the black scored trench Ra's attack had created. Water was already beginning to rush into the newly created channel causing steam to blast out from the super heated rocks in the ground.

The five new arrivals beheld an incredibly site. The attack had forged a ten foot wide canal from the center of the maze out to the ocean. The edges of the new passage still glowed a bright red, a testament to the sheer heat Ra's attack had created.

"Yugi what happened here? Is that Bakura?" Joey asked as he rushed over to help the smaller man pull Bakura further from the rising waters.

"Yeah, he challenged Robert to a Shadow Duel." Yugi answered as he nodded his head towards Robert who was sitting up against a greek styled pillar on the outer edge of the mazes center.

"Robert are you alright? God you look like crap." Sammantha asked, kneeling next to her fiancé.

"I'm a little tired, and hungry but yeah otherwise I'm fine. How's he?" Robert answered motioning weakly towards Bakura.

"Bakura's going to be fine with some bed rest. Luckily you don't have any Shadow powers or he might have been sealed. Why did he challenge you?" Yugi asked as he walked over and crouched near Robert.

"He said that if I wasn't going ot use the God cards I shouldn't have them. That they'd be better off finding new masters or something like that. Honestly it's pretty hazy what ever he did in that Duel really took it out of me." He answered, green eyes locked on Bakura's still form.

"Let's get everyone inside before Kaiba's goon squad shows up. That little light show of yours lit up the sky so brightly it looked like it was noon." Joey called out as he and Ryu hefted Bakura onto their shoulders.

Kelly and Sammantha helped Robert to his feet and the eight Duelists made their way back out of the maze in time to hear the approach of several helicopters.

Luckily for them they were able to duck in a side entrance of the Hotel before they were spotted by the security forces.

"Man, Kaiba was already pretty pissed about the loss and the damage to his Colosseum. But now you went and tore a chunk out of his island." Ryu commented as the group took a service elevator up to their floor.

"I thought you said you weren't going to use the God cards anymore?" Kelly asked as Robert leaned against the elevator wall.

"I wasn't. I still don't plan to use them too often but I figure if I can finish the battle fast with them then I will. Only drawn out usage like with Kaiba or that one turn thing I used against Bakura really drain me. That black dome of his didn't help matters any." Robert replied.

"Why was Ra's attack so much more powerful this time? I mean last time it put a sizeable crater in a wall but this time." Mai asked and whistled as she recalled the new inlet on the island.

"It must have been the environment. When a God card is summoned normally it's incredibly powerful. maybe a Shadow Duel amplifies their powers." Yugi put forth.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Those shadow powers are freaky" Joey added, shifting his feet a little to reposition Bakura.

As they elevator doors opened the eight made their way down the hall. Ryu was the one stuck with Bakura, being the only one with a room to himself.

"You should have a snack and rest up. The Finals begin tomorrow." Yugi suggested as Robert and Sammantha broke off from the group to enter their room.

"Good idea. You and Mai too." Robert called over his shoulder to Yugi as Sammantha closed the door.


	55. Battle Island Chapter 55

Robert passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sammantha was left to disengage his Duel Disk from his arm and pull off his dirty clothes. 

"Better change that too." She spoke aloud as she took note of the bandage over Roberts left bicep. A remaining mark from his duel with Kelly at Noa's falls.

Pulling the gauze free she gently cleaned the sealed wound, trying not to damage the protective scab that had formed over the wound. "Wow, didn't even notice that before." Sammantha commented again, looking at the pattern the new wound formed on Roberts arm.

His old scar, the one he'd gotten from his sister so many years ago ran vertically on his arm. The new wound crossed it horizontally making the total scar look just like a cross.

**Yugi and Joey's Room**

Yugi sighed as he dropped onto his bed, the chain around his neck clinking as it impacted on the Millennium Puzzle.

_' Yugi, what do you think Shadi meant? What else could be in store for us?'_ The spirit of the puzzle asked, appearing before Yugi as if he were leaning against the wall near the Night table by Yugi's bed.

"I don't know. But if it's enough to make Shadi just come out and warn us like that it must be big. Even Isis seemed to know something." Yugi replied as he kicked off his socks and stretched out on the bead, his arms folded behind his head.

_' Indeed, yet I sense nothing. In fact, save for the bursts of shadow energies that have been appearing I haven't sensed anything since we arrived on this island.'_ The Pharaoh replied.

"That's odd." Yugi commented as Joey stepped out from the bathroom.

"What's odd?" The blonde Duelist inquired

"The Pharaoh says he hasn't been able to sense any mystical energies since we got to this island. The only time he feels something is when it's a massive pulse." Yugi explained, stifling a yawn.

"Nothing we can do about it now though right? I mean you need to get some rest you and Mai are first up tomorrow." Joey suggested as he flopped down on his bed.

"You're right Joey..." Yugi trailed off as his mind wandered.

**Mai and Kelly's Room**

"Mai, you've been up against a God card before right?" Kelly asked as she finished turning down her bed.

The older woman shot Kelly a look of mild shock. "Yes, it... it's not something I like to talk about." She stammered, her voice hushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mai. I was just wondering something. Normal monsters hurt, but a God card monster, according to Yugi, is the personification of that God. So, how does anyone survive getting hit by those things?" Kelly pondered as she tucked herself in and reached for the lamp switch.

"It's not easy. It takes every bit of will you have to hold on. Though having a monster between you and the blast always helps." Mai answered as the darkness of the night swept over the room.

**Ryu's Room**

Ryu looked over Bakura's still form. The older, white haired duelist was bruised pretty badly but seemed to be healing well.

"Man that God card is wicked." Ryu commented as he set a plastic cup of water on the bedside table in the event Bakura awoke in the night.

"Rest well...uhh, damn what was your name again?" Ryu spoke as he turned off the lights and went to bed.

**Duelist Haven Colosseum**

"Ladies, Gentlemen and children of all ages. Welcome to the first of the final three matches of the Kaiba Corporations Battle Island Tournament." Antony spoke proudly as he paced the center stage of the massive stadium.

"In this tournament one Hundred Duelists participated and it's been a tough road for them all. But today the four most tenacious and cunning Duelists are ready to vie for the title of grand champion. The Prize, a set of five of the all new Kaiba Corp Virtual pods and three full sets of the four most recent release for the Duel Monsters card game. As well as the title "Worlds Finest"." He added as scenes from duels all over the island flashed on the screen behind him.

Yugi defeating Ajora, Robert summoning the Blue Eyes White Dragon against Kelly in their battle at Noa's falls. Mai's Harpies wiping out another female duelists life points. Willem's victory over Joey.

"Not only was the road here fraught with tough competition and amazing new strategies but we were all treated to a grand showing of just how powerful some monsters are." Antony added, More footage from both Yugi and Kaiba's battles int eh stadium, Osiris, Obelisk and, Ra flashing on the screen in all of their impressive glory.

Antony returned to the middle of the field as the four participants walked out onto the field. "But today we're able to see the end of the road. Today is a special treat, we will be featuring two duels back to back with no breaks. The first pair to face off are Mai and Yugi!" Antony stepped back guiding Willem and Robert to special seats on the sidelines.

"Per the deck cutting back stage and to save time Yugi has been given the opportunity to go first." Antony declared and sat down in the shaded area Robert and Willem occupied.

"Seems like old times eh Mai?" Yugi asked, a smile playing on his face as he drew his five cards.

"Sure does Yugi, let's hope you fair a bit better. I'd hate to have to wait for a turn around form you this time." Mai laughed back as she followed Yugi's lead drawing her cards as well.

"I'll start by setting two cards and one monster in defense mode, that ends my turn." Yugi explained.

"Being Cautious this time out huh Yugi?" Mai asked non-chalantly as she drew her card and smiled seductively at the younger Duelist.

"I'll summon my Harpie lady number one automatically increasing her attack to 1600, but there's more I'll equip her with the magic card Ballista of Rampart Smashing! Bringing her total attack power to 3100 when attacking any defense position monsters." Mai again flashed her ruby red lips in a smile.

"Now, Tear that defense monster up Harpie!" Mai commanded the winged creature.

Yugi's monster was shredded in less than a second by the harpies talons and massive bladed battering ram. Unfortunately for Mai Yugi's monster had business on the field after being flipped.

"Thanks Mai, that was my Old Vindictive Magician, when he's flipped face up one monster ont eh field is instantly destroyed through his ancient magic spells." Yugi explained as a blast of mystical energy washed over the field.

"And since yours is the only monster out, you can say goodbye to your Harpie lady." Yugi smiled, his arms crossed over his chest as Mai's harpie was awash in the magical power his Magician had launched, catching fire with mystical purple fire the winged beast instantly vanished from sight. Only a tuft of feathers remained.

"Damn you Yugi! That was a Dirty Trick!" Mai spat as she set two cards and ended her turn.

"You should know by now mai, A magician always has a rick or two up his sleeves. Such as this!" Yugi exclaimed as he activated one of his face down cards to reveal the Call of the Haunted Trap card.

"I'm using it to bring back my Magician to sacrifice it for this, My Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi's Ancient red clad Magician was barely on the field an instant before his Dark Magician Girl took his place.

The cute female Magician performed a small curtsy to Mai and blew a kiss to the Audience.

"Now, Magic wave!" Yugi called out as his Dark magician girl twirled her staff like a Baton.

The Blond female magician tossed off a salute to yugi and pointed her staff at Mai, launching a pink wave of energy at the female Duelist.

"I may lose the same amount of Life points but at least I'll be safe later. Activate Trap! Wall of Revealing Light!" Mai called out as her life points dropped by to thousand the Dark Magician Girls attack fizzled and sputtered out before it even reached Mai.

Mai: 6000

Yugi: 8000

"What?" Yugi was shocked that his Magicians attack had been halted.

"My wall, after I payed two thousand life points that is, stops any of your monsters from launching an attack against me if they have two thousand or less attack points. That includes your little girlfriend there." Mai smiled.

"So it does Mai, That was very well played." Yugi smiled back.

The two Duelists seemed oblivious to the cheering crowds that surrounded them, they dueled as if they were the only two people on the planet. The way that true friends play.

They didn't seem to care about the prizes or the fame. To anyone paying close attention it looked like two good friends having fun.

"Now that's sportsmanship." Robert commented as he watched the match.

"Pathetic sentimentality. They should play this match as if their lives depend upon it. When I face the Pharaoh it they will." Willem murmured under his breath. His dark Sunglasses barely able to contain the blood red glow of his eyes.


	56. Battle Island Chapter 56

_'If Mai keeps blocking us we're in trouble. Our deck is only at forty cards we can't hang on for a drawn out fight.'_ Yugi thought as he looked over his hand. 

"Now if you're done?" Mai inquired as she placed her fingertips upon the top card in her deck. Yugi nodded the affirmative and she drew.

"Okay Yugi here we go." Mai called out as she pulled three cards from her hand.

"I'll summon my second Harpie Lady number one, again bringing her attack to 1600 due to her effect. But to make her a true threat I'll play this card, Monster Reborn!" Mai explained sliding the two cards into her Duel Disk.

"Bringing back your other Harpie eh Mai?" Yugi smiled as he watched his opponent play out her hand.

"You know it. But there's more still. now I play the magic card Elegant Egotist allowing me to special summon my Harpie lady Sisters to the field." Mai answered activating yet another card.

"And, thanks to my two harpies the sisters are more than strong enough to destroy your little Dark Magician Cheerleader." Mai joked as the armor clad threesome appeared upon the field shrieking menacingly.

"Now My sisters will attack your magician and my Harpies will follow up with a direct attack!" Mai commanded her winged beasts.

The five forms flew across the field in a standard "V" formation, as though they were fighter jets on a seek and destroy mission. As the Harpie Lady Sisters closed in on Yugi's Dark Magician Girl she shimmered from view only to be replaced by a floating silk hat.

"Reveal TRAP! Magical Hats!" Yugi called out, concealing his Magician girl in one of the four floating silk top hats.

"You've got a one in four chance of destroying my Magician Mai. Choose wisely." Yugi's eyes flashed as Mai's squadron came to a screeching halt befor the four floating hats.

"Damn you Yugi." Mai swore as she made her choice.

"Harpie Lady Sisters, Destroy the left most Hat!" The flying creatures obeyed launching into the air and diving down upon the black hat.

Silk was thrown into the air as the three Harpies tore into the hat only to find empty space below it.

"You guessed wrong Mai." Yugi called out, his grin growing wider.

"My Turn's over Yugi. And your Hat's are gone!" Mai declared as the four hats vanished leaving the Dark Magician Girl exposed ont he far right side of Yugi's field.

Yugi drew his card and grimaced. 'All this will do is stall... No choice.' He thought briefly before setting the card into one of his empty Magic and Trap slots.

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Yugi spoke.

**In the Stands**

"Man what's up with Yugi? He hasn't launched a single attack. Osiris would end this duel in a heart beat." Ryu observed.

"You've got a lot to learn kiddo. Just because you've got power doesn't mean you should always use it. That's how it is with Yugi. He's got the raw power to drop almost any Duelist but he doesn't like to just out and out destroy his opponents." Joey explained.

"He treats his opponents with the respect they deserve. He plays the game the way it should be, for fun not fame." Joey finished.

"But winning is the point." Ryu relied confused.

"No, Winning is nice. having fun is the point." Joey shot back as Mai began her turn.

**Back on the field**

"This isn't like you at all Yugi. One monster and one Face down card with no attacks launched?" Mai observed and activated a card.

"Harpies Hunting Ground! It gives my Harpies a two hundred point power bonus. Bringing them all to a power rating high enough to wipe out your little Magician. But just to be sure I'll summon one more Monster, my third Harpie Lady number one!" The winged beast type monster appeared on the field in a flurry of feathers creating a cyclone.

The freshly created vortex of wind streaked across the field destroying Yugi's set card.

"What?" Yugi called out in surprise as he brought his arms up to shield his face from the howling winds.

"My Harpies Hunting Grounds effect. It destroys one magic or trap card ont he field each time a Harpie is summoned." mai explained.

"So, for this turn at least, no more magic tricks from you. Harpies, hit him hard!" Mai called out once again and her assembled beasts obeyed.

Yugi's Magician Girl was gone in a flash of razor sharp talons. Wiped out by Mai's Harpie lady Sisters.

Yugi: 6950

Mai: 6000

"Now My remaining Harpies will end this. I really wish you'd put up more of a fight Yugi." Mai lamented as the three Harpies remaining on her side of the field descended upon Yugi like ravenous Vultures upon a freshly fallen ox.

"You should know by now Mai, you never count me out until the last Life Point is gone!" Yugi called out holding up one card.

"No!" Mai gasped in surprise.

"Yes! Kuriboh blocks the attack of one of your Harpies, leaving me with more than enough Life points to finish this Duel properly!" Yugi shot back.

Yugi: 2150

Mai: 6000

The crowd went absolutely insane as Yugi shot down Mai's advancement to the final round with one card that most Duelists never even put in their decks.

"Now if your turn's over Mai, It's time to turn this around." Yugi spoke calmly yet firmly, his hair waving slightly in the wind. Keen eyes shinning in the bright sun.

"Go ahead Yugi, you're the king of stall tactics after all." Mai sniped.

Yugi drew his card and smiled. "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed!" Yugi called out and drew his two cards.

"Now I'll set one monster face down and my two new cards and that's the end of my turn." Yugi was smiling again.

Mai drew her card and set it immediately.

"I'll set this card and attack your face down card with my Harpie Lady Sisters!" She called out sending her powerhouse across the field to tear into Yugi's monster yet again.

"Not so fast Mai! Activate Trap, Magic Cylinder!" The twin tubes appeared before the three sisters and launched them back at Mai.

Yugi: 2150

Mai: 2950

"Damn you Yugi!" Mai shouted, her voice hoarse with her frustration.

"My remaining Harpies can finish you no problem though, only one Magic Cylinder per deck!" Mai reminded him while attacking again.

"Oh I know. But Mirror Force works just as well!" Yugi replied activating the second set card on his field.

The great blue barrier slipped up before Mai's harpies could destroy his monster and deal him damage as well. Their forms rippled and shook briefly as the rebounded energy ran over Mai's entire side of the field destroying every one of Mai's creatures.

"Whole new Duel eh Mai?" Yugi tossed off as he drew his card.

"Holy crap! That was awesome!" Ryu was leaning over the ledge of the stands as Yugi shut down Mai's onslaught and cleared her field.

"Man Yugi really pulled it out on that exchange. Is that normal?" Sammantha asked Joey, leaning forward slightly so he could hear her better over the crowd.

"Yeah Yugi always does stuff like this." Joey confirmed with a grin. "He's the comeback kid." He added.

"Seems a bit foolish. I mean Mai almost wiped him out he shouldn't play so haphazardly." Kelly commented.

"It's Yugi's style. And it really helps knock his opponents confidence out for the final attack." Joey replied, shifting slightly in his seat to look at the blond girl.

"Maybe but it's still reckless. When he faces my brother in the finals he's going to have to be more careful. Robert won't hesitate to burn away Yugi's Life Points if it means the title." Came Kelly's response, her arms folded over her chest obscuring the "Duel Chick" printing on her purple T-Shirt.

"Here we go Mai. I flip my face down card to reveal my King of the Swamp! I also discard my second King of the Swamp to draw the magic card Polymerization from my deck." Yugi pulled his card, shuffled and reinserted his deck into his Duel Disk.

"Now, King of the Swamp will act as a substitute for my Dark Magician as I Fuse it with my Buster Blader to summon..." Yugi slid the King of the Swamp card Polymerization and Buster Blader while sliding a fusion monster card onto the now empty surface of his Duel Disk.

"...DARK PALADIN!" Yugi cried out as the huge armored magician appeared on the field, giving a few test swings of it's Naginata style weapon. A distinct whistle could be heard as the blade cut through the air leaving streaks of silver behind it as the light reflected off of its surface.

Slamming the blunt end of his weapon upon the ground the Paladin shot a look at Mai and all of the gem like ornamentation on his armor flashed a bright green.

"Now, Mystic Slash!" Yugi called out.

His Dark Paladin momentarily closed his eyes and pointed the bladed end of his weapon at Mai. Once again the gems on his armor flashed green and his blade was aflame with green fire. Sparks of green energy flashed off of the powerful Spell casters eyes as he brought the blade up and slashed diagonally towards Mai, gripping the staff with both hands as he did so.

"Not so fast Yugi, my face down card!" Mai reached forward and activated her last remaining card on the field.

"My Scape goat magic card!" Mai sounded very pleased with herself at stemming off Yugi's attack.

"Sorry Mai but by discarding my last card I can negate that cards activation through my Paladins special ability." Yugi slid the last card in his hand into the graveyard causing Mai's magic card to fizzle out before it could fully activate.

Briefly a small pink Goat token flashed on the field and vanished as the stadiums holographic systems struggled to keep up with the rapid exchange.

The Dark Paladins attack streaked across the field and impacted on Mai's chest knocking the blond woman back and to her knees.

Yugi: 2150

Mai: 0050

"My turn is over Mai." Yugi spoke softly.

Mai fought to stand once again. Looking over her hand she began calculating her odds of surviving beyond two more turns. _'This isn't good. Yugi has the power and skill to wash me out of yet another tournament.'_ she thought as she drew for her turn.

Casting her eyes up at Yugi she didn't see a young man with an abnormal amount of skill. She saw a powerful Duelist commanding a mighty monster. His face was in shadow as the sun was just slightly behind him yet his eyes shone like two amethyst gems.

"You've done it again Yugi..." Mai started.

"Mai don't..." Yugi tried to interrupt but was cut off as Mai continued, bringing her right hand up.

"...you snatched victory from the jaws of defeat and made your opponent rethink her entire set of views on this game." Mai placed her right hand on top of her deck and waited patiently while the five count began in the center of the field.

**5**

"Mai, you can still take this Duel back." Joey cried out from the stands, leaping to his feet.

**4**

"You really are the best Yugi. Take this tournament. Don't let that sadistic bastard Willem get away with what he did." Mai spoke again.

**3**

"I can't believe she'd just give up. I mean I know she was losing but..." Kelly trailed off as her roommate surrendered the Duel to Yugi.

**2**

"Mai, you fought well. You had me on the ropes for most of this Duel. Thank you." Yugi spoke solemnly. His voice filled with pride and regret.

**1**

"Win it Yugi. All of it." Mai finished, her eyes brimming over with tears.

**0**

Antony stepped out onto the field between the two Duelists and raised Yugi's hand in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner. Yugi Muto, the King of Games!" The crowd cheered enthusiastically as Yugi came a step closer to the final round. Antony then released Yugi's hand and raised Mai's.

"But let's not forget Mai, She's a Duelist in every sense of the word and has given us a fantastic match and has earned all of our respect for coming this far." Antony finished and the crowed cheered even louder. Mai's name was chanted over and over again by the assembled throng. Even Flowers were thrown down from the stands to land at her feet.

"We truly do hope to see you at the next Tournament. And expect to see you in the finals again at the very least." Antony added and kissed her hand lightly.

"HEY! Get your greasy lips offa her!" Joey fumed from the stands.

"Joey calm down he's just hamming it up for the crowd." Ryu tried to placate the hot headed man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, these two fine Duelists have both agreed beforehand that no cards would be exchanged. Now after a short break for lunch we will begin the next round. Robert Marcus Versus Willem Spring. It promises to be a fantastic match." Antony escorted Yugi and Mai towards the tent at the side of the field and shut off his microphone.


	57. Battle Island Chapter 57

"We hope you all stocked up on snacks for our second round." Antony spoke into the microphone to the crowd. Having just stepped onto the field from the brief lunch break that had been declared when Mai and Yugi's match had stretched on a bit longer than anticipated. 

"In our next match we have Robert Marcus, an employee of Industrial Illusions, The company which many of you know is the creator of the Duel Monsters card game. Robert has proven himself time and again in this Tournament, masterfully wielding his dragons including the powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon and the mighty God card Ra." Antony was working the crowd up, images of Robert in past duels played out behind him on the massive plasma screen television.

"And his competitor, Vocation unknown, hailing from parts unknown. Willem Spring. His command of the devastating Sphinx monsters shows that this Duelist means business. His attitude after the match against Joey Wheeler proves he's not here to make friends." Cued by Antony's words images of Theinen the Great Sphinx wiping out what was left of Joeys life points and Willem shredding the Red Eyes Black Dragon card Robert had given Joey.

Antony turned away from the screen back towards the audience as the two Duelist took up positions on either side of him.

"Now, these two skilled competitors will face off for a place in the final round. Which of these two will face off against Yugi Muto for the championship?" Antony stepped back slightly as the two Duelists stepped forward and shook hands.

"Those god cards are mine when I win. And you're as good as dead. Maybe I'll take that little lady of yours too." Willem hissed quietly.

"I'll turn you into a greasy smear on the ground if you go near Sammantha." Robert spat back, his green eyes flashing briefly in the bright afternoon sun.

"Let the Duel begin. As with the last match these two Duelists flipped a coin back stage. Robert has agreed to go first." Antony explained and walked off the filed with a slight bow.

Locking his Duel Disk into ready position and connecting the cable that would tie its systems into the Stadium Robert Drew his cards.

"I'll set two cards and summon my Tribe infecting Virus in attack mode to end my turn." Robert spoke.

Willem was already drawing his card before Robert had finished his declaration ending his turn.

"I'll set three cards face down and one monster face down. My turn is over." Willem was smiling that same oily smile of his, the sun glinting off of his black sunglasses.

As Robert placed his hand on his deck to draw his card a jolt of energy shot through his arm. It felt as if lightning had struck him.

Roberts eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly as he figured out, almost instinctively, what it meant. Drawing the card he wasn't terribly surprised by what he saw. The ominous blue visage of Obelisk stared back at him from the face of the card. It seemed to pulse slightly with an odd power. Almost beckoning Robert to let is divine wrath loose upon Willem.

With no way to summon it Robert shifted his hand slightly.

"I'll summon my Spear dragon in attack mode and it will attack your face down monster!" Roberts small blue dragon launched into the air and dropped down onto Willems face down card like a falling lawn dart.

A small black cat flashed on the field briefly as the card blew apart from the force of the Spear dragons impact.

Robert: 8000

Willem: 6400

"My cat of Ill omen allows me to place a trap card of my choice from anywhere in my deck at the top. My choice will be my pyramid of light." Willem explained as the turn halted momentarily to allow him to carry out the cards effect.

Shuffling his deck Willem placed the chosen trap card on top after showing it to Robert for verification.

"Now my Tribe will attack you directly!" Robert called out causing a wave rotting creatures, and one very confused rabbit, two launch across the field only to slam into a round shield emitting a strange green glow.

"My Draining Shield will stop that and fix me up again." Willem smiled as his life points climbed back to full.

Robert: 8000

Willem: 8000

"Now if you're quite finished I think it's time I started to win this match." Willem hissed as he drew his card.

"I'll set one card face down and one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Willem yawned and waved his hand at Robert, signaling him to take his turn.

Robert placed his fingertips on his deck and was greeted once again to the electrical sensation. As he lifted the card into his field of vision he could see the glowing form of Ra.

_'This isn't good. I've got too many high level monsters in my hand. I just hope my Trap cards can hold out until I can get one of these God cards out.'_ Robert thought as he planned his next move.

"I'll summon a second Spear Dragon and have it attack your face down monster." Robert declared, his blue dragon sweeping over the field to wipe out Willems face down card.

The image of a young red haired girl in tattered dress flashed onto the field briefly and blew into millions of pieces of digital flotsam.

"My Unhappy Maiden. Sorry about that Robert but your attack phase is finished." Willem gloated.

Robert: 8000

Willem: 6200

As Roberts turn ended Willem once again drew his card, that oily smile of his sliding into place yet again.

"I'll activate my trap card, The Pyramid of Light and pay one thousand life points to special summon Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia!" Willem's teeth were bared as his two vicious creatures materialized on the field. Their might claws digging at the ground.

Robert: 8000

Willem: 5200

Andros Sphinx slammed it's huge fists together in a show of strength, shaking the stadium with the force of their impact.

Sphinx Teleia smiled at Robert prettily then flashed her razor sharp teeth at him, twisting her features from pleasant to grotesque.

"Next turn your monsters and you are gone." Willem was still smiling that slick predatory smile of his.

Robert swallowed nervously as he stared down the huge beasts on Willems side of the field, both held back only by their summoning restrictions.

"I'll activate Tribes special effect and declare Beast as I discard one cad from my hand." Robert was panicking, after what he'd seen these beasts do to Joey and the reaction Yugi had to them he had every right to be worried.

As Willems two beast vanished from the field another took their place, larger than the others. Thienen the Great Sphinx had been summoned due to Roberts panicked actions.

"I can still stay safe, I sacrifice all three of my monsters to special summon, The Immense Divine Soldier of Obelisk!" Robert slid all three of his creatures into the graveyard slapping Obelisks card into his Duel Disk.

The ground behind Robert exploded in a shower of dirt and debris as the huge blue beast appeared anew. It's huge wings moved briefly and its glowing red eyes locked on Willems new Sphinx.

Obelisk crossed its arms and waited for what was to come.

Willem broke into a crazed bout of laughter as he reached forward and activated his last face down card.

"Behold, TIME FLUX!" Willem's trap card flipped face up revealing a distorted image of a monster being warped by some strange force.

"My Trap card causes the turn it's activated on to end immediately, though it costs me two thousand Life Points." Willem explained as the turn shifted to him, his life points dropping rapidly.

Robert: 8000

Willem: 3200

"I bet you're feeling fairly sure you can withstand the force of my attack thank to your Life Points being untouched." Willem started and reached up to lower his sunglasses to fix Robert with a stare.

His vivid red eyes glowing brightly, made even more dramatic by the slowly fading light of the setting sun.

"Well, the Truth is I've seen how this match turns out. You're good boy but I've seen the future, you can't hope to win." Willem cackled as a golden eye shape formed on his forehead, His short black hair spiking up dramatically, the veins on his face and neck protruding as some unseen energy filled his very being.

"Say good night Robby!" Willem spat after drawing his card.

"I pay two thousand life points to activate Theinens effect four times! Increasing his total Attack power to fifteen thousand five hundred points!" Willems monster shuddered and grew to massive proportions.

Robert: 8000

Willem: 1200

"Now, FEED ON HIS SOUL!" Willem screamed, spittle flinging from his mouth as his command spurred his beast to bound across the field and batter Obelisk with a rain of death blows.

The two huge beasts struggled for only an instant before Obelisk was blown to pieces under the assault. The Immense Soldiers destruction caused waves of energy to wash over the field. A small dust storm formed in the center of the field obscuring the view of the two competitors from the audience... Most of the audience.

Yugi watched intently as the exchange took place, his puzzle, it's ancient magics granting him sight beyond sight, allowed him to do so. Though watch was all he was allowed to do, for now.

Roberts life points dropped like a stone. His body began to feel heavy, like his limbs were made of lead.

"You see Robert, We've been playing a very special Shadow Game here. You lost that means your Soul is forfeit. I hope you enjoy hell!" Willem spoke, his words carrying malice beyond description, his hand shot out and wave after wave of dark energy slammed into Roberts chest.

**Battle Island Resort, Ryu's Room**

Bakura shot awake, his Millennium ring glowing brightly and issuing bolts of energy forth from its eternal circle. The small hanging points all pointing... no, pulling towards the Stadium as if being drawn by some urgent need to the battle at hand.

Bakura could see the massive dust cloud rising form the Colosseum, a sign of an intense battle.

Without warning Bakuras mind was flooded with images from another life... but not those of the thief he knew, someone else... A priest in ancient Egyptian robes and gold ornamentation.

"What is this! How can these memories still exist?" It was the thief personality in command of Bakuras body now. The ring pulled even harder threatening to snap the cord that held it around Bakuras neck.

**Stadium**

Roberts mind flooded with images of a time long past, he stood before a mighty throne, occupied by a slight man who's power was masked by his small build, the large inverted gold pyramid hanging from his neck was just like Yugi's... In fact the young man looked exactly like Yugi did when he dueled, streaks of blond hair piercing the dark purple almost black crown of hair upon his head.

Five others stood with beside Robert in the vision, One looked like Seto Kaiba. The same severe, no nonsense expression upon his face. The six gathered and bowed before the Pharaoh.

"Why did the Millennium Ring not warn us of this interlopers approach?" The Seto look alike asked sternly.

"I know not, the ring has been harder to control over the past months..." Robert felt himself say as the others looked upon him. They knew what it meant.

So did he, he just didn't want to admit it to them or himself. The Ring was going to choose another person to bear its awesome power.

Robert felt his body go limp as he hit the ground her could hear Willem curse and slam him with more dark energy, Roberts last sight was a confused and enraged look on Willems face, twin trails of blood streaming from his nose down his face...

... then darkness.

Robert: 0000

Willem: 1200

As the dust storm settled Willem was standing calmly on his side of the field, his right sleeve wet and matted, a slight pink stain streaked across his lower face.

Antony ran out onto the field and immediately was joined by Yugi and Mai. Sammantha was about to jump the rail in the stands but a stern glance from Yugi, as if he'd read her mind, made her stop. Wringing her hands nervously she waited.

"Yugi this looks like..." Mai started.

"I know Mai. And It is but not the way we think." Yugi broke in and turned to Antony.

"He's passed out form the strain of both using a God card and the massive amount of damage produced by Willems attack." Yugi spoke, shooting a glance to Mai telling her to play along.

"If you're sure." Antony said uncertainly, rising to his feet and calling Willem over.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems Willems great Sphinx was to much for Robert, the powerful attack overwhelmed him and caused him to collapse. But even if he hadn't Willem has succeeded in removing all of Roberts life points in one attack. The Winner, Willem Spring." Antony reached for Willems hand only to be greeted by a look that would make Medusa flee.

"And I'll be taking those God Cards. Obelisk is on his Duel Disk, Ra is in his hand." Willem spoke with cold certainty.

Handing the cards to Willem Yugi added a small warning.

"You will lose this next match. I'll ensure it and I'll lock those powers of yours awa again." Yugi's face was dark, his Violet eyes shinning with an inner power.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have our finalists. Tomorrow afternoon Yugi Muto versus Willem Spring. The Battle of the God Cards and for the title of Worlds finest. Be here." Antony stood aside as the paramedics took Robert out on a stretcher.

Yugi and Willem stood before each other string intently.

Tomorrow they would end this, once and for all.


	58. Battle Island Chapter 58

As the hours passed Robert refused to awaken. Yugi had warned Sammantha that what had happened at the end of the Duel with Willem would leave Robert in this state until Willem could be defeated. 

"You helped him before why can't you do it again?" Sammantha's eyes were puffy from the tears she'd she when Yugi broke the news to her.

"His soul was still bound to his body then. As near as I can tell it's been locked out for lack of a better term." Yugi's eyes were regretful and his words heavy.

"I swear to you. I will defeat Willem and return Roberts soul to his body." he added, placing a compassionate hand upon Sammantha's slender shoulder.

Bakura stood at the back of the room, away from the eyes of those present. It wasn't hard their attention was focused on Robert and his weeping fiancé.

'Fool. His soul is still tethered to his body. But it's seeking its lost past. Until it finds it not even defeating Willem will cement the bond again.' He thought to himself, idly toying with the Millennium ring.

The golden ring was still warm and glowing very faintly from the activity it displayed earlier in the day as Robert faced off against the new head of the Ghouls organization, Willem Spring.

The green clad Duelist had been totally overwhelmed at the sheer power of his opponents monster. Not een the mighty Obelisk, a God card renowned for its brute force, could stand up to Willems great Sphinx.

Sammantha stood unsteadily and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks everyone. You too Yugi. But it's late and I'd really like to just be alone with Robert." She sniffled slightly and continued.

"Besides, you'll need to rest up if you're going to be sharp enough to make that sadistic bastard pay for what he did." She finished, looking directly at Yugi.

"You have my Word. We will get him back." Yugi replied, hugging the raven haired woman.

"Sammantha, if you need anything, Anything at all please don't hesitate to call us." Joey spoke. Having both seen and experienced similar events in the past he knew how she was feeling.

"We appreciate it guys. You should all go now. It's late." Kelly spoke up from the opposite side of the bed, still holding Roberts hand.

"Kelly's agreed to stay here tonight to help me with Robert if he needs anything." Sammantha explained.

Their five Guests shuffled out of the room quietly. Each one issuing their sympathies to Sammantha and Kelly.

**Location unknown**

"What... Where am I?" Robert looked around in confusion. He stood in the middle of a dilapidated ruin. Golden sands covered the ground and half buried ancient statues and monuments.

"It has been a long time." A familiar voice called out from across the ruins. The figure it belonged to was shrouded in shadows.

As the figure approached Robert could make out white robes and gold ornamentation. Slowly the shadows pulled back to reveal the figures face.

"What the hell?" Was all Roberts stunned mind could produce.

**10:00am Duelist HavenColosseum**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the final round of the Battle Island Tournament. Today we have the reigning world Champion Yugi Muto versus the unknown, Willem Spring!" Antony announced.

The Audience cheered on Yugi's name while nothing but boo's and hiss's issued fourth from them upon the utterance of Willems name.

"Willem won the coin toss back stage but has decided instead to let Yugi go first." Antony finished as the two Duelist locked their Duel Disks into ready position and connected them to the stadiums computer system.

"Let's Duel." Yugi called out as he drew his six cards.

**Location Unknown**

"You, Look like me?" Robert was dumbfounded. Standing before him was another him, only with a dark tan to his skin, the kind found on those who spend most of their time outdoors.

"Was that a question or a statement?" Roberts Doppelganger replied, a curious smile playing on his lips.

"I... it was more an exclamation of shock. It's not often you wake up to find yourself in the middle of an ancient set of Ruins faced with your twin." Robert stammered.

"With luck you won't be here long. Hopefully my call to the ring will have the needed effect on its possessor." Roberts twin spoke and stepped closer.

"For now, call me Alexander." He added.

"But that's my middle name. That's a bit too coincidental."

"You must find my true name yourself. I use your middle name now because I am part of you." Alexander replied.

"So what's happening here? Last I remember I was losing a duel to a psycho with red eyes." Robert asked, looking around at the desolate ruins. It looked as if no one had been in this place for millennia.

"Nearly four thousand years now." Alexander spoke. Answering Roberts unspoken question.

Roberts double's head snapped up, as if hearing something far off.

"It's time. The thief is performing the actions he must to bring you out of this." Alexanders voice sounded far off.

"What do you mean?" Robert was even more confused than before, somehow a thief was going to be the one to pull him out of this place?

"Before the Millennium ring left me for the thief I imbued it with one last burst of my own Ka. Infusing my memories and a portion of my own life essence into it's golden form. It will only work once. And only if the great Pharaoh can complete the summoning of the one above all then you can be returned to your body." Alexander stumbled slightly as he approached Robert.

Robert shot forward as quickly as possible and caught his twin. Instantly memories flooded his mind.

A knife plunging towards his chest.

A tight pain in his neck and a snapping sound as a golden object was ripped away from him by a person who bore a striking resemblance to the white haired Duelist he'd faced the night before hsi match with Willem.

A woman with crystal blue eyes, her face cast in the shadows of her dark hair hanging around her face looking down on him sadly. Tears staining her fair cheeks.

"Cry not for me beloved. We will be together again in the next life. I will wait for you beyond the gate of stars." Robert felt his lips mouth the words. His hand reached up to wipe away a tear from the womans face. Osiris will reunite us.

Alexander pulled back abruptly causing Robert to drop to his knees. Eyes wide and gasping for breath, his left hand clutching his head as if to keep his brain from flying out screaming like a banshee.

**Duelist Haven Colosseum**

"I'll set two cards and summon my Retrained Celtic Guardian!" Yugi's hand flew over his Duel Disk, His drastic movements resembling those of a classical pianist practicing his craft, honed by years of practice and dedication.

"Well then I guess I'll just set two cards and summon my Vorse Raider, attacking your Guardian." Willem chuckled slightly.

The Axe wielding beast bounded across the field and brought its razor edged weapon down on the weaker Celtic Guardian.

What happened next had Willem staring in shock. Yugi's Guardian brought its blade up and blocked the Vorse Raider, locking its sword into the axe head the Guardian spun in place and launched the Raider back at Willem. The huge berserker rolled and bounced to a stop before Willem kicking up a cloud of dirt. Loosing an enraged bellow as it leapt back to its feet, swinging its axe menacingly.

"What? My Raider should have turned your pathetic little swordsman into a pile of sludge." Willem spat.

"Your Vorse Raider is too strong to defeat my Retrained Celtic Guardian Willem. Only monsters lower than nineteen hundred but higher than fourteen hundred can destroy my monster. And I doubt you have any monsters in your deck to meet those prerequisites." Yugi explained.

Yugi: 7500

Willem: 8000

"You still lost Life points child." Willem declared as Yugis life points dropped.

"Only as long as my monster is in attack mode. Since we can't summon in defense mode I had little choice." Yugi replied. His voice even and calm.

"Now if you don't mind. I'll take my turn." Yugi added placing his middle and index fingers upon the top card of his deck, Yugi's eyes widened slightly and his jaw slackened, a jolt of electricity shot up his spine as his fingers made contact with a card he knew all too well.

_'Already?'_ He thought as he recalled the feeling and looked at the long, red serpentine form on the card.

**Location Unknown**

"I apologize Robert, you weren't supposed to see that yet. But as the summoning draws near I find it harder to maintain this place." Alexander spoke.

"You're keeping me here? Why?" Robert was angry and had been thrown off balance after the mental slide show he'd undergone.

"If I don't maintain this place your soul will never be able to return to your body." Alexander replied, clutching his chest.

Robert could see the faint beginnings of a blood stain where Alexander was clutching his chest.

**Duelist Haven Colosseum**

I activate the magic card, Pot of Greed!" Yugi declared sliding the card into a magic slot on his Duel Disk. Drawing his two cards he smiled.

"Thanks to its effect I can special Summon the monster card Watapon!" Yugi announced slapping the card onto his Duel Disk next to his Retrained Celtic Guardian.

In a swirl of light the small pink fluffy creature came into existence with a little bounce and a pleasant warbling sound.

"Cute." Willem tossed off.

"It serves a purpose Willem. You see thanks to Watapon I can summon my Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi's response was punctuated by his tiny pink creature fading away in the same brilliant flash of light it had been created in only to be replaced by the Maiden Magician.

"Next I'll set my retrained Celtic Guardian into Defense mode." Yugi paused to shift his cards position then continued. "Now I've got enough power to wipe out your Vorse Raider." Yugi spoke, his Dark Magician Girl launching a wave of pink energy at the rabid axeman.

Yugi: 7500

Willem: 7900

"Ouch." Willem laughed as sparks hit him in the chest, spillover from the magical attack.

Yugi's Dark Magician Girl fired off a Raspberry at the black clad Duelist.

The audience's cheers turned to laughter at the female magicians actions.

Willem drew his card and fixed Yugi with a stare that would send chills up and down the devils spine. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to take this Duel."

"I activate my face down magic card, SCAPEGOATS!" Willem was smiling far too broadly for Yugi's comfort as the four small goats tokens appeared on the field.

"Cute." Yugi spat, flinging Willems own words back at him.

"Perhaps, but they, like your Watapon, serve a greater purpose Pharaoh. I sacrifice three Goat Tokens to special summon The immense Divine Soldier of Obelisk!" Willem was cackling again.

The three tiny goats trembled briefly and exploded into millions of digital specks of dust only to be sucked into a swirling vortex behind Willem.

The black hole in space grew to monstrous proportions threatening to engulf the stands at either side of the field only to stop just short. A deep growl was heard from everywhere in the huge Colosseum. The tremors it caused made the hair on Yugi's arms stand on end.

_'This is no good. We can't properly defend against a God card this early and mine is still one monster away from summoning.'_ "little" Yugi intoned, floating like a spectre next to the Pharaoh now controlling his body, visible only to him.

_'Don't worry Yugi. We've beaten the God cards before. Have faith in me and our deck.'_ The Pharaoh replied mentally.

**Location Unknown**

"It's almost time. The Pharaoh and his foe must complete the trinity and call the one above all." Alexander whispered weakly. His skin had gotten pale as the strain of maintaining the world he and Robert currently existed in weighed upon what was left of his spiritual reserves.

"What are you talking about?" Robert was kneeling next to the robed figure, keeping his distance so as to avoid another flood of images.

"The card you gave the Pharaoh, Yugi. It is the key to unleashing a great power and sealing away the dark force that tried to destroy you. It will lock it away once and for all. Beyond that though it can never be used again." Alexander explained.

"Why wasn't I allowed to use it? I mean I faced that freak first. I could have ended this." Robert was confused.

"Because..." Alexander paused to cough, a small line of blood forming at the corner of his mouth. "...the summoning of the one above all requires the presence of the three divine beasts. With out them he would have no host. No power on this plane of existence." He finished.

"What makes you think Willem will help Yugi to summon it? Granted I've only known him for around three hours total time but Willem doesn't strike me as the most helpful soul." Robert snapped back.

"He will because he must. There are forces at work here greater then even those of the assembled Millennium items." Alexander gasped.

**Duelist Haven Colosseum**

The blackness behind Willem gave way to a massive blue beast. It's glowing red eyes caused a few of the more skittish on lookers to cry out in shock as it rushed out of the darkness at a speed that seemed impossible for something so huge. It moved so quickly that it left a long blue streak in it's wake, almost as if it's form had stretched from the incredibly sudden movement forward.

Obelisk stood on the field before Willem, it's massive arms folded over one another.

Willems remaining Goat Token looked up at the huge beast and trembled in apparent fear, bleating pathetically to the huge creature. As if begging to be ignored by it.

"Now Obelisk, Get that magical tramp out of here." Willem commanded the immense soldier.

Rearing back its massive fist the Blue monster lurched forward and targeted the Dark Magician Girl for it's onslaught.

"REVEAL TRAP CARD! MAGICAL HATS!" Yugi called out activating one of his two face down cards.

Instantly his side of the field was overtaken by silk hats. Both of his monsters concealed beneath the shuffling haberdashery.

Obelisk pulled back its attack quickly turning its head back and forth surveying the new additions to Yugi's side of the field and waited for Willem to redirect its attack.

"Target the Hat to Yugi's immediate right." Willem sighed in frustration.

Obelisk again attacked. Its massive fist slamming into the hat immediately to Yugi's right. As the hat blew apart Obelisks fist stopped in mid-air, a loud ringing sound resounded through out the stadium. As the remnants of the hat vanished it was made clear what had made the sound.

Obelisks fist had impacted with the blade of Yugi's Retrained Celtic Guardian. Yugi's guardian was straining to hold back the huge beasts attack, sweat poured down it's face and it rested in a crater set into the Colosseum floor, A testament to the sheer force with which the attack slammed into the warrior monster.

"Damn you!" Willem shouted. His anger very apparent.

"What's the matter Willem? Are you having a bad day?" Yugi called out. He had his game face on, the face that had spelled doom for many opponents in many games.

"The moment you hurt my friends you'd sealed your fate." Yugi added, his purple eyes flashing brightly int he mid day sun.

"Take your turn and save your speeches. I will defeat you and reclaim my body and more with the power of the Millennium items." The voice coming from Willem wasn't the one he'd used throughout the Duel. This one was gravely, it sounded a bit like Cement in the back of a mixer truck. The scrapping grinding sound that made most people wince.

"You robbed me of what should have rightfully been mine! You sealed me away before I could bring my plan to completion." 'Willem' spoke.

"Who are you?" Yugi called out, a look of fear and confusion on his face.

"I am everything you will grow to fear and worship. I am Apophis." He spat.

"The Egyptian god of the night? The Serpent god?" Yugi exclaimed.

"NO! My name is Willem Nathaniel Spring... I... I was born in..." Willems voice broke through, desperate and strained. Momentarily the golden eye on his forehead dimmed and his shadow form softened.

But only for a moment. The field was quickly enveloped in darkness. It spilled over into the stands freezing the audience where they sat. Some people stuck mid-cheer, one man was even stuck in mid-snack. A piece of pop corn floating just above his open mouth, hanging impossibly in mid air. The mans head tilted back implying he'd tossed the kernel into the air to catch it in his mouth.

Sammantha sat next to Kelly wringing her own hands furiously... rather she would have been in Apophis' wave of power hadn't frozen her in time.

"What did you do?" Yugi's voice shot up in anger as he saw what was happening.

"Mortals can be such feeble creatures. A little shadow game and they're stuck." Apophis hissed. His sunglasses discarded in the sudden pulse of dark energy his eyes were no longer just red, they were penetrated by thin vertical slits. His canine teeth has grown exaggerated proportions into what resembled snake fangs.

"My power grows with every turn, oh great Pharaoh." Apophis feigned respect by bowing as he spoke.

"Soon nothing will be able to stop me again. Not even your pretty little trinket or that watcher." He added, a long forked tongue flicking out as he spoke.

"Shadow Games have rules that not even you can break! If I can defeat you everything returns to normal and you will be sealed away again. I draw!" Yugi pulled his card free of his deck and held it before his face.

"I activate the magic card, SAGES STONE!" Yugi slapped the card into his Duel Disk.

Once again the floating crystal appeared before the Dark Magician Girl who thankfully seemed to remember what she was supposed to do this time and after a happy wink to Yugi, began chanting.

The light show this time around was no less impressive and the Dark Magician Girls chant was just as melodic as before.

Yugi's Dark Magician appeared upon the field in a flash of light.

"Now, though my Spellcasters have always served me well in the past I have little choice. I have to win this Duel. I sacrifice all three of my monsters to special summon..." Yugi slid all three of his monster cards into the graveyard and set one of the last three cards in his hand onto his Duel Disk.

"...OSIRIS!" He finished.

The darkened sky flashed and swirled in a violent tempest. The great serpentine shape of the Saint Dragon - God of Osiris rocketed down onto the field setting down before Yugi.

"Very nice, but my dear brothers pet isn't strong enough to stand up to the divine soldier." Apophis snarled.

"Oh but it will be. Thanks to my magic card, Mirage of Nightmare! At the beginning of your standby phase I'll draw until I have four cards in my hand. Giving Osiris enough attack power to hold your divine soldier at bay. Thanks to this card Osiris will always be just strong enough to withstand an attack from Obelisk." Yugi explained, smiling proudly.

**Location Unknown**

"One more..." Alexander was fading fast. His once white robes now a deep red, stained with blood flowing from a wound that could not be seen.

"It is time you learned my fate. You must not repeat my mistakes... Do not let your pride keep those who would help you away." Alexander spoke weakly, his right hand shot out faster than Robert could see. His grip was like a vice.

Once again the images and feelings flooded into Roberts mind.

An intense pain seared out from the middle of his chest. looking down Robert could see that a large golden dagger was growing impossibly from his chest, blood flowing freely from the hole the odd thing had sprouted from.  
Looking around in confusion Roberts mind finally locked in on what had been happening, the ruins, Alexander the Duels all had faded from his mind as his memory synched up with his situation.

'The thief, he...he stabbed me... he took my Millennium Ring!' Robert thought to himself as he stumbled and fell to the warm stone floor.

The Pharaoh leapt from his throne and approached, then passed the thief.

"My father..." He spoke softly, rage and sorrow evident in his voice.

"Muh...My Pharaoh... I have..." Robert began coughing. Each heave of his chest brought new sensations of pain.

He felt something warm in his mouth. 'Copper?' he thought as he tasted the liquid his lung fit had brought up. Bringing his left hand up weakly he wiped his mouth and looked at the substance, confirming his fears.

"Rest my friend. I will end this." The Pharaoh was standing over him, the Millenium puzzle hanging from his neck he motioned for one of the servant girls to come over.

"Tend to him. He is not long for this world. Make his final moments as kind and peaceful as you know how." He ordered the young woman and smiled warmly at her, knowingly.

"My love!" She knelt by Roberts side and cradled his head in her arms. Her crystal blue eyes flooded with tears.

"He knew of us?" She spoke softly.

"Ye...Yes. For some time now, his..." Robert began coughing again. "His will is not that of the previous Pharaohs, he know that even a high priest can feel love for one above others." Robert reached up to wipe away the tears streaming down the womans face.

"My beloved Sagira. I am not long for this life. I was foolish to believe that I could dominate the Millennium Ring to keep it as my own." He paused, cupping her cheek in his right palm and wiping away the fresh tears with his thumb.

Robert could hear the Pharaoh exchange words with the thief. Something about the loss of his village, the murder of his people. The Pharaoh denied it all and summoned the great Soldier to his aide.

**Duelist Haven Colosseum**

"You've only bought yourself a little time." Apophis hissed as he drew is card. His hand froze momentarily just above his deck and shook violently. Apophis seemed to struggle to draw his card, it was almost as if he were fighting some unseen force.

The struggle didn't escape Yugi's notice. 'We're not alone in this fight. I could be wrong but it looks like Willem is fighting from within.' Little Yugi spoke though only the Pharaoh could hear him.

'Indeed, we may have an edge in this fight after all.' The Pharaoh thought in response.

"I... DRAW!" Apophis finally managed to succeed in overpowering whatever force had been holding him back.

He bared his fangs in delight as he beheld the card he'd drawn.

"I activate the magic card, Sacrificial Lambs. Bringing two five hundred attack point Lamb tokens to my side of the field. And I sacrifice them both as well as my last Goat Token to special summon..." Apophis trailed off slightly and began to shudder again. Once more his arm refused to cooperate with him. It held the card away from the black Duel Disk as if trying to keep a toy away from a small misbehaving child.

"To. Special. Summon." Each word was a struggle for Apophis as he forced his will into the arm and brought the card down onto the Duel Disk.

" The Winged Divine Dragon of Ra!" He finally got out. His breathing was becoming labored and the eye shape on his forehead faded greatly, almost to the point where it was barely visible.

The blackness overhead parted and an intense golden light could be seen shinning down from above. The light grew in intensity until there was a perfect cylinder of light connecting the ground next to Obelisk to the open sky above. Slowly, almost painfully so, a large golden orb began to drop down onto the field.

The huge Golden sphere settled into a hovering position beside the massive Blue Soldier, it's metallic shell reflecting all of the ambient light and seemingly amplifying it. Even after the hole int he sky closed the huge ball continued to glow.

Apohis began to chant the words Robert had spoken in his Duel with Kaiba, with each word Apophis' eyes flashed brightly.

"Great beast of the sky, hear my cry,  
Transform thyself from orb of light and lend your power to me in this fight.  
Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  
Appear to me as I call your name.  
The Winged Divine Dragon of Ra!"

As he finished the chant the huge orb flashed brightly, washing the field in an intense light. Yugi brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the blinding radiance. Ra's transformation was punctuated by the maniacal laughter of Apophis. His hissing cackle bounced around inside the otherwise deathly silent stadium.

As Ra completed its transformation the brilliant light collapsed back into the massive golden form.

"Ra is summoned." Apophis cackled.

"And it will suffer that burden! GO! SUMMON LIGHTNING!" Yugi called out.

Osiris closed its lower jaw and opened wide it's upper mouth, charging a massive ball of energy it launched teh charged shot at Ra.

"Come now Pharaoh, even you Know Ra is above Osiris even with it's lowered attack power." Apophis laughed.

Ra closed it wings in over itself and bounced the ball of energy away, blowing a huge chunk of the upper section of the stadium away.

**Location Unkown**

Robert snapped awake, his head was throbbing with pain and he was covered in sand. Looking around he found himself to be alone again. Alexander was gone. All that remained was an indentation in the sand where he'd lay before.

"What am I supposed to do? How Am I supposed to get home?" Robert asked the howling winds and crumbling ruins that surrounded him.

"Your fate is undecided."

Robert spun around to see a new figure. A tall man who looked to be of Middle Eastern descent. Around his neck hung an Ankh with an odd protruding tab at the base.

"You will be returned to your body only if the Pharaoh has the favor of the one above all." The stranger spoke.

"What happened to Alexander?" Robert inquired, eyeing the newcomer cautiously.

"He has completed his task. I am Shadi and it now falls to me to either place you back in your body or send on to the realm of Osiris to await your next life." Shadi explained and pointed behind Robert.

"Behold."

Duelist haven Colosseum

"Now I'll offer four thousand and nine hundred life points to Ra's special effect." Apophis announced as his Life points dropped.

Yugi: 7500

Willem: 3000

"Now Ra has five thousand nine hundred attack points! more than enough to defeat Osiris and open you up for the final series of attacks!" Apophis was flinging spit about as he spoke. each droplet that hit the ground issued forth wisps of smoke.

"NOW! God Breath Cannon!" Apophis commanded.

"Not so fast Apophis! I activate the magic card, Power of Amun!" Yugi called out sliding the card from his hand into his Duel Disk.

"You can't activate any magic or trap card from your hand!" Apophis hissed angrily.

"I can when it comes to this card, It can only be activated from the hand when all three God Cards are in play, during the battle phase!" Yugi explained.

Ra's attack dispersed and three beams of light shone down upon the three powerful creatures. Tracing the light back up to it's focal point the two Duelists could see a strange humanoid shape looking down upon them. Power radiated from it, so much so that both duelists could feel the massive power output. it was as if they were being battered by ocean waves.

"Behold, Amun. The one above all!" Yugi declared.

"Now for the effect of this magic card. When all three God Cards are in play it summons Amun, who is so powerful he cannot reveal his true body in this plain of existence, To do so would cause those who look upon him to go mad. He will select a God Card on the field and inhabit it. Granted that beast infinite power and destroying the other two." Yugi explained.

"Looks like you're at a disadvantage Pharaoh." Apophis cackled.

"Indeed it does, but it all comes down to this. If Amun chooses Osiris this match is as good as mine. If he chooses Ra or Obelisk I have no other cards to play. Are you ready Apophis?" The Pharaoh was smiling again.

"Ready as I've ever been. Nothing can stop me now, it is my Destiny to rule over the world!" Apophis hissed, more of his acidic venom falling from his mouth.

"Very well then. Oh Great Amun, bestow your awesome power upon one of these three lower Gods. Grant the one you choose the power to smite his enemy and annihilate the one that commands him." Yugi spoke the words printed ont eh border of the card.

The three beams of light began to cycle. One at a time they shone down upon a God monster, The speed increased rapidly until the light seemed to be shining down on all three God Cards at once.

As it slowed the chosen creature became clear.


	59. Battle Island Chapter 59

**Location unknown**

Robert felt himself floating, the ruins that had surrounded him had vanished like foot prints in the dessert sands. Now he was simply floating in an inky black void. Three orbs of light slowly came into focus. One red, another blue and the last a golden yellow.

As the three orbs clarified and formed around him they began to pulse, one at a time increasing in speed until all three seemed to be glowing brightly. Without warning however the bright glow ceased from two of the orbs.

Only the Golden orb remained lit.

**Duelist Haven Colosseum**

"You're luck has run out Pharaoh!" Apophis gloated as Amun took its place in the middle of the field, connecting itself with the three Egyptian God monsters. Obelisk and Osiris roared angrily as their powers were drained away from them, being fed into Ra through Amun.

Yugi grimaced as both Obelisk and his God monster vanished in a blast of light.

Ra began to shake and glow, its golden form cracking and crumbling away as Amun infused the great beast with its own incredible power and the strength stolen from the other god cards.

In a pulse of light the remaining bits of Ra's golden body blew away leaving a humanoid form standing in its place.

The figure was clad in golden armor seemingly forged from the body of Ra. The golden wings that once adorned the back of the massive dragon now spread out majestically behind the new monster, its helmet bore a striking resemblance to Ras head, the beak of the dragon now hung low over the creatures face, casting shadows over his eyes obscuring them from view yet oddly he was surrounded by a beautiful golden aura, it cast light on everything but his face.

The golden ring that once hovered between Ra's wings now held it's place directly behind the new warriors head spinning slowly, golden sparks popping off of it.

The new creature brought it's right hand to its side and drew a long wicked looking red blade.

"Now Amun Ra, master of all you see. Destroy my enemy, BLADE OF OSIRIS!" Apophis commanded, his voice hissed over the nearly silent stadium.

Amun Ra Raised the blade high above its head and tossed a look towards Yugi.

It seemed almost sorry.

As Amun Ra brought the crimson blade down in a wide diagonal slash the golden ring on its back spinning rapidly, the area in the center began to flash with golden lightning. The energy began to course over the mighty creatures form focusing on the now brightly glowing red blade above its head, at the widest point of its swing the blade launched its attack.

A blood red wave of energy washed across the field, the ground beneath the huge energy wave cracked and buckled as the attack passed over. Faint images flashed along the surface of the wave, images of fallen monsters.

Yugi's Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Osiris, and Obelisk. The attack issued forth from the blade of the master of the Egyptian land of the dead was calling on all of the powers of the fallen monsters in this duel to strike down its target.

The explosion was immense, dirt and debris launched in all directions. Apophis laughed madly though his cackling was deafened by the roar of the explosion.

As the dust cleared there were two forms on Yugis side of the field...

**Duelist Haven Resort**

Bakura watched intently as the crimson light swept over the middle of the stadium. Even though he was a quarter mile away the combination fo the intensity of the attack and his Millennium ring allowed him to keep track of what was happening.

"I hate it when he does that." Bakura spoke softly to himself.

"Yeah, He's always got a trick or two up his sleeve huh thief?" The voice shook Bakura from his distracted state, spinning around he was faintly aware of a green shirt and a painful impact on his right cheek. then blackness.

**Duelist Haven Colosseum**

... The Two forms became clear as the dust and smoke began to fade away.

"Kuri, kuriii!" the small brown creature floating before Yugi called happily before vanishing.

"You didn't think I would just let you wipe me out did you Apophis?" Yugi laughed as he slid the Kuriboh card into his graveyard, thanks to the small creatures effect he was saved from an attack that would surely have turned him to dust.

"How can a puff ball defy a god?" Apophis cried out angrily, his face turning dark red.

"That's Kuribohs special effect Apophis, the power to drop any and all damage from one attack that would damage my life points to zero. And if you think that's bad, take a look at Amun Ra." Yugi replied.

The majestic god before him began to glow brightly, and just as with Ra, its form began to crack and Crumble. The powerful diety exploded leaving a small crater in the ground and Apophis laying sprawled on his back.

"The Power of Amun only empowers a god card for one turn. You see Amun's power is so great that no Earth bound vessel can contain it. That's not all though, since this match continues we both lose half of our total life points." Yugi explained as he slid the Power of Amun magic card into his graveyard.

Yugi: 3750

Willem: 1500

"At least you've still taken damage." Apophis spat as Yugi drew his card.

"You're right Apophis, but I'm still in the game." Yugi replied.

"I play the magic card, GRACEFUL CHARITY!" Yugi declared, drawing three cards from his deck and sorting through them. Discarding two to the graveyard.

"Now I'll set one monster in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn." Yugi's eyes were glowing brightly in the din of the Shadow game.

Apophis drew his card and paused.

_'What's the matter? Running out of steam?' _Willem spoke in the dark gods mind.

_'What's wrong with me? Why am I getting so weak?' _Apophis demanded of the fading spirit of Willem Spring.

_'You don't know? I thought you knew everything I did. It's called a congenital heart defect. I've got a small hole in my aortic valve, intense strain causes problems. Odds are it's leaking like mad right now what with all of the strain of keeping this shadow game going and trying to defeat little Yugi over there.'_ Willem replied.

It was true, Apophis' chest felt as if there were a huge knife twisting in it. And his growing pallor hinted at the chance of great internal bleeding.

**Duelist Haven Resort**

"That'll teach you to go around stabbing people." Robert commented, shaking his now open hand in the air in an attempt to throw off the pain.

"That was uncalled for. You damaged only the vessel not the spirit within." Shadi spoke as he stepped out of the shadows behind Robert, his white robes seemed to glow.

"Maybe but it made me feel a little better, all these memories swirling around in my head. I remember them with crystal clarity but at the same time I know I never experienced them myself." Robert said, dropping onto the bed he'd occupied shortly before.

"In time your memories will balance and it will be as if they've always been there. Integration of past life memories with your current existence is never easy." Shadi tried to explain but only succeeded in drawing a confused look from Robert.

"Yeah okay? So we're supposed to be somewhere right?" Robert brushed aside the confusion and stood again to attend to matters at hand.

As he floated in the void Shadi had reappeared before Robert just before the Golden orb was covered in shadow, telling him that there was still much left to do to end the threat to the world.

"Indeed, we must go." Shadi paused and looked out the window. "The end draws near." he finished, placing his hand upon Roberts shoulder.

Both figures faded into teh shadows of the room leaving an unconscious Bakura resting awkwardly in one of the rooms large cushioned chairs.

**Duelist Haven Colosseum**

"I summon my Berserk Gorilla and attack your defense mode monster!" Apophis' words were strained and his face had taken on an even greater Pallor than before.

The great dark orange ape snorted fire and bounded across the field on its hind legs and knuckles, chunks of the field that had been torn up by Amun Ra's attack were tossed in all directions as the primate picked up speed and lept into the air.

The beast brought its huge meaty hands together into a single gargantuan fist and slammed them down onto the face down monster card. As the attack struck home Apophis' gorrila was tossed violently aside by a massive shield.

The creature had slammed into Yugi's Big Shield Gardna.

"You're completely lost without the God Cards aren't you Apophis?" Yugi commented as his enemy's life points dropped.

Yugi: 3750

Willem: 900

"Silence!" Apophis shouted as loudly as his straining voice would allow. A small trickle of blood formed at the corner of his mouth.

"You're not well. End this foolishness now!" Yugi called out not wanting to watch someone die.

"I will end this. And then I'll feast on your heart Pharaoh!" Apophis coughed, still more blood issued forth from his mouth.

_'Pharaoh, please finish this. I've done terrible things and with the strain he's placed on my already faulty heart my body is beyond hope now.'_ Willem had called out from across the field, his spectral form barely visible, a testament to his incredibly weakened state.

Yugi's eyes lowered, shadows masking his face from Apophis' view.

"Damn you for forcing me into this." He cursed, snapping his face back up to stare down Apophis.

"DRAW! I play the magic card, MONSTER REBORN!" Yugi shouted, slamming the card into his Duel Disk.

"My target is my Dark Magician Girl! But that's not all, now I activate my Trap card, CALL OF THE HAUNTED!" The purple card flipped up and flashed briefly.

"It's target is my Dark Magician!" Yugi finished.

His two magicians formed on the field ina dazzling burst of purple and pink light. Both monsters locked their eyes on Apophis and looks of distaste swept over their faces.

"Dark Magician, Destroy the Berserk Gorilla! Dark Magician Girl..." Yugi paused. He didn't want to end it like this.

_' Pharaoh I know how you feel but you heard what Willem said. Sending him back into control of his body would be cruel.'_ Little Yugi spoke.

"He's Right Pharaoh. While your heart may nto want to accept it there's no way to save him. If you lose Apophis takes the Earth. If you win Apophis is sealed again and Willem dies slowly due to heart failure." Shadi intoned, stepping from the shadows behind Yugi, a very confused Robert left behind him.

"Dark Magician Girl, Attack his life points directly!" The Pharaoh called out, the anguish clear on his face with his decision.

Yugi: 3750

Willem: 0000

"No! How could this?" Apophis began but was quickly silenced as Yugi fixed him with another cold stare.

"Now to end this once and for all, I call upon the powers of the Millennium puzzle! Banish this evil from this plane once and for all! Soul Crush!" Yugi's hand shot out, palm facing Apophis and a wave of golden energy was launched at the dark god.

Apophis' form shook and warped as the ancient energy took hold of him. Briefly Willems spirit could be seen, enveloped in a golden light and drawn up a serene look on his face. It was hard to see due to his form fading quickly but Yugi was sure he saw Willem mouth the words "Thank You."

Apophis on the other hand wasn't as fortunate. His form was racked with pain and slowly began to sink into the ground. His blood red eyes darted around quickly, his hands clawed at the earth digging deep furrows into the ground, twin orbs of light shot from his Duel Disk to Yugi's feet, materializing into Ra and Obelisk.

"I won't forget this Pharaoh! I will have my Reven..." The ground closed over him before his threat could be finished.

As Yugi's Duel Disk shut dow the sky over head crackled with lightning. The dark clouds swirled and churned as the Shadow game began to break up.

The darkness faded, giving way to the dimming light of the setting sun as the audience came out of their stasis, they looked at the field in confusion. Yugi stood alone with no sign of Willem Spring. Antony approached Yugi and leaned in.

"Ummm, Mr. Muto where's your opponent?" He whispered to the slightly shorter man.

"He... left." Yugi replied, the Pharaoh having withdrawn back into the Millennium puzzle to rest and reflect upon what had happened.

"Did he say where he was going?" Antony pressed further as a low murmur began to spread through the audience.

"No, but it did sound like he intended to return." Yugi replied, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Well that just won't do. There's no leaving a match halfway through." Antony complained and pulled away from the purple haired young man.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry to say it seems Yugi's opponent has forfeited the Duel by leaving before the results could be finalized. As a result Yugi Muto, the current World Champion will take a Technical victory. Let's hear it for Yugi!" Antony announced, slightly confused as to how it had gone from four in the afternoon to seven thirty at night in the blink of an eye.

The crowd was slow to respond but Joey, Mai, Sammantha, Kelly and, Ryu got it started by cheering loudly for the young man. Sammantha and Kelly's cheers rose even higher as they spotted Robert at the sidelines smiling at them and waving slightly.

Yugi knelt down to retrieve the two god cards and paused as he noticed Ra's forehead bore the mark of Amun.

The award proceedings were held shortly afterward in the courtyard of the Resort. Only friends and family of the top four contenders were permitted, the remainder of those who had watched the matches had to enjoy the ceremony via the islands television network.

"Yugi Muto, By the power vested in my by the Kaiba Corporation it is my pleasure to award you the full prize package for defeating all other competitors in the Duelist Haven Tournament." Mokuba Kaiba spoke the lines he'd memorized, filling in Yugi's name for the blanks he'd left in the speech in the event the victor was someone other than who he'd hoped.

"And further more, it is on that note I officially open The Island, Duelist haven to the public." He added turning to the cameras placed at the foot of the small stage.

After the awards ceremony over dinner Yugi told the others what had happened, leaving out very little.

"Man, I can't believe all that happened and none of us saw it." Ryu commented.

"You get used to this stuff with Yugi around." Joey replied, his voice deadpan, as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, when Yugi's involved in a Tournament this stuffs almost par for the course." Mai added.

Robert shifted his gaze between Joey, Mai and, Yugi. "You're kidding?" He asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Nope, If you hang around Yugi long enough you get used all this weird ancient magic stuff." Joey answered, grabbing Yugi and ruffling his hair playfully.

"As long as I don't get knocked into a coma by some deranged ancient god bent of world domination every time I think I can cope." Robert replied.

"Yes it tends to make you cranky." Bakura added, rubbing his left cheek slightly.

"Bakura, again I am so sorry about that, I was disoriented and angry." Robert replied apologetically.

"It's alright, only a bruise." Bakura shrugged it off.

The next day the three Ships made their way back to the mainland. The cruise was far less eventful this time around.

Robert leaned upon the railing of the lead ship, watching the Island as it shrank in the distance. The midday sun was bright overhead.

Sammantha stepped up beside him and placed her right arm around his shoulders, resting her head on his left shoulder and hugging him she spoke, "We've got lifetime passes. We can go back anytime we want."

Robert chuckled softly "True, but I certainly hope it's just a fun Duelist holiday next time. I think I've had about enough of this fate of the world stuff. And here I always thought it was just a game" he replied.


	60. Battle Island Chapter 60: Epilogue

**Six months later...**

The sun shone down upon the small white building. Bells rang out loudly as the ceremony within the building concluded. As the doors burst open the escaping couple was pelted mercilessly.

"Ah! I never understood this part!" Robert laughed as he was covered with white rice.

"It's supposed to represent the good tidings and well wishes from our friends and family." Sammantha called out over the slight roar of their gathered friends and family cheering the happy couple.

After Battle Island Robert and Sammantha had both decided that putting the wedding off much longer wasn't a good idea, The future was uncertain, as Roberts predicament after his Duel with Willem Spring had shown.

The wedding had been a relatively simple affair, held in one of the only Catholic Churches in Domino city, Sammantha's parents and brother had flown in the week prior to help with the last minute arrangements, her father griping the whole time about the cost of having the ceremony in Japan rather than their home country of America.

**Three days earlier...**

"Lil' Girl why'd you and that man o' yours have to move out here?" He'd complained a few nights before the wedding. Robert and Sammantha had agreed to stay apart for the four days before the ceremony, She was staying in the house and he was taking up residence in one of the Employee Quarters in the Industrial Illusions building downtown.

"Because Daddy, Robert had a great opportunity with this promotion and I can't think of anywhere else to put those six years of college to work." Sammantha replied giving her father a kiss on the cheek as she helped her mother take the plates into the small kitchen.

"What kinda job is that anyway? Th' boy works fer a toy company?" He called after her.

"No Daddy he works for one of the largest game production companies on the planet, helping to produce the most successful card game on Earth." She called over her shoulder, rolling her eyes which elicited a small chuckle from her mother.

"Don't worry none dear, Your papa's just cranky about the trip." Mrs. Dawson spoke softly.

"Ain't just that! Man can't get a decent Steak on this damn island fer less than seventy five dollars US!" Sammantha's father scowled as he brought in the remaining dishes. His large calloused hands making the average sized plates look like tea saucers.

"Well there really isn't much cattle land here and importing Beef is a bit hard daddy." Sammantha laughed, taking the plates from the large Texan.

"Where'd Tommy get to?" Mrs. Dawson asked, looking back over her shoulder towards the archway into the dinning area.

"He's probably going through Roberts binders, One thing about working for Industrial Illusions, that man's got at least one of almost every card they've produced." Sammantha replied, calling over her shoulder she shouted. "Tommy you'd best not mess up any of those cards!"

"I won't! I'm just looking!" Tommy called back as he flipped through the pages of yet another folder filled with Duel Monsters cards.

"Man if I had a third of these cards I could really juice my deck up!" He spoke to himself.

"Keep your mouth shut about me sneaking in to visit your sister and I might be persuaded to help you build a deck that will make your friends back home jealous." Robert spoke up, peeking his head in through the window looking out over the tiny strip of grass behind the small home.

"Jeez Robert don't do that!" Tommy gasped as he caught sight of Robert.

"Wait, You really mean I can have some cards?" The teen's previous pallor at having been so badly startled had been replaced with bright eyed hope.

"Maybe, Go get your sister, but make sure your parents don't tag along." Robert replied, which sent the teen quickly out of the room.

**The Present**

"Well can we get into the car fast? I'm getting rice in places I didn't know I had." Robert joked as the two made their way down to the vehicle, only to be stopped by Seto Kaiba, head of The Kaiba Corporation.

"Congratulations Mr. Marcus. You're the new head of the joint venture between Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. I'll see you in two weeks at the Kaiba Corp headquarters, Your office will be packed and moved while you're on your honeymoon, Don't be late to work." He spoke, and turned to get into the waiting limo in front of the newlyweds waiting car.

"That was incredibly odd." Sammantha commented, her face screwed up into a confused expression.

"But quite a Kaiba thing to do." Robert replied, his face in the same confused expression as his new brides.

"Let's get to the reception before Pegasus decides to pop up out of a sewer grate and yodel." Robert joked and helped Sammantha into the waiting car.

**Later that night...**

Robert and Sammantha shared many a song that night as they, their friends and family all danced, ate and rejoiced the happy occasion. Kelly and Ryu snuck off to a quiet corner midway through the party, as had Mai and Joey.

Yugi and his friend Anzu seemed to be a bit more than just friends, at least that's what Sammantha surmised as she watched the two throughout the evening.

The happy couple was toasted by their friends from California who had flown in for the wedding. Darius, Richard Peter and, Brittany all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Been a long time since we were all together in the Grove huh?" Peter spoke, the Yellow rose on his lapel standing in stark contrast to the black suit he wore.

"You know it man. Shame Mike couldn't make it." Robert replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well Micheal now owns the Surf Spot, he's got a lot on his plate now. He wanted to come along though." Darius added, looking over at Kelly and Ryu. "Your sisters grown quite well." He added with a smile.

"Watch that!" Robert warned.

As the night wore on Robert found himself outside looking over the sparkling lights of Domino city, Sammantha was inside dancing with her father before she and Robert were going to head back to their home and prepare for their Honeymoon.

"Busy day." Robert spu around to see Yugi standing behind him, the Millennium Puzzle glowing even in the dim light.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be like this. I mean I don't feel any different really, just happier." Robert spoke, turning back to the sparkling lights of the city spread out just below the small hill the reception hall was on.

"I saw you brought your Deck and Duel Disk." Yugi motioned back towards the device resting on the banquet table inside the hall.

"Yeah I was helping Sammantha's brother tweak his new deck a bit. I promised I'd help him before his sister and I left for the Virgin Islands." Robert replied.

Silenced followed, Robert didn't even really notice until he heard footsteps coming up behind him and a sharp jolt to his back. Spinning around he saw Yugi holding his Duel Disk out for him to take, ont he young mans left arm was his own Duel Disk.

"I believe I have something that's supposed to belong to you." Yugi spoke, locking his Duel Disk into ready position, his tuxedo jacket unbuttoned and flapping about in the night breeze.

"You know I was just thinking about that. I wonder if that's why i couldn't control it properly, because I didn't win it in the first place." Robert replied, sliding his Duel Disk onto his left arm and placing his deck into the unit and taking a few steps back.

As Roberts Duel Disk locked into place he shot a look towards Yugi and smiled.

"Let's Rock!"

**_The end...?_**


End file.
